Esclava: Corazón en cautiverio
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: La guerra terminó, pero no como la mayoría hubiera esperado. Voldemort en la cima del poder dirige al mundo mágico, entre tortura, esclavos y perversidades. El destino de Hermione se forjará por dos hermanas sádicas y aparentemente sin sentimientos. Bellatrix Lestrange / Hermione Granger / Narcissa Malfoy.
1. Capítulo 1 Una nueva adquisición

**Descargo:** Hermione Granger, Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry Potter, etc, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. La trama sí es de mi intrincada imaginación y también algunos personajes, por lo tanto, esta historia no se puede vender, copiar, reproducir ni usar para obtener beneficio económico o cualquier otro fin.

 **Advertencia:** Femeslash, violación, incesto, violencia, tríos, lenguaje inapropiado, bueno…completito, completito, je. Si no es de tu agrado o eres menor de edad, elige algo más acorde a tus gustos.

Dicho esto, a leer.

 **Esclava:**

 _Corazón en cautiverio_

Capítulo 1

 _Una nueva adquisición_

—No sé. No estoy segura, Bella.

—¡Oh, vamos, Cissy! Hace diez minutos dijiste que sí, ahora me dices que no, no puedes dar marcha atrás a cada rato… ¡Ten piedad!—se quejó Bella con un puchero, tratando de convencerla de una vez por todas.

—Sé lo que dije, pero…¿y cómo se supone que se lo vamos a pedir?—inquirió—. Él no es de dar esa clase de privilegios, tendremos que llenar el formulario como todos los demás, y no nos darán juntamente lo que pedimos.

—Por eso no te preocupes, querida hermana.

Bellatrix se cruzó de piernas, saboreando su copa de vino tinto y pensativa sopesó las palabras adecuadas que tendría que utilizar ante el Lord. Sinceramente, no creía que hubiera demasiada negativa, al fin de cuenta era una de las tantas esclavas de guerra que habían capturado. Su vida no importaba demasiado, para no decir prácticamente nada. Pero sobre todo, creía que no sería inconveniente porque se lo habían ganado con sus servicios.

Un esclavo para Voldemort, era una insignificancia, pero para ellas, esa esclava en concreto, significaba un sin fin de perversiones y venganza…Tenían que conseguirla.

Esa asquerosa sangre inmunda se les había escapado una vez en esa misma Mansión, y ahora tendrían la posibilidad de regresarla a donde jamás tendría que haber salido.

Para Narcissa vengar la muerte de su esposo, perpetrada por las manos de Potter era devolverle un poco de su dolor a su querida e inseparable amiga, Hermione Granger. Aunque no estaba del todo segura, ¿y si era un fastidio?, ¿y si se escapaba? Tendrían que poner protecciones especiales para que la maldita no quisiera huir a la primera. ¿Cuánto les llevaría domarla?. Eran demasiadas interrogantes y problemas en lo cual pensar.

Las hermanas Black, tenían bajo su techo tres chicas más, las cuales les habían sido ofrecidas en la primer captura después de la guerra. Bellatrix había escogido a las dos primeras y Narcissa a la última en la inolvidable ceremonia que Voldemort había realizado para su nombramiento. Las tres esclavas, junto a dos elfos domésticos, se encargaban de la gigantesca mansión, la comida, la ropa, los preparativos para las reuniones y la limpieza, pero ninguna había sido escogida para satisfacer deseos carnales. Bellatrix y Narcissa, habían concordado en mantenerlas con vida y relativamente bien cuidadas sólo por el simple hecho que cumplían con sus deberes, eficientemente. Y conseguir a estas alturas un esclavo eficiente era mucho pedir.

Una de las esclavas se llamaba Silvia, ella era la encargada de que las otras dos cumplieran con todo a la perfección. Era la más grande de las tres y las hermanas sólo se dirigían a ella. Silvia tenía ciertos privilegios, por así llamarlos. era la única que dormía en una habitación, pegada a la cocina y la única que tenía uniforme de trabajo. Por consiguiente, siempre estaba limpia y bien peinada. Las otras dos chicas, de dieciséis y dieciocho años, Suna y Milena, dormían en los calabozos de la mansión. Les había permitido conservar dos mantas para cada una y una tosca y desgastada mesa de noche para guardar en su pequeño cajón un diminuto peine viejo, una barra de jabón y con suerte alguna vela usada que Silvia les daba cuando sobraban de las reuniones. No era siempre y tampoco mucho, pero la esclava mayor trataba de suministrarles lo que podía, sin ser descubierta.

Bellatrix, mientras que jugaba con su copa haciéndola girar en su mano, decidió que hoy mismo pediría una reunión con su señor. Según su respuesta, llamaría a Scabior y le pediría que le concretara una cita en Azkabán para esta misma tarde. Estaba segura que Voldemort aceptaría. No había motivos para que se negara. Ahora, el problema era convencer a su hermana. Sabía que en el fondo lo deseaba tanto como ella, pero Cissy siempre había sido más recta y escondedora. Estaba segura que cuando trajera a la mocosa, se le iba a despertar esa energía negra de inmediato.

La enorme Mansión se escuchaba silenciosa. Draco y Pansy, se habían marchado para vivir juntos días atrás, luego de anunciar su compromiso. Los jóvenes habían decidido comprar una casa en los límites de Escocia, Más precisamente en Montes Cheviot, dejando a las hermanas sumidas en el más profundo aburrimiento. Ahora sólo ocuparían su tiempo en el trabajo y en aguantarse una a la otra.

Bella, se estiró cuan larga era en el sofá doble y pensó: _"Cómo han cambiado las cosas" "Lujos, esclavos, torturas legales….simplemente, no puede ser más perfecto"._

Desde el ministerio, Voldemort dirigía al mundo mágico. Después de la caída del gran Harry Potter, la masiva reclusión de esclavos había llegado hasta las afueras del país. Los mortifagos activos que trabajaban en distintas áreas del ministerio, no daban a basto con la erradicación de los magos y brujas mestizos, traidores a la sangre y todo aquel que demostrara abiertamente su desacuerdo con las leyes impuestas.

Azkabán, se había convertido en una cárcel para gente inocente. Las celdas estaban colmadas, y todos los días no paraba de ingresar personas nuevas. Las condiciones eran asquerosamente inhumanas. La desnutrición, maltrato y abuso se podían observar a cada rincón de esos mugrientos muros.

Los esclavos mayores de cincuenta años simplemente los mataban, pero Voldemort había sacado provecho de los esclavos adolescentes y niños. Algunos los vendía, otros los obligaba a trabajar por turnos en el departamento de magia y a algunos pocos, los regalaba como objetos sexuales en sus tan conocidas celebraciones después de haberlos usado a su antojo. Así era que prácticamente, cada familia de nivel alto tenía dos o más esclavos. Aunque estos siempre eran obsequiados o vendidos, no elegidos. Los interesados en comprar un esclavo tenían que llenar un formulario con las descripciones que preferían: mujer, hombre, flaco, alto, rubio, ojos marrones, rasgos aristócratas o latinos, y según lo que pagaran, era lo que obtenían.

La Mansión Malfoy, casi siempre era la elegida para las galas de comercio y restructuración de nuevas leyes. El señor oscuro comunicaba con una semana de anticipación y a partir de ahí, todo era minuciosamente preparado. Comida, bebidas, decoración, habitaciones, esclavos, pero sobre todo la lista interminable de las personas más adineradas e influyentes del país.

Las hermanas Black, se habían ganado un importante lugar en la sociedad a partir de la caída del antiguo mundo mágico. Voldemort confiaba en muy pocas personas. Bellatrix y Narcissa, habían logrado lo que muchos habían deseado por años, y fue por ese mismo motivo que delegó en ellas parte de sus responsabilidades. Su oficina estaba directamente conectada con la Mansión, por lo tanto, las visitas repentinas con encargos eran comunes a cualquier hora del día. Así y todo, las hermanas necesitaban un incentivo para sus días, ¿y qué mejor que una esclava personal a la cual castigar y utilizar como mejor les pareciera?

—¿Y si nos cansamos de ella?—dijo Narcissa, revisando una carpeta con los nuevos ingresos escolares de Hogwarts.

—¡Simple! ¡La matamos y listo!—contestó Bella, encogiéndose de hombros, dándolo por hecho.

—Puede que sea divertido—habló por fin la rubia, analizando la posibilidad de traer a esa sangre sucia a sus vidas.

Narcissa se quitó sus anteojos de lectura y se masajeó los parpados, descansando un poco su vista. En dos horas tendría una reunión con Umbridge, y quería terminar de revisar los documentos.

Ese año los ingresos a Hogwarts se habían reducido beneficiosamente. Y considerando que ahora no había cuatro casas para que el sombrero seleccionador decidiese, sino que eran tres: Revenclaw, Hufflepuff, y por supuesto, Slytherin, las planillas con horarios, exámenes, faltas disciplinarias, y demás, eran menos extensas que antes. Todo el papeleo era rigurosamente preparado por Narcissa y Dolores. A diferencia de Bella, Cissy, había sido solicitada en Hogwarts por su prolijidad y constancia. Algo que a su hermana le faltaba a las claras. Aunque a veces la rubia sentía el irrefrenable deseo de arrojar todo al demonio, como ahora. Hacía más de dos horas que esas malditas carpetas no le daban descanso.

 _Tengo que terminar, tengo que hacerlo_ , se repitió, agilizándose mentalmente.

—Será divertido, Cissy—corrigió, levantándose de su asiento para rellenar su copa.

—¡Eso, sí! ¡Yo no iré a buscarla! ¡Ni lo sueñes!—dijo Narcissa, tajante y con cara de asco—. Ese lugar está repleto de escoria. No quiero que se me pegue la mugre.

—No te preocupes, lo haré yo—informó despreocupada, agitando su mano y restando importancia a ese detalle.

A Bella no le importaba en lo más mínimo ir a ese condenado lugar, al fin y al cabo, había pasado catorce años en ese maldito agujero. Recorrer Azkabán como una mujer libre le daba cierta satisfacción y morbosidad. Suspiró sonoramente y mirando a su hermana para que diera el último asentimiento, se aproximó a la estufa para hacer el anuncio. Le estaba entrando un ataque de ansiedad y quería terminar con la duda.

Si Voldemort la autorizaba, traerían a la sangre impura de esclava y ella en persona se encargaría de ir a buscarla a rastros, si era necesario. Ya podía imaginarse exhibiéndola como trofeo en las galas o castigándola hasta la inconsciencia. Lo único que esperaba era que durara por lo menos unas semanas. Si se moría antes iba a resultar completamente decepcionarte.

—Buenas tardes, mi señor. Si no está ocupado me gustaría hablar con usted.

—¡Pasa, querida!—invitó con su voz cargada de crueldad.

* * *

 **Bueno…¿Qué puedo decir?, soy masoquista, je. No me alcanza con el trabajo, responsabilidades , "Una Luciérnaga en la bruma", qué aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de otra locura. No dejaba de dar vueltas en mi mente, rompiéndome las guindas, hasta que la volqué en la compu.**

 **Promesa: Por supuesto que no la dejaré, ahora ya estoy en el baile**

 **Pedido: Téngame paciencia con las actualizaciones, se los pidooo..**

 **A los que siguen "Una luciérnaga en la bruma", saben que la actualizo cada 15 o 20 días. Esta tal vez me lleve un poquito más, pero trataré de hacer lo posible.**

 **Basta de cháchara, como siempre, agradeceré los comentarios en el capítulo que suba, sea uno, cinco, o cinco mil…(bien exagerada, jaja)**

 **Desde ya, gracias por leer y comentar, abrazos.**


	2. Capítulo 2 Una imaginaria taza de sopa

Capítulo 2

 _Una imaginaria taza de sopa_

La celda estaba atestada.

¿Era de día?, ¿tal vez de tarde?

Dentro de esas paredes nadie estaba seguro de nada. Algunos sollozos o quejidos. Alguna leve suplica o quizás un rezo carente de sentido. Era lo único que llegaban a los oídos de Hermione.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría? ¿Cuánto más podría soportar?

Arrollada en una esquina compartiendo el mismo aire con cuarenta o cincuenta personas, no lo sabía realmente, había pasado día tras día.

¿Cuántos días? ¿Unas semanas? ¿Un mes…cinco? En un principio había marcado en la pared con una pequeña piedra una rayita por lo que ella suponía que eran veinticuatro horas, pero no podía estar segura. El tiempo pasaba diferente en ese espantoso sitio.

El aire era pastoso, húmedo. De las frías paredes de piedra brotaban diminutas gotas de un líquido pegajoso. Tal vez era por el vaho que provocaba tantas respiraciones unidas.

La oscuridad era pasmosa. Suponía que estarían en lo alto de Azkabán, sino no entendía como por la única ventana de la congelada habitación no se colaba ni un pequeño rayo de luz.

Los guardias sólo hacían acto de presencia cuando querían chicas para sus asquerosas fiestas o para lanzarles restos de comida, una o dos veces a la semana, como si fueran animales enjaulados.

Hermione no sabía que había sido de los dementotes. Al ingresar allí, pensó que les darían el beso de inmediato, pero no. Y no tenía que pensarlo mucho, por supuesto que hubiera sido mejor recibirlo y morir. Eso no era vida, sólo era seguir respirando…nada más.

¿Cómo había terminado de esa manera?, se repetía una y otra vez, castigando su cordura. ¿En qué momento se había esfumado todo lo que ella conocía y apreciaba?

Sus amigos, su familia, sus creencias…su mundo completo había desaparecido para siempre. Ahora dominaba la más pura oscuridad.

—Harry— susurró acongojada.

Su amigo había muerto como tantos otros. Una y otra vez, las imágenes volvían a su mente. ¿En qué habían fallado? ¿Cómo habían perdido la guerra? ¿Cómo fue que no vieron venir a los Mortífagos infiltrados? ¿Cómo no sospecharon de Nymphadora Tonks y de Lupin?

—¡Tonks, Remus!—escupió sus nombres, llena de odio—. ¡Malditos traidores! ¡Por su culpa!

Aunque ya lo sabían, Snape siempre fue un Mortífago, pero a cambio del resto no podía simplemente detestarlo.

El ahora director de Hogwarts visitaba Azkabán una o dos veces al mes. Al principio a la castaña le había parecido una confusión, pero a la segunda visita supo que lo hacía intencionalmente.

Snape, pedía para ingresar a las celdas, y simulando anotar cierta información en una agenda dejaba caer tres o cuatro manzanas y con suerte algún trozo de queso que podían compartir entre todos. No era la gran cosa, pero para ellos significaba un día más de vida sin morir de hambre.

Al contrario de lo que podían pensar, los esclavos se cuidaban entre sí. Si arrojaban una rebanada de pan, por más pequeña que fuera, la compartían entre todos. Así era siempre. Y cuando Snape, deslizaba las frutas por los pliegues de su túnica, inmediatamente la persona más cercana a ellas las ocultaba debajo de sus piernas para luego repartir los trocitos cortados cuidadosamente con una piedra chata y afilada que habían conseguido.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué Severus Snape se arriesgaba de esa manera?

La culpa es un bichito que carcome el alma, dicen. Y a pesar de que Hermione intentó, en varias ocasiones, hablar con él fue en vano. Así como entraba a la celda, sin levantar la mirada, así salía de ella.

Estaba sola, completamente sola.

No sabía cuando había ocurrido, pero un día vio como se llevaban a Luna sin poder hacer nada. Cuando la ingresaron a Azkabán y la lanzaron a ese pozo a la única que reconoció fue a ella. Por lo menos sus días junto a alguien que sabía quién era habían sido más llevaderos….duró poco. Le parecía que habían pasado meses desde la última vez que la vio salir por esas rejas.

Entre los detenidos se escuchaban rumores de todos los colores acerca del destino que llevaban las personas que abandonaban Azkabán, pero para Hermione eran sólo eso, rumores. Si se ponía a pensar en la mirada de terror cuando decían un nombre, aparentemente al azar, y se llevaban a esa persona a rastras por el pánico infligido, en vez de morir por falta de comida, moriría de tristeza. Ella quería creer que Luna estaba en un lugar mucho mejor que ese. Que su amigo del alma, Ron, también estaría disfrutando una taza caliente de sopa y una cama abrigada donde dormir. No podía darse el lujo de pensar o imaginar cosas que no sabía y si algunos la llamaban ilusa, bueno…ella prefería serlo antes de sumirse en el peor estado que un ser humano puede llegar…

La paranoia no estaba en sus planes. Quería conservar dentro de ella cada recuerdo. Olor, risa, besos, navidades, vacaciones en la casa de los Weasley, ahora cada momento vivirían en su memoria. Tenía que mantenerse lúcida si quería seguir abrazada a ellos.

Estiró las piernas, las sentía adormecidas. Le crujía cada hueso del cuerpo. Sentía los pies helados. Ninguno llevaba ropa abrigoza. Los habían despojado de sus pertenencias al ficharlos, entregándoles unos trapos remendados.

—Discúlpame—pidió cuando sintió pisar a alguien en su intento de levantarse.

Estaba acalambrada, necesitaba caminar solo un poco, ¿pero cómo? Era imposible, si a su alrededor no cabía un alfiler.

Frustrada, decidió que movería sus piernas en el lugar. Tal vez si las masajeaba lentamente se le iría esa sensación de no tenerlas.

Alguien estaba mal del estomago. El olor era insoportable, y entre mezclado con la mugre y la enfermedad se hacía intolerable.

Al otro extremo de la celda había un agujero en el piso. Ahí era donde todos hacían sus necesidades, sin acepciones.

La insalubridad era extrema. Tres habían muerto ya a causa de la peste, y ni así habían mejorado la situación.

¿A quién quería engañar?, a nadie le importaba un soberano comino si se morían o dejaban de morirse. Para ellos o mejor dicho para Voldemort, era mejor que se extinguieran de una vez por todas.

Sintieron ruidos en los pasillos. Eso no podía ser bueno. Los guardias les habían tirado comida ayer o eso creían.

Un grupito de chicas empezaron a llorar, arrastrándose lo más lejos posible de la reja de entrada.

Hermione quedó inmóvil, pensó que quizá si se mantenía quieta y lo mayormente acurrucada no la verían y no la llevarían nuevamente a las instalaciones de esos cerdos.

El ruido metálico que hacían las llaves al rebotar y golpearse entre sí, en el cinturón del guardia, se sentía cada vez más cerca.

—¡Córrete, asqueroso!—bramó un hombre robusto y con pinta de sucio. Tenía un enorme chorrete de comida en su túnica, y parecía que ni se había molestado en limpiársela siquiera—. ¡Estos malditos lo hacen apropósito!—se quejó, abriendo de golpe la pesada reja y pegándole un puntapié en las costillas a el desafortunado muchacho que se encontraba obstruyendo la entrada. A pesar de su corta edad, el joven no lloró ni se quejó y eso pareció surtir resultados. El guardia lo olvidó y pidiéndole la planilla a su compañero, detrás de su espalda, alumbró las letras con su varita.

—¡HERMIONE GRANGER!—gritó, apuntando la luz de un lado a otro.

A Hermione se le cortó la respiración.

Nadie contestaba ni decía una palabra.

—¡HERMIONE GRANGER!—volvió a gritar el guardia, pero esta vez con voz más amenazante.

No tenía escapatoria. Si no se hacía ver sabía que empezarían a castigarlos a todos. Ya había ocurrido en una ocasión, y no quería que ellos sufrieran por su culpa.

Lentamente se levantó. Aterrorizada y temblando de pies a cabeza, dijo casi sin aliento:

—Aquí, señor.

—¡Bien, acércate!—ordenó desde la entrada, agitando su mano.

Hermione, apoyándose en los hombros de sus compañeros de celda que se encontraban sentados y con las cabezas gachas, avanzó hasta llegar a donde se encontraba ese horrible hombre.

El guardia le tomó con rudeza el mentón y le levantó el rostro para observarla, iluminándola con su varita.

—He visto chicas más lindas, no sé por qué te han elegido—rumió con desprecio—. ¿A ti qué te parece, Karl?

—¡Me da igual!—contestó el segundo guardia con un encogimiento de hombros.

 _¿Elegida?_ , pensó Hermione mientras era sujetada bruscamente del brazo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Camina!—exigió el guardia, empujándola para que saliera de la celda así podía cerrarla nuevamente.

Entre cinchones y empujones, la obligaron a caminar por el helado pasillo.

Hermione no sabía que le esperaba, pero estaba segura que no sería lo que su mente había imaginado todo este tiempo para mantenerse cuerda.

Su destino no era ni una taza de sopa caliente, ni tampoco una cama donde dormir…eso era un hecho.

* * *

 **No sé cómo, pero pude actualizar otro capítulo, jaja. Aquí se los dejo para que lo lean y por supuesto, comenten. Abrazos.**

* * *

 **Anónimo: Gracias por seguir la historia. Una luciérnaga en la bruma, va por la mitad, recién, jeje. ¿Trío?, en esta, claro que sí. Abrazo.**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu comentario, espero seguir leyéndote. Saludos.**


	3. Capítulo 3 De pie, frente a ti

Capítulo 3

 _De pie, frente a ti_

—¿Nos tomamos un receso, querida?—invitó Umbridge, levantándose para estirar la piernas y aprovechar para servir un merecido té de menta.

—¡Sí, por Merlín!—agradeció Narcissa, dejando a un costado la montaña interminable de papeles a medio terminar.

—¿Cuántas de azúcar?—preguntó, elevando el azucarero para que Narcissa lo viera.

—Dos, por favor.

—Bien. Cuéntame, Narcissa—pidió, acercándose con las dos tazas en sus respectivos platitos rosados y con espantosos estampados—. ¿Cómo es eso que traerán a otra chica?—preguntó chispeante, pronta para el chismerío barato.

—Veo que estas muy bien informada, Dolores—ironizó, apretando los dientes.

—Una siempre tiene sus contactos, —rió chillonamente, tomando un sorbo de la humeante bebida— pero dime, ¿es verdad que se trata de la muchacha, Granger?, ¿es a ella a la que pretenden?, ¿la amiga del finado, Potter?—quiso saber, curiosa.

—Sí, la misma, pero no sé nada aún—soltó secamente, sin ánimos de seguir con la conversación—. Bella estará en este mismo momento solucionando ese asunto. No sé más que tú, Dolores.

—¡Ojalá la consigan!—expresó curiosamente entusiasmada—. Yo tengo cuatro en mi poder. Todos de la primer captura.—se jaqueó, dejando su taza a un lado—. No es porque sean míos, pero son extremadamente sumisos y bien portados—contó orgullosa de su camada.

—No lo dudo—sonrió Narcissa, sin ganas y desviando su vista.

Medio mundo mágico sabía cuáles eran los métodos que usaba Dolores Umbridge para adiestrar a sus esclavos. No era novedad para nadie que esa arpía estaba completamente loca, incluso más que Bella, y eso era decir mucho.

A Narcissa, en lo personal, le repugnaban ciertas prácticas. Había un sin fin de modalidades que se podían utilizar para conseguir el mismo objetivo, y eran tan o más eficientes que las que de Dolores perpetraba en su domicilio. Pero cada quién tenía el derecho de hacer lo que quisiese con lo que era de uno.

—Es indispensable una buena disciplina….mano firme, y sobre todo, hacer valer el respeto a base de castigos concretos—siguió con la perorata, como un himno recitado—. ¿No te parece?—pinchó para sacarle información.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo más para terminar la charla, que otra cosa.

A Narcissa le estallaba la cabeza y lo único que quería era que esa vieja cara de torta de cumpleaños rosada, cerrara el pico de una vez. Exhaló hondo, y dejando la bebida sobre el escritorio, acercó nuevamente los documentos. Si se mantenía concentrada, tal vez Dolores dejaría de taladrarle las neuronas como lo estaba haciendo.

—Cuando la tengan en la Mansión les haré una visita—zanjó, dándolo por hecho—. Espero que no les incomode, pero me gustaría conocerla…tú me entiendes—dijo, guiñando un ojo—. Esa impura se burló de mí en una ocasión, me gustaría devolverle el gesto—ronroneó como saboreando en su mente una escena asquerosa y digna de ella.

—Claro, aunque tendrás que hablar primero con Bellatrix, pero supongo que no habrá inconvenientes—aclaró, observándola fijamente, dándole a entender que no se la dejarían tan fácil. Había adivinado al instante por donde venía la mano.

 _Ni lo sueñes, Dolores_ , siseó en su mente sin dejar de mirarla.

A Bella no le iba a gustar nada cuando le contara, y si tenía que reconocer, a ella tampoco.

Los juguetes lindos y difíciles de conseguir no se prestan, y muchos menos a Dolores Umbridge. Sin ninguna duda, lo terminaría rompiendo y ese era un privilegio que no le podían permitir. Cuando lo hablara con su hermana podrían idear algo para que Dolores no pisara la Mansión.

 _Maldita vieja metida_ , gruño por dentro y colocándose nuevamente las gafas para seguir con sus obligaciones.

—¡Lo harán, querida, lo harán!—aseguró, observándola intensamente, y con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro—. Nuestro señor sabe apreciar el esfuerzo de sus soldados—finalizó, elevando su taza y brindando silenciosamente por ella.

* * *

¿Cuándo llegarían?, se preguntó Hermione con los pies helados de tanto andar en la fría piedra.

No sabía si era por la falta de fuerza física, pero lo había parecido que habían caminado kilómetros desde que la obligaron a salir de la celda.

Los pasillos eran todos iguales, rectos, mohosos, y con un penetrante olor a encierro, pero le daba la leve impresión de que estaban bajando, lento y tortuoso, pero bajando al fin.

No quería quejarse, tenía que aguantar hasta que llegaran a destino.

Apretó la mandíbula fuertemente y soportó el cansancio sin emitir sonido. No podía arriesgarse a que la golpearan hasta la inconsciencia, ya había sucedido en alguna ocasión y no quería repetirlo.

El más viejo de los guardias de repente dejó de iluminar con su varita y la guardó en la capa.

Habían llegado al final de un húmedo y estrecho pasillo.

Frente a ellos una puerta de hierro separaba el ala de prisioneros del recinto de ejecución de Azkabán. Era una hilera de oficinas, una pegada a la otra. Tramites de ingresos, documentación, actas de entrega, fichaje y permisos para salidas momentáneas, todo se hacía allí.

El asqueroso hombre, que sostenía a Hermione fuertemente del brazo, tocó la puerta tres veces esperando la autorización para ingresar.

Momentos después la pesada puerta se deslizó a un costado y arrastrándola como si fuera un muñeco, ambos guardias, la llevaron directamente a la oficina de reclamos y actas.

—¡Espérame aquí, Karl!—ordenó repentinamente, dejando atrás al joven Mortífago que parecía un poco molesto—. ¡Yo la llevaré!—dijo tajante.

Oscar Waller, nunca perdía oportunidad para pavonearse delante de cualquier autoridad influyente y ese día no iba hacer de otra manera.

Atravesaron unos cien metros, guiados por una alfombra color verde olivo y girando bruscamente a la izquierda, Hermione pudo ver el cartel gravado en una placa que colgaba en la entrada de la elegante y labrada puerta de cedro:

" _Documentación y actas"_

" _Deno Dunsvok"_

—¡Buenos días!—saludó, tomando a la castaña del brazo y situándola al frente para que la vieran —. ¡Cómo ordenó , aquí la tienen!—dijo, torpemente.

—¡Gracias, Waller.! ¡Puedes retirarte!—habló Dunsvok sin dejar de mirar la carpeta azul en sus manos. La cual, contenía la orden para la inscripción de propiedad y demás papeleo.

El guardia se inclinó en señal de respeto, y dejando a Hermione en el centro de la oficina con un último empujón se fue, cerrando la puerta.

 _¿Bellatrix Lestrange?_ , musitó Hermione sin aliento, al verla reclinada en un sillón de terciopelo, detrás del escritorio y con una sonrisa perversamente complacida.

Automáticamente inclinó su cabeza para dejar de mirarla y aguardó, sumisa, lo que tendrían preparado para ella.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo. Como hice en "Una luciérnaga en la bruma", les deseo a todos una muy feliz navidad y Año nuevo. Abrazo y diviértanse mucho en estas fiestas.**

 **Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios.**

* * *

Anónimo: Trataré de hacerme de tiempo para actualizar todo en fecha. Ahora se acerca el verano, y por ende, el trabajo es un martirio, pero como el año pasado, me tomaré mi tiempo para cumplir con este hobby que me encanta

Yumari: Que alegría verte por aquí también. Me alegra saber que te gustó el comienzo de esta historia. Veremos por donde se encamina esto, jaja. Abrazo.


	4. Capítulo 4 Mariposa negra

Capítulo 4

 _Mariposa negra_

Hacía diez minutos que la habían llevado a la oficina de Deno Dunsvok y Bellatrix en ningún momento la había mirado, ni siquiera de reojo. Era como si Hermione no existiera, como si no se encontrara de pie frente a ellos.

Bella se había acomodado en la silla del escritorio junto a Dunsvok, así ambos podrían ultimar los detalles.

—¡Bien!—dijo hoscamente, volviendo a la hoja de inicio—. ¿A nombre de quién figurará el acta?—preguntó, mirándola por sobre sus gruesas gafas.

Bellatrix se tomó un momento para pensar, haciendo girar entre sus dedos una pluma que se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

—¿Es necesario que mi hermana firme?—preguntó por fin, tamborileando sus dedos en el lustrado escritorio.

—Sí, lo es, pero lo que podríamos hacer es dejar preparado el registro de propiedad, y mañana a primera hora su hermana tendría que pasar por aquí a terminar de sellar la entrega—explicó, dándole todos los privilegios como había sido ordenado, horas antes.

—¡Perfecto!—suspiró Bella, aliviada.

Si dejaba a Narcissa a un costado entraría en cólera, y no tenía ganas de soportarla con sus malos modos.

—Entonces, irá a nombre de las dos—informó, levantando el mentón.

Hermione estaba acalambrada, pero temía que si hacía el menor de los ruidos se acordarían que ella estaba ahí, de pie y la castigarían.

 _Seré propiedad de Bellatrix y Narcissa Malfoy_ …., se dijo para sus adentros. Simulaba no existir, pero estaba escuchando todo lo que ellos decían _. ¿Por qué yo?_ , se preguntó. A partir de ahora sería sólo un objeto; un simple trapo el cual podían torcer hasta romperlo…como habían dicho momentos antes: una propiedad. Trató con todas sus fuerzas que su respiración se mantuviera acompasada y normal, pero la sola idea de su futuro próximo, junto a esas dos mujeres, le aprisionó el pecho como si fuera aplastado y triturado. Las lágrimas le bañaron las mejillas, y con su cabeza inclinada no se animó ni a secárselas.

—Excelente…—dijo Dunsvok, pasando a la siguiente hoja—. Las condiciones a pedido del Señor Tenebroso quedan nulas—informó, tachando varias líneas, y ensalivando la pluma para seguir escribiendo—. No habrá ni seguimiento ni pago económico, ni tampoco restricciones—enumeró, obviando esa parte del acta.

Bellatrix sonrió ampliamente y asintió conforme. Desvió sus ojos, tan solo una fracción de segundo, y vio con enorme satisfacción el dolor que reflejaba ese pequeño cuerpo. Aunque la maldita impura trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas, la angustia que resonaba apenas audible de su delgado cuerpo le habían disparado los sentidos, por demás agudizados.

"Quería llevársela ya", pensó, prestando atención nuevamente al viejo aburrido que tenía frente a sus ojos.

—¿Nombre de registro?—preguntó el director de actas, llegando a ese renglón—. Puede dejarle el verdadero o elegirle uno que le guste—propuso, esperando para anotar.

—Asquerosa sangre impura, aborto del mundo mágico, vomito verde—soltó, sin respirar y sin tener que pensarlo demasiado—. ¿Ese se puede?—preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

—Sí, se la puede inscribir como usted más le guste—dijo, aguantando la risa.

Dunsvok, en el corto tiempo que llevaba registrando esclavos nunca tuvo que extenderse. La línea que adjuntaba el nombre o diminutivo en este caso no le sería suficiente, y eso que había anotado nombres raros y degradantes, pero ninguno tan extenso y poco original como el elegido, momentos antes.

Con una mueca, comenzó a escribir con letra refinada, completando los dos renglones destinados.

Hermione, sin levantar la cabeza abrió los ojos como platos. ¿ _Ese será mi nuevo nombre?_ , se entristeció, mordiéndose el labio interno.

Era Bellatrix Lestrange, no se podía esperar otra cosa.

—Sólo queda por registrar la marca que llevará a partir de hoy, —dijo Dunsvok, revisando la última línea de la hoja—y por supuesto, ofrecerle los servicios de retirada—finalizó, quitándose los anteojos para dejarlos sobre el escritorio.

—La marca ya la tengo decidida—aseguró Bella, recostándose en el respaldo de su mullido asiento.

—Muy bien.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y bordeando a Hermione, ignorándola olímpicamente, abrió la puerta de la oficina para asomar a penas la cabeza:

— ¡Gabo!—le dijo al guardia más próximo—. ¡Trae a Lina! ¡De inmediato!—apremió, autoritario.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta, y regresando sobre sus pasos ocupó su lugar, detrás de su flamante escritorio.

—¿Cuáles son esos servicios que mencionó antes?—quiso saber Bella, colocando una de sus piernas por encima del posa brazo del sillón.

Deno observó la acción con un amago de disgusto, pero por supuesto no dijo nada. No era idiota, tenía que soportarla con buenos modales hasta que se marchara.

—Traslado, higiene y vestimenta acorde a los gustos de la familia—explicó, paciente.

—No quiero nada de eso—escupió secamente, rechazando todo tipo de extras que quisieran darle—. La trasladaré yo, y el resto…bueno, mi hermana también tendrá que decidir que quiere hacer con ella, ¿No le parece?

—Perfectamente, Madame Lestrange—no objetó—. Podrá usar esta misma red Flu, si así lo desea—ofreció, señalando la enorme estufa esquinera, deseando que se largara de una maldita vez y le despejara la oficina.

—¡Así lo haré!—siseó con una sonrisa de lado y sin dejar de taladrarlo con sus profundos ojos negros.

Unos golpes en la puerta cortaron el breve momento de tensión.

—¡Adelante!—invitó el arrogante hombre, gritando sin moverse de su asiento.

—Permiso—habló una joven no mayor que Hermione. Abrió del todo la puerta y entró a la oficina con un maletín negro.

—Madame Lestrange, ella es Lina—presentó Deno mientras que la nombrada inclinaba su cabeza en señal de saludo—. Será la encargada de plasmar lo que usted desee en su nueva propiedad.

Bellatrix se levantó despacio y se acercó, situándose a un metro de Hermione. Ladeó la cabeza, pensativa y chasqueó la lengua.

A Hermione parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. Esa desquiciada la recorría entera con los ojos, y ella lo sentía a pesar de no mirarla directamente.

¿Me marcarán?, le murmuró su consciencia, haciendo incontenibles sus lágrimas.

La marca sería un recordatorio diario de que a partir de ese momento su vida no era de ella, sino de alguien más.

—Lina, ¿verdad?—formuló pausado, volteándose para verla.

—Sí, señora—contestó asintiendo, pronta para comenzar su labor.

—Quiero una mariposa negra; en una de sus alas, la letra B, y en la otra, N—detalló, enredado uno de sus mechones en sus finos dedos.

Bella observó cuando la joven mortífaga abrió el maletín y sacó de él un pequeño frasco de tinta.

—¿Dónde quiere que lo haga?—preguntó, destapando el frasco.

—¡Justo aquí!—dijo, acortando los pasos que la separaban de la castaña.

Colocó uno de sus dedos justo en el centro de su pecho y sonrió complacida.

A Hermione se le cortó la respiración. Con su cabeza inclinada, rogó para que ese leve contacto no se expandiera, pero sus rezos no surtieron el efecto que había deseado.

Bella la tomó por el mentón, y la obligó a mirarla con gesto desquiciado.

—Regla numero uno: Jamás me mires a los ojos—murmuró con falsa dulzura, y muy cerca de su rostro—acto seguido, la soltó bruscamente y le propinó una cachetada con la parte externa de la mano.

Hermione trastabilló unos pasos y tomándose con su temblorosa mano el lugar donde había recibido el primer golpe, volvió a su posición sumisa.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

—¡Márcala!—ordenó, impaciente.

Lina se acercó a Hermione y con cuidado cortó la desgastada tela que cubría su huesudo pecho. Rasgó lo suficiente para poder trabajar con tranquilidad, pero sin excederse.

—Sin calmantes ni ungüentos—amenazó Bellatrix, señalándola con el dedo.

—Por supuesto, señora—acató sin dejar de cortar la tela.

La joven recién iniciada estaba para cumplir órdenes. Tomó su varita y apoyándola a penas sobre la base del frasco, extrajo la tinta cuidadosamente para comenzar a trazar en la piel de la joven. Le dolería por días, pensó. El pecho no era un lugar para hacerse una marca de esas características, pero, ¿quién era ella para contradecir los deseos de los más influyentes Mortífagos del mundo mágico? Por lo tanto, elevó su varita y murmurando palabras intangibles, la tinta comenzó a perforar la fina piel de Hermione.

Parecía que mil agujas se le incrustaban en su cuerpo. El dolor era insoportable. Jadeó con los puños apretados y sin poder aguantarlo gritó, cayendo de rodillas.

Lina se hincó a su lado y volviendo su vista preguntó compadeciéndose de la muchacha, a pesar de ser una mestiza:

—¿Sigo?

—Por supuesto—contestó Bella con la sangre alborotada—. Eso sí, trata de que no se desmaye…quiero escucharla gritar y si eso ocurre, cortarás mi diversión, ¿quedó claro?—finalizó, arrastrando uno de los asientos para situarlo frente a la escena.

—Perfectamente—dijo, iniciando nuevamente a rasgar la piel con agonizante lentitud.

Bella se acomodó elegantemente, cruzando una de sus piernas y rozando uno de sus dedos por sus labios entre abiertos, observó la tortura con perversa excitación.

Una mariposa negra, no más grande que un puño, se contorneaba orgullosa. Las iniciales en color plata, resaltaban sobre las alas extendidas y bien delineadas. A sus costados, dos finas líneas de sangre escurrían sobre el enrojecido pecho. Y en el suelo de la oficina del director de actas: Deno Dunsvok…Hermione yacía inconsciente después de dos interminables horas de tortura.

* * *

 **Cumpliendo, cumpliendo. Aprovechando las noches calurosas adelanté el cap. Más que calurosas, aquí es un infierno, je.**

 **En el día de hoy, nos dejó nuestro querido: Alan Rickman. En lo personal, una noticia por demás inesperada. Me pareció apropiado mencionarlo, ya que subiré este capítulo en el día de su fallecimiento…. "Always…Severus Snape"**

 **Bueno…espero que disfruten el cap, y por supuesto, dejen sus comentarios. Abrazos.**

* * *

 **Yumari:** Nuestras sádicas, pero hermosas hermanas Black. Hermione, la pasará bastante mal en la Mansión Malfoy. Abrazo.

 **Guest:** Cuando me siento a escribir un capítulo, no tengo ni la más pálida idea de que escribiré. Será sorpresa para mí también, como seguirá evolucionando la historia, jaja. Saludos.


	5. Capítulo 5 un camisón beige

Capítulo 5

 _Un camisón beige_

La enorme y tallada estufa se encendió de golpe.

Narcissa se dio la vuelta y antes de que ingresaran dejó una montaña de papeles a medio firmar, sobre el sillón.

El olor era nauseabundo, ¿Acaso la red estaba obstruida?, pensó Cissy, apretando su nariz con dos dedos. Momentos después, frente a sus ojos, Bella hizo acto de presencia en compañía de… ¿una mendiga sacada de un basural?, exclamó en silencio.

—¿Bella? ¿Cómo se te ocurre ingresarla por aquí?—chilló con cara de espanto al ver su elegante alfombra a punto de ser arruinada.

—¿Y por donde querías que la trajera?—replicó la azabache, haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

—Ahora da igual—bufó, dándose la vuelta—. Sácala, y que Silvia se encargue—dijo con asco, agitando su mano, queriéndola fuera de su vista. Pero sobre todo de su olfato.

—¡Camina, escoria!—ordenó Bella, tomando a Hermione del brazo y empujándola hacia la puerta, a su derecha.

Narcissa se dirigió a su estudio para tener un momento de tranquilidad. Dolores le había dejado los nervios de punta y sólo un buen vaso de coñac solucionaría el asco que sentía en la boca de su estomago. Ni de broma dejaría que esa arpía pisara su elegante Mansión, rechinó en su mente. Ya tendría que hablar con Bella y ver de qué manera lo solucionaban, antes del fin de semana. El Lord, había convocado una reunión con sus más allegados, y suponía que Dolores sería la primera en tocar el timbre….Bueno, por lo menos su hermana había conseguido a la sangre impura. Eso ameritaba una debida cena, sonrió a penas, cerrando la puerta del estudio. Por el momento, su preocupación por cierta persona vestida de rosado quedaría relegada, por lo menos, por esta noche.

—¡Ama! ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?—se apresuró a decir Silvia, al ver que Bellatrix atravesaba el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y en compañía.

La esclava secó sus manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto, cubrió las verduras que estaba cortando con una tela fina y se acercó rápidamente, inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto y sumisión.

—¡Ocúpate de ella!—ordenó, empujando a Hermione dos pasos al frente para que la viera.

—¿Qué quiere que haga exactamente?—preguntó respetuosamente.

—Aséala y colócale el primer trapo que encuentres,—bramó, observando con repulsión su nueva adquisición. Se tomó el mentón, pensativa, y luego agregó—. Asegúrate que quede rechinante de limpia…si llego a encontrar una minúscula mancha en su cuerpo le harás compañía a Suna y Milena por un tiempo prolongado—amenazó lento y pausado, deleitándose con los gestos de la esclava. Sus palabras habían surtido efecto de inmediato—. Cuando termines, llévala a mis aposentos. Ah, y de paso comunícale las reglas básicas. No quiero sorpresas…tú me entiendes—susurró, mostrando sus dientes.

—Sí, ama—dijo sin perder la postura. Sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba Bellatrix. Las faltas de respeto se pagaban muy caro en esa casa.

Bellatrix estiró su brazo y tomando entre sus dedos el descuidado cabello de Hermione lo zarandeó de un lado a otro, negando con su cabeza:

—Si no puedes con su él…rápalo—habló, riendo y soltándolo bruscamente, haciendo que la cabeza de Hermione se inclinara hacia delante como un vaivén.

—Como ordene.

Hermione en ningún momento emitió sonido, había soportado los empujones, puntapiés e insultos. Su cerebro funcionaba como en piloto automático. El sueño y el estrés físico la había sobrepasado y ahora se encontraba en un estado de semiinconsciencia, donde sentía las cosas a su alrededor , pero no como una persona con sus cinco facultades.

Silvia esperó a que Bellatrix saliera azotando la puerta, como de costumbre, y aguardando un tiempo prudencial se acercó a Hermione con lentitud.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó, inclinándose un poco para observar su rostro a través de su cabello que le cubría la cara.

—Her…mione—balbució sin despegar el mentón de su pecho.

—Mi nombre es Silvia—dijo, dándose la vuelta para calentar agua en una enorme cacerola tiznada.

—¿Hace cuánto…?—se animó a preguntar con un hilo de voz y sin dejar de mirar el reluciente piso de mármol blanco.

—¿Hace cuánto, qué?—repitió sin darse la vuelta.

Llenó de agua la cacerola, cerró la canilla, y prendiendo la hornalla la colocó con esfuerzo, salpicando un poco de agua en el proceso.

—La guerra…qué ellos ganaron…

—Hace un año y tres meses—contestó con voz plana.

Silvia ya había asumido su roll de esclava. Los primeros mese de su captura habían sido una pesadilla, pero ahora después de un año siempre se repetía que podía ser peor.

La esclava, de cabello rizado y oscuro, sabía que para la chica frente a ella recién comenzaba la desdicha. Y por un momento esa muchacha le hizo recordar su llegada a la Mansión. Sus amas siempre y desde un principio, habían destinado su vida a los quehaceres. Trabajaba las veinticuatro horas del día. Para ella nunca había descanso, pero prefería mil veces hacer lo que hacía a que su suerte terminara en la cama de alguna de ellas, descuartizada o quién sabe cómo.

Hermione no lo podía creer. Un año y tres meses, se repitió en su mente…un año y tres meses que su vida había sido confinada a Azkabán en la completa oscuridad de ese mugriento calabozo. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado encerrada? Había perdido la noción de tiempo.

La esclava apagó la hornalla de la cocina y abriendo uno de los cajones del mueble, a su derecha, sacó de de la ultima estantería cuatro trapos visiblemente usados.

—Ven conmigo—pidió, encaminándose hacia la puerta trasera.

Hermione obedeció en silencio y siguió sus pasos.

Silvia caminó unos cincuenta metros y se detuvo en un espacio esquinero. El lugar se reducía a dos paredes altísimas, había decidido que era la mejor opción para un baño en la intemperie. En ese rincón de la Mansión no había ventanas, y se podía decir que la muchacha estaría al resguardo del viento….con seguridad era el mejor lugar que se le había ocurrido, considerando el tiempo que había tenido para actuar.

—Ya regreso, espérame aquí—dijo, dejando los trapos en el suelo.

Dándose la vuelta, Silvia, se dirigió de regreso a la cocina.

Hermione en ningún momento había alzado la vista. Ahora de pie, al costado del patio, aguardaba a que Silvia volviera. Se animó a observar el panorama a través de su cabello.

El patio trasero era enorme. El piso era de adoquines grises y completamente despejado, a excepción del centro.

Alzándose majestuosa, una fuente de piedra borboteaba agua sin cesar. Giró un poco su cabeza y a la distancia vio un pequeño claro de verde. Se podía apreciar, incluso desde ahí, que había diferentes árboles y también unos cuantos bancos de madera.

Ahora su vida se resumiría en esto. _¿Y si hago que me maten?, ¿y si me escapó en este instante?_ , pensó por un momento. No era mala idea. Sabía que su estadía forzosa en la Mansión Malfoy iba a ser su peor pesadilla. ¿Pero a quien quería engañar? En su estado no llegaría ni a la fuente. No tenía fuerzas para caminar, mucho menos para corre y pretender escapar.

Le dolía el pecho. Las punzadas que sentía eran espantosas. Lo sentía caliente e hinchado.

Sus pies descalzos estaban cubiertos de mugre, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Los observó y movió sus dedos con una mueca. Era penoso encontrarse en ese estado, pero , ¿qué podía hacer? Tenía que aceptar lo que el destino había escogido para ella.

Cuando Hermione había escuchado a Bellatrix decir que la quería limpia se había alegrado. Era triste, ¿no? Se había alegrado involuntariamente con la sola promesa de un baño.

Silvia rellenó dos cubetas de agua, se colocó una tela en el hombro, y guardando un trozo de jabón en uno de sus bolsillos, volvió sobre sus pasos.

 _¿Hacía cuanto que esa joven no comía, dormía y se bañaba? Desde su captura, tal vez_ , se contestó mentalmente.

Colocó las dos cubetas de agua a los pies de la joven y remojando el pequeño trozo de jabón, que seguidamente restregó en la tela, comenzó a lavar minuciosamente sus delgados brazos.

La mugre escurría ensopando la fría piedra, debajo de sus pies. Hermione estaba muy cansada como para objetar cualquier acción. Sentía un profundo frío, y a pesar de que Silvia había calentado el agua, la brisa gélida a esa hora del día se le coló por todo el cuerpo haciendo imposible no temblar y castañear sus dientes.

—Tendremos que quitarte esto—dijo, indicándole que levantara sus brazos para sacar la remendada tela que la cubría.

Hermione estaba avergonzada. Su desnudes en ese gigantesco pateo, y delante de una mujer que no conocía en absoluto, la hizo sentir indefensa y vulnerable, expuesta…..

Por instinto, cubrió su parte íntima con ambas manos mientras que Silvia le restregaba con fuerza su huesuda espalda.

—Una mariposa…—musitó al ver de reojo la marca que habían elegido para ella.

La castaña bajó su vista hacía su pecho palpitante y no pudo evitar la congoja en su garganta reseca.

—Descuida, aquí todas tenemos marcas—dijo, desviando el tema para no alarmarla. Las marcas de mariposas sólo significaban una cosa, pero no le convenía abrir su boca. Ya se enteraría, de igual forma.

Silvia sumergió en la cubeta un jarro de madera y aclaró la zona enjabonada con agua limpia.

—Tendrás que inclinarte para lavar tu cabello—indicó, haciendo una seña para que se acuclillara frente a ella.

—¿Me lo cortarás, como dijo ….?

—Voy a tratar de hacer lo posible para que lo conserves,—contestó sin prometer nada— y recuerda…siempre. Y cuando digo siempre, es siempre…llámalas "Amas". O si prefieres, "Mi señora". Si quieres vivir más de dos horas, debes obedecer, ¿entiendes? Te sacarán la lengua si te refieres a ellas de otra forma—advirtió con seriedad.

—Entiendo—murmuró Hermione, asimilando toda la información.

La castaña se hincó como se le había pedido, e inclinando su cabeza hacia delante, de cara al suelo de piedra, dejó que la maraña de cabellos le cubriera la visión.

Una hora entera en completa desnudes y helada de pies a cabeza.

Silvia había logrado sacar la mugre y los nudos del cabello de Hermione y había terminado peinándolo prolijamente hacia atrás.

—Toma, ponte esto—le dijo, extendiéndole la tela doblada que hasta ese momento había llevado en el hombro.

Hermione la extendió y se dio cuenta que se trataba de algo parecido a un camisón largo de manga larga y de color beige, pero de tela gruesa y sin botones. Se lo puso apresurada, encorvada de frío. Estaba agradecida por tener en su cuerpo algo limpio que olía a sol y a su vez abrigado.

—Gracias—musitó, acongojada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Había creído olvidado lo que era percibir el roce de una prenda recién descolgada y planchada. Tocó suavemente con la yema de sus dedos la tela de su nueva vestimenta y se sintió completamente desgraciada. ¿Era normal sentirse agradecida por estar limpia y caliente?

Silvia no dijo nada. Las falsas recompensas eran siempre por un motivo. Si su señora la quería aseada y con vestimenta limpia, suponía que no era para nada bueno. Por eso guardo silencio y desvió la vista. Sabía que si decía algo la espantaría y sería peor para ella.

—¡Ven, sígueme!—pidió, dejando las cubetas, trapos, y jabón para recogerlos cuando terminara con el encargo que le había encomendado su ama.

Hermione caminó, siguiendo sus pasos y con sus pies descalzos.

Haciendo una curva, bordeando una de las torres, Silvia se frenó de golpe.

—Existen tres escaleras en la Mansión—le informó, mirándola de frente—. Sólo esta podrás usar—dijo, señalando la estrecha y oscura entrada—. Bajo ninguna circunstancia utilizarás las dos restantes, ¿comprendes?

—De acuerdo—asintió.

—Bien…sígueme.

Silvia tomó la delantera, y guió a Hermione con cuidado. No fueron necesarios más de dos segundos, en un pestañar ambas desaparecieron en la oscuridad del descuidado acceso.

La antigua entrada había sido construida para el exclusivo uso de esclavos.

El día aún no terminaba y Hermione creía que pronto desfallecería de agotamiento, pero sobre todo de hambre.

* * *

 **¿Cómo están? Espero que les esté gustando la historia. He terminado el capítulo con cuarenta grados a la sombra, je.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer y comenten, por supuesto. Abrazos.**

* * *

Anónimo: Gracias, no será fácil la estadía de Hermione.

Guest: Todos pensamos que Bella es la más desquiciada de las hermanas Black, pero Cissy la sobrepasará y con creces.

Dios17: Habrá celos. Las dos son extremadamente dominantes. A pesar de que comparten casi todo sus métodos no serán los mismos, y eso generará conflicto.


	6. Capítulo 6 Cuatro diarios viejos

Capítulo 6

 _Cuatro diarios viejos_

Silvia abrió la pesada puerta e ingresó a la habitación.

—Está es la alcoba de ama Bellatrix—contó, acercándose a las ventanas para abrir las gruesas cortinas dobles.

Hermione se detuvo en el centro y observó lo gigantesca que era.

Una estufa; una hermosa alfombra que hacía juego con las cortinas y cobertor de color gris oscuro. También había podido contar tres cómodas labradas en madera oscura; un escritorio en la esquina opuesta a la entrada y repleto de papeles. Y por supuesto, la cama frente a ella.

La habitación era hermosa.

Se veía a simple vista que todo estaba extremadamente limpio y oreado.

—Jamás toques nada—advirtió—. Las habitaciones las aseo yo, por lo tanto, saben exactamente cómo y dónde dejo cada detalle. Si tocas algo lo descubrirán de inmediato.

Hermione, guardo silencio. No era estúpida. Ni de broma iba a tocar algo.

—Deberás aguardar aquí—señaló.

Hermione no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

El lugar señalado por Silvia se reducía a cuatro hojas de diario extendidas y a un costado de la cama.

—¿De pie?—preguntó, acercándose a su lugar.

—Por el momento demorará en subir a la habitación, puedes sentarte si quieres—dijo, juntando unas prendas del canasto en la entrada del baño—. Eso sí, cuando la escuches llegar arrodíllate—aconsejó.

Hermione, asintió.

* * *

Bellatrix se tambaleó un poco. Se sostuvo de la pared un momento y carcajeó. El licor que habían tomado en la cena se le había subido a la cabeza más rápido de lo que había pensado.

El pasillo estaba iluminado a penas con unas antorchas encantadas.

La velada con Cissy se había extendido.

¿Qué hora sería? Suponía que más de las dos de la madrugada, seguro.

Apoyó su mano en el picaporte de su alcoba y aspiró profundo.

Una pequeña veladora tintineaba, iluminando la mayor parte de la habitación.

 _La asquerosa se durmió_ , pensó acercándose muy lentamente.

Casi se había olvidado de le había ordenado a su esclava que la trajera allí.

 _Parece un esqueleto_ , razonó frunciendo la nariz sin despegarle los ojos de encima. Se le hacía asquerosamente repulsivo tocarla en ese estado de desnutrición, pero no permitiría que el asco la dominara. A ella no la dominaba nada en este mundo, excepto su Lord. Lo soportaría sólo por la recompensa de ocasionarle dolor.

Desde su niñez, provocar en otros sus más retorcidos y oscuros pensamientos, siempre había sido un dulce imposible dejar de saborear.

Ahora que la observaba con detenimiento, arrollada tratando de protegerse del frío, se dio cuenta que su diversión no duraría mucho tiempo. Le pareció que al primer Crucio colapsaría y moriría antes de poder disfrutarlo siquiera.

 _Es una pena_ , se dijo ladeando la cabeza, _los juguetes nunca me duraron demasiado tiempo_ , reconoció en silencio.

—¡DE RODILLAS!—exigió Bellatrix, acercándose en dos largas zancadas, y enterrando la punta de su bota en el estomago de Hermione.

Hermione se retorció confundida y exaltada. Se había dormido. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos por el dolor que le causo el puntapié en las costillas, pero se mordió la lengua para no gritar. Inclinó su cabeza hasta casi tocar el piso, y de rodillas aguardó, jadeando.

—¡Nadie te ha dado permiso para dormir!—siseó amenazante.

La habitación estaba helada, pero Hermione sudaba incontrolable. Su instinto de supervivencia se había encendido y arrollada, de cara al suelo, su miedo e impotencia adormecieron sus sentidos.

—¡FREGIT!—gritó, apuntándola de frente.

Bella no iba a comenzar su tortura sin antes asegurarse de ese pequeño detalle. Borracha o no, la seguridad de sus intereses estaba por encima de su placer personal y de cualquier impulso maniático.

Una luz purpura salió disparada por la punta de la varita arqueada. Cruzó la habitación, iluminando las paredes y golpeó adentrándose en el delgado cuerpo arrodillado en los viejos y usados diarios.

Hermione, sólo alcanzó a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. El rayo de energía atravesó su cuerpo y el aire de sus pulmones salió de golpe, asfixiándola, haciendo que se contorneaba desesperada. Trató de tocar su garganta, pero sus manos estaban inmóviles, suspendidas en el aire. Igual que todo su cuerpo. Su pecho se elevó, dejándola flotando con sólo sus pies rozando el piso. Y moviendo su boca para alcanzar el más pequeño rastro de oxígeno los espasmos desesperados, poco a poco, le iban consumiendo la escasa consciencia que aún conservaba.

Comprendía que su muerte no iba a ser inmediata. Sabía que para su ama el placer de provocarle agonía era más grande que sus ganas de asesinarla. Lo que aun no comprendía era porqué la habían elegido a ella…justo a ella. No la habían visto más de dos veces en su vida.

Su cerebro pensaba mil cosas a la vez. La falta de aire hacía que recuerdos que había creído olvidados aparecieran como destellos, frente a sus ojos completamente abiertos. No comprendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero lo único que sí estaba segura era que la mariposa en su piel parecía querer desprenderse de ella. Se movía, retorciéndose tan desesperada como ella por respirar. De repente, una luz intensa emergió de sus alas desplegadas, debajo de la tela del camisón. Y como empezó, tan inesperado…terminó.

Hermione, cayó con un ruido seco sobre el piso. Sus pulmones se llenaron nuevamente de aire y jadeando completamente azul logró moverse para masajearse la garganta, segundos antes, oprimida.

—¡Está hecho!—dijo Bella, guardando su varita en el bolsillo de su vestido negro. Sonrió orgullosa, y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta sentarse en el borde de su elegante cama.

Por supuesto que no iba a preguntar qué era lo que estaba hecho. Como pudo, adoptó su posición de sumisión como le había enseñado Silvia. Se arrodilló en el mismo lugar donde había caído e inclinó su cabeza, esperando el siguiente movimiento de su, ahora, ama y señora.

—Te explicaré lo que acabo de hacer—habló con falsa dulzura, acercando una de sus uñas a sus labios ligeramente abiertos—. Verás…en la Mansión Malfoy, por supuesto que existen barreras protectoras, pero con Cissy, decidimos que sería mucho más divertido que la barrera fueras tú. ¿No es una idea brillante?—se elogió, chasqueando sus dedos.

Hermione, frunció el ceño. No entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Te lo diré lento para que tu minúsculo cerebro impuro lo entienda….si tus mugrosos pies pisan más allá de los límites de la Mansión…mueres sin llegar a pestañear dos veces, ¿lo comprendes?—quiso saber, mirándola fijo y con gesto de demencia.

El silencio se extendió unos segundos.

—Cuando hago una pregunta, quiero que la contestes ¿Está claro?—rechinó sin pestañear.

—Sí, mi señora—se animó a decir apenas audible.

Ahora sí, si tenía esperanzas de salir de ahí en algún momento, con el hechizo recibido estaba claro que sería completamente imposible y suicida.

—Así me gusta. Intuyo que no causarás tantos problemas como había imaginado—expresó, complacida por el comportamiento de su joven esclava.

—¡Levántate!—ordenó, agitando su mano con impaciencia.

—Silvia ha hecho un buen trabajo—dijo, rodeándola y examinándola de arriba abajo.

Bella le sostuvo el mentón con rudeza y lo levantó para observar su cuello y rostro con minucioso detalle.

Automáticamente, Hermione, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ya había aprendido que si no quería ver sus dientes volar desparramados por toda la habitación debía evitar todo contacto visual, y así lo hizo.

Bella sonrió, complacida. Aprendía rápido y eso le gustaba. Odiaba tener que repetir sus órdenes. Observó su rostro, sus parpados cerrados y su boca… _por lo menos no era fea_ , pensó. Le soltó el mentón, alejándose unos pasos y sentándose en la mullida cama, comenzó a sacarse las botas.

—¡Al suelo de nuevo!—ordenó, cabeceando—. ¡Sobre los diarios!—advirtió antes de que lo hiciera.

Hermione caminó dos pasos y así lo hizo. Apoyó sus rodillas sobre el papel y con sus manos descansando sobre sus muslos, inclinó su cabeza sintiendo su nuca entumecida y horriblemente adolorida.

—Dormirás una noche aquí…conmigo y otra con Narcissa—informó, arrojando la primera bota a un costado—. Bueno…dormir es una manera de decir, por supuesto—aclaró, riendo de lado con gesto lascivo.

Hermione, contuvo las ganas de salir corriendo. Era irreal. Seguía sin creer que su vida se había esfumado. Sin levantar la cabeza escuchó atenta. Los ojos le pesaban, estaba agotada, y el estomago le crujía escandaloso. A pesar de los dolores físicos, el hambre y el sueño, se esforzó para seguir allí arrodillada a los pies de Bella, y no desvanecerse.

—El maldito mundo mágico piensa que estoy loca y demente…y no se equivoca,—aseguró, agitando los dedos de sus pies después de haberse liberado del molesto calzado—pero debo decirte un pequeño secreto…

Bella se acercó nuevamente con sus pies descalzos, apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo y le susurró en el oído—. Narcissa se ha emocionado mucho con tu llegada, y no te imaginas como ha preparado su alcoba para recibirte.

Hermione, tragó con fuerza. Todos conocían la demencia de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero la de Narcissa Malfoy jamás había salido a la superficie. Y no sabía por qué, pero presentía que las noches que pasara con la señora Malfoy su recuperación no sería inmediata.

—Cambiemos de tema, dime…¿Qué es lo que más quieres? ¡Ahora, en este preciso instante! ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?—preguntó, curiosa volviendo a su cama.

Siempre había sido uno de sus métodos de tortura. Le encantaba ver la desesperación por algo deseado, y por supuesto no obtenido.

— No tolero mentiras—advirtió con su ceja levantada, en gesto de amenaza—. Recuerda que puedo usar la legeremancia si es que se me antoja, pero es más divertido que tú me lo digas—torció su boca, simulando una sonrisa.

—Comer—dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, y encorvada por la posición mantenida.

En ese momento era en lo único que podía pensar.

 _¿Comer?, ¿eso era lo más deseado? Debía ser una broma… Podía haber elegido cualquier cosa…la libertad. Que la guerra hubiera terminado de otra manera. Estar con sus padres, tal vez._

Bella tenía que ser sincera con ella misma…la maldita la había sorprendido.

—Así qué…comer—repitió con un creciente mal humor.

Hermione, asintió despacio y casi imperceptible.

No sabía si lo había dicho a propósito o no, pero era algo qué claramente no podía negarle si era que la quería usar un tiempo, claro estaba. Si no le permitía la comida, se moriría antes de que pudiera jugar con ella más de dos veces, y no estaba dispuesta a que sucediera tan rápido. El tráela a la mansión le había llevado un día completo de aburrido y tedioso papeleo. De mala gana, admitió que no podía usarlo en su contra…Aunque quisiera y le resultara muy divertido… tendría que ceder.

 _Ya tendré tiempo de encontrar alguna debilidad, algo que desees con el alma. Cuando así sea, me ocuparé de quitártelo con gusto._

—¡MALDITO ELFOOOO!—aulló, desviado la vista de ella.

—¡Trae las sobras de la cena!—ordenó, furiosa—. ¡AHORA!—bramó.

El elfo no necesito más de dos segundos. Así como apareció y captó la orden, se esfumó antes de que Bellatrix pudiera arrojarle lo más cercano a su mano.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo. El día se prestaba para terminarlo, ya que ha llovido toda la tarde. Espero que lo disfruten. Comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Yumari:** Bella, cedió al permitir que comiera, pero ¿a qué costo?. Abrazo

 **Dios17:** Sí, Hermione después de más de un año encerrada en Azkabán, (soportando situaciones que irá revelando más adelante) fue aprendiendo que su comportamiento era la clave para mantenerse con vida. Las hermanas se la harán a cuadritos, je.


	7. Capítulo 7 Treinta y seis latigazos

Capítulo 7

 _Treinta y seis latigazos_

Para Hermione era lo más parecido a un banquete. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había visto pollo o pan en buen estado.

El estomago comenzó a crujirle y a entumecerse, desesperado.

Después de recibir la orden, el elfo había regresado de inmediato con una bandeja, la había dejado en el suelo, y se había retirado en un pestañar.

 _Recógela_ , le había ordenado su ama, momentos antes, y a los gritos.

Se había acercado despacio para sostenerla con manos temblorosas, y en semi en cuclillas la colocó sobre los diarios viejos, donde se suponía que era su sitio a partir de ahora.

Se sentía estúpida, quería llorar de agradecimiento, pero a su vez estaba completamente aterrada.

Suponía que no por nada le estaba ofreciendo un ramo de flores. Por supuesto que Bellatrix escondía un motivo a cambio de tal generosidad, pero poco importaba en ese momento.

Viendo el plato que contenía los restos de legumbres verdes, un pequeño trozo de pollo y una rebanada de pan casero, no se animó a comenzar hasta que no le dieran la orden. Y a pesar de que sabía que su noche recién comenzaba no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida por ese minúsculo gesto que su ama había tenido con ella.

Inclinó la cabeza y aguardó ansiosa a que Bellatrix la autorizara a comenzar.

—Puedes comer—dijo la azabache, petulante y después de unos minutos.

Bella agitó su mano, reafirmando sus palabras. Se levantó de la cama sin prestarle atención, se deshizo de su vestido arrojándolo al suelo y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño en completa desnudez.

Hermione dudó. Moría de hambre, pero… ¿de verdad Bellatrix no la castigaría?, ¿sería un truco?

Observó el plato frente a sus ojos y no pudo resistirse más. Con la punta de sus dedos, toqueteó el trozo de carne blanca y con cautela lo acercó a su boca, mirando de reojo por si la azabache volvía del baño. Masticó con lenta parsimonia y segundos después, como vio que el castigo por comer no llegaría, con sus yemas juntó apresurada las pequeñas legumbres, las colocó sobre la rodaja de pan y engulló todo en tres desesperados mordiscos. No era mucho, pero para su encogido estomago era un festín. Rápidamente se chupeteó los dedos, y volvió a tapar la bandeja, dejándola donde el elfo la había colocado a dos pasos de ella.

Volvió rápidamente a su lugar y con el estomago saciado, se permitió cerrar los parpados hasta que su ama volviera.

La espera no había durado demasiado.

A pesar de volver a mirar el suelo con suma e inteligente sumisión, la presencia de Bellatrix desnuda, y de pie a unos pocos pasos de ella, se le hizo imposible no percibirla.

El oxígeno pareció esfumarse. La expectación y el terror por lo que vendría hicieron que cada bello de su desnutrido cuerpo se erizara inconscientemente.

—¡Quítate la ropa!—exigió casi susurrando, y como saboreando sus propias palabras.

Hermione aguardó unos segundos. Había escuchado perfectamente la orden, pero una parte de ella se negaba a aceptar su nueva vida.

Esclavizada y torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcissa Malfoy, era algo que su cerebro todavía no podía asimilar.

—¡Rápido! ¡Quítatela!—apremió histérica, adelantándose un paso.

La orden la hizo salir de su corto trance. No le valdría de nada resistirse, reconoció. Tal vez, si era lo suficiente bien portada y acataba todas las ordenes los castigos no serían tan severos….lo dudaba, pero sopesando las alternativas decidió que intentaría soportar las exigencias de su ama.

Sin más remedio, se quitó el camisón dejándolo a un costado y perfectamente doblado.

Bella, caminó al otro extremo de la habitación, tomó una pequeña butaca de madera y la posicionó en el centro.

—¡Ven!—ordenó, extendiendo su mano para que la tomara.

Hermione, estiró su brazo y se levantó lentamente. Su mano fue rodeada por otra un poco más grande que la suya, y su cuerpo fue guiado hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño mueble.

—Híncate y apoya tu rostro y brazos estirados…aquí—dijo, ayudándola a adoptar la posición deseada.

Hermione obedeció con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Su espalda había quedado expuesta con esa incómoda posición. Recostada sobre el taburete ya podía imaginar lo que vendría en breves instantes.

Algo rozaba el suelo a la vez que la azabache se movía. Era un sonido que acompañaba al deslizar sus pies en el fino mármol.

De repente, Hermione sintió que todo el peso del silencio se concentraba a sus espaldas.

Bella se había detenido…su primera noche en la mansión estaba punto de comenzar.

—¿Cuántos latigazos eres capaz de soportar?—preguntó divertida, y apretando el cuero del mago debajo de sus dedos.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo respiró lo más profundo que pudo y aguardó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Apretó las patas del elegante taburete con sus manos y tensó su cuerpo a la vez que el chicotazo la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

—¡Uno!—dijo la azabache, disfrutando de la sensación de excitación que rápidamente le invadía su trastocada cordura.

El grito desgarrador se escuchó hasta en los límites de los jardines.

Después del primer golpe la castaña sólo se rindió.

Treinta y cinco, zas…treinta y seis, zas…en una mano sostenía con vehemencia el látigo ensangrentado y en la otra, su varita. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba empapado en sudor. La tenue luz de la habitación abrillantaba su piel excitada e insatisfecha.

—¿Te has desmayado?—logró decir con la garganta reseca.

Su desquicio recién le permitía darse cuenta que la joven no se movía, en absoluto.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿En qué momento había dejado de gritar? No lo recordaba. Frunció el ceño, deteniendo su afanosa tortura y la contempló ladeando apenas la cabeza.

—Que mala suerte la mía…no has durado ni una hora…o eso creo. Y eso que te he permitido comer—gruñó con reproche, tomándose un momento para respirar profundo, y retirar su cabello que se le había pegado a la cara.

De mala gana, arrojó el látigo a un costado y se acercó para comprobar si aún vivía.

Colocó un dedo debajo de su nariz, y percibió que respiraba demasiado lento.

Sería mejor dejarla por esta noche, decidió. Narcissa no se lo perdonaría jamás si llegaba a matarla antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de usarla.

El aroma a tortura había impregnado la alcoba.

Bellatrix sonrió con perversidad. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó envolver por ese estado de dominación absoluta. Esa sensación desbordante de energía cuando culminaba y contemplaba lo que había provocado. No se comparaba a nada ni siquiera al sexo más salvaje.

Olfateó, expandiendo sus cinco sentidos y cayó de rodillas a dos pasos de Hermione.

—Ahora sí podré conciliar el sueño.

Y después de unos minutos, así empapada y ensangrentada, se subió a la cama a gatas y se durmió al mismo tiempo que apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

* * *

—¿Do…dónde estoy?—preguntó, desgarrada por el dolor.

—¡No te muevas!—le habló una voz sobre ella.

Hermione, yacía boca abajo sobre un húmedo y oscuro piso de piedra. Solo una sabana vieja y remendada separaba su cuerpo desnudo de la superficie irregular.

—¿Quién eres?—quiso saber.

Capaz su mente alucinaba y todavía se encontraba en la alcoba de su ama. No reconoció la voz que le había hablado. No era Bellatrix, y tampoco era Silvia. ¿Dónde estaba? Pestañeó un par de veces, pero no vio nada. Estaba completamente oscuro.

—Mi nombre es Milena, pero trata de no hablar—aconsejó la voz juvenil—. Ama Narcissa solicitó tu presencia para cuando se oculte el sol. No tenemos muchas horas para tu recuperación. Trata de estar tranquila. Nosotras nos ocuparemos de ti.

¿Nosotras? ¿Quién más había ahí?

Hermione, apoyó su mejilla en el suelo y cerró los ojos con el rostro contracturado. El dolor era insoportable. Los verdugones de su espalda ardían de una manera espantosa.

Milena, escurrió el trapo en un cuenco con agua y siguió su labor.

—¿Cuántas horas tengo?—preguntó la castaña, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar cuando sintió la mojada tela hacer contacto con su lacerada espalda.

—Menos de ocho horas—contestó.

¿Eso quería decir que era de mañana? ¿Dónde estaban qué ni un rayo de luz iluminaba aquel sitio? Y por una fracción de segundo se sintió nuevamente en la mugrienta celda de Azkabán.

—Descuida,—dijo otra voz nueva—aquí la única que viene es Silvia. A los calabozos, ellas no bajan—contó, acercándose—. Estarás como nueva para las siete—alentó, pero con tristeza.

Calabozos…así qué ese era su nuevo lugar. El sitio donde permanecería hasta llegar la noche, aguardando para ser nuevamente castigada…

Qué irónico, horas atrás su corazón se había alegrado por tener algo para comer y saciar su estomago, y ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en el desasosiego e incertidumbre que su alma desbordaba.

Su inminente encuentro con Narcissa no demoraba en llegar.

Cerró sus ojos y a pesar del dolor, obligó a su cerebro a descansar.

Contra todo pronóstico sus parpados cedieron. Y bajo las constantes curaciones de Milena y Suna, logró adentrarse en ese lugar donde la guerra jamás había sucedido… ese sitio cálido donde su familia, Harry y Ron, la esperaban con una sonrisa y de brazos abiertos.

* * *

 **Subiendo otro capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

 **Comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Yumari:** Como era de esperarse, Bella, permitió que comiera por una razón. Y no siguió para permitirle a Narcissa jugar un poco con ella. A Hermione no se le hará fácil. Abrazo.

 **Seizuru** : Sí, es bastante cruel lo que le está ocurriendo a Hermione, pero lentamente su realidad cambiará.

 **Seryt:** Muchas gracias, espero seguir contestando tus comentarios.

 **Dios17:** Treinta y seis latigazos, pobre Hermy, pero sobrevivió. Veremos que sucede cuando sea el turno de Narcissa, je.

 **Asdf:** Hermione logró pasar la noche, pero su estadía en la Mansión recién comienza.


	8. Capítulo 8 Camilla y grilletes

Capítulo 8

 _Camilla y grilletes_

—¡Despierta!—llamó una voz conocida.

Hermione, se removió contracturada por estar de cara al suelo, y no pudo evitar quejarse mientras que levantaba la cabeza, adormecida.

—Te he traído comida—dijo Silvia aproximándose, sosteniendo un plato con una mano y con la otra una gruesa vela blanca.

La castaña se incorporó, sostuvo la tela que había debajo de ella para tapar su desnudez y cuando la tenue luz de la llama se acercó lo suficiente entrecerró los ojos, encandilada. Ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad del calabozo. Y no le daba vergüenza pensarlo, porque si alguien con misericordia le diera la posibilidad de elegir, por supuesto que encantada haría de aquel sitio su lugar permanente….pero eso sólo era una ilusión estúpida. Sabía que su presencia se dividiría en dos sitios, por las noches con sus amas y de día en ese lugar sin luz, aguardando a ser nuevamente convocada.

Obligó a su cuerpo a responder y se enderezó, muerta de frío.

—Gracias—dijo extendiendo su mano para sostener el plato hondo con un espeso ensopado de verduras, recién hecho y humeante—. Había dos chicas aquí, ¿o lo imaginé?—se animó a preguntar a la vez que se sentaba en el húmedo piso de piedra y colocaba el cuenco entre sus piernas.

—No, no lo has imaginado. Ellas han sido solicitadas por eso no están aquí en este momento—dijo Silvia sin dar demasiada información.

—Ah…—formuló, preguntándose en silencio si esas chicas también corrían el mismo destino que ella.

—Come, no queda mucho tiempo—avisó, sacándola de su letargo—. Debo llevarte en diez minutos—dijo, entregándole una cuchara que había escondido previamente.

—¿Ya es la hora?—preguntó, resignada y tomando el utensilio.

En esa oscura celda de la Mansión Malfoy era imposible saber si era de noche o de día.

—Así es—contestó con voz plana.

La castaña, observó su plato de comida por unos segundos y suspiró, lentamente.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—quiso saber Silvia, después de haber pasado su primera noche con Bellatrix.

—Viva—contestó sin mirarla.

La esclava, asintió.

Hermione, se concentró en comer lo ofrecido. No tenía mucho tiempo, por lo tanto, mientras que Silvia se sentaba en el borde de la improvisada cama de Milena, esperándola a que terminara, reunió las fuerzas para terminar hasta la última verdura del cuenco.

Si quería sobrevivir un día más, tendría que alimentarse.

Cuando terminó, sintió el estomago a reventar. Tal vez ahora que lo pensaba, no había hecho bien en obligar a su pequeño estomago a saciarse de más.

—Ponte esto—dijo Silvia, extendiendo una bata color negro que había llevado sobre su hombro sin que Hermione lo notara siquiera, hasta el momento.

Era muy diferente a lo que había utilizado para ir a la habitación de Bellatrix.

Hermione se incorporó y se la colocó de inmediato. El frío en el calabozo era intenso. La tela rozó su espalda y mordiéndose con fuerza el labio, soportó hasta que el dolor y la quemazón amainaran. Ató los dos extremos alrededor de su cintura y el frío fue cesando.

Estaba aterrada, no había por qué negarlo. La noche anterior había sido dura, pero había sobrevivido, y razonando con quién la había pasado su paso por esa habitación había sido bastante leve si tenía que ser sincera. Pero ahora, observando la tela que llevaba puesta, que de seguro, se trataba de la más fina seda, algo en su interior le dijo que Narcissa Malfoy iba a ser su peor pesadilla. Lo sabía, lo presentía…. se lo decía hasta el aroma que desprendía la prenda que llevaba puesta.

—Date la vuelta—pidió Silvia.

Hermione, así lo hizo mientras que la esclava sacaba de su delantal un pequeño peine. Arregló su cabello haciendo una coleta sencilla. La tomó de los hombros y la dio vuelta, finalizando.

—Ten, ponte esto también—ofreció, sacando de su otro bolsillo un par de calcetines viejos, pero limpios y abrigados.

A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos. Ya había dado por sentado sentir el hormigueo constante en los dedos de sus pies.

Se los puso apresurada y le sonrió, agradecida.

—¡Bien… ahora, sígueme!—apremió, adelantándose.

El camino que tomó Silvia después de salir del calabozo se asemejaba a los tantos pasillos de su adorado Hogwarts. Espaciosos; tenuemente iluminados; con alfombras y espeluznantes cuadros, pero sobre todo, si era de noche como en ese preciso momento, realmente tétricos y helados.

A diferencia del trayecto que habían hecho el día anterior, este parecía estar al otro extremo de la gigantesca Mansión.

Doblaron justo donde se alzaba orgulloso un cuadro de Lucius Malfoy. E inmediatamente la puerta de entrada a la alcoba de su ama ocupó toda su visión.

Ya habían llegado.

La alcoba era majestuosa. Nada parecida a la de Bellatrix que conservaba lo justo y necesario. Pero lo que Hermione no pudo dejar de observar fue lo que se encontraba a un costado del enorme ventanal a su derecha.

Silvia abrió sus ojos horrorizada, pero automáticamente cambió su semblante para ingresar del todo en la habitación. No era su asunto, no podía dejar que la afectara. Tenía que concentrarse para que eso a ella jamás le pasara, y eso sólo podía evitarlo si cumplía rigurosamente con su trabajo. Y así, lo haría.

De madera lustrosa y refinada, una mesa grandísima y de patas cortas esperaba a ser usada. En cada extremo un grillete de hierro y en el centro dividiéndola a lo ancho, una barra suspendida para dejar la cintura de su desdichado ocupante en lo alto y en una posición completamente antinatural.

Hermione, comenzó a respirar agitadamente. No lo soportaría, era demasiado.

Caminó tres pasos hacia atrás y la mano de Silvia le sostuvo el brazo con firmeza, deteniendo su intento de escape.

—Por favor, no me obligues a llamarlas—suplicó la esclava, tratando de ingresar a la castaña en la habitación.

Hermione, había anclado sus pies en el piso y no se movía.

—Me matará…moriré ahí—lloriqueó al borde de un ataque de pánico.

A Silvia se le encogió la garganta. No había nada que pudiera decirle. Hizo un último esfuerzo y logró introducirla en la habitación, arrastrándola.

Cerró la puerta y esperó unos segundos. No quería llamar a nadie, le daría la oportunidad a que se calmara por sí sola.

—¡Escúchame con atención!—exigió Silvia, enfrentándola—. Debes permanecer de pie, aquí…,—dijo señalando el lugar exacto donde le habían ordenado—¿lo comprendes?

Hermione, no contestó. Observó donde Silvia había señalado y así se había quedado, mirando fijo el lugar al costado de esa mesa macabra.

Su pensamiento no era muy racional, pero en ese preciso instante prefería, mil veces, los cuatro diarios viejos en la alcoba de Bellatrix que estar ahí.

Caminó rendida hasta el lugar indicado e inclinó su cabeza.

Silvia, apretó los dientes. No era justo…para nadie, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, debía cumplir. Si no era ella la que se exponía a que su vida terminara en menos de un suspiro.

Sin decir más nada, la esclava salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Hermione de pie al costado del juguete de tortura que había escogido para la ocasión su ama Narcissa.

La espera no fue demasiado prolongada para la desgracia de Hermione. Una hora había demorado en llegar, abriendo la puerta violentamente y cerrándola de igual forma.

—¡ATARE!—gritó la rubia, caminando en su dirección y sin mediar palabra alguna.

Hermione fue jalada por una fuerza invisible y colocada bruscamente sobre la mesa de madera. Los grilletes se abrieron de golpe y se cerraron, ajustando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y tobillos separados con un chirrido. Su cintura había quedado en lo alto, como se había imaginado y ya le había comenzado a adormecer los riñones.

La escena era irreal. No podía estar más asustada. Giró su vista y vio como Narcissa se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para acercarse a ella.

Se veía a kilómetros que lo estaba disfrutando. Se contorneó con su elegante andar. Avanzó con una sonrisa escalofriante, sosteniendo entre sus manos su varita y llegó a su lado, rozando con sus dedos la tela de la bata que llevaba puesta.

—¿Acaso sabes cómo murió el famoso Harry Potter?—preguntó, sorpresivamente.

La castaña, frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo murió Harry…había dicho?

—Veo que te ha sorprendido mi pregunta—dijo, desatando con lentitud los lazos de la bata negra—. Déjame ser la que te de la sorpresa acerca de la lealtad de tu adorado amigo—hablo con voz ronca, separando la prenda del cuerpo de su precioso juguete.

Hermione, exhaló hondo. No podía ser más humillante. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, incapaz de moverse y rogó para que la inconsciencia la encontrara pronto.

—Hubo una celebración esa misma noche…la noche donde nuestro señor se proclamó—contó, dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa, observando fijamente la exquisita desnudes frente a sus ojos —. Después de una hermosa velada…lo descuartizó delante de sus más fieles seguidores, y lo hizo en una mesa muy parecida a esta, ¿sabes?—soltó, riendo y tocando con las yemas de sus dedos la superficie de madera clara donde Hermione yacía, respirando agitadamente—. ¿Y a que no te imaginas cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras? ¡No podrás creerlo, maldita!—se regocijó, acariciando apenas las protuberantes costillas de su esclava.

Hermione, no podía concentrarse en lo que sus oídos escuchaban….la tensión era demasiada.

—Debo admitir que fue un poco desconcertante….El gran héroe, el elegido, el que todos suponían que les iba a salvar sus repugnantes traseros, suplicando y llorando a los gritos. Fue un espectáculo digno de ver. Imploró hasta que su último aliento salió de su asquerosa garganta. Pero todo tuvo su resultado…por supuesto que sí. Nuestro señor supo ver las ventajas y de inmediato le prometió algo que jamás cumpliría, claro está—dijo, recordando esa noche con puro deleite—. Y te preguntaras que fue lo que el preciado niño que vivió contó antes de su muerte…qué fue tan importante para que, gracias a él, muchos de ustedes terminaran donde en este momento están… donde deben permanecer…

El destino de su amigo, desde su captura, había sido un misterio. Sabía que lo habían apresado, pero no más que eso. Y enterarse ahora que había terminado descuartizado en una sádica celebración de coronación, había sido una puñalada a sus recuerdos.

—En su desesperación se ofreció a darnos una lista…y hete aquí, que tu nombre aparecía en ella—dijo, levantando las cejas y aproximándose a su rostro—. Los delató a todos…a cada uno de ustedes—rió con ganas, muy cerca de su boca—. Paradero, lugares de escape, mestizos, y lo más importante para mí…quien había matado a mi marido…—escupió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

No podía ser. Harry podía ser muchas cosas, menos un cobarde buchón. Tenía que ser mentira. Narcissa sólo estaba jugando con ella, y de la peor manera. Tenía que aferrarse a eso. Aceptar que su amigo de toda la vida los había vendido a todos antes de morir era aceptar que los había traicionado. No podía ser verdad….

—Tú, asquerosa, estás aquí sólo por un motivo…para pagar cada una de mis lágrimas—murmuró, destilando asco con cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Yo…?—logró decir, completamente pasmada, logrando girar su cabeza para mirarla directamente.

—Sí, tú—le chillo sobre la cara—. Esa noche, él lo dijo fuerte y claro "Hermione Granger, mató al desgraciado de Lucius Malfoy" Esas fueron sus palabras exactas.

—Pero…pero…—tartamudeó, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba—. Yo no lo hice…lo juro—exclamó, desesperada.

—¡Mientes!—bramó, enfurecida.

—Se lo juro, ama, no fui yo—aseguró, agobiada.

No podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué Harry había dicho semejante mentira? Él había sido el que lo había matado, no ella. ¿Lo había presenciado?, sí, pero era muy distinto a lo que Narcissa le estaba recriminando. Ella no había matado a Lucius Malfoy, y no estaba dispuesta a cargar con algo que no le pertenecía, en absoluto.

—Busque en mis recuerdos, ama—suplicó a la vez que gritaba de dolor—. Busque y verá que no le he mentido, por favor—rogó con sus mejillas empapadas.

Narcissa se detuvo y la miró, analizando sus gestos.

—Eres muy gentil en ofrecerte, —ironizó, entrecerrando los ojos—de igual forma, tenía planeado hacerlo con o sin tu consentimiento, pero no ahora….no esta noche.

Hermione, vio como se dio la vuelta para hurgar dentro de uno de los cajones de la cómoda, y rogándoles a todos los magos, cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando sin tener otra opción.

* * *

 **¡Volví! Por suerte pude terminar el capítulo, me he demorado unos días, pero lo logré ;)**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y por supuesto, comenten. Abrazos.**

* * *

 **Yumari: La obsesión de Narcissa, quedó clara. Piensa que Hermione mató a Lucius. Y resultó ser que Harry terminó su vida de la peor manera, traicionando a sus amigos.**

 **Guest: Cissy, le preparó una mesa digna de un interrogatorio de la edad media jaja. Pobre Hermione, veremos cómo sale de esta.**


	9. Capítulo 9 El esclavo de Dolores

Capítulo 9

 _El esclavo de Dolores_

¿Dónde estaba?

Se sentía helada, adormecida.

Hermione despegó los labios para tragar saliva y entre abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Un dolor agudo se acentuó en su cara.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué no podía mover la mandíbula?

Respiró agitadamente y logró levantar la cabeza del suelo.

—Te doy autorización para que duermas un rato más, si lo necesitas—dijo Bellatrix, al otro lado de la habitación, al notar que ya había despertado.

Estaba en la alcoba de Bella.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era estar en esa horrenda camilla de tortura, junto a Narcissa. ¿Se habría desmayado? Seguramente sí. ¿Por qué tampoco sentía sus piernas? ¿Qué le había hecho?

Un nervio le recorrió el estomago. Sentía unas nauseas espantosas. La punta de la nariz se le adormeció. La presión seguramente la tendría por el piso. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad, trató de no vomitar allí. Su ama la castigaría sin dudar. Se arqueó un momento y logró que su estomago no se contrajera más de lo debido.

No pudo evitar un quejido. La cara la sentía gigante. Palpó con sus dedos la superficie y se horrorizó. Parecía deforme.

—Descuida. Se te quitará en unas horas—le informó, despreocupada y revisando unos informes, sentada en un simple sillón a unos tres metros de ella—. Te he dado un frasco entero de rehabilitante—contó sin mirarla.

Definitivamente, prefería estar mil veces allí que en la habitación de su otra ama.

Bellatrix era una asesina psicópata, pero por lo menos no la estaba azotando. Y le hablaba, eso ya era mucho.

Se acomodó en los diarios sobre el fino piso de mármol y se hizo un ovillo. Estaba helada a pesar de tener el camisón beige que había creído olvidado.

—Esta noche tendremos una fiesta—habló la azabache, levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse al closet y abrirlo de par en par—. Nuestro señor, anunciará las nuevas secciones del ministerio. Menos mal que no trabajo allí. No podría—confesó, haciendo una mueca—. Lo mío siempre fue la acción…llego, acorralo, decido que hacer, y la mayoría de las veces termino matándolos en el lugar. No me gusta entregarlos a Azkabán. En definitiva, somos los magos de sangre pura los que pagamos por su confinamiento—dijo molesta, arrojando unos cuantos vestidos sobre la cama.

Se dio vuelta para mirarla un momento y aclaró:

—No te he castigado por el simple motivo, quiero mostrarte en público. Mi hermana se ensaño contigo anoche. No esperaba menos—expresó con una sonrisa.

Hermione no emitió sonido alguno. Acurrucada y con los ojos abiertos, escuchó cada palabra.

—Cada detalle se está preparando en este momento. Vendrán invitados importantes. Familias de apellidos renombrados…mi sobrino llegará con su prometida para el evento—contó acercándose, haciendo sonar sus botas—. Está de más decir que exijo un comportamiento impoluto. Un mísero error y te costará la vida. ¡Lo sabes!, ¿no?—le habló, hincándose a su lado y sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos.

Hermione asintió despacio con gesto de pánico.

—Así me gusta—felicitó, palmeándole la cabeza como un dueño lo haría con su perro—. Satisfáceme y te recompensaré…por supuesto que el premio no será grande, pero te servirá para vivir un tiempo más.

No tenían que preguntárselo dos veces, prefería estar ahí en el piso, helada y muerta de hambre…que en la habitación de Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

—Dos pasos detrás de mí—ordenó Bella, bajando las escaleras, arrastrando su hermoso vestido de encaje negro.

Hermione, así lo hizo. Siguió los pasos de su ama con su cabeza inclinada. Vistiendo solamente una toga de color crema, atada con una fina cuerda en su cintura.

Sus dolores habían desaparecido por completo, y gracias a ello, pudo concentrarse en hacer lo que le pedía.

Para la castaña esa parte de la mansión era desconocida y a pesar de que debía mantener la postura, se las ingenió para observar cada detalle, ladeando la cabeza de vez en cuando.

Una gigantesca sala de reuniones y eventos, exquisitamente preparada. Cortinas, manteles, respaldos de sillas. Todo a tono en colores verde olivo. A un costado, más elevada que el resto, una gran mesa con diez sillones labrados. Y repartidas a lo largo y ancho del lugar, mesas más pequeñas para grupos familiares.

Hermione jamás había visto tanta ostentación junta. Estaba enterada que la familia Black era una de las más antiguas y millonarias del mundo mágico, pero nunca se imaginó el grado de poder que las dos hermanas Black poseían.

Las fiestas, reuniones, acuerdos, cada celebración se realizaba allí….en las comodidades de la Mansión.

Hermione avanzó a medida que la azabache lo hacía, y pudo observar a través de su cabello suelto que muchos de los invitados ya habían llegado.

Aunque todavía el señor tenebroso no había hecho acto de presencia, la gran mayoría ya había comenzado a beber.

El alboroto era grande. Risas, charlas, humo de cigarro, vino de la más fina cosecha…todo lo que una, bien elaborada, fiesta de sociedad debía tener.

Bellatrix saludaba a medida que avanzaba. No parecía ella. Sonreía cuando estrechaba la mano con una leve inclinación de cabeza; agradecía el haber concurrido.

Para la desgastada mente de Hermione era irreal verla comportarse de ese modo. ¿Tendría doble personalidad?, pensó a dos pasos detrás de ella.

—De pie. Al costado de mi asiento—ordenó, girándose a penas al tiempo que corría su silla para acomodarse al costado del sillón principal.

No podía ser de otra manera. Dos de los sillones en la mesa, separada del resto, eran para Narcissa Y Bellatrix.

Hermione sosteniéndose las manos, obedeció y caminó hasta colocarse a su costado. En breve estaría casi al costado de Voldemort.

La castaña se dio cuenta que no era la única. Si alzaba la vista sólo un poco podía ver como cada familia tenía a su costado a uno o incluso hasta tres esclavos detrás de donde se encontraban sentados.

Una decena de ellos se estaban ocupando de la atención domestica. Los podía ver yendo y viniendo con bandejas repletas de comida, bebidas y soportando las exigencias y malos tratos.

La castaña ahogó un exhalo. Sentía envidia y no podía evitarlo. Hubiera preferido ser uno de ellos que estar ahí de pie con el título de esclava personal.

—Maldita vieja cara de torta—masculló Bella, rodando los ojos.

—Bienvenida, Dolores—saludó Narcissa, levantándose de su asiento, frente al de Bella e indicándole a la recién llegada el lugar que le correspondía, casi al final de la mesa.

—Buenas noches—dijo Umbridge con voz chillona, pavoneándose, y quitándose el abrigo—. Bellatrix—saludó, inclinando su cabeza.

—Dolores—correspondió, apretando los dientes.

¿Ron?, exclamó el cerebro de Hermione. No podía creerlo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Estaba vivo.

¿Umbridge era la dueña de su amigo?

Parecía una pesadilla. Un cuento de ficción de lo más tétrico y siniestro.

Se lo veía horrible. Su aspecto era deprimente. Había perdido tanto peso como ella, pero su piel parecía amarillenta, enferma….castigada. Su cabello siempre rojizo y brillante ahora sólo eran mechones desalineados. Daba la certeza para el que lo mirara de qué habían sido cortados a tijeretazos.

Su amigo todavía no la había visto o tal vez sí. No podía asegurarlo. Quería correr a abrazarlo, pero por supuesto que terminaría muerta antes de dar dos zancadas.

Como ella, el pelirrojo se colocó al costado de Umbridge con el mentón tocando su pecho mientras que otro muchacho de cabello castaño claro se posicionaba al otro lado del sillón.

De repente todos se levantaron de sus asientos.

Voldemort llegó acompañado de dos magos corpulentos. Sin mucha parsimonia ocupó el lugar a la cabecera de la exclusiva mensa. Agitó su mano y cada uno volvió a sentarse, iniciando nuevamente las charlas.

—Excelente recibimiento—felicitó este, dirigiéndose a Bellatrix y a Narcissa—. Como siempre, el buen gusto es imposible no notarlo—agregó.

—Mi Señor, si me permite me gustaría…

—No, Umbridge, no le permito. Primero comeremos—cortó antes de que terminara de hablar.

Dolores, agachó su cabeza y guardo silencio, tragándose las palabras.

Narcissa y Bellatrix, sonrieron de lado.

Era sabido que las hermanas Black poseían distinciones. A muchos Mortífagos no les importaba, pero a otros tantos, como a Dolores Umbridge, no les agradaba nada la idea de que tuvieran el favor de Voldemort, y no perdían oportunidad para confabular y así, poder destronarlas. Situaciones que nunca llegaban a buen puerto.

Las bandejas de comidas comenzaron a ser depositadas en la mesa. Mariscos, salsas, tartas variadas y toda clase de carnes. Se veía delicioso.

A Hermione se le iban los ojos. Lo último que su estomago había recibido había sido el ensopado de verduras que Silvia le había dado, hacía un día y medio atrás.

Tenía los labios resecos. Ansiaba poder tomar un vaso repleto de agua y probar algo de lo que veía.

Se estrujó los dedos y se mordió el labio.

Que bajo había caído. Nunca había valorado el simple hecho de tener un plato de comida o una simple jarra de agua.

—Tu estomago no se va a callar, ¿no es así?—susurró Bellatrix, inclinándose para que solo Hermione la escuchara—. Es muy molesto disfrutar de la fiesta contigo a mi lado—dijo molesta.

—Lo siento, ama—se disculpó, enseguida—. Si prefiere, puedo apartarme un poco—propuso, respetuosamente.

Bellatrix, alzó la vista y se la quedó viendo. Resopló, haciendo un mohín de disgusto y tomando un trozo de tarta de queso y una porción de pastel de verduras, estiró el brazo para colocar todo en el suelo.

—Siéntate ahí y come—le indicó con el dedo.

—Gracias, ama, gracias—repitió Hermione, inmensamente agradecida.

Se agachó de inmediato para sentarse en el suelo, cruzó sus piernas y tomó la comida para llevársela a la boca con desesperación.

—Si accedes a ciertas cosas, luego te pasan por arriba como una estampida—opinó Dolores, negando con desaprobación el gesto de Bellatrix.

—No te metas con mis esclavos, Dolores—advirtió la azabache, entre cerrando los ojos.

—Cada quién es dueño de hacer lo que se le plazca con su propiedad, ¿no les parece?—habló Voldemort, sorbiendo su vino.

—Por supuesto, mi señor—dijo, rabiando de furiosa.

Ya tendría su oportunidad, pensó Umbridge. Le demostraría a su señor que el sillón a su derecha, ahora ocupado por Bellatrix, desde siempre le había pertenecido por meritos.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Abrazos y comenten.**

* * *

 **Guest:** Me alegro que te guste la historia. Fui mala, perdón, jaja, corte lo de Cissy, pero en parte aclaré en qué estado quedó Hermione.

 **Seizuru:** Lo del cajón quedó en incógnita :), pero está claro que Hermione prefiere estar con Bella que con Narcissa.


	10. Capítulo 10 Abrazarte nuevamente

Capítulo 10

 _Abrazarte nuevamente_

—¡Es repulsivo!—soltó Dolohov sin poder contenerse, observando la escena.

La familia Hoss, conformada por el matrimonio y sus dos hijos gemelos de dieciocho años, aprovechaban cada celebración para exhibir sin pudor alguno a su colección de esclavos. En esa ocasión, habían llevado a dos niños de no más de siete años, carentes de ropa y recibiendo constantes humillaciones a viva voz.

—Como todos los Mortífagos, odio a los sangre sucia,—dijo Bellatrix, recostada en el sillón y tocándose el labio—pero con niños, es asqueroso—concordó con su compañero de mesa, frunciendo la nariz sin dejar de observar la asquerosa escena.

Hermione, observó horrorizada.

Después de haber comido lo que su ama le había permitido ingerir se había puesto de pie, ocupando su lugar al costado del sillón.

¿Cómo era que nadie detenía a esas personas? Eran Mortífagos, pero por lo que recién había escuchado, por boca de su ama, no todos estaban de acuerdo.

Un nudo se alojó en su garganta, uno de los pequeños se había puesto a llorar desgarrado, después de que uno de los hermanos lo había tomado del cuello, obligándolo a que lamiera el suelo luego de que, sin querer, derramara un poco de salsa de la pequeña jarra.

¿Qué le pasaba a esa gente? No podía entenderlo.

Bajó su vista y prefirió no mirar más…era muy cruel lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Ni se te ocurra intervenir—advirtió Bella, inclinándose y susurrándole prácticamente en la oreja, cuando vio que Antonin apretaba el puño con excesiva fuerza—. Sabes muy bien que Harold es fundamental para nuestro señor. Saldrás perdiendo—quiso prevenirle, volviendo a su lugar.

La cena había sido retirada y con la llegada de los postres, Voldemort, vio oportuno para retirarse de la mesa y tener una reunión a solas con unos de sus recientes aliados en la biblioteca, al final del pasillo que conducía a los jardines.

Narcissa, miró a Bella fijamente y con sus cejas apunto al final de la extensa mesa.

—Maldito, solo quieres avergonzarme—masculló Dolores, entre dientes.

Umbridge, estaba furiosa. Con sus largas uñas pintadas de rosado, arañaba, sacudiendo a Ron, que lo único que hacía era morderse el labio inferior.

—Si el muchacho mancha mi hermoso piso de mármol, no volverá a pisar mi Mansión—advirtió Bellatrix, impasible y sin mirarla siquiera

Dolores rió de lado y levantando las cejas preguntó, socarrona y pedante:

—¿Qué sugieres, entonces?

A Ron se lo veía completamente apenado y humillado.

Hermione, se sentía impotente. No podía ayudarlo. Y por un momento se le cruzó una idea….

Carraspeó un par de veces, de pie al costado de Bella, pero esta seguía discutiendo con Dolores sin pausa.

Debía apurarse si quería que funcionara. Y arriesgando su vida, se acuclilló, sosteniéndose del posa brazo del elegante sillón.

—¡Ama!—llamó, susurrando bajito y con su cabeza inclinada.

Bellatrix, giró su cabeza como en cámara lenta. Su mirada asesina parecía que se le escapaba por los poros.

—¿Cómo…te…atreves..a…interrumpirme?—preguntó, pausado y con voz amenazadora, acercándose a su rostro.

—Tal vez, si usted me lo permite, podría llevarlo a que haga sus necesidades—se apuró a decir.

Necesitaba un momento a solas con su amigo y esa era la única oportunidad. Apretando los ojos con fuerza, rogó para que le diera autorización.

—Eres consciente que tendré que castigarte, ¿no es así?—dijo la azabache sin apartarse de su cara.

—Sí, ama…disculpe mi atrevimiento—dijo Hermione, aguantando la respiración.

Bella la observó un momento y frunció las cejas.

¿Por qué arriesgarse a ser torturada? ¿Esa chica estaba loca o qué?

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo sugieres que lo solucionemos?—apuró Umbridge, señalando a su esclavo que se sostenía, a dos manos, la parte intima.

Bellatrix, le hizo un gesto a Narcissa para que se acercara y le murmuró en el oído:

—¿Qué dices si la impura lo lleva al patio?—propuso, torciendo la boca.

—Por mí, está bien—contestó Cissy, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione no se escaparía, la mariposa de su pecho la mataría antes de que pisara las barreras, por lo tanto, no había problemas para que saliera un momento.

—De acuerdo—asintió Bella, volviendo a su lugar.

—Llévalo al patio trasero. Te demoras más de cinco minutos y te azoto frente de todos, ¿quedó claro?—advirtió, pegando sus labios al oído de la castaña, que tembló de pies a cabeza.

—Por supuesto, ama—contestó, obediente.

—¡Ve con ella!—ordenó Dolores—. ¿Qué esperas?—le dijo, empujándolo con sus regordetas manos.

Ron obedeció y siguió a Hermione, que muy lentamente caminó por el primer pasillo, rumbo a los jardines.

Cruzaron el pasillo y salieron a la intemperie. Estaba helado y completamente a oscuras.

Hermione se giró para cerrar la enorme puerta después de que Ron salió. Mordiéndose el labio, habló susurrando:

—Tenemos poco tiempo…

La castaña no pudo terminar de decir la oración. De un momento a otro, su amigo la había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas.

—Pensé que estabas muerta—reconoció llorando y temblando como una hoja.

—Yo también lo pensé—dijo Hermione, derramando un par de lágrimas y correspondiendo el apretado abrazo —. ¿Hace cuanto que estas con esa arpía?—quiso saber, desprendiéndose de él para poderlo mirar.

—Prácticamente, desde el principio.

—Lo siento tanto—expresó, entristecida.

—¿Y tú?, ¿desde cuándo estas con las dementes hermanas Black?—preguntó, mirando para todos lados. Lo menos que quería era que alguien los escuchara.

—Hace unos días. Bellatrix me fue a buscar a Azkabán.

Ron frunció sus cejas.

—Debemos regresar, pero te diré que Harry nos arruinó la vida a todos—le quiso contar apurada.

—¿De qué hablas?—inquirió, ladeando la cabeza.

—Hablo de que nos vendió. Dio nuestros nombres…antes de morir—contó con angustia.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, estaba estupefacto.

—Ve a ese muro de allí—apuró Hermione, señalando el sitio.

—De acuerdo—aceptó, aún pensando en lo que su amiga había dicho.

No habían demorado mucho, pero debían volver. Hermione no quería arriesgarse. Por lo menos había podido hablar con él, y a pesar de que su estado era deplorable, estaba vivo y si sus amas seguían organizando fiestas y eventos, tendrían la posibilidad de verse de vez en cuando.

—Dean, está entre la colección de Umbridge—dijo Ron, sosteniendo la puerta para volver a la sala.

—¿Cómo está él?

—No muy bien. Hace dos días que no lo veo. Nos tiene separados.

—Aquí somos cuatro esclavas, pero ellas duermen en los calabozos—le contó.

—¿Y tú?

—Una noche con Narcissa y otra con Bellatrix—dijo sin mirarlo.

Ron, suspiró profundo. No quería ni imaginarse por lo que estaba pasando su amiga.

—¿Sabes algo de mis hermanos…o de mis padres?—le preguntó.

El pelirrojo nunca más había tenido noticias de ellos. Desde que había terminado la guerra, su mundo se había reducido a estar encerrado.

—No, lo siento—le contestó sin dejar de avanzar—. Compartí celda con Luna, —contó—pero se la llevaron antes de que me solicitaran a mí. No sé más que eso.

—No estuve mucho en Azkabán, pero puedo decirte que hubiera preferido quedarme ahí.

—Todo se fue al demonio—habló Hermione, cruzando el umbral de la puerta donde la fiesta seguía en pleno auge.

—Así es—murmuró él, separándose de su amiga.

Caminó hasta llegar al costado de su ama e inclinando su cabeza, en gesto de agradecimiento, volvió a su posición de sumisión.

—Has llegado a tiempo—habló Bella, cuando la castaña se posicionó a su lado—. Te has salvado del castigo—dijo, sonriendo de lado.

Narcissa chaqueó los dedos para atraer la atención de su hermana y con un cabeceó seco, señaló unas sobras de masa dulce con frutas abrillantadas y una pequeña jarra de agua.

Hermione se había ganado su recompensa.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo. Pobre Ron, justo Umbridge le vino a tocar. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Abrazos y comenten.**

* * *

 **Ginny miau:** Dolores es una arpía y Ron, hace año y medio que está bajo sus órdenes. Por su aspecto, los castigos en lo de Umbridge, no se comparan a los de la mansión Malfoy. Saludos.

 **Voru:** Gracias! Bellatrix no tiene la misma actitud que Narcissa. Sea por posesión o locura, de una manera retorcida quiere recompensar a Hermione. Cissy, poco a poco, irá aflojando, aunque todavía le da igual.

 **Negesis25** : Cissy es más torturadora. Hermione se dio cuenta que los castigos que Bellatrix perpetraba en ella, no se comparaban a los de la rubia.

 **Samantha s. Dracul:** Sí, pobre Hermione. Narcissa, todavía tiene en la cabeza que Hermione tuvo algo que ver en la muerte de su marido, pero teniendo la posibilidad de hurgar sus recuerdos, no lo hizo…prefirió torturarla de igual manera.

 **Yumari:** Espero no haber demorado mucho, jaja. Gracias por siempre estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones. Abrazo.


	11. Cap 11 Una jarra de vino abandonada

Capítulo 11

 _Una jarra de vino abandonada_

La fiesta estaba culminando. Voldemort se había retirado de la mansión hacía media hora y muchos de los invitados, poco a poco, abandonaban el lugar para volver a sus hogares.

La mesa principal seguía inamovible a pesar de que el asiento que el Lord había ocupado ya se encontraba vacío. Ninguno había abandonado su silla y seguían de charla, incluyendo a Dolores que continuaba comiendo sin pausa, como el minuto uno.

—La semana que viene tendremos acción de la buena. Unos siete días completos de pura diversión—dijo Carrow con unas cuantas copas encima.

—¿Cuántos iremos?—quiso saber Goile padre, terminando su tarta completamente satisfecho.

—Creo que somos ocho—dijo Bellatrix, no muy segura.

Siempre a última hora se sumaba alguien más. Nunca se sabía con certeza el número de Mortífagos. Cuando se les asignaba una misión generalmente se enteraban el mismo día quienes iban en el mismo viaje.

—Bueno…estaremos unos cuantos días . Lo veré como unas cortas vacaciones, lo necesito—confesó Dolov, haciendo que todos rieran.

—¡Jajajajaja! Tú siempre necesitas vacaciones, tu mujer no te deja ni respirar—se burló Narcissa, sabiendo que todos conocían a Elsa. Era una maldita controladora.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, Bellatrix estaría una semana completa fuera de la mansión. Eso quería decir que estaría a merced de Narcissa y sus crueles prácticas. No sobreviviría. Cuando Bella regresara, ella ya no estaría…estaba segura.

Había tenido la esperanza que podría rencontrarse con su amigo en otra reunión o festejo, ahora ya estaba claro…esa era la última vez que lo vería. Por lo menos, había podido enterarse que estaba con vida…con Umbridge, pero vivo.

—Trae una jarra de vino—le ordenó Bellatrix a Hermione, sin mirarla y siguiendo el hilo de lo que estaban conversando—. Sabes cómo es el juego, te demoras más de dos minutos y te azoto—advirtió antes de que se despegara de su lado.

—Sí, ama—respondió, dándose la vuelta para ir apresuradamente a la cocina.

Dolores se levantó de su asiento y tomando su tapado, se despidió del grupo saliendo de la sala acompañada por sus esclavos.

Por fin, ya era hora de que se largara, pensaron las hermanas Black casi al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?—preguntó Cissy, al ver que su hijo se aproximaba a la mesa.

—Sólo venía a desearles buenas noches—le contestó, ahogando un bostezo.

—¿Ya te vas?, ¿y tú prometida?—preguntó Bella, estrechando las cejas.

¿Desde cuándo su sobrino se perdía la oportunidad de pavonearse? ¿Cansado?, ¿de qué?, si nunca hacía nada.

—Ella se quedará hasta que la velada finalice. Tiene buena compañía—aseguró, observándola a la distancia como reía con un grupo de amigas.

—Nunca apareces por estos lados. Ven, siéntate y toma una copa con nosotros—propuso Carrow, sirviendo a los tropezones, claramente ebrio.

—Gracias, pero tendré que negarme. Ya tendremos oportunidad—aseguró con media sonrisa—. Sepan disculparme, estoy agotado, madre—dijo, acercándose a ella para darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

—De acuerdo. Ve y descansa—habló Cissy, estrechando su brazo.

El rubio hizo una inclinación de cabeza, despidiéndose de los presentes y se alejó rumbo a las escaleras principales.

Hermione llegó hasta la puerta de vidrio que separaba la cocina y tocó dos veces para ingresar.

—Permiso—dijo, buscando con su mirada a Silvia.

—¿Que necesitas?—preguntó Milena, la cual, increíblemente se encontraba bien vestida con un uniforme de servicio.

Hermione le reconoció la voz de inmediato, era la misma que había curado sus heridas en el calabozo, días atrás.

—Ama Bellatrix, me envió en busca de una jarra de vino—explicó.

—Por supuesto,—dijo dándose la vuelta para sacar de uno de los estantes del fondo el vino reservado para la mesa principal—aquí tienes.

—Gracias—agradeció con media sonrisa que fue correspondida.

Salió de la cocina, sosteniendo la jarra con cuidado, pero antes de cruzar el umbral que la separaba del gran salón principal, sintió un jalón provocando que diera tres pasos hacia atrás.

—Me muerdes o te resistes y te estrangulo, ¿Me entiendes?—amenazó Draco, cubriendo su boca con la mano y susurrándole en el oído—. ¡Asiente con la cabeza!

Hermione asintió despacio absolutamente aterrada, sosteniendo con ambas manos la jarra de vino.

¿Qué le haría? ¿A caso sus amas se lo habían permitido?

De todos los lugares perversos, justo había terminado ahí en la mansión Malfoy.

—Esto se queda aquí—dijo el rubio, arrebatándole la bebida para dejarla en uno de los escalones.

Draco la arrastró, pegándola a su pecho y ascendió rumbo a las habitaciones superiores. Ocuparía una de huéspedes. No iba a ser tan idiota de llevarla a la que ocupaba con su prometida.

La apretó con fuerza y la introdujo en la última alcoba del segundo piso.

Era lo único que bastaba, una cama y oscuridad… _Perfecto_ , pensó, arrojándola sobre el colchón, a la vez que se bajaba el cierre de su pantalón de vestir.

—¡Por favor, no me hagas nada!—suplicó, paralizada y sin saber qué hacer.

—Asquerosa sangre sucia—murmuro, arrojándose encima de ella para rasgarle la toga—. Eres una esclava ¿Qué esperabas?—se burló, refregando su miembro por sus piernas desnudas.

Hermione se debatió todo lo que su poco peso le permitió, no podía alejarlo. Quiso gritar, llorar, pero…solo las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas empapándolas.

Bellatrix se dio la vuelta y observó, estrechando sus parpados. ¿Dónde se habría metido su esclava? Ya tendría que haber regresado.

—Ya regreso—avisó, levantándose de su asiento.

Narcissa la miró interrogante.

—Descuida, sólo iré a dar un par de ordenes—mintió para que no se inmiscuyera. Tenía una leve sospecha y quería comprobarla.

Caminó hasta la cocina y sólo encontró a sus esclavas, trabajando como era debido. Dio un portazo y cuando estaba dispuesta a salir a los jardines, algo llamó su atención… _Esa jarra de vino…¿qué demonios hace ahí?_ Miró con lentitud la escalera y no lo dudó, subió dando zancadas.

De a una por vez fue abriendo las puertas de las habitaciones.

—La ultima…qué previsible resultaste—dijo, abriéndola de golpe y encontrando lo que estaba buscando.

Draco quedó congelado. No lo podía creer. ¿Cómo lo había encontrado?

—¡Ama! ¡Yo no pude!—lloriqueó Hermione, sintiendo todo el peso de la ira sobre ella.

—¡CÁLLATE!—ordenó con todas las venas a punto de explotar—. Ya lo arreglaremos en privado —. ¡TÚ!—bramó—. ¿Llegaste a penetrarla, maldito idiota?—gritó enardecida, acercándose a toda velocidad con varita en mano y apuntándolo a la cabeza, a la vez que pateaba todo a su paso.

Draco, soltó a Hermione como si fuera hierro fundido, se levantó de la cama de un salto y se pegó a la pared, temblando de pies a cabeza. Por su frente escurría el sudor a raudales. Sabía que su tía no repararía en ponerse a pensar…si se le antojaba matarlo, así lo haría, fuese su sobrino o no, eso no importaba.

—¡CONTÉSTAME! ¡Te hice una pregunta sencilla!—exigió, llegando hasta él y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa desprendida para apuntarlo directamente al cuello con su lustrosa varita de nogal—. ¿Llegaste…a …estar…dentro…de…ella?—le preguntó pausado, mirándolo a escasos centímetros de su rostro y con gesto endemoniado.

—S…si. O eso creo, no lo sé…porque tú llegaste justo—balbuceó aterrado, tratando de no hacer ningún contacto visual.

—¿Te das cuenta que sólo estás vivo por ser el hijo de mi hermana? ¡Sólo por eso aún respiras, asqueroso intento de hombre!—escupió con sus nervios peligrosamente aflorando en cada palabra.

Bella, lo sujetó con más fuerza y se volteó un momento para ver como se encontraba su juguete, que seguía inmóvil en el medio de la cama con la toga rasgada y claramente golpeada.

—Lo…sé—tartamudeó el rubio a punto de orinarse—. ¿C…cómo lo supiste?

—A diferencia de ti, yo si tengo dos dedos de frente. No fue difícil de adivinar, o era la perra de Dolores o tú. Soy muy buena uniendo cabos, tendría que trabajar de detective en el ministerio—se le burlo en la cara—. Déjame recordar cuales fueron tus palabras exactas después de que le diera la orden a MI esclava…a sí, ya lo tengo: "Sepan disculparme, estoy agotado" , y sin más te fuiste detrás de ella—imitó con voz chillona y haciendo muecas.

—Perdóname, yo…de veras que no sé que me pasó—quiso disculparse.

—No conozco la palabra disculpa—dijo con rostro endurecido—. Yo no soy tu madre, gracias a Merlín. Conmigo la relación de sangre no vale más que mis ganas y ansias de cometer lo que se me plazca en el momento que se me antoje…En este mismo instante te largas de la mansión. Tomas a tu mugrienta esposa y desaparecen…¿quedó claro?—le preguntó, mordiéndose el labio interior.

Estaba furiosa, quería despellejarlo ahí mismo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tomar lo que no era de él? Era un maldito niño con ínfulas de galán mal armado.

Ya sería su turno de devolverle el atrevimiento que había tenido bajo su techo. Le importaba un demonio si su hermana se enteraba o no. Debía pagar por su insolencia y eso era todo.

—Sí, por supuesto—contestó, llenando sus pulmones de aire. Hasta el momento no había sabido si iba a salir vivo de esa habitación, pero ahora tenía la confirmación…no lo mataría. Se había librado de milagro—. ¿Se lo dirás a mi madre…y a Pansy?—quiso saber con el corazón en la boca.

—No es necesario que se los diga, querido Draco…

El rubio frunció las cejas.

—Este asunto se queda aquí...pero recuerda y con mucha atención,—dijo, pegando sus labios al oído—esto no ha terminado. Lo mío, es mío y no recuerdo habértelo prestado, por lo tanto, en algún momento yo también podré usar algo que te pertenezca—avisó con una sonrisa perversa.

Draco, tragó con fuerza. Su tía no amenazaba porque sí, si lo hacía era porque seguramente cumpliría con su palabra. Se había metido en la boca del lobo y ya no había salida disponible.

La azabache lo soltó lentamente y sin perderlo de vista, dejó que se fuera. Y así, cuando vio la puerta cerrarse tras de él, se aproximó a Hermione, acuclillándose a un costado de la cama.

—No sé si matarte o llevarte a mi habitación—soltó sincera, mirándola a la vez que sopesaba ambas ideas—. Te has convertido en un problema…no me gusta. Draco es un imbécil, pero es familia—resopló agotada por la tensión inesperada.

La castaña sólo respiraba agitadamente, hecha un ovillo.

—Bien…ya es suficiente por una noche—habló, apartándose los cabellos de la cara—. Le diré a Silvia que se ocupe de ti y te lleve a mi alcoba. Narcissa estará furiosa—escupió, rodando los ojos.

Sabía que su hermana haría estallar los muros cuando le dijera que la sangre sucia nuevamente dormiría en su habitación. Tendría que idear algo y con rapidez, no pretendía contarle a Narcissa lo que había ocurrido. Quería que esa carta estuviera oculta para poder usarla a su favor en algún momento.

Bella se levantó y con paso firme, salió de la habitación dejando a Hermione llorando en silencio.

Lo último que podía suceder para que su vida, si se podía llamar así, fuera peor de lo que ya era…era ser ultrajada por Draco Malfoy, ¿qué más podía llegar a sucederle?, pensó la castaña, abrazándose a sí misma en aquella inmensa habitación y en completa soledad.

* * *

 **Llueve, llueve y no para…¿qué mejor que escribir en un día que no se puede hacer otra cosa?**

 **Buen lunes para todos, abrazos y comenten, como siempre.**

* * *

 **Negesis25:** Hermione siente más apego, para decirlo de alguna manera, hacia Bellatrix, pero a medida que la historia avance, Cissy formará un vínculo, sin quererlo.

 **Dualsoul:** Muchas gracias. Me alegra que también te gustara esta historia, beso.


	12. Capítulo 12 Dos frascos

Capítulo 12

 _Dos frascos_

Le dolían los pies, los zapatos que había escogido la estaban matando.

Media hora había demorado en librarse de lo que quedaba de la fiesta. Había estado a punto de mandar al cuerno a más de uno, incluida a su hermana.

Bellatrix se apoyó en el barandal y comenzó a subir los escalones, deseando llegar a su dormitorio. Aunque sabía que su día aun no terminaba, estaba ansiosa por poder estirarse en su cama y sentir un momento de relajación…odiaba las reuniones y todo lo que implicaba ser anfitriona.

—¿Sabes todas las mentiras que acabo de inventar por tu culpa?—bufó, ingresando por fin a la habitación y cerrando la puerta con llave.

—Lo…lo siento, ama—dijo Hermione sin poder aguantar las lágrimas, hincada de cara al suelo.

—¡SILVIA!, ¿Y dónde demonios está Silvia?—chilló, girándose en sí misma.

—Aquí, ama—contestó detrás de ella, junto a la puerta.

—Ah, sí…—murmuró. Ni cuenta se había dado de su presencia al ingresar a la alcoba—. ¿Has traído todo lo que ordené?—quiso saber con impaciencia y agitando la mano.

—Sí, ama, aquí está todo lo que me pidió—dijo, acercándose a la cómoda para mostrarle la bandeja.

—¿La bañaste?—inquirió, observándola con fijación.

—Po supuesto—contestó de inmediato.

—De acuerdo, puedes irte, —permitió, abriendo la puerta— pero recuerda…cada rincón debe brillar para mañana en la mañana—ordenó, dejando que saliera para seguidamente volver a asegurarla con tranca.

Silvia se dirigió a la cocina con paso apresurado. Tendría una noche interminable, pensó justo antes de desaparecer por la escalera de servicio.

—Muy bien, acércate—ordenó Bella, al verse a solas con su esclava personal.

Hermione se levantó del suelo con lentitud y con su cabeza gacha, caminó hasta donde su ama se encontraba.

—Te beberás esto,—exigió, tomando de la bandeja una pequeña botella con un liquido verde en su interior—y luego, tomarás esta de aquí—le informó, sosteniendo con la otra mano una muy parecida, pero completamente transparente.

La castaña frunció a penas las cejas, pero de inmediato sostuvo la primera botella entre sus temblorosas manos. Destapó el envase y de un sólo trago la terminó. Sabía horrible, estuvo a punto de hacer una gran arcada, pero apretó sus dientes con tanta fuerza que la sensación de asco se disipó hasta ser soportable.

Bellatrix hizo un gesto de sorpresa. Había apostado que vomitaría al instante, pero no lo había hecho. Esa poción era un verdadero asco, ella misma la había tenido que ingerir en dos o tres ocasiones y recordaba a la perfección que su estomago no la había tolerado. Su pequeña esclava era más fuerte de lo que había supuesto…o tal vez el miedo podía superar cualquier adversidad… _sí, eso debía ser_ , se dijo más convencida.

—Ahora bébete la otra—le habló, extendiéndole la botella restante.

Hermione obedeció y como la primera, la bebió sin respirar. Le entregó a su ama el frasco vacío y aguardo.

—¿Ves ese taburete de allí?—señaló con su dedo—. Quiero que lo traigas, lo coloques junto a la cama y te sientes en el, ¿lo comprendes?

—Sí, ama—contestó, dándose la vuelta con velocidad para acatar lo que le había encomendado.

Puso el taburete donde le había dicho Bellatrix, pero cuando estuvo a punto de sentarse se mordió el labio y se detuvo, precavida.

—Siéntate—autorizó a la vez que se quitaba el vestido y se colocaba una bata de encaje, escandalosamente transparente.

Con la confirmación, Hermione se sentó obediente junto a la cama de su ama.

—Comencemos con algo sencillo—propuso, subiéndose a la cama para recostarse de lado, así podría observar con diversión a su precioso juguete.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?—lanzó, enredado un mechón de pelo en uno de sus finos dedos.

—No—contestó al instante.

Hermione abrió los ojos espantada. ¿Por qué había respondido de esa forma tan verborrágica? Y de pronto lo supo…su ama le había suministrado Veritaserum.

Su respiración se agitó y con sus manos apretó con fuerza sus rodillas.

Todo lo que sabía, su vida, sus intimidades, ahora estaban a disposición de Bellatrix. Sabía que era imposible luchar contra los efectos de la poción.

Su noche no podía ser peor.

—Veo que te has dado cuenta—rió de lado, observando como el sudor poco a poco le invadía el rostro—. Necesito saber unas cuantas cosas y me pareció adecuado—dijo sin dejar de mirarla—. Bien… ¿tú provocaste a Draco?

—Claro que no—se le escaparon las palabras de su boca, y al instante se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

—De acuerdo…de acuerdo—asintió, conforme con la respuesta—. ¿Llegó a violarte?—preguntó, rechinando los dientes.

Estaba segura que su sobrino no le había querido decir la verdad por miedo a que lo despellejara vivo.

Desde que su esclava había desaparecido de la fiesta, hasta que ella los había encontrado en la última habitación del segundo piso, habían pasado más de diez minutos…tiempo suficiente para que ese imbécil cometiera lo que había planeado.

—Sí—dijo Hermione, avergonzada.

—La primera botella que has bebido, era una poción para contrarrestar cualquier posibilidad de embarazo—contó sin expresión.

Se vengaría de ese proyecto de hombre, no había dudas.

—¿Eras virgen?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—No, no lo era—dijo tristemente—. Los guardias…en Azkabán—quiso explicar con la voz quebrada.

 _Malditos estúpidos_ , maldijo para sus adentros. Le habían robado la oportunidad de tomar lo que le pertenecía. Aunque sabía que no podía sentirse con derecho a reclamar nada, se encontraba furiosa. Su esclava había permanecido un año en Azkabán, era de prever que sería abusada….todos lo eran.

—Eras virgen hasta el momento de tu captura…—murmuró, torciendo los labios—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?...¿dieciséis, diecisiete?

—Diecisiete, ama.

—Es cierto, estaba en tu planilla—recordó—. ¿Nunca tuviste un novio?

—Sí, lo tuve—contestó sin poder controlarse.

—Nombre…quiero el nombre—exigió, levantando un poco el tono de voz.

—Ronald Weasley—soltó antes de pensarlo siquiera.

—Me suena…espera un momento, ¿no es el chico que trajo Dolores hoy a la fiesta?—inquirió.

—Sí, ama.

—Con qué ese era tu novio—habló con lentitud, chasqueando la lengua. Definitivamente, esa escoria no pisaría más su mansión, decidió en su mente—. ¿Y se besaban?, ¿te tocaba?—susurró, sintiendo como la sangre le corría de una forma peligrosa.

—Sí—dijo apenas audible.

¿Por qué le estaba preguntando todo eso? Era muy humillante.

—Quiero que levantes tu vista, pero si en algún momento me miras a los ojos te desprendo la cabeza en un suspiro, ¿me entiendes?—amenazó.

—Sí, ama.

Hermione levantó su cabeza y la enderezó. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos por encima de su ama con su respiración entrecortada. ¿Qué se proponía?

—Mírame…quiero que observes con detenimiento lo que llevo puesto—ordenó con perversa diversión—. Quiero que me recorras con tu vista, que memorices cada parte de mi cuerpo—dijo, abriendo ligeramente la bata que llevaba puesta, dejando que se vieran sus senos en su totalidad y parte de su abdomen bien formado.

Hermione apretó sus puños y así lo hizo. Miró cada parte expuesta, la tela que la cubría, sus piernas, brazos, cadera…hasta llegar a su cuello, y en ese momento bajó nuevamente su rostro.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Qué te ha parecido?—quiso saber con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es muy hermosa, ama.

—¿Te gustan las mujeres?

—No…no lo sé—contestó sorprendida por su propia respuesta. Nunca se había planteado su orientación. Jamás se le había ocurrido que podría llegar a contestar así. ¿Por qué se sentía en duda? No era lógico. A pesar de que nunca había estado enamorada de Ron, hasta ese momento había estado segura que le gustaban los chicos. ¿Por qué había dicho: no lo sé?

—Descuida, cuando alguien hace un descubrimiento, como tú lo hiciste en este preciso instante, es normal sentir confusión—se rió abiertamente, disfrutando la cara de absorta que su esclava tenía—. ¿Yo te gusto?

Hermione no contestó de inmediato. Frunció las cejas un momento y tomando una bocanada de aire contestó:

—Tampoco lo sé, ama.

—Que irónico, ¿no?—dijo, enderezándose un poco, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama—. Eres nuestra esclava, te castigo, no permito que comas lo suficiente, y tú así, estas en duda de si sientes atracción por mí. Me parece que no estás muy cuerda que digamos.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Mi hermana…¿te gusta?

—No—dijo, tajante.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó con sorpresa. Narcissa era una mujer realmente hermosa, era extraño que no se fijara en ella si su tendencia era la que había estado dudando.

—No es como usted.

—¿Físicamente hablando?

—No, en el trato—explicó.

—Ah…entiendo. Ósea que tú piensas que yo soy más suave contigo, para llamarlo de alguna manera.

—Sí—asintió.

—Mira lo que uno se viene a enterar…Puede ser—dijo analizándolo—. No es que me agrades, sólo que mis intenciones son distintas que las de ella.

¿Intenciones? Narcissa estaba motivada por la venganza errónea de su difunto esposo, ¿y Bella?, se preguntó Hermione. ¿Por qué habría accedido a traerla a la mansión?

—Sabes que en una semana me iré, ¿No?

Hermione no contestó, pero su pecho comenzó a subir y a bajar visiblemente agitado.

—Las misiones son mi especialidad—se jaqueó—. Estar las veinticuatro horas en la Mansión, me enferma. Salir, cazar Muggles, asesinar a traidores, planear el ataque, para eso estoy hecha—aseguró, estirándose en la cama por completo.

—Lléveme con usted…por favor—suplicó. He inesperadamente se levantó del taburete para arrodillarse frente a ella.

Bella ladeó la cabeza, sorprendida y observó el cabello castaño que no le permitía ver el rostro de la joven.

—Narcissa no te matará—aseguró—. ¿Es eso lo que temes?

—Usted podría hacerlo…podría llevarme con usted. Se hacer muchas cosas, le podría ser útil—imploró, hecha un ovillo de rodilla y pegada al colchón de la enorme cama matrimonial.

 _Podría ser provechoso_ , razonó Bella, aunque se vería envuelta en un lío mayúsculo, pero…

—Si acepto…¿Qué estarías dispuesta a ofrecerme?

—Lo que usted desee—contestó sin dudarlo.

* * *

 **¡Regrese! No me maten por la demora, jaja. Como siempre digo: lento, pero seguro.**

 **Espero que disfruten el capítulo, abrazos y comenten.**

* * *

 **Negesis25:** Lamentablemente Bella no llegó a tiempo, Draco se salió con la suya, pero La venganza llegará.

 **Dios17:** Bella lleva ventaja, Hermione quiere irse con ella con desesperación. Sabe que si se queda con Narcissa su suerte terminará.

 **Leonard Sharksun:** Hermione no sabe nada sobre el destino de sus amigos y allegados, a excepción de Luna y Ron. A medida que la historia avance, se irá enterando.

 **Seizuru:** Me alegra que la sigas, a pesar del trauma, jaja. Abrazo.


	13. Capítulo 13 Un bolso de cuero

Capítulo 13

 _Un bolso de cuero_

Hermione se levantó del suelo y se estiró. No sentía sus piernas. Los huesos de sus rodillas crujieron, aliviando el entumecimiento.

Se vio con libertad de también enderezar su cabeza y despejar de su cara su molesto cabello suelto.

La habitación estaba en calma ahora que su ama se había retirado, dejándola sola.

Acomodó sus cuatro hojas de diario al costado de la cama y caminó dos pasos para activar sus músculos. Se tocó las costillas aún sobresalidas y reconoció que desde que había llegado a la mansión había ganado uno o dos kilos, y sonrió con tristeza.

Observó por la ventana el hermoso jardín y su mente se trasladó a cuando su vida no le pertenecía a nadie…cuando era libre….casi un año y medio atrás.

Un ruido en la puerta la sobresaltó, no dándole tiempo a correr hasta los diarios.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y del pasillo apareció Silvia con un montón de ropa en sus manos.

Hermione suspiró aliviada. Si su ama no la veía en su lugar, de seguro se llevaría un castigo y perdería la oportunidad de la cual estaba pendiente.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—quiso saber, ingresando del todo y cerrando la puerta.

—Con frío—reconoció, acercándose un poco.

—Ama Bellatrix, me ha ordenado que te prepare para el viaje.

Los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron. ¡Había aceptado llevarla!

—Veo que te alegras…

—No quería permanecer aquí…sola con ….

—Lo entiendo, ni que lo digas—asintió Silvia, sacando del placar dos valijas chicas.

La esclava las abrió en el suelo y comenzó a doblar prolijamente la ropa de su ama, antes de acomodarlas para el viaje.

—Déjame ayudarte—pidió Hermione, sintiéndose completamente inútil ahí de pie sin hacer nada.

—No, debo hacerlo yo, pero aquí tengo tu bolso…

—¿Llevaré un bolso?—preguntó sorprendida.

—Así es—respondió, sacando de un rincón del armario un desgastado y pequeño bolso de mano de cuero negro y con un lazo en la parte superior.

—Pero, ¿qué pondré en él?—preguntó confundida. No poseía nada que pudiera llevar.

—Nuestra ama me pidió que juntara unas cuantas cosas para ti.

—¿De verdad?

Hermione estaba atónita.

—Sí, a veces ama Bellatrix tiene esos gestos, pero muy de vez en cuando—aclaró, entregándole el bolso a la castaña que en seguida sonrió, abriéndolo con curiosidad.

Silvia, apartó unas cuantas cosas sin dejar de arreglar la ropa en las valijas.

—Esto es lo que llevaras en eso—explicó—. Un jabón…

Hermione lo sostuvo en sus manos y lo olió sin poder dejar de sentirse extasiada. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había visto uno y con tan rico aroma. Entusiasmada, lo introdujo en un pequeño compartimiento que el bolso tenía en la parte de adentro.

—Un peine…bueno mejor dicho, la mitad de uno—se corrigió Silvia, entregándoselo.

La castaña también lo guardó.

—Una muda de ropa: un pantalón, buzo, calcetines y chaqueta.

No lo podía creer. Le permitiría vestirse. Las prendas de color marrón oscuro eran visiblemente usadas y remendadas, pero notó que la tela era gruesa y parecían de su talla. Estaría calentita y eso era más de lo que podía pedir.

Tomó todo en sus manos y percibió que desprendían el mismo perfume que usaba su ama.

Dobló todo con cuidado y las guardó, notando que aún sobraba espacio.

—Y aquí tengo lo que usarás para el viaje,—explicó Silvia, dejándolo a un costado—pero primero tendrás que asearte. Y de seguro, esto te gustará más que todo lo que has visto—se animó aventurar con media sonrisa.

Hermione ladeo la cabeza, expectante a lo que sacaría Silvia de una de las bolas que había traído consigo y cuando lo vio, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja invadió su rostro.

—Lo sabía—dijo la esclava, entregándole lo más importante.

—¡Un par de botas de invierno!—exclamó, abrazándolas contra su pecho.

Sus pies no podían estar más contentos.

Silvia tanteó su delantal con una de sus manos. Casi lo olvidaba.

—Dos manzanas. Una para ahora y otra para el viaje—explicó, sacándolas de su bolsillo.

Lo ofrecido era tan poco y fundamental que pensar sentirse así en su tiempo de libertad, hubiera sido una estupidez.

Se sentía más que agradecida, y no se avergonzaba en absoluto.

Si la noche anterior había sido la peor de su vida al verse violada y ultrajada por Draco…hoy, por primera vez, podía sentirse afortunada de haber sido reclamada.

* * *

—¿Y la mariposa en su pecho?—preguntó histérica.

—No sé que tanto drama, Cissy. La desactivo y listo—contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estás haciendo un mundo donde no lo hay.

Nunca le había gustado dar explicaciones, pero si se quería llevar en buenos términos a la maldita esclava, lo tendría que soportar…o mejor dicho, intentar.

—¿Y si se escapa?—chilló, extendiendo los brazos.

—Por Merlín…no lo hará—dijo, tratando de no perder la calma—. No se desprenderá de mi lado. Además, estará rodeada de Mortífagos. No será tan estúpida de cometer un fallo—aseguró, completamente convencida.

—No entiendo por qué quieres llevártela. Accedí a traerla. También es mía.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso—habló tajante, al borde de permitir que su locura tomara las riendas.

—¿Cuándo regresarás?—preguntó, apretando la mandíbula.

Narcissa no era idiota, sabía que cuando su hermana estaba decidida como lo estaba en ese momento, era extremadamente suicida tratar de convencerla de lo contrario. No le quedaba alternativa, debía ceder le gustara o no.

—No lo sé. En una semana o dos…o tres. Sabes cómo son las misiones.

—De acuerdo—aceptó Narcissa de mala gana, haciendo un mohín de disgusto—. Le diré a Draco que se traslade, así me hace compañía.

Bella frunció los labios. Ahora con más razón quería llevarse a la sangre sucia con ella. Por el momento, no podía impedir que su sobrino no pisara la mansión en su ausencia.

Tendría que hablar con Silvia antes de irse. Si la misma situación se repetía con sus otras esclavas, ya no la detendría ni su mismísimo Lord…lo empalaría en el medio del jardín.

* * *

—Veo que ya estás pronta—dijo Bella, entrando a su habitación y viendo a su esclava de rodillas en los diarios, bañada, vestida y con el bolso colgando en su espalda.

—Muchísimas gracias, ama.

—¿Por qué?—quiso saber, elevando su nariz.

—Por la ropa, el jabón, el peine, las botas y las dos manzanas—enumeró Hermione, sin olvidarse de nada.

Bella sonrió de lado y asintió. Le gustaba que fuera agradecida.

La joven frente a ella la desconcertaba. ¿La esclava sentía terror?: estaba claro que sí, los temblores cada vez que se acercaba se lo demostraban. Pero percibía algo más, algo que no había visto en otros capturados… _¿resignación absoluta?_ , podía ser. Era extraño, estaba segura que aunque le abriera las puertas de par en par aun así no se escaparía.

En algún momento lo comprobaría. La pondría a prueba, decidió con perversa diversión.

—Bien…levántate—ordenó—. ¡Nos vamos!

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo. Bella al final cedió y se lleva a Hermione con ella.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, abrazos y comenten.**

* * *

Dualsould: Sí, inevitablemente formará un lazo con Cissy, pero Bella es sumamente territorial y más ahora que se la llevará y pasará con ella unas cuantas semanas sin la presencia de su hermana.

Dios17: Lo romántico, ocurrirá, pero ahora para Bella y sobre todo para Cissy, es impensado llegar a sentir algo por una simple esclava. Hermione, sin pensarlo se ganará su lugar.

Negesis25: Narcissa no puede con el temperamento de Bella, sabe que su hermana no repararía en lanzarle un Crucio, no tuvo opción de aceptar que se llevara a Hermione.

Theghoster3: Gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia.

Sherry24: Draco de seguro va a tener que pagar lo que hizo. Bella no lo va a olvidar, y cuando menos se lo espere, ella responderá como todos la conocemos…sin lastima y dejando completamente a un lado su vínculo sanguíneo.


	14. Capítulo 14 Desgracia con suerte

Capítulo 14

 _Desgracia con suerte_

El bosque era asfixiantemente denso, húmedo y congelado.

Hermione observó a su alrededor y a pesar de llevar consigo ropa abrigada, no pudo evitar tiritar. Sopló por inercia y por sus labios salió un fino vaho blanquecino.

Quince Mortífagos habían aparecido junto con ellas en ese pequeño claro rodeado de denso follaje.

—No perdamos tiempo—apuró Scabior, sacando su varita de su largo tapado negro—. Pongamos las protecciones. Ya está anocheciendo y será mejor comenzar en la mañana.

—¿Desde cuándo te han nombrado jefe del grupo?—preguntó Bellatrix, con una sonrisa torcida y levantando su ceja—. Sabes que me gusta trabajar en la madrugada…—dijo acercándose a él, peligrosamente lento.

—Lo sé, yo sólo…fue una sugerencia, Madame Lestrange—se atajó, dando dos pasos hacia tras.

—Hazlo, coloca las protecciones—animó, haciendo un gesto con su mano, pasando por alto su atrevimiento, pero sólo por esta vez—. Esta noche descansaremos. Mañana comenzaremos con nuestro trabajo—habló claro para que todos la escucharan.

No había dudas de quién era la que estaba a cargo.

—Sí, señora—asintieron al unisonó.

Todos abrieron sus bolsos, aliviados y con sus varitas desplegaron tiendas individuales, una pegada a la otra.

Bellatrix escogió el lugar más apartado y con un giro de muñeca alzó la suya.

—¿Qué haré contigo?—dijo en voz alta, mirando de arriba abajo a su joven esclava—. No sé si fue buena idea traerte—se recriminó, torciendo la mandíbula.

Hermione pegó su mentón al pecho y aguardó asustada. Si la regresaba a la mansión, de seguro moriría a manos de Narcissa y de Draco. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y rogó para que su ama le permitiera quedarse. Era descabellado, pero se sentía más protegida rodeada de mortifagos asesinos y en ese alejado bosque, que con su otra ama y su hijo desquiciado.

—No sé por qué accedí a traerte—siguió hablando como sopesando si debía devolverla.

 _Será una molestia_ , pensó

—No tengo tiempo para cuidarte como una niñera. Esto fue muy mala idea.

Hermione levantó su rostro suplicante. Estaba a punto de regresarla.

Tenía que decir algo. Por lo menos intentarlo. Si volvía a esa casa, para cuando su ama regresara de la misión, ella ya sería historia.

—No tendrá que cuidarme—aseguró con un hilo de voz—. Yo la cuidaré a usted, ama.

—¿Tú me cuidarás a mí?—preguntó, riendo abiertamente.

Bella volvió la vista atrás y vio como sus compañeros ya habían ingresado a sus tiendas. Era ridículo seguir de pie ahí afuera con el frío que hacía por mantener una conversación con su esclava…ahora sí que lo había comprobado, "estaba más loca de lo que había pensado".

—¿Y eso como sería?—quiso saber con curiosidad, chuzándose de brazos y esperando el disparate.

—Sé cocinar. Puedo prepararle lo que guste, si es que ha traído suministros—se apresuró a decir sin mirarla a los ojos, pero con su cabeza lo suficientemente alta para que su ama la viera.

Bellatrix suspiró hondo y tomándose un segundo para pensar, la tomó del brazo con rudeza y la ingresó en la tienda a los empujones.

A pesar del maltrato físico, la castaña se sentía aliviada. Había logrado que no la trasladara y por lo que estaba entendiendo, no la dejaría dormir en la intemperie.

La carpa estaba completamente equipada. Una enorme cama matrimonial, un pequeño escritorio a un costado; a su derecha una cocina con todo lo suficiente y en el centro, una estufa a leña que ardía como si estuviera prendida hacía horas. Las dimensiones no cuadraban, pero Hermione recordó que todas eran similares. En su cuarto año, cuando fue con sus amigos al campeonato de Quidditch, los Weasley habían montado una muy parecida y también era gigantesca por dentro. Por supuesto que no tan lujosa como la que estaba en ese momento.

—¿Así qué sabes cocinar?—le dijo Bella, empujándola hacia la cocina, haciéndola trastabillar.

—¿Qué…qué quiere que le prepare?—preguntó de espalda.

—Sorpréndeme—contestó, arrojando su bolso a la cama para luego recostarse y hurgar en él, sacando carpeta tras carpeta, repleta de información sobre el trabajo a realizar.

—¡Ama!—llamó sin moverse aún.

—¿Mmm…?—mono silabeó Bella, leyendo atenta.

—Me preguntaba si usted me permite…antes de comenzar…

—¿Qué quieres?, ¡Dilo ya!—exigió fastidiada, levantado su cabeza para mirarla, dejando la carpeta a un lado.

—Es que yo…no he ido…—tartamudeó, apretando las piernas.

—Treinta segundos—advirtió.

—Gracias, ama—dijo Hermione, quitándose su mochila de los hombros y corriendo a la salida para poder orinar.

Le dolían los riñones. Bordeó la carpa y lo más rápido que pudo, se dirigió al árbol más cercano.

Media hora después, el aroma ocupó cada rincón de la tienda.

Hermione destapó la cacerola y comprobó que ya estaba pronto. Se había esmerado y esperaba que su ama estuviera satisfecha.

—Ya está listo. Cuando quiera le sirvo—dijo la castaña, esperando la orden.

—¿Qué has preparado?—quiso saber, olfateando.

—Bueno…unas de mis comidas favoritas cuando era niña—contó, sosteniéndose las manos.

—¿Algo que te preparaban a ti tus padres Muggles?—preguntó con cara de asco—. Debe ser una maldita broma, ¿no es así?—casi chilló, sentándose en la cama.

Hermione no supo que decir. No había considerado ese pequeño detalle: su ama odiaba todo lo relacionado a los Muggles.

—Yo…lo lamento mucho—dijo a punto de llorar, arrodillándose en señal de sumisión.

—Si no fuera porque me estoy muriendo de hambre, te lanzaría la cacerola completa en el medio del rostro—gruñó, tratando de controlarse.

 _¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Por qué no se había levantado a introducirle la cabeza completa en esa roñosa comida?_ , se recriminó preocupada por su comportamiento.

—Perdóneme, ama—sollozó—. Le prepararé algo distinto, prometo que será algo que le guste—intentó suplicar.

—¡No!—negó—. Me servirás un plato de eso—dijo señalando la cacerola con su dedo—. Más vale que sea bueno…ruégale a todos los magos para que me agrade, sino dormirás atada a un árbol—amenazó con su rostro completamente endurecido.

Hermione se levantó despacio, tomó un plato hondo y obedeciendo, sirvió con un cucharon el ensopado de carne y verduras que había preparado para ella.

Se acercó con lentitud y lo depositó en una pequeña mesa ratona, al costado de la cama. También trajo un trozo de pan fresco y una jarra de vino tinto.

Retrocedió unos pasos y esperó con el corazón en la garganta.

De sólo imaginar pasar la noche a la intemperie, ya le daban escalofríos. De seguro que si amanecía con vida, su ama la dejaría en ese mismo sitio porque no habría forma de volver a reanimar sus músculos.

Bella masticó con parsimonia y después de unos cuantos segundos, que para Hermione parecieron horas, asintió secamente.

—No está mal—dijo, introduciendo en su boca la segunda cucharada.

Hermione suspiró mentalmente, de pie y sin moverse.

—Ve y sírvete lo que ha sobrado—ordenó—. Puedes comer allí—señaló el rincón más cercano a la salida.

—Gracias, ama.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y con el cucharon, raspó hasta la más pequeña gota de ensopado. Tomó el plato y una cuchara, y sentándose en el suelo, al costado de la entrada, engulló todo en menos de dos minutos.

Después de la cena, se dispuso a lavar, secar y dejar todo en perfectas condiciones.

Bella se levantó, dejó sus papeles en el escritorio, se cambió de ropa y volvió a introducirse en la cama. Mañana sería un día muy largo y debía reunir fuerzas.

Cuando vio que todo estaba pronto, Hermione se adelantó al centro de la tienda donde la estufa seguía crepitando y esperó paciente.

La azabache rió de lado y apuntando con su varita al suelo, pegado a la cama, hizo aparecer los cuatro famosos diarios.

Hermione asintió sin sorprenderse y caminó hacia ellos.

 _Mejor adentro que afuera y mejor arriba de esos cuatro diarios, que en el suelo helado_ , se dijo.

Sin sacarse la ropa y rogando mentalmente para que su ama no se lo pidiera, se arrolló, sosteniéndose las piernas. Las botas de invierno que le había dado Silvia eran sumamente calentitas y agradecía llevarlas puestas.

La carpa había quedado en silencio, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando sintió un ruido. Y pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo que su ama buscaba algo.

Bellatrix extendió su mano para rebuscar en su bolso, al costado de la cama. Tomó lo que estaba buscando y se lo arrojó a Hermione. Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y se tapó con la frazada, durmiéndose al instante.

La castaña sonrió. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo. Los diarios debajo de ella crujieron y haciéndose un ovillo, se cubrió con la fina manta que su ama le había lazado, segundos antes.

Aunque le dijeran que estaba irremediablemente loca, se sentía agradecida. Su estomago estaba satisfecho, se encontraba abrigada y extrañamente protegida….pero lo más importante, aún se encontraba con vida.

Colocando una mano para dejar descansar su cabeza, cerró los ojos pensando que de todos los destinos que pudo haberle tocado, caer en las manos de Bellatrix Lestrange había sido una desgracia con suerte.

* * *

 **Regresé! Nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

 **Abrazos y como siempre, comenten.**

* * *

 **Dualsould:** Gracias, sí tendrán un largo camino por recorrer.

 **Guest:** Gracias, Este es un poquito más largo, espero que te gustara también.

 **Guest:** Bella ya comienza a reprenderse mentalmente por no seguir su instinto asesino…es un comienzo.

 **Dios17:** Ya llegaron al bosque, la misión no tarde en realizarse.

 **Negesis25:** Sí, ya llegará la hora que Draco pague por meter sus narices. Bella no dejará el asunto olvidado.

 **Sterlin:** Muchas gracias, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios. Abrazos.

 **Lurena. black:** Draco no se la espera, y por supuesto no sabrá por donde llegará la venganza.

 **Old Direction:** Está aflojando de apoco. La dejó comer en su presencia y le lanzó una manta para que se cubra…es un avance, jeje.


	15. Capítulo 15 Beber acelera la sangre

Capítulo 15

 _Beber acelera la sangre_

La mañana se había presentado helada.

Hermione desde que había pisado la mansión había adoptado un reloj interno increíblemente puntual. Sabía que debía abrir los ojos antes de que aclarara completamente y ya sus sentidos se habían acostumbrado a despertarse antes que su ama lo hiciera.

Se talló los ojos y entrecerró los parpados para poder observar el lugar casi a oscuras. Se destapó, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, dobló la manta dejándola a un costado y se sentó con lentitud para no hacer crujir los diarios, debajo de ella.

Su ama descansaba con el rostro apuntando en su dirección y no sabía porque, pero ahora que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra, no podía dejar de observarla. Parecía relajada, aunque visiblemente alerta. Su ceño a medio fruncir se lo decía. Con su brazo rodeando la almohada y una de sus piernas sobresaliendo de la cama, tuvo que reconocer que era realmente hermosa. Y a pesar de tener en claro su lugar y de saber que la mujer frente a ella era la mortífaga más peligrosa del mundo mágico, nunca se había sentido más segura en su vida. Era extraño de analizar…sabiendo perfectamente que en un suspiro su ama podría arrancarle la vida, pero así lo sentía. Bellatrix era increíblemente poderosa, era capaz de arrasar con cualquiera que se interceptara en su camino.

Y tuvo que ahogar una risilla. Tal vez se había vuelto loca por pensar esas cosas de su ahora ama y señora. Si le hubieran dicho en el pasado que estaría ahí, a los pies de Bellatrix Lestrange, pensando toda esa sarta de incoherencias mientras ella dormía ajena a todo, se habría reído de lo lindo.

Un golpe de manos en la entrada de la tienda la sobresaltó.

—Madame Lestrange, ya está amaneciendo—llamó uno de los hombres que había llegado con ellas el día anterior.

Bellatrix, abrió los ojos de inmediato. Apartó las mantas y tomándose, no más de dos segundos, se levantó para seguidamente vestirse con un pantalón negro y una chaqueta larga de igual color.

Hermione no se movió ni respiró lo suficientemente alto para alertarla de su presencia. Solo podía pensar en que jamás la había visto de pantalones y saco largo.

—¿Qué te pasa?—espetó con brusquedad.

La castaña saltó en su sitio.

—¿Ama?—preguntó con cautela. No sabía porque le había preguntado su estado, ¿acaso se veía mal?, ¿estaría herida y no lo había notado?

—Es que me estás mirando con cara de idiota hace más de un minuto—dijo, deteniéndose esperando la respuesta—. No es necesario observar a alguien directamente para darse cuenta de que te taladran la cabeza…y eso era justamente lo que tú estabas haciendo. No me gusta y quiero saber por qué has decidido tomarte ese atrevimiento—exigió con una de sus cejas alzada.

—Yo…, discúlpeme, ama. Lo siento mucho—pidió, completamente avergonzada, arrodillándose como era debido con su cabeza casi pegada al piso helado.

—No quiero una disculpa, quiero que me contestes lo que te acabo de preguntar—amenazó con voz ronca, a la vez que se calzaba sus botas de cuero negro—. Está de más decirte que no tolero las mentiras….así que…escúpelo—apuró.

Bellatrix era consciente que debían llegar antes de que amaneciera por completo, y esa pequeña charla la estaba ayudando a despejar su mente del sueño. Le agradaba comenzar el día martirizando a alguien. Era algo así como un primer bocadillo antes del gran desayuno.

—Es que…nunca la había visto vestida de esa forma—tartamudeó, roja como un tomate. Era ridículo mentirle, su ama lo sabría y se llevaría un castigo de puro gusto.

—Así que era eso…—rió con ganas, tomando las carpetas de la mesa de noche—. Bueno…hay muchas formas de las cuales nunca me has visto, pero tranquila…lo harás—dijo esto último casi susurrando—. Te quedarás en la tienda. Llegaré para después del mediodía. Comida pronta y todo en perfecto estado—exigió, caminando hacia la salida—. Y si piensas que podrás escapar…desde ya te recomiendo que no hagas nada estúpido, eso si no quieres caer fulminada a penas pises afuera—terminó de decir con una pequeña risa en sus labios.

—Aquí la esperaré—habló sin levantar su cabeza hasta sentir que su señora ya no estaba en la tienda.

¿Habría sido una amenaza? _Muchas formas de las cuales no me has visto, ¿Qué quiso decir?_ , se preguntó en silencio.

Se levantó con cautela. Todavía podía escuchar cómo se preparaban para desaparecer del campamento. La voz de su ama era la única que se podía apreciar con claridad, dando órdenes con suma frialdad y de un momento a otro no los sintió más…se habían ido.

Suspiró aliviada y se vio con la libertad de hacer crujir su espalda, doblándose hacia atrás lo más que pudo.

Por lo poco que había llegado a sus oídos, atacarían un pueblo de refugiados. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su pecho. Tal vez algún conocido estuviera ahí, creyéndose a salvo.

Era su nueva y dura realidad. Le gustara o no, era parte de una misión para terminar de asesinar a los últimos que pudieron desaparecer cuando Voldemort se hizo con el poder.

Quince Mortífagos contra todo un pueblo, se repitió en su mente mientras estiraba las piernas para hacerlas funcionar antes de comenzar sus labores.

Bellatrix era imparable, esa pobre gente no tenía posibilidad.

* * *

—Será más trabajo del que habíamos pensado—refunfuñó Scabior, apartando una rama que le obstaculizaba la vista.

—Esos malditos levantaron un pueblo con todas las letras—gruñó Goile, acuclillado con los ramajes de resguardo.

—¿Qué haremos, Madame Lestrange?—quiso saber Morlon.

Era el más joven del grupo, y con sus veintidós años, había dado cátedra de duelo a servicio del señor tenebroso…toda una joya, había aprobado Bellatrix cuando lo habían asignado a su primer misión en conjunto, bajo su mando.

—Hoy no atacaremos, sería estúpido de nuestra parte—habló al grupo mientras todos asentían, conformes—. Debemos hacer un reconocimiento de área. Este pueblo de mala muerte tendrá protecciones. Nos dividiremos y las hallaremos— explicó la azabache con su rostro concentrado—. Nuestro punto de encuentro es aquí—dijo, volviendo la vista para observarlos a todos—. Tratemos de hacerlo rápido. No quiero estupideces impulsivas—advirtió, ladeando la cabeza en señal de amenaza—. Nos dividiremos en tres grupos, cubriremos el lugar sin levantar sospechas ¡Quedó claro!

Los hombres asintieron. El primer grupo de cinco salió del escondite y con los arboles de camuflaje, desaparecieron para llegar cuanto antes al final del pueblo bordando una cantidad considerable de espesa maleza.

Si querían que la misión se completara con éxito, tendrían que abstenerse de magia hasta el día que decidieran atacar. Una sola aparición, podría alertar las protecciones, debían ser cuidadosos. No sabían si se trataba de un pueblo de magos en todo el sentido de la palabra o simplemente mestizos incompetentes. Hasta que no estuvieran seguros a que se enfrentaban era esencial cuidar todas las formas de proceder.

Bellatrix asintió, dando la orden para que el segundo se apresurara por el lado contrario.

Se levantó expandiendo sus sentidos y sin perder tiempo, dirigió al grupo hasta llegar a un pequeño arroyo que dividía el fangoso terreno. Debían cruzarlo…

Sería una larga caminata hasta llegar a destino, pensó quitándose las botas de mala gana.

* * *

Los quince Mortífagos aparecieron en el campamento pasadas las seis de la tarde. El reconocimiento había durado más de lo planeado, pero estaban satisfechos de la cantidad de información que habían sido capaces de recolectar.

Ninguno se había pasado por su tienda. Era urgente solucionar cada aspecto del plan a ejecutar.

Prendieron una fogata y conjuraron una mesa con quince sillas.

Desplegaron carpeta, tras carpeta y un enorme plano donde cada uno anotó sus informes.

Hermione escuchó con alivio cuando el grupo se apareció fuera de la tienda. Su ama le había indicado que llegaría para el mediodía y al pasar las horas, su nerviosismo y preocupación había llegado a un punto de desesperación absoluta. _¿Qué haré si no llega nunca? Moriré en esta carpa_ , se había repetido una y otra vez. _La tienda tiene protecciones, no puedo salir aunque lo intente_. Y a medida que el tiempo corría sin detenerse, las preguntas internas habían cambiado de rumbo sin que su mente tuviera la mínima chance de analizar _, ¿y si le paso algo?, ¿y si está lastimada y necesita ayuda?_

Caminó en puntitas de pie y se acercó lo más posible a la rendija de entrada. Pudo verla estoica, con sus rasgos imperturbables, al frente de la situación y sin pensarlo suspiró sintiéndose aliviada. Su ama había regresado.

—Esta de aquí,—habló Corsac, indicando con su dedo el lugar exacto en el bosquejo sobre la mesa—podría ser la más fácil de traspasar.

—¿Y qué hay de está?—preguntó Bella, señalando un punto y sorbiendo un trago de vino.

—El área no es muy segura—explicó Morlon—. Tendríamos que atravesar un terreno despejado de unos cuarenta metros. Suficiente tiempo para que puedan contrarrestar el ataque.

—De acuerdo—asintió la azabache, sentándose en el sillón y pasando una de sus piernas por el apoyabrazos—. Como todos sabemos, el primer ataque es el más corto y fácil—habló mientras los hombres escuchaban atentos, sentados alrededor de la mesa—. Mañana al amanecer haremos acto de presencia. Mataremos a los que podamos, y nada de arriesgar demasiado. No tolero bajas—advirtió como tantas otras veces—. Véanse con la libertad de traer a los que parezcan valiosos, pero no pierdan el foco de la misión—dijo esto último observando directamente a Luca que se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa.

—Descuide, Madame Lestrange—tranquilizó el robusto hombre de barba rojiza—. Aprendí de mis errores—dijo, pasando uno de sus dedos por su espantosa cicatriz que recorría el largo de su mejilla derecha.

Marcus Luca era un obsesionado por las jóvenes, preferentemente rubias. Unos siete meses atrás habían estado a punto de ser acorralados por su culpa. El descuido por perseguir a una chica de no más de quince años, lo había llevado a introducirse en una vivienda señuelo. Para cuando el grupo se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, había sido apresado y torturado hasta el cansancio. Les costó tres días recuperarlo, afortunadamente con vida, aunque con claras secuelas. Esa noche lograron apresar a un considerable número de traidores y como acostumbraban después de una larga jornada, quemaron el lugar hasta sus cimientos para que todo aquel que pasara por allí pudiera notar el rigor del nuevo mundo mágico.

—Lo sé. Si no fuera así, nuestro señor no te hubiera encomendado, pero de igual manera no hace mal recordar lo que no debemos hacer—recalcó Bellatrix, dando la charla por terminada—. Comamos y bebamos en paz—propuso, mirando a Scabior para que se encargara de hacer aparecer lo necesario. Estaba agotada y no pretendía mover un solo musculo, excepto para beber.

No supo cuanto vino había ingerido, había perdido la cuenta después de la quinta jarra y aunque sentía que aun no había perdido sus sentidos, ya había sido suficiente por ese día.

Se levantó de su asiento, los hombres hicieron lo mismo y aguardaron respetuosos hasta que ella se marchara.

—Descansen, mañana será el día—dijo, agitando la mano para que ingresaran a sus respectivas tiendas y descansaran como era debido.

—¡Ama, está ensopada!—exclamó Hermione, al verla ingresar en la tienda con su ropa visiblemente mojada y cubierta de lodo.

—Sí, ya…—dijo bajándose el cierre de las botas para seguidamente lanzarlas lo más lejos posible. Le dolían horriblemente los pies y ahora su cabeza también le estaba pasando factura por haberse quedado hasta llegar la noche con la misma ropa mojada…La conclusión del día era que odiaba los arroyos y más cuando estos le cubrían hasta el cuello.

—Le hice de comer. Aunque como usted dijo que vendría para el mediodía, se ha enfriado, pero puedo calentarlo o prepararle algo diferente—se apresuró a ofrecerle.

—No quiero comer, ¿sabes lo que quiero?—preguntó, mirándola de reojo mientras se quitaba las medias.

—¿Qué, ama?—contestó, pronta para acatar la orden.

—Quiero violar a alguien…eso quiero. Cuando bebo después de una misión, me provoca tener sexo…no lo sé, tal vez es porque quiero festejar lo logrado —soltó, riéndose internamente por la cara de pánico de su joven esclava. Estaba segura que no respiraba y en cualquier momento se desplomaría en el suelo a juzgar por su semblante—pero has sido penetrada—dijo con cara de asco, recordando ese pequeño destalle—. Aunque…tiene solución—tomó su varita del bolsillo de su chaqueta y levantándose de la butaca, donde hasta el momento había estado sentada tratando de librarse de lo que levaba puesto, la apuntó con una sonrisa torcida.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y contuvo todo el aire que pudo dentro de sus pulmones, completamente aterrorizada.

Bellatrix murmuró una palabra que la castaña no llegó a escuchar. De lo único que sí fue consiente fue de la luz blanca que la envolvió, haciendo que sintiera un creciente cosquilleo en sus piernas. Y fue cuando la luz desapareció ante sus ojos, que lo supo…le había regresado lo que Azkabán y Draco le habían robado.

—¡Listo! ¡Virgen otra vez!—afirmó, satisfecha.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo! Hace una semana que estoy tratando de encontrar un momentito para terminarlo y no he podido, pero aquí estoy…un poco atrasada, pero firme jeje. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Para los que no se han dado cuenta, subí un One-Shot "Campamento" (Bellamione, por supuesto)**

 **Bueno…abrazos y por supuesto comenten.**

* * *

 **E.K.R173:** Bella está con su cabeza en la misión por eso sus torturas se han reducido, pero ahora ya sabemos que efectos provocan que la azabache beba en exceso jaja.

 **Negesis25:** Sí, el trato que le da Bella, Narcissa, por ahora, está muy lejos, pero inevitablemente en algún momento volverán a la mansión.

 **Dios17:** Hermione tendrá la oportunidad de valerse de sus habilidades de bruja, aunque no falta poco, tendrán que ocurrir varias cosas para que nos demuestre que es capaz de hacer.

 **Guest:** Bella es una sádica, pero para su retorcido entendimiento, Hermione le es útil, por eso no la ha matado. Aunque se terminará dando cuenta que es esencial en el camino que tendrá que atravesar.

 **A7F:** Jajaja, pobre Hermione, amarrada al árbol, con frio, hambre y mucho dolor…por surte Bella accedió a no trasladarla.

 **Guest:** Gracias, las relaciones amas y esclavas siempre son retorcidas y difíciles de digerir, pero uno se termina en


	16. Capítulo 16 Me gustan las mujeres

Capítulo 16

 _Me gustan las mujeres_

Bellatrix terminó de quitarse la ropa mojada, arrojándola a un costado y cuando vio que Hermione se disponía a juntarla, la frenó indicándole que permaneciera de pie, donde se encontraba.

Caminó hasta alcanzar su bolso de mano que había dejado al costado de su cama y rebuscando en él, sacó un arnés de color negro.

La castaña siguió todos sus movimientos. Había contenido la respiración cuando la había visto desnudarse frente a ella y ahora que estaban claras sus intenciones, no pudo sentirse más insegura, inexperta y asustada.

Bella se colocó las correas, ajustándolo debidamente y acuclillándose nuevamente, sacó de uno de los bolsillos un enorme juguete de silicona, color carne. Lo enganchó en el arnés y dándose la vuelta, se sentó en el borde de la cama, frente a ella.

Hermione no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. La imagen era muy fuerte. Bellatrix…desnuda, usando eso con todas las intenciones de someterla. No estaba en sus planes desmayarse, pero el cosquilleo en sus extremidades le indicaba que su presión se estaba desbordando.

—Quiero que lo humedezcas—dijo la azabache, descansando sus manos en el suave colchón y separando las piernas—. ¡Arrodíllate!—ordenó, haciendo un pequeño cabeceo.

Hermione tragó con fuerza y avanzando los dos pasos que la separaba de su ama, se arrodilló entre sus piernas completamente abiertas.

—No te va a morder—bromeó divertida al ver que su esclava no se movía e inclinaba la cabeza lo suficiente para no mirar el juguete en cuestión—. Tómalo y llévatelo a la boca—exigió, sin dejar de observarla.

La castaña elevó una de sus manos y temblorosa, los sostuvo con tanta suavidad que Bellatrix tuvo que reprimir un gemido. Se acercó con lentitud y lo introdujo en su boca, mojándolo como se le había ordenado.

La leve presión que estaba sintiendo en su centro, al ver como se lo engullía, sosteniéndolo, ahora con las dos manos, fue suficiente para alejarla y comenzar de una vez.

Sin moverse aun, Bella le indicó que se acercara. Hermione se levantó y quedando de pie, en el mismo lugar, aguardó obediente.

La azabache se incorporó y quedando a un palmo de su rostro, con perversa excitación, le quitó el camisón, haciendo que elevara sus brazos.

Hermione, nunca había estado desnuda en frente de alguien. Cuando había sido asaltada, siempre había llevado ropa, y ahora, era imposible no sentir mucha vergüenza. La carpa estaba iluminada, su cuerpo se veía claro y con detalle, y a pesar de que su ama también lo estaba, se encontraba en clara desventaja. Ella tenía un enorme juguete colgando entre sus piernas, podía tomarla a su antojo y por si fuera poco, sabía que tendría que acatar cada palabra que le dijera, satisfaciendo cada uno de sus deseos.

—Abre un poco las piernas—murmuró arrastrando las palabras, pegado a su rostro.

Deslizando su mano, al principio por su cintura desnuda, se hizo camino hasta llegar a su sexo entreabierto. Separó ágilmente los pliegues y frotó solo un poco para darle una muestra—. Mira la esclavita temerosa—habló con una sonrisa lujuriosa—. No creí que te mojaras tan rápido…me gusta ser la causante—ronroneó, disfrutando de la humedad que se colaba por sus dedos.

Hermione, cerró los ojos instintivamente, mientras los expertos dedos de su ama, viajaban desde su entrada hasta su clítoris. Quería sostenerse de su cuello, estaba segura que en cualquier momento le fallarían las rodillas. Si seguía haciéndole eso, acariciándola como lo estaba haciendo caería a sus pies. Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse y mojándose los labios, se animó a suplicar.

—Por favor, ama—dijo en un susurró.

—Por favor, ¿qué?—preguntó en su oído, sosteniéndola de la cadera, con su mano libre para que no retrocediera—. ¡Dilo!—animó, mordiendo su lóbulo, con suavidad, y sin dejar de tocarla.

—Necesito…sostenerme—dijo en medio de un quejido.

—Veo que ya estás lista—sonrió satisfecha, frenando su dulce tortura—. Recuéstate en la cama—ordenó, alejándose unos pasos.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Qué se recostara en su cama? Había pensado que la iba a tomar en el piso, incluso en el bosque. Nunca pensó que llegaría a acomodarse entre sus sabanas, pero ahí estaba, sentándose con precaución y apoyando su espala, dejando las piernas separadas como le estaba indicando en base a señas, quedando expuesta su abrillantada entrada.

Bella, con felina lentitud, se colocó sobre ella, y acomodándola a su gusto, sintió como su propia adrenalina comenzaba a viajar por su cuerpo, agarrotándole los músculos.

Su joven esclava estaba aterrada, lo sabía y podía sentirlo. A pesar de que su cuerpo era incapaz de no reaccionar a sus atenciones, podía percibir como su corazón, debajo del suyo, latía de una manera escandalosa.

Hermione tenía prohibido mirarla a los ojos, y se le estaba haciendo dificilísimo dada la posición en que se encontraban. Su rostro estaban casi pegados, y a ella lo único que se le ocurrió, fue cerrarlos para no cometer errores. Estaba nerviosa. Podía percibir su olor, el roce de su piel extremadamente suave, su cabello, cayendo sobre sus hombros. Nunca se imaginó, ni en sus más ilusorios sueños, que se entregaría a Bellatrix Lestrange, pero allí se encontraba, con sus piernas abiertas, esperando a ser tomada por la mujer más mortífaga del mundo mágico.

La azabache levantó su cadera lo suficiente para sostener el miembro y lo colocó justo en la pequeña entrada. Tomó sus brazos, dejándolos sobre su cabeza y sostuvo sus muñecas con firmeza utilizando una sola mano para así, con la otra, poder aferrarse a su cadera.

 _¿Por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias? ¿Cuántas vírgenes había tomado?, ¿cuatro, cinco tal vez? No lo recordaba. ¿Por qué no le introducía el miembro antes de que pudiera pestañar dos veces?_ Además ella no era virgen en todo el sentido de la palabra. En Azkabán y con su asqueroso sobrino, sus recuerdos seguían allí…Torció los labios, no quería pensar en ello. La observó, debajo suyo, expectante a su siguiente movimiento. Tuvo que reconocerlo…le excitaba la idea de ser la primera persona que se lo haría con consentimiento….Sería divertido.

—No te conviene aguantar la respiración—aconsejó pronta para dar el primer movimiento—. Dolerá, pero te aseguro que pasado este momento me suplicarás por más…aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?—dijo con la voz ronca, empujando con lentitud e introduciéndolo sin pausa.

Hermione se mordió el labio al sentir que, poco a poco, su ama la llenaba haciendo que su vientre ardiera dolorosamente.

—Recién va en la mitad—avisó, asaltando uno de sus pezones que se había endurecido a penas sentir su boca cubriéndolo—. Rodea mi cadera con ambas piernas y elévate lo más que puedas—habló, sin dejar de succionar el enrojecido y sensible pezón.

La castaña así lo hizo y elevó su pelvis, dejando que su ama cargara con su peso.

—Relájate, te lo introduciré de una sola estocada—advirtió.

Y antes de poder analizarlo, Bellatrix empujó con firmeza y todo el miembro quedó dentro suyo. Arqueó la espalda y sin poder evitarlo, un gemido se escapó de sus labios entreabiertos.

—Eso es…—dijo, comenzando a envestirla, cada vez más rápido—. No quiero que te corras, ¿Me entiendes?—exigió, apretando uno de sus pechos para masajearlo, mientras mordía su cuello, sin dejar de penetrarla.

—Lo...l…lo intentaré—pudo formular antes de que su ama sacara completamente el juguete de su interior y lo volviera a introducir de un solo movimiento para repetir la acción varias veces más. Y fue entonces que su razonamiento desapareció. Sus gemidos fueron creciendo hasta sentirse como una verdadera suplica desesperada.

—Te lo dije, me terminarías suplicando—se deleitó al verla con los parpados fuertemente apretados, gimiendo sin poder controlarse. Se retiró, dejándola con su entrada deseosamente abierta y arrodillándose en la cama, ordenó—date la vuelta. Apóyate sobre tus rodillas y manos.

Hermione giró y elevando su trasero, adoptó la posición deseada.

Bella se colocó detrás de ella y apretando su cintura para guiarla, dejó que su juguete se deslizada hasta llenara nuevamente. Su entrada aún se sentía estrecha, tendría que jugar con ella varias veces más para que su sexo se amoldara.

La castaña se mordió la mano, no iba a poder soportar mucho más. Su centro palpitaba sin control y en lo único que podía pensar era en el placer que le estaba provocando.

Empujando una y otra vez, Bella llevó su mano, hasta alcanzar el clítoris hinchado. Lo masajeó con tortuosa lentitud y se inclinó para morder su espalda.

—Ama..no podré—habló con la cara pegada a las sabanas—estoy…ya me…

—De ninguna manera—murmuró, frenándose de golpe, dejando a Hermione con el último gemido desesperado, atragantado en el medio de su pecho.

—Gírate, si vas a correrte, quiero verte la cara.

Esta vez no tuvo que decírselo, abrió sus piernas lo más que pudo. Su centro no podía estar más hinchado y mojado de lo que ya estaba. Hizo su cara a un costado para evitar mirarla y aguardó a que la tomará.

—Quiero que lo digas—pidió la azabache inclinándose, pero sin penétrala, llevando su mano para frotar sus pliegues enrojecidos e hipersensibles—. ¿Qué quieres que haga?—preguntó recorriendo su cuello con la punta de su lengua.

—Quiero …quiero que me haga suya—logró decir, elevando la cadera para hacer más fricción.

—¿Cuánto lo deseas?—quiso saber con diversión, introduciendo uno de sus dedos en su interior, haciendo suaves círculos para luego, agregar dos más .

—Muchooo..Ahhh…más, por favor—suplicó. Y sin darse cuenta, se aferró a su espalda.

—Ya veo cuanto lo deseas—elevó una ceja, sorprendida al verse abrazada.

Hermione quitó sus manos de inmediato, muerta de miedo. Había osado a tocarla, ¿Cómo no se había podido contener?

—Descuida, no te castigaré—aseguró, y antes de que el encanto se cortara intercambió su mano por el miembro y empujó, moviendo sus caderas con velocidad.

—¿Te gusta que te lo haga así?, ¿Qué te penetre hasta el fondo?—preguntó, jadeando en su oído, con su espalda repleta de gotas de sudor.

—Sí…sí

—Córrete para mí—le dijo en un susurró, mientras que sostenía un pezón entre sus dedos y lo apretaba dolorosamente.

Hermione sintió como una oleada de placer la atravesó de pies a cabeza y apretando las sabanas con sus manos, gimió hasta que todo su cuerpo se relajó. Su respiración no se había calmado aún y su ama seguía sobre ella y dentro suyo. Debía aguardar hasta que le diera la próxima orden, pero su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se había sentido.

Bellatrix Lestrange la había hecho suya y ella lo había disfrutado….simplemente, era una locura. Ahora era una confirmación irrefutable: le gustaban las mujeres. Sería estúpido negarlo después de haber gemido sin control por sus atenciones. Su ama era hermosa y agradeció estar en ese bosque con ella, por lo menos si volvían a la mansión y terminaba muerta, se iría sabiendo que había conocido lo que era tener una noche de pasión.

—Ha sido divertido—habló Bella, por fin, levantándose de la cama para ir en busca de su varita que la había dejado sobre la mesa de noche.

Conjuró un hechizo de limpieza sobre ella, sobre su preciado juguete y con la mano, le indicó a la esclava que se levantara.

Hermione obedeció, le temblaban las piernas, pero soportó quedarse de pie sobre los cuatro diarios.

—Puedes lavarte—avisó cambiando las sabanas con un simple giro de muñeca—llévate un recipiente y regresa en seguida—agregó quitándose el arnés para volver a guardarlo.

La castaña sacó de su bolso el pequeño trozo de jabón, caminó hasta la cocina para tomar el recipiente y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la tienda, un gruñido hizo que se girara de golpe.

—¡Espera! No pretenderás ir desnuda, ¿no?—inquirió tratando de controlar sus ganas de agarrarla del cuello. _¿Y si alguien la veía? ¿Y si uno de sus compañeros se propasaba? Tendría que matarlo…muchas molestias y energía_ , rumió internamente.

—Yo…es que como no me dio la orden para vestirme, pensé…

—Quiero dormir unas horas, no quiero azotarte… ¡Toma!—dijo, lanzándole una enorme camiseta negra de algodón, de manga larga y súper abrigada, incluso más que el camisón que hasta ahora había usado. Le cubría las rodillas y olía a su señora…era perfecta—. Vuelve antes de que cierre los ojos—advirtió, tumbándose en la cama despatarrada y aún desnuda.

—Lo haré, ama.

 **Nuevo capítulo, y como lo prometido es deuda…no me salteé el encuentro. Bellatrix se comportó como un verdadero caballero jajaja, pero la cuestión es, ¿por qué no pudo tomarla como acostumbra a tomar todo lo que le pertenece, con salvajismo?**

 **Espero que lo disfrutaran.**

 **Que tengan muy felices fiestas. Abrazos y comenten, como siempre.**

 **SH4DOW44:** Jajaja, me ha hecho gracia tu comentario. Gracias y espero que este título también te agradara.

 **LaurenBlack:** Oh, sí, y vaya que lo disfrutó jeje. Creo que ni Hermione se imaginó que Bella fuera tan…cuidadosa, a pesar de estar dando órdenes todo el tiempo, por supuesto.

 **Negesis25:** Hermione tuvo su primera experiencia sexual real y para su suerte no fue traumática, todo lo contrario jaja.

 **Guest:** Aquí cumpliendo con lo prometido. Abrazo.

 **Guest:** No la obvié, como es mi costumbre (un aplauso para mí jajaja) Espero que gustara.

 **A7F:** Y pasó y para sorpresa de Hermione, no hubieron torturas, ni golpes de por medio.

 **Guest:** Espero haber cumplido con las expectativas jeje. Es mi primer relato de sexo explicito, sepan disculpar cualquier error. Saludos.


	17. Cap17 La abrazadora llama de los celos

Capítulo 17

 _La abrazadora llama de los celos_

El lejano ruido de un zumbido, hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe.

 _¿En qué momento había amanecido?_ , se preguntó sentándose inquieta, posando sus ojos en la cama vacía.

 _¿Su ama se había marchado?, ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? ¡Se había dormido!_

Se incorporó de inmediato y sin perder tiempo, observó el claro, por la rendija de la entrada de la tienda…efectivamente, estaba sola en el campamento.

El sol aun no aparecía, aunque el resplandor comenzaba a secar, con una suave brisa, la humedad del roció nocturno.

Hermione quedó pensativa, aun de cara al campo que tenía prohibido salir: _¿Por qué no la había despertado?_ Sus obligaciones eran atenderla en todo momento, y como si hubiera recibido un fuerte sacudón, de esos que te hacen tambalear, las imágenes de la noche anterior se colaron en su mente, haciendo que cayera en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Tanteó sus piernas, comprobando que realmente estaba adolorida, al igual que su vientre. Era una sensación extraña, nada comparable a cuando la habían atacado, en el pasado.

 _Era una esclava_ , se dijo, no era correcto pensar de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

Acarició la tela de su nueva prenda adquirida y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió tontamente.

Algo le pasaba y no sabía exactamente cómo interpretarlo, era distinto a todo lo que había experimentado…aunque nunca había tenido un novio y por supuesto, jamás se había acostado con nadie…bueno, no como lo había hecho hacia unas horas atrás… Su corazón por ninguna circunstancias había palpitado de la manera que lo había hecho por su ama. Era nuevo y aterrador. Su señora no era alguien a quien se le podría confesar esa clase de sentimientos, por algo era su dueña. El respeto y la obediencia, era únicamente a lo que debía responder…pero, pensó oliendo la tela, pegando su antebrazo en la nariz para aspirar profundo, dejándose embriagar por el perfume impregnado.

Giró sus ojos a la gran cama matrimonial y frunció las cejas, con extrañeza, saliendo de su ensoñación.

Una carta descansaba, en una de las almohadas.

Se aproximó deprisa y sosteniendo el papel, leyó en voz alta:

 _Regresaré para el atardecer._

 _No tendrás que ocuparte de la comida, pero sí de que la tienda esté en óptimas condiciones. (Puedes almorzar lo que preparaste ayer para mí)_

 _Nada de estupideces y está de más decir lo que ocurrirá si pisas fuera de los límites…_

 _Querré una jarra de vino para cuando regrese y mi ropa de cama lista._

 _Bellatrix_

Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la perfecta y estilizada caligrafía y se preguntó cómo unas simples letras podían parecerle condenadamente sensuales.

Dobló el trozo de pergamino cuidadosamente, dejándolo sobre la mesita de noche y suspirando profundo, sonrió negando.

No era que no aceptaba el lugar que injustamente le habían marcado a base de tinta …Ahora no sólo era una esclava hasta el final de sus días, vulnerable a los caprichos y pretensiones de sus dueñas…sino que también, a partir de ese momento, debía vivir sabiendo que jamás podría expresar lo que en ella se había despertado. ¿Y cómo decirlo si podía morir por la misma mano que su piel clamaba? , y por un momento odió que su ama hubiera sido tan…perfecta con ella a la hora de tomarla. Tal vez si la bestia que conocía a la perfección, hubiera tomado ese lugar, no se estaría debatiendo sus alocados y ridículos sentimientos.

Se acercó hasta su bolso, al costado de los cuatro diarios y sacó de él su par de calcetines, el pantalón que Silvia le había dado y se vistió sintiendo la piel de gallina.

La mañana se había presentado helada, se sostuvo en uno de sus pies para calzarse una de las botas de invierno y luego repitió la acción para iniciar su rutina.

Comenzó a limpiar la cocina, por más limpia que estuviera y cerrando los ojos un momento, decidió conformarse con lo que el destino le había proporcionado. A pesar de no poder tener aspiraciones, de ningún tipo, daría lo mejor de sí para poder cumplir con sus obligaciones, y si eso también incluía entregarle su cuerpo, lo haría tratando de no perder su alma en el proceso, se dijo destapando la fuente de comida que inicialmente había sido para su ama…

No se aguantaría hasta el almuerzo.

* * *

El jolgorio era avasallante. El grupo de Mortífagos, con Bellatrix al frente, habían aparecido en el campamento después de una larga jornada.

Habían dado en el blanco. El lugar elegido para su primer asalto, había sido todo un éxito y querían celebrarlo.

Los apresados no eran muchos y por supuesto, la gran mayoría eran mujeres, pero Bellatrix estaba satisfecha con el resultado obtenido.

La fila de jóvenes había sido colocada al costado de las tiendas para una rápida inspección. Debían trasladarlos al ministerio para sus nuevos fichajes y Bella quería asegurarse que cada uno estuviera en condiciones.

Puso sus manos en su cintura y caminando despacio, siguió la hilera, mirándolos detenidamente. Se frenó para sostenerle la cara a una joven de no más de catorce años, rubia y de risos bien formados, y apretándole la mandíbula, la obligó a que abriera la boca para que le enseñara sus dientes.

—¡Sepárala del grupo!—ordenó, tomándola bruscamente para arrojarla en los brazos de Scabior—. Es valiosa y nuestro señor querrá sacarle provecho.

—Sí, Madame.

Sólo habían logrado apresar a tres muchachos. Uno que parecía una rata asustada; la azabache hizo un mohín de asco y siguió…otro que parecía desnutrido, y el último, un joven bastante fornido, de cabello castaño y de mirada desafiante…era perfecto, pensó.

—¡Luca!—llamó.

—¿Sí?—preguntó el robusto hombre, girándose, antes de quitarse la pechera que había cargado por protección.

—Levanta una tienda al costado de la mía y llévate a este. Déjalo bien amarrado—dijo señalando el pecho del escogido.

—Por supuesto, señora—asintió, sabiendo perfectamente las intenciones de su jefa.

El joven se debatió mientras era arrastrado al otro lado del campamento, sin dejar de escupir su furia, sacudiéndose en los brazos del Mortífago, y Bella sonrió complacida. Hacía meses que no encontraba un ejemplar como ese.

Algo no andaba bien. Hermione lo sentía. Su ama acostumbraba a darse una vuelta para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, a pesar de seguir con sus labores, pero era casi media noche y no había hecho acto de presencia en la carpa.

Las protecciones solo regían en su ausencia, pero ahora que todos se encontraban en el campamento, tenía la posibilidad de salir sin quedar pulverizada en el intento.

 _¿Se estaba planteando salir sin el permiso de su ama?, ¿Y si la descubrían?, No, sería cuidadosa y si llegaba a verse acorralada, se excusaría en sus necesidades. Diría que eran urgentes sus ganas de orinar, suponía que eso sería suficiente para librarse de un castigo, pero debía darse prisa._

Se escabullo por la puerta de la tienda y de inmediato sus ojos se fijaron en la continua. No recordaba haberla visto, _¿sería donde mantenían a los cautivos?_ , se preguntó con curiosidad.

Se acercó lo suficiente por la parte trasera, evitando el resplandor de la fogata encendida en el centro del campamento y sin pensarlo, se acuclilló para levantar apenas la lona, así poder observar su interior.

Se agachó todo lo que pudo y cuando escuchó la voz de su ama, fuerte y clara, sus pulmones se quedaron sin aliento. Pero… _¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?_ , chilló su mente al ver la escena.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿veinte, tal vez veintitrés?—aventuró la azabache, jugando con el lazo de su tapado.

—Veinticinco—contestó el muchacho, con sus labios apretados.

—Sabes porque te he elegido, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto. Quieres ejercer tu dominio—contestó, recorriendo su figura, a medida que se acercaba.

—Chico inteligente—elogió, acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba boca arriba, exquisitamente a su disposición.

A pesar de estar furioso, era imposible no mirarla. Era hermosa y antes de poder siquiera analizarlo, se dejó envolver por la intoxicarte atmosfera de seducción.

—Te aconsejo que disfrutes de los privilegios, luego serás trasladado como los demás—informó dejando caer su tapado negro al suelo.

—Lo haré. Pues no tengo opción—dijo, posando su vista en las gruesas cuerdas que apretaban sus muñecas firmemente al respaldo de la cama.

—La ropa es un verdadero fastidio, ¿no lo crees?—y antes de que llegara a contestar, con un giro de muñeca, hizo desaparecer sus vestimentas.

—Ya lo creo—asintió. Poco importaba que a partir de ahora fuera un prisionero, su cuerpo jamás rechazaría a una mujer como la que tenía enfrente, dispuesta a entregarse.

Hermione estaba petrificada. Un fuego abrazador se encendió de golpe en la boca de su estomago, haciéndola sentir completamente enferma. ¿Por qué se estaba entregando a él? ¿Por qué lo estaba disfrutando? . Vio como su ama, se balanceaba sentada sobre ese hombre desconocido, gimiendo como lo hizo con ella, y simplemente su corazón se encogió. No podía respirar, debía volver a la tienda, y tropezándose con sus pies, salió lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Q..qué ocurre?—logró decir el muchacho, deteniendo por un momento sus caderas, al ver que se había girado en una dirección en concreto.

—Nada que no pueda solucionar. Sigue moviéndote—ordenó, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

* * *

Bellatrix entró en la carpa para encontrarla en penumbras. Su joven esclava se encontraba arrodilla en los cuatro diarios, al costado de su cama y de cara al suelo.

Se adelantó unos pasos y sonrió imperceptible al ver sus marcados gestos de disgusto.

Había estado espiándola, sus sentidos estaban adaptados para estar alerta en cualquier situación y no le habían quedado dudas después de haber escuchado que alguien salía a los tropezones, detrás de la tienda que momentos antes había ocupado.

 _Se veía adorable con su ceño fruncido. ¿Adorable?, ¿desde cuándo a ella algo le parecía adorable?, ¿sería un síntoma de senilidad?_ Y obligándose a borrar sus pensamientos, los cuales atribuyó a la euforia de la primera victoria, se sentó en el sillón de terciopelo negro, al costado de la entrada, cruzando sus piernas con elegancia. Tomó la jarra de vino, la cual había sido perfectamente preparada para su regreso y se sirvió una generosa copa.

—Quítame las botas—ordenó, estirando sus largas piernas.

Hermione se levantó con rapidez y caminando en su dirección, se inclinó para desajustar las hebillas y cordones. Tiró firmemente de ellas, cumpliendo con el pedido, en absoluto silencio. Las dejó al costado de la estufa para que se secaran con el calor y volviéndose, esperó inclinando su cabeza. La sangre le recorría las venas de una manera desmedida, haciendo que sus manos temblaban imperceptibles. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanta impotencia y bronca al mismo tiempo. Y por supuesto que no era lógico, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas gritarle en la cara y reclamarle a pesar de no tener ningún derecho… Debía morderse la legua y calmar su enloquecido corazón que no paraba de retumbarle, enloqueciéndola más de lo que ya estaba. Si decía algo, por más mínimo que fuera, sabía que terminaría degollada en una fracción de segundo.

—¡Habla!—exigió Bellatrix, haciendo danzar el vino dentro de su copa, con fascinante concentración.

—¿Perdón, ama?—dijo casi atragantándose con su propia saliva.

—¡Qué lo digas!—repitió, dejándole en claro que era una orden directa.

—Yo…yo—no sabía que decirle. La verdad no era una opción, pero _¿si le mentía y lo descubría?_ , estaría en un grave problema. _¿Era tan notorio su malestar que su ama lo había descifrado en un pestañar?_ La iba a matar o en el mejor de los casos la amarraría al árbol, detrás de la tienda para que la vida se le escapara en la madrugada por la baja temperatura.

—Tú…tú, ¿qué?—insistió con autoridad.

—Salí de la tienda—confesó, estrujándose las manos.

—Sí, esa parte ya la sé…

 _¿Lo sabía?, ¿Cómo lo sabía?_ Ahora no podría mentirle, usaría la Legeremancia para ver dentro de sus memorias y la mataría por su atrevimiento. Tenía que abrir la boca y enfrentar su error…su mayúsculo error.

—Y la vi—dijo completamente avergonzada, pero a la vez, sin titubear.

La imagen nuevamente invadió su mente y el malestar comenzó a subir atreves de su estomago para alojarse en su garganta, formando un ahogante y angustioso nudo.

—Me viste, ¿y?—apuró para que le dijera lo que quería saber.

—Me ha dolido el pecho y he regresado a la tienda—habló, simplificando sus palabras. Cada parte había sido verdad, por lo menos podía estar tranquila con su respuesta.

—Un dolor de pecho…—repitió, bebiendo un sorbo de su vino frutado—. ¿Te ha dolido por un malestar físico o por verme…a mí, desnuda y ahorcadillas de alguien más?—preguntó segura de la respuesta, con una torcida sonrisa en sus labios.

—Por verla a usted—admitió, agachando lo más que pudo su cabeza para ocultar las caprichosas lágrimas que amenazaban por escurrirse atreves de sus parpados cerrados.

—Tengo necesidades—dijo con sequedad.

—Que yo podría satisfacer, si así me lo permite—expresó con rapidez, sin pensar realmente lo que había dicho.

—Vaya, veo que tu deseo de no querer compartirme es intenso—se burló, sirviéndose su segunda copa…

 _Lo que uno descubría después de un largo día_ , se dijo riendo internamente. Su joven esclava se había vuelto loca.

—Nunca le he sido fiel a nadie y mucho menos a una esclava, pero dime, ¿Cómo se supone qué podrías tú, satisfacerme a mí?—pinchó, empujándola a una respuesta sincera.

—No…no lo sé, tal vez con un encantamiento, sé que es posible. Usted podría conjurarlo para que yo tenga lo que necesita—se atrevió a sugerir, con sus mejillas encendidas. No sabía de donde estaba sacando el valor para decirle todas esas cosas, tal vez verla con otra persona había sido su punto de quiebre…no lo sabía, pero su lengua parecía moverse sola sin ser capaz de detener la cataratas de pensamientos.

—Ya veo—rió abiertamente, levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a una castaña encogida por el miedo de sus propias palabras. Dejó la copa en el camino y agregó—. Es una opción bastante buena, de hecho—asintió, sacando de su pantalón su varita para apuntarla de frente—. Veamos que sinceras son tus intenciones—finalizó, dejando que una energía verdosa fluyera, envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo.

Hermione, apretó los dientes con fuerza. Le dolía y no precisamente el pecho. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y miró a su entre pierna, sobresaltándose. Algo se erguía debajo de su pantalón, haciendo que toda su cadera, pelvis y entre pierna, ardiera desesperadamente.

—¡Ama!—llamó aterrada.

—Me complace saber que no mientes—ronroneó, avanzando hacia ella, hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia. Tiró suavemente del elástico del pantalón y miró en su interior con perversa diversión—. ¿Todo esto es por mí?—preguntó con una ceja alzada, observando como el orgulloso miembro estaba a punto de explotar.

—S..sí, pero duele, duele mucho—se quejó, lastimosamente.

—Duele porque necesita ser vaciado—murmuró, apartándole el cabello del cuello para susurrarle al oído—. ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

Parecía un cachorro suplicante. Un bonito cachorro pidiendo a gritos por un poco de atención… _¡Ahí estaba otra vez! ¿desde cuándo los cachorros le parecían bonitos? Debía estar agotada mentalmente para pensar en toda esa sarta de tonterías._

Hermione se iba a morir, estaba segura. Caería al suelo producto de un infarto prematuro, gracias a esa mujer que no paraba de empujarla a lugares que jamás imaginó llegar. Era de locos sentir toda esa energía fluyendo, recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo. Su ama era perversa, ella sabía lo que estaba provocando…y no tenía otra salida, como la noche anterior, terminaría suplicándole y a los gritos.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Qué quieres hacer con…?—dijo sin terminar de nombrarlo, apretando sus cadera para acércala a su cuerpo.

—Usarlo—se le escapó con un gemido involuntario.

—Quieres que te libere de tu agonía, ¿no es así?

—Sí, por favor—no demoró en contestar, mordiéndose el labio.

—Me excita que me celes, pero debo aclararte algo…soy tu ama y si quiero revolcarme con todo el maldito mundo mágico, lo haré, ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí, perdóneme, no sé porque he reaccionado así—quiso emendar su irracional comportamiento.

—Claro que lo sabes, —arrastró las palabras, sin despegarse de su oído—, y ahora, vamos a solucionar ese gran problema que tienes ahí—habló, colocando ambas manos en el inicio del pantalón para deslizarlo hasta el suelo, dejando expuesto el efectivo hechizo.

Hermione, contuvo su respiración, temblando de pies a cabeza. _Debía controlar sus manos, debía hacerlo_ , se repitió una y otra vez, tratando de frenar el impulso de enredar sus propios dedos en los cabellos de su ama.

Bellatrix sonrió con malicia y arañando los muslos desnudos, lentamente se acuclilló frente a ella, sosteniendo sus caderas con firmeza para que no cayera de rodillas.

* * *

 **Bien…capítulo intenso para nuestra Hermione. Descubrió que los celos son bichos que carcomen por dentro.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutaran, y que pasaran unas buenas fiestas.**

 **Abrazos y como siempre, comenten.**

* * *

 **SH4DOW44:** Falta para que vuelvan a la mansión, pero sí, sucederá y en ese momento Bellatrix tendrá un gran conflicto interno. Tenemos que recordar que a ella jamás le gustó compartir los juguetes…veremos cómo lo procesa.

 **Negesis25:** Cissy no estará muy contenta que digamos. Y veremos cómo termina la travesía de la misión que está emprendiendo Bella, será fundamental para que abra los ojos.

 **A7F:** Jajajaja, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Fue mi primer relato de sexo explicito y casi me da algo jaja…una jarra entera de café y varias canciones para ponerme en escena.

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias! Me pone feliz que después de quemarme las neuronas jaja, lo disfrutaran.

 **Guest:** Bellatrix ya comenzó a cuestionarse su comportamiento. De apoco y a pesar de que sigue siendo una maldita, se irá dando cuenta de por qué ya los castigos no incluyen azotes.


	18. C18La lealtad está donde el corazón guía

Capítulo 18

 _La lealtad está donde el corazón guía_

Una semana y media y aún no habían podido exterminarlos.

—¿Y si solicitamos más ayuda?—propuso Corsac a punto de arrancarse los pocos pelos que le quedaban en su maltrecha cabellera.

Era frustrante seguir con el mismo dilema. Pasaban los días y los malditos seguían reapareciendo…no tenía sentido alguno. Lo habían analizado de todo los puntos de vista posible y aun no le habían encontrado la lógica…¿Tal vez el asqueroso pueblo era un punto clave para el rencuentro y agrupación de refugiados? ¿Tendrían túneles? Aunque no los habían descubierto, la posibilidad era latente y si así era, estaban en un problema más gordo de lo que habían pensado inicialmente.

—Quedaremos como unos inútiles, ¿no te das cuenta?—contradijo Morlon—. Somos pocos los que tenemos el privilegio de las misiones encubiertas, no pienso perderlas—negó con determinación—. Somos quince en este círculo—dijo extendiendo sus brazos—. Quince de los mejores mortifagos del mundo mágico. No es necesario agregar más gente—finalizó tajante.

—Para mí estamos errando en la distribución de vigilancia—intervino Scabior, dándole vueltas al asunto, frotándose la cara exasperado—. Algo no está cuadrando. No es posible que siga habiendo casi el mismo número de pueblerinos que el primer día. ¿A cuántos hemos matado? ¿Cien, doscientos, tal vez?, ¿y cuántos hemos trasladado a Azkabán?, ¿unos cuarenta?—aventuró a toda velocidad—. Esto no tiene sentido, siempre se las ingenian para tener cada maldito sitio cubierto—rumió, memorizando cada entrada y punto de escape, a pesar de que ya se los sabía a la perfección.

—¿Usted qué opina, Madame Lestrange?—preguntó Goile, haciendo que todas las miradas recayeran sobre ella.

—Estoy esperando que dejen de quejarse, para variar—resopló ya harta—. Morlon acaba de decir: _quince de los mejores mortifagos_ …pues, no lo parece—reprendió, elevando el labio superior.

—Tiene razón,—intervino Luca, que se encontraba a su derecha— si seguimos encontrando excusas, no nos iremos más—asintió, desplegando nuevamente el mapa sobre la mesa. Lo resolverían, sólo debían esforzarse para encontrar esa flaqueza que tanto estaban necesitando.

—Hoy lo terminaremos—informó Bella inclinándose para observar las mejores opciones de entrada—. Estoy asqueada de este bosque. Esta noche culminaremos nuestro trabajo. Para mañana, todos estaremos en nuestras mansiones degustando un vino de cosecha—aseguró con confianza, sirviéndose un vaso de sidra.

Los catorce Mortífagos sonrieron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

La misión se había extendido demasiado, todos querían volver a sus hogares, y ya era tiempo de desplegar sus dotes. No se iban a dejar vencer por esos traidores. Cuando se ocultara el sol se trasladarían a la linde del pueblo y arrasarían con todo a su paso…lo quemarían hasta que la misma tierra pidiera clemencia, y la voz se correría más rápido que el mismo viento:

 _Los impuros y los traidores a la sangre, debían abrazar su destino. La exterminación era un regalo generoso que tarde o temprano tendrían que aceptar gustosos. Así era el nuevo régimen, y nadie estaba exento._

 _Lord Voldemort había regresado con el mayor de los propósitos, restaurar el mundo mágico._

* * *

—¿Qué hará con la muchacha?

—¿A qué te refieres?—gruñó intensificando su mirada. No le gustaba que nadie se metiera en sus asuntos. Sólo seguía respirando porque era él y Luca lo sabía. El muy maldito sabía que no lo mataría, y eso la enfurecía aun más.

—Me refiero a que si la cosa se pone fea…tendremos que huir—siguió sabiendo que Madame Lestrange estaba batallando internamente para darle una respuesta.

—¡Yo no huyo!—aseguró, levantando su cabeza en gesto petulante.

—Lo sé—asintió—. ¿Tiene un plan, jefa?—quiso saber, observando el campamento, comprobando que nadie estaba escuchando la conversación.

—Lo tengo—afirmó imperturbable.

—Cuente conmigo.

Bellatrix asintió con sequedad, se tomó un momento para verlo machar, y se introdujo en la tienda.

* * *

La orden había sido clara: su ama regresaría y se trasladarían a la Mansión.

Había preparado sus escasas pertenencias guardándolas en el bolso, y también las de Bellatrix, dejándolas al costado de la entrada de la tienda.

Estaba nerviosa y abatida . Nuevamente, volvería a la tortura en unas pocas horas.

La claridad de la madrugada ya se podía apreciar por las finas rendijas de la carpa. No había podido dormir en toda la noche.

Pero… _¿Qué era ese escándalo?_ , se dijo sobresaltándose _. ¿Era la voz de su ama a los gritos?_ , se preguntó estrechando las cejas.

Su corazón por un momento se detuvo. Algo estaba mal…realmente mal.

De inmediato se aproximó lo más que pudo a la entrada y observó petrificada.

Esto no podía estar ocurriendo. ¿La estaban atacando? ¿De dónde había salido tanta gente?

El campamento estaba repleto.

 _¿Su ama y Luca, solos contra todos ellos? ¿Habían regresado por ella?_ , su cabeza no paraba de pensar. _Era lo más probable_ , razonó a la carrera. Sabía que un esclavo adiestrado era sumamente valioso para su ama. Si había vuelto, era solo porque no quería desprenderse de su propiedad.

 _¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, ¿Dónde estaban el resto de los Mortifagos? Esa gente estaba destrozando todo el campamento. ¿A caso los habían matado?_

Hermione estaba aterrorizada.

Corrió al costado de la estufa y se calzó sus botas de invierno lo más rápido que pudo. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se acuclilló a un costado de la tienda para observar sin ser vista. Y ahora _, ¿qué debía hacer?_ El corazón le iba a mil.

Las maldiciones no cesaban. Bellatrix y Luca, habían unido fuerzas y ahora se encontraban espalda con espalda, arremetiendo sin descanso. Pero era imposible, incluso para ellos. Su ama era, probablemente, la mujer más poderosa que había conocido, pero eran demasiados, no lo lograría.

La castaña no sabía qué hacer, había unas cincuenta personas rodeándolos o tal vez más, no podía estar segura. Definitivamente, no era una pelea justa, ellos sólo eran dos y así y todo, aun no los habían podido desarmar.

Su ama estaba en grave peligro, no soportarían mucho tiempo en esas condiciones, pero…

Se cubrió la boca con una mano al ver como uno de los hombres había podido salir de la atenta y frenética lucha para cubrirse detrás de una de las tiendas.

 _¿Qué podía hacer?_ No tenía varita, y en tal caso, si la tuviera, ¿de verdad quería salvarla?

Posó sus ojos nuevamente en la escena y vió como un rayo color rojo intenso, atravesó el brazo de la azabache, haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

Después de ahí, fue una locura. Gritos eufóricos, maldiciones desquebrajando lo que por una semana y media fue su lugar. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones _¿Cómo había sucedido tal desastre?_

¿Esos eran los refugiados? ¿Los que estaban en el bando de la luz? No lo parecía en absoluto. Sus rostros cubiertos por la más pura venganza, el bullicio…era demasiado.

Hermione sintió que debía actuar rápido. Ansiaba su libertad, y sabía que era su oportunidad. Solo tenía que gritar y correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran.

 _¿Qué estaba esperando?_ Las barreras de la tienda se habían desintegrado, la mariposa en su pecho estaba desprovista de toda cadena…debía moverse, tenía que salvarse.

Luca cayó al suelo con peso muerto y Bellatrix a su lado, con su brazo desgarrado logró dar de lleno en el pecho de uno de los traidores matándolo en el acto, pero como Hermione había supuesto, no fue suficiente.

Uno de los acianos gritó a viva voz y la energía de su varita salió impactando directamente en la cabeza de la azabache, que se arqueó de rodillas e inevitablemente, un segundo después, se derrumbó al costado de su compañero.

Fue instintivo. Hermione no supo en qué momento había comenzado a correr a los gritos, captando todas las miradas. Fueron los cuarenta metros más largos de su vida. Parecía que todo estaba ocurriendo en cámara lenta, podía ver la cara de los desconocidos a medida que avanzaba. Preocupación, cautela ante la inesperada aparición… ¿lastima?

Los últimos dos metros prácticamente los saltó para cubrirlos con su cuerpo.

Sin razonarlo, ya había elegido su lugar. No permitiría que los dañaran más de lo que habían hecho. Y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, tomó la varita de Bellatrix que aun descansaba en su mano abierta y los apuntó, uno por uno:

—¡Si la tocan, los mato a todos!—amenazó, sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras.

—¡Eres una esclava!—gritó un joven, no mayor que ella—. ¿Por qué la proteges? ¿A caso estás trastornada?—chilló apretando su propia varita obligándose a insistir. El también había sido esclavo y no había sido fácil escapar de su amo. Todos los que lo acompañaban tenían una historia, y esa joven se notaba que estaba traumatizada por lo que le había tocado vivir—¡Es tu oportunidad de empezar de cero!—intentó convencerla, pero sin dejar de apuntarla.

—No, no así—negó rotundamente, manteniéndolos a raya con su brazo extendido.

—Esa mujer a la que tu llamas "ama", es la persona más cruel después del que no debe ser nombrado—intervino otro de ellos, deteniendo al numeroso grupo para que no se acercaran.

—Lo sé,—afirmó Hermione—pero jamás podría comenzar una nueva vida permitiendo un linchamiento. Yo no soy esa clase de persona—aseguró.

—Te estás equivocando, niña. Esta no es la manera—habló un anciano, adelantándose con sus brazos al frente, en son de paz—. Tienes que recapacitar. Es por nuestro bien. Si no la matamos ahora, a ambos,—dijo observando a los dos Mortífagos tumbados en la fría tierra—ellos volverán contra nosotros y no podemos permitirlo—aseguró, dando otro paso demostrándole que no permitirían una negativa.

—Dirck, tiene razón. Debemos hacerlo—dijo una mujer de cabello cobrizo, con gesto decidido e incitando a los demás—. Si no quieres ser parte de ello, bien…pero así debe ser—concluyó, sacando su varita, haciendo que todos la imitaran.

—No puedo permitirlo. Yo no elegí ser una esclava, y mucho menos que justo ella fuera mi ama. Pero lo que sí sé, es que no he olvidado mis principios….hoy no morirá nadie más—dijo con absoluta decisión.

—¿Y qué harás para impedirlo?—escupió un hombre canoso y de mal aspecto—. ¿A caso piensas que tu sola puedes con todos nosotros?—se rió irónico.

—Claro que no, pero puedo hacer esto…

Hermione levantó el brazo y con una velocidad que ni ella creía que poseía, giró su muñeca a la vez que se inclinaba para abrazar a Bellatrix y tocar con la yema de sus dedos la capa de Luca. Cerró sus parpados con fuerza y el jalón fue inmediato.

El remolino de bruma blanca fue tan grande y poderoso que los refugiados quedaron pasmados….se habían ido. El claro estaba vacío y la esclava lo había logrado.

—No llegaran muy lejos—habló el líder del grupo, mirando el lugar donde un segundo antes había estado la asesina de su esposa.

—¿Qué sugieres, Fran?—preguntó el anciano.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo—aseguró dándose la vuelta para regresar al pueblo—. Es hora de que empecemos a defendernos—murmuró más para sí que para su grupo, dejando atrás el saqueado campamento.

* * *

Los arboles se agitaron y la maleza se contorneó abruptamente.

El ruido seco de tres cuerpos retumbó en el desolado bosque.

Hermione abrió los ojos frotándose la cabeza por el fuerte golpe y observó a su alrededor.

 _¿Dónde estaban?_ Lo había logrado. Por un momento dudó de sus habilidades. Al fin y al cabo, hacía casi dos años que no usaba su magia, pero ahí estaba, en un lugar aparentemente alejado y de una sola pieza.

Escuchó un quejido y volvió en sí, girándose rápidamente.

—Bellatrix…ama—se corrigió murmurando, viendo horrorizada las heridas expuestas.

Primero era lo primero. Debía encontrar un refugio deprisa. Agonizaban y si no se apresuraba, morirían antes de que el sol se ocultara detrás de la colina.

Miró en todas direcciones y cuando se iba a dar la vuelta nuevamente, quedó congelada. Una sonrisa incrédula se adueñó de su rostro.

 _¿Cómo era posible?_ Ese lugar no era real, _¿o sí?_

A lo lejos, pero con claridad, se alzaba una cabaña…pero no era cualquier cabaña.

Después de su confinamiento en Azkabán había mantenido su cordura por una sola y sencilla razón, su vívida imaginación que la había resguardado en ese oscuro y cruel agujero, día tras día, había sido su ancla para aferrarse al nuevo mundo mágico. Pero, ¿ cómo era posible que ese lugar existiese? ¿Qué el sitio donde su mente escapaba cada noche estuviera frente a sus ojos?

No podía creerlo, pero contra toda lógica, allí estaba, esperándola como un sueño hecho realidad, una ilusión aguardando a ser realizada.

Se aseguró que aún conservaba la varita, al encontrarla a los pies del árbol a su derecha, y apuntando a los dos cuerpos inertes, pronunció sin perder más tiempo:

—¡Wingardium Leviosa!

 _Había hecho lo correcto. No podía dejarlos morir_ , se repitió avanzando con rapidez por un estrecho sendero de tierra húmeda, delineado por hierba fresca.

Bella y Luca, suspendidos en el aire, fueron guiados por Hermione hasta la puerta de la humilde, pero intacta cabaña.

Apurando su paso, subió los tres conocidos escalones de madera. Había llegado el momento de cerciorarse que tan grave había sido el ataque. Y con enorme y sincera preocupación, abrió la puerta, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Me demoré con la actualización, pero aquí estoy de nuevo!**

 **La situación se ha complicado, Bella y los mortifagos han caído en una trampa, y sorprendiéndose ella misma, Hermione optó por ayudar a su ama, dejando su libertad en segundo plano.**

 **Espero que les gustara el capítulo, y comentes. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Bella y Luca se recuperarán? ¿Cómo Hermione llevará la nueva situación?**

 **Abrazos.**

* * *

 **Negesis25:** La llegada a la Mansión se demorará un poco más. Hermione tendrá que solucionar este nuevo presente primero.

 **E.K.R173:** Ahora los roles se han invertido. Bellatrix dependerá de Hermione, le guste o no. La cuestión será si la castaña lo soportará. Ya sabemos que Bella no es una mujer fácil de tratar.

 **SH4DOW44:** Jajaja, sí, Bella es muyyyyy sexy.

 **A7F:** En este capítulo se responde tu pregunta. Hermione usó nuevamente su magia y fue poderosa como todos recordamos, pero no la utilizó para escapar, sino para ayudar a su ama.

 **Guest:** Jajaja, lo siento por cortarlo ahí, creo que he traumado a varios con el capítulo anterior jeje. De apoco su relación crecerá.

 **RAGNAROK:** Jajaja, lo entiendo. Necesitaba dejar en claro hasta qué punto Hermione estaba dispuesta a soportar por complacer a su ama. Creo que todos han captado hasta donde, ¿no? Jeje.

 **DualSoul:** Aquí algo de lo que sugeriste, se dio vuelta la tortilla. Hermione está con todo el control. Ha elegido salvarle la vida a su ama y a uno de los Mortifagos "Luca", veremos cómo lo soporta.

 **Guest:** La misión fue un fracaso, y con lo acontecido, Hermione tendrá que ingeniárselas para no perder los estribos.


	19. Capítulo 19 Trueque para sobrevivir

Capítulo 19

 _Trueque para sobrevivir_

—No sé si eres estúpida o demasiado buena—dijo Luca tosiendo dolorosamente.

—Un poco de ambas, lo más probable—sonrió apenas, sin dejar su tarea.

—¿Cómo está?—quiso saber, logrando sentarse en la cama para mirar a su compañera tendida e inconsciente, al otro lado de la sala.

Una semana completa había transcurrido, y era la primera vez que Luca podía mantener una conversación sin desmayarse por el dolor. Era un gran alivio verlo sentarse en la cama y respirar casi con normalidad.

—No muy bien—reconoció, torciendo los labios, quitando parte del improvisado vendaje que cubría el brazo de Bellatrix. La herida demoraría en sanar, pero lo más preocupante era el fuerte golpe en la cabeza, tenía un gran hematoma abultado en el lado izquierdo, sobre su oreja. Su inconsciencia se había mantenido desde que habían llegado a la cabaña y había hecho lo humanamente posible para que su condición no se agudizara, pero aun así, no había despertado.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—preguntó con verdadera confusión—. ¿Te das cuenta que podría matarte solo por tu condición de esclava?

—Sé que no lo harás—contradijo, sin mirarlo.

—Puede que tengas razón, ¿pero por qué te has arriesgado?—insistió, observando la dedicación que ejercía al cuidado de su jefa.

—No podía permitir que los mataran.

—Ya veo, una esclava moralista—medio sonrió, saltando levemente por una inesperada punzada en el costado de su vientre—. Daré el aviso y saldremos de aquí—ya se sentía en condiciones de hacerlo. Se irguió lo mejor posible y se remangó la tela de su camisa para dejar al descubierto la marca tenebrosa.

—Es inútil, ya lo he intentado con en el brazo de mi ama, pero pruebe usted, capaz funciona—animó, levantándose para alcanzarle sus pertenencias que descansaban sobre la cómoda

—Gracias—asintió el hombre con gesto de desconcierto, tomando sus cosas.

—De nada—contestó, volviendo a sentarse al costado de Bellatrix.

—¿A dónde demonios nos has traído?—preguntó después de unos minutos. La serpiente en su brazo parecía desconectada, lo había intentado unas veinte veces y sin resultado.

—En realidad no estoy muy segura, y no he querido preguntar demasiado para no levantar sospechas—contestó.

—¿Hay más gente aquí, a parte de nosotros?—inquirió alerta.

—A un kilometro de distancia hay un pequeño pueblo. He ido un par de veces a buscar suministros, aunque la primera vez se me ha complicado un poco, ya que no poseía nada para intercambiar por comida y estas vendas que ves aquí—dijo señalando la pequeña mesa, a su costado.

—¿Y cómo has hecho?—quiso saber con divertida curiosidad. No todos los días se veía a un esclavo tan dedicado y fiel. Era un verdadero hallazgo y ahora comprendía porque su jefa pretendía volver por ella…la mocosa era valiosa, sí que lo era.

—Bueno, en una de las cómodas encontré unas baratijas de cerámica, unos cubiertos que parecían antiguos y la capa de mi ama—enumeró, terminando con la limpieza de la herida y disponiéndose a cubrirla nuevamente.

—No le gustará cuando se entere—rió, sosteniéndose las costillas.

—De seguro que no—asintió de acuerdo.

—Has usado su varita y no te ha rebotado—musitó más para sí.

—Sí, eso creo—asintió.

—A pesar de ser mestiza, es evidente que posees habilidades. No cualquiera, para decir, absolutamente nadie se atrevería a usar su varita.

—No tenía opción, si no lo hubiera hecho, los tres estaríamos muertos—dijo recordando cómo había sido capaz de trasladarlos, dejando atrás a la horda sedienta de venganza.

—Desde luego, pero eso no excluye que su magia te ha aceptado de buen grado, sino no estarías aquí respirando, te lo aseguro—recalcó lo obvio.

—Supongo que presintió que era para ayudar a su propietaria, no para hacerle daño, y por eso me ha dejado manipularla—aventuró, encogiéndose levemente de hombros..

Era la primera vez que pensaba en ello y Luca tenía razón, había sido un acto de lo más suicida que increíblemente había resultado bien.

—Puede ser, de igual manera, no deja de ser curioso—insistió, dándole vueltas al asunto.

Bellatrix se quejó y se removió en las sabanas. La fiebre había sido persistente y a pesar de los paños fríos y algunas hierbas medicinales que había logrado conseguir en el pueblo, hasta ahora no había cesado en su totalidad.

—Debo volver al pueblo, no tenemos nada para la comida de hoy—dijo, levantándose del asiento para higienizar sus manos en una palangana, dando por terminada la curación.

—¿Qué llevarás esta vez para intercambiar?

—En realidad no lo sé—confesó con preocupación.

La cabaña tenía lo suficiente para sobrevivir y ya había gastado las únicas cosas de valor que podrían aceptarles.

—Está bien—aceptó Luca con un suspiro tosco—. Llévate mi capa—dijo agitando su mano para que se apresurara a tomarla, antes de reconsiderar lo que había dicho—. Al fin y al cabo, es para que comamos todos.

—Gracias—habló, tomándola de la silla, al costado de donde estaba recuperándose.

—Sí, sí, vete—apuró, acomodándose en la cama, dándole la espalda. Las costillas lo estaban matando.

—Trate de descansar. No demoraré demasiado—avisó, saliendo de la sala, llevándose con ella su bolso de cuero negro.

El día estaba precioso y a medida que avanzaba, Hermione sentía que perfectamente podría quedarse allí para siempre. El lugar era hermoso y no recordaba haberse amoldado a un sitio tan rápidamente como lo había hecho a penas llegar allí. Desde luego que era un lindo sueño, sólo eso. Cuando su ama estuviera en condiciones, volvería al calvario, pero por ahora, quería disfrutar de lo que el destino le había obsequiado. Un pequeño respiro para su mente y cuerpo.

Las precarias casas ya se divisaban, atreves de los arboles.

No había querido mencionarlo, pero tenía sus serias dudas sobre sus ocupantes.

A la vista, el pueblo parecía normal, y si no fuera porque en sus años escolares había tenido relación con Lupin, jamás habría notado esos pequeños detalles que ahora eran más que evidentes.

Era una gran manada de hombres, mujeres y niños lobos. Refugiados en lo profundo del bosque para protegerse del exterior. Personas con principios bien definidos, que no seguirían a un líder que no fuera de su especie.

El primer día que había pisado en la entrada del modesto y austero pueblo, había sentido como de inmediato y en silencio se había llegado a una conclusión sobre su persona. Y pudo comprobar en su segunda visita, que su presencia había sido aceptada de buen grado. Un verdadero alivio considerando la difícil situación que estaba atravesando.

Ahora, a medida que avanzaba, la saludaban con una respetuosa, pero seca inclinación de cabeza. Era un gran avance y se sentía feliz, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía contacto con otras personas, que caminaba en soledad, disfrutando solamente del aire fresco y el sol en su rostro, olvidándose de sus cadenas de esclava.

Sonriendo, entró en una pequeña tienda de madera. Empujó la puerta rechinante y una diminuta campanita sonó avisando la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

—¡Buenos días! Hermione, ¿no es así?—saludó la mujer acercándose al otro lado del lado mostrador—. Tengo buena memoria—sonrió.

—Así es ¡Buenos días!—contestó encantada—. Rina, ¿verdad?, también recuerdo tu nombre—agregó descolgando su bolso del hombro para sacar de él la capa de Luca.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, esta vez?—preguntó con amabilidad, viendo la prenda que su clienta había traído para truequear.

—He venido por más gazas y también por verduras.

—Muy bien…aunque lo que me traes, vale más que un poco de verduras y unas gazas—habló con sinceridad, al ver los finos bordados plateados que recubrían la mayoría de la tela.

—Entonces, también me vendría bien algo enlatado, si es que tienes—habló, pensando en todo lo que les hacía falta.

—Déjame ver—dijo, dándose la vuelta.

Rina era realmente hermosa, de finos rasgos, pelo negro y lacio. Esbelta figura y ojos verdes musgo. Hermione sopesó que no tendría más de cuarenta años, y por un momento se vio mirándola más de lo debido.

Después de unos segundos, Rina, colocó unas cuantas latas sobre el mostrador, cortó limpiamente un gran trozo de queso fresco para envolverlo en papel. Se aproximó al final de la tienda para tomar un pan, recién horneado y un frasco de dulce de higo.

—¡Oh, gracias!—expresó absolutamente agradecida, volviendo en sí y alineando sus pensamientos.

—Tengo que ser justa con lo que me traes—contestó, sincera—. ¿Podrás con todo?

—Sí, eso creo—asintió, abriendo su bolso para acomodar las latas en su interior.

—¿Cómo siguen tus amigos?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Uno de ellos ha mejorado notablemente, pero mi amiga, aun sigue sin mucho avance—contó.

La primera vez que había pisado la tienda de aquella mujer, había tenido que inventar una historia y a pesar de que no había sido necesario dar muchos detalles al respecto, básicamente le había dicho que Bellatrix y Luca, habían sufrido un accidente y ella los estaba recuperando en una cabaña, a no más de un kilometro. La mentira era fácil de recordar, ya que parte del relato era cierto.

—¿De verdad no quieres que hable con el sanador?—propuso como la vez anterior—. Es algo estricto y de mal carácter, pero es bueno en lo que hace, de seguro pude ayudarla.

—No es necesario, pero te lo agradezco—dijo, lo menos que quería era que se enteraran que sus supuestos amigos eran en realidad Mortífagos, asesinos profesionales. No podía correr el riesgo de que su guarida ya no fuera segura.

—Cómo quieras—aceptó la negativa con una sonrisa—. Ten, esto corre por la casa—dijo entregándole una caja no más grande que una manzana, llena de analgésicos.

—Mu…muchas gracias—logró decir, emocionada por el gesto de la desconocida.

—Descuida, y ya que no quieres que te contacte con el sanador, esto te será de ayuda. Yo también me he visto, en el pasado, en una situación complicada y sé que es duro no contar con nadie—confesó, apoyando sus brazos en el mostrador.

—Te lo agradezco, de verdad—remarcó, sosteniendo el regalo para guardarlo en una de las bolsas de mano.

Hermione no podía estar más feliz, y acercándose a la salida, con su carga en amabas manos y espalda, se despidió, agradeciéndole nuevamente.

—No hay de qué—asintió la hermosa mujer, viéndola como cerraba la puerta de su tienda.

* * *

 **Volví, volví! Nuevo capítulo. Nuestra querida Bellatrix sigue inconsciente. Un pueblo de hombres y mujeres lobo y Luca, ya despierto y colaborando con Hermione.**

 **Espero que les gustara, y como siempre, comenten. Abrazos.**

* * *

 **SH4D0W44:** Luca pensó lo mismo, o es estúpida o muy buena y todos sabemos que es la segunda opción jaja.

 **Negesis25:** Aún no ha despertado, y desde luego que se llevará una inesperada sorpresa.

 **Guest:** El pueblo de los esclavos estaba obrando por sus propios intereses de supervivencia, ¿correctamente? Para Hermione, no. Ejecutar a una persona sin juicio previo, no está dentro de su entendimiento, a pesar de que por supuesto, se lo merecían.

 **Dualsoul:** Has dado en el clavo, ni los malos son tan malos, ni los buenos, tan buenos como defienden ser. Si recordarás, hasta los más perversos, como Bellatrix tienen sus límites: ella a los niños no los toca, lo dejó bien en claro en la fiesta de la mansión. Así qué todo depende del lado en que lo mires.

 **Guest:** Jajaja, me ha hecho gracia tu comentario, sí salió todo al revés, pero ahora Hermione está controlando la situación, veremos que sucede cuando Bella se despierte.


	20. Capítulo 20 Reflejadas por la luna

Capítulo 20

 _Reflejadas por la luna_

—Se ha despertado—contó Hermione sin saber si se sentía aliviada o completamente desbastada.

Cerró la puerta de la tienda y tomando el delantal del pechero, al costado de la entrada, se dispuso a comenzar el día.

Cinco días a tras, y después de hablarlo con Luca, había recurrido a Rina para pedirle o mejor dicho, rogarle un trabajo. Los truques habían funcionado hasta que inevitablemente ya no tuvieron nada más que ofrecer y visto que la recuperación de su ama seguía en proceso, la necesidad era urgente.

Su nueva amiga había aceptado encantada, expresándole de inmediato que le venía estupendo una ayuda extra con la organización de los suministros y con el cuidado de la huerta, detrás de la tienda.

—Eso es genial—dijo Rina, detrás de mostrador—. ¿Por qué me la impresión que no te parece tan genial?—inquirió, ladeando su cabeza.

—Sí, es genial, solo que..

—Te has esforzado para sacarla adelante y no fue valorado como tú esperabas—aventuró, juzgando sus gestos.

—Diste en el clavo—sonrió a penas, desembalando una caja llena de pequeñas bolsas de especias.

—Tiempo al tiempo, tal vez esté en una nebulosa, recuerda que hace días que ha estado inconsciente—opinó.

—Sí, ya…en realidad no tiene porque agradecerme nada, de todas formas no es mi familia, ni nada parecido, pero...—explicó, deteniéndose un momento.

Para Rina, Bellatrix y Luca seguían siendo sus amigos accidentados. Y aunque con cada conversación la mentira se le hacía más pesada, debía morderse y sopórtalo. Su ama se recuperaría en su totalidad y dejarían ese lugar, no podía permitirse crear en su interior falsas esperanzas cuando claramente la situación era temporal.

—Pero hubiera estado bien—dijo, terminando la frase.

—Sí, hubiera sido lo más sensato…todo lo que ella no es—se encogió de hombros, aceptando las cosas como eran.

—Lo importante es que hiciste todo a tu alcance para que se mejorara, y me consta—asintió, destapando el gran bollón de dulce, recién hecho para separarlo en frascos pequeños —. El problema es de ella, no tuyo—aseguró.

—Y cuéntame—dijo Hermione, recuperando la sonrisa y sacudiendo de su mente el mal rato que había tenido esa mañana cuando Bellatrix había abierto los ojos solo para gritar improperio tras improperio, uno más degradante que el otro—. ¿Tienes familia?—preguntó más bien para cambiar de tema.

—Una vez tuve—asintió con una sonrisa entristecida, sin despegar sus ojos de su tarea—. Un hijo y una esposa, ellos murieron.

—Oh, lo siento…yo no quise—trató de disculparse, apenada, frenando lo que estaba haciendo.

—Descuida, es algo que llevo conmigo cada día de mi vida—tranquilizó con amabilidad, mirándola por un momento.

—No debí preguntar, soy una tonta—se lamentó—. Yo también perdí a mi familia…bueno, a todos los que conocía—confesó.

—Han sido unos años turbios—suspiró—. Ese hombre ha librado muchas guerras, y una de ellas fue dar caza a los que se negaron a servirles—contó sin tapujos—. No llegué a tiempo para proteger a mi familia, y desde entonces tengo que vivir sabiendo que pude haber hecho más—se culpó, como siempre lo hacía.

—¿Cuándo asumió en el poder?—preguntó, entristecida.

Eran incontables las vidas que se habían perdido en el transcurso del nuevo régimen.

—No, fue mucho antes, tú no eras nacida—explicó.

—En la primer guerra—se animó a suponer.

Voldemort había intentado, en numerables ocasiones, llegar a controlar el ministerio y desde ahí al mundo mágico. Y su faena había comenzado mucho antes de que terminara con la vida del elegido…su amigo, el que los había vendido sin miramientos, recordó las palabras de Ron.

—Así es—dijo, limpiando sus manos en el delantal—. Déjame mostrarte—habló, dándose la vuelta para tomar un rustico porta retrato que descansaba sobre la repisa—. Ten—sonrió, extendiéndoselo para que lo observara.

—Era precioso, —se enterneció al ver la fotografía donde un pequeño, de no más de cinco años sonreía en los brazos de una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados —y ella también.

—Gracias.

—Lo siento mucho—volvió a repetir, devolviéndole la foto.

—Todos los que habitamos este pueblo hemos sufrido las consecuencias de una batalla sin sentido.

—Nunca será como antes—reconoció, volviendo a reorganizar las cajas—. La vida vale menos que una bolsa de frutas.

—Yo podría ayudarte, si así tú lo quieres—habló con seriedad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—quiso saber, mirándola interrogante.

—Sé tú condición y también soy consciente de que tú sabes de la mía—dijo dando por sentado y sabiendo que no se equivocaba en sus palabras —. Los ojos de un esclavo es algo que no se puede ocultar tan fácilmente…

—Yo…—tembló, sosteniendo la respiración.

—Descuida, no diré absolutamente nada—tranquilizó, levantando una de sus manos—. Necesitas ayuda, eso está claro. Mi oferta es la siguiente: te trasfiero mis genes, dándote la posibilidad de elegir tu destino y tú a cambio, le enseñas a leer y a escribir a los niños más pequeños del pueblo. Me contaste que te encantan los libros y aquí escasean los maestros, ¿qué me dices?

—¿Convertirme en lobo?—exclamó, sorprendida —. No creo que sea una de las mejores opciones—negó, aturdida.

—Puede que tengas razón, no somos una especie muy querida y aceptada, pero te daría la oportunidad de pertenecer a un sitio, a liberarte de toda cadena, marca o lo que hayan hecho para retenerte—explicó—. Si aceptaras esta sería tu gente y como tal, podrías iniciar una nueva vida lejos de todo lo que te ha pasado…si lo vez por ese lado, no creo que sea tan mala idea.

Hermione guardó silencio, no sabía que decir realmente. Una oportunidad…después de tanto tiempo y con su mente programando para que su camino fuera el que sus amas habían dictado. No lograba razonarlo, ni mucho menos imaginarlo en su cabeza, ¿acaso era posible? Estaba registrada como esclava, tenía un tatuaje en el pecho que así lo acreditaba. Con un chasquido de dedos la encontrarían, no podía ser tan fácil desvanecerse en ese bosque. Voldemort tenía recursos ilimitados, y eso significaba que Bellatrix también…era imposible librarse de ella.

—Aquí no usamos mata lobo, ni ninguna poción para callar lo que somos—siguió contando, mientras que Hermione sopesaba cada movimiento, admitiendo que sería un acto suicida y sin sentido.

—Pero, ¿eso quiere decir que salen a cazar gente?—se horrorizó. Jamás aceptaría algo semejante.

—No, claro que no—negó riendo—. Nuestro sanador nos enseñó a controlar a la bestia. Cuando nos convertimos, solo corremos y sentimos la libertad golpeando nuestro rostro, recorremos el bosque en manada, abrazando y disfrutando de lo que realmente podemos ser…no como dicen y están empeñados en describirnos—aclaró, tratando de transmitir con palabras lo que verdaderamente significaba ser un lobo—. Somos felices, Hermione. Libres, sin prejuicios y muy felices—aseguró.

—Se oye maravilloso,—apretó sus labios en una sonrisa abatida—aunque no puedo aceptar tu oferta, por más tentadora y fantástica que me parezca.

—¿Por?

—Mi ama no es cualquier mujer, es la mano derecha de …

—Entiendo—cortó, elevando sus cejas. No había visto a sus supuestos amigos o mejor dicho, ahora Mortífagos, pero intuía que debía tratarse de alguien importante, dado los esfuerzos que la joven había empleado con el propósito de regresarlos en condiciones.

—Tu gente estaría en peligro por mi culpa, ella no descansaría hasta encontrarme, lo sé—dijo, descartando la idea por completo.

—Ellos no pueden aparecerse aquí. Sé que tu decisión es firme, pero te aseguro que con nosotros estarías más que a salvo.

—Pero, yo sí pude aparéceme, de seguro ellos podrán rastrearme—habló dándole lógica a su aparición.

—No—contradijo con toda seguridad—. Como has dicho, tú te apareciste, tú los trajiste aquí…no fue ni ella, ni su compañero. Jamás encontrarían el camino por sus propios medios.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?—quiso saber, atónita. ¿Tendrían una especie de barrera indetectable?

—La verdad, no lo sé,—reconoció— son pocos los que han encontrado este sitio.

—De acuerdo, imaginando solo por un momento que asumo que es todo tan maravilloso y sencillo…¿cómo lo haría? No puedo dejarlos en esa cabaña y matarlos de hambre, a pesar de que seguramente ellos sí lo harían conmigo.

—Primero tendrías que sacarlos de aquí—dejó en claro que era esencial que abandonaran el bosque.

—¿Yo?—exclamó.

—Desde luego, por más que lo intenten, eres tú la única que puede llevarlos a casa. Su magia está anulada, nuestras barreras han reconocido su marca, a penas aparecieron.

Ahora Hermione lo comprendía todo. Sí tenían barreras, y fue por ese motivo que Luca se cansó de intentar comunicarse.

—Deberías trasladarlos, y conseguir una varita para, cuando tengas la primera oportunidad, regresar, nuevamente aquí.

—Es demasiado arriesgado—se removió inquieta. ¿Dónde iba a conseguir una varita? ¿Y su mariposa? Era obvio que la activarían al pisar la mansión, sin contar las barreras que tendría que eludir…era una locura—imposible para ser más específica.

—Sí, es arriesgado, pero, ¿qué más te queda por perder?

Hermione quedó en silencio. Por más que confiara en sus habilidades, era demasiado, no lo lograría ni en un millón de años…no era una opción.

—Mira, dejemos la conversación aquí, pero prométeme que lo pensaras, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo—dijo más para complacerla—. Y gracias, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien me infunde esperanzas, y aunque no pueda cumplirlo, me llevaré este recuerdo conmigo.

—La clave está en creer en uno mismo, y si lo proyectas, encontrarás la manera para que sea realidad—sonrió, dirigiéndose a la huerta, dejándola sola, digiriendo la nueva posibilidad que el destino le había alanzado, como una soga a la cual aferrase.

* * *

Era hermoso, el lago, los arboles, el olor que allí se respiraba…era perfecto.

Hermione suspiró con pesadez. Arrolló las piernas para acomodarse en la piedra, a la orilla del gran estanque y observó como lentamente el sol comenzó a desaparecer, filtrando los últimos pequeños rayos de luz, dejando ante ella una preciosa noche estrellada.

¿Así podría ser siempre? Giró su cabeza para divisar la cabaña, tenuemente iluminada por las parpadeantes velas y cerró los parpados con fuerza.

Su ama se había dormido después de una larga tarde de reclamos. Luca le había permitido tener un momento de tranquilidad, y estaba realmente agradecida. Aunque él no era su amo, sabía que debía acatar sus normas, era más grande, con más habilidades y ahora que su recuperación le permitía caminar por la casa e increíblemente ayudar en ciertas cosas, estaba más convencida que a ese hombre le había ocurrido algo extremo para portar la marca tenebrosa…a pesar de su mal humor y tosquedad, no pudo encontrar en él ningún rastro de la esencia que claramente desprendía su ama o cualquier otro mortífago.

Hermione se quitó las botas e introdujo los dedos de sus pies en el agua, comprobando que estaba helada, aun así no los retiró. Se sentía bien aprovechar cada momento de soledad y de la falsa sensación de libertad.

—Un largo camino—se dijo en voz alta, percibiendo como la vida nocturna iba despertando cuando la mayoría iniciaba su descanso.

Había perdido a sus padres, amigos…su vida entera y por un momento, en su mente se reflejó el rostro adolorido de Rina. Al igual que esa mujer, la perdida parecía dispuesta a permanecer a pesar de los años. ¿Cómo había podido seguir adelante después de la muerte de su hijo y esposa?…¿Cuántos habría en el mundo mágico llorando a sus seres queridos?

Inclinó su cabeza para mirar el despejado cielo y sonrió.

¿Convertirse en lobo? Jamás hubiera imaginado una posibilidad así, antes de la guerra y hasta ahora. ¿Cómo sería correr por el bosque sin miedo …? ¿Sería dolorosa la transformación? Había leído innumerables libros, pero la realidad siempre disentía de la información plasmada por unos pocos. Y no recordaba haber encontrado ni un solo documento escrito y firmado por un hombre lobo, por lo tanto lo que sabía no valía de nada.

Bellatrix y Narcissa, no tenían que ser su futuro, Rina le estaba dando una salida, pero…

Ella era su ama, se había convertido en su mundo, ¿sería capaz de dejarla?

No, desde luego que no. Existía un pequeño detalle que Rina desconocía, y ese era el motivo fundamental para negarse.

Suspirando con dolorosa aceptación, cerró sus ojos, preguntándose cómo sería correr por ese extenso bosque, en su compañía y reflejadas por la luna. Olvidando solo por un segundo que se trataba de su ama, y dejando de lado su lado lógico y racional…solo ellas dos corriendo libres…sin mansión, sin títulos, sin Narcissa esperándola para culminar sus retorcidas fantasías…solo dos lobas entregándose a una anhelada sensación de libertad.

* * *

 **Regresé! Lo sé, lo sé, me demoré un pelín. Entregada acepto crucios jajaja.**

 **Propuesta y no indecente, Rina lo ofreció una salida. ¿Hermione estará dispuesta a dejar a Bellatrix? Se libraría de Narcissa, pero ¿sería capaz de cortar el vínculo? La oferta es tentadora…veremos que hace nuestra protagonista.**

 **Aviso: Para los que les gusta la serie "érase una vez" historia corta: Demasiados años anhelándote (SnowQueen) y Feliz cumpleaños, Regina (SnowQueen) . Proyecto de una probable historia larga (Todo dependerá de la aceptación que tenga) "Su dulce y helado suspiro" (SnowSwan)**

 **Como siempre, abrazos y no se olviden de dejar comentario :)**

* * *

 **SH4D0W44:** Rina y su propuesta, Ahora Hermione tendrá que pensárselo bien.

 **Wineny:** Los aldeanos están bien protegidos, una gran manada con muchos recursos. Hermione podría ser parte.

 **Negesis25:** Bella se despertó, y aunque no vimos cual fue su reacción exactamente, Hermione dejó en claro que abrió los ojos solo para ser Bellatrix.

 **Dualsoul:** Ya comenzó a generar ruido jaja. Rina le dio la oportunidad de elegir, veremos qué pasa.

 **Guest:** Volví! Espero que disfrutaras este capítulo. Abrazo.

 **Shizuku Albarn:** Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, me allegro que te engancharas con la historia. Abrazo y espero seguir contestando tus comentarios.


	21. Capítulo 21 Tres inevitables actos

Capítulo 21

 _Tres inevitables actos_

—¡Ve a juntar naranjas!—ordenó Bellatrix, haciendo un cabeceó osco, señalando la puerta.

—Aquí no hay naranjas, jefa—dijo Luca, levantándose de la silla y dejando en la mesa su taza, recién servida.

—Entonces lo que sea que exista en este asqueroso bosque… ¡Vete y demora!—exigió, sentándose en la cama con dificultad.

—De acuerdo—asintió, saliendo de la cabaña.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, sentada en la silla más alejada de la habitación, esperando el motivo de la repentina petición.

—Usaste mi varita—dijo la azabache por fin—. Vendiste mi capa y botas—siseó, respirando sonoramente.

—Yo…yo lo siento mucho, era para comer, ama—quiso explicar, pegando su mentón al pecho para evitar mirarla.

—Lo sientes mucho—recitó, torciendo la boca, conteniendo las ganas de arrancarle los pelos de un solo cinchón. Y si no fuera por su estado, de seguro ya hubiera caminado hasta ella para zarandearla, sin contemplaciones…su preciada capa. Las botas le importaban un cuerno, tenía desenas de ellas, pero su amada capa era irremplazable.—. Hoy nos vamos—informó.

—Pero usted todavía no se encuentra en condiciones…—quiso protestar, pero sin atreverse a elevar demasiado la voz.

—¡Hoy nos vamos!—repitió más lento y amenazante.

—Por supuesto—asintió en su sitio.

Bellatrix se acomodó en el borde de la cama y masajeó su nuca, haciendo pequeños círculos. Su cabeza le estallaba, pero en general, su estado era bastante bueno…soportaría sin problemas el traslado.

—¿Quiere que le alcance un vaso con agua?—se animó a preguntar.

—No, estoy bien—dijo, posando sus ojos nuevamente en ella.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? No existían motivos y aun así, les salvo el trasero…¿por qué?

—Tuviste la oportunidad de escapar y no lo hiciste—formuló lo que estaba pensando desde que había recobrado el sentido.

—Sí—contestó Hermione, estrujándose las manos.

—Eres consciente de que no te debo nada—quiso dejar en claro—. Eres mi esclava y yo tu ama. Tus acciones no modifican los títulos y mucho menos mi posición de autoridad—habló inexpresiva, analizando cada micro gesto de la chica, frente a ella.

—Por supuesto que lo sé—aseguró, después de varios segundos en silencio —. No actué para ganarme su favor.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?—inquirió con curiosidad.

—No podía permitir que esas personas hicieran una carnicería sin un juicio previo. No era justo, ni para usted, ni para nadie—dijo sincera.

—Desde luego, mi pequeña esclava moralista—carcajeó, pero con cuidado de no moverse demasiado —. Eso no explica porque no escapaste después. Nos trasladaste hasta aquí, podrías haberte ido, pero no fue así—siguió, exigiendo una explicación.

Hermione no dijo nada, ¿y cómo decirlo? Era claro su lugar en el mundo. Mordió su mejilla interior y rogó para que no volviera a interrogarla.

Bellatrix ladeó la cabeza y después de comprobar que su pregunta no iba a ser contestada, inexplicablemente suspiró y dio el tema por terminado. De todos modos ya sabía la respuesta.

—Cuando anochezca, nos iremos—informó, volviendo a recostarse.

—Sí, ama—aceptó, apretando con fuerza los parpados para que ninguna lágrima caprichosa se le escapara.

Se había terminado….volverían a la mansión.

* * *

Su última visita al pueblo.

Hermione observó cada detalle para resguardarlo en su memoria.

Su escusa para volver a visitarlo había sido sencilla y fácil de llevar a cabo. Trataría de recuperar la capa que había intercambiado por comida. Su ama le había dado permiso, pero acortando su tiempo y por ese motivo sus pasos eran ligeros y con un destino fijo.

—Me voy—contó tristemente, a penas cruzar la puerta.

—¿Cómo que te vas?, ¿cuándo?—casi chilló Rina, dándole la vuelta al mostrador.

—Esta noche—informó con los ojos vidriosos.

—No lo hagas, quédate con nosotros y encontraremos una solución para trasladarlos sin que tú necesites salir de aquí—suplicó, tomando sus manos.

—No puedo—negó, mordiéndose el labio.

—Pero…

—Lo sé, debo ser la mujer más estúpida del mundo, pero regresaré con ella—dijo sin atreverse a mirarla. Estaba avergonzada por la decisión que había tomado. Y aunque se sentía firme, no podía evitar la culpabilidad de sus acciones. Esa mujer le estaba dando una salida maravillosa y por su ilógica demencia la estaba rechazando.

—La amas, es eso, ¿no?—aventuró, tomando su mentón para observarla —. Te enamoraste de tu ama—concluyó, pero sin recriminación alguna.

—Realmente no lo sé—respondió con sinceridad.

—¡Oh, Hermione!

—Descuida, estaré bien—mintió.

Ni ella estaba segura de que le esperaría al pisar la mansión, pero Rina necesitaba un alivio, aunque este fuera una ilusión mal disfrazada.

—Permíteme que haga algo por ti, por favor—pidió.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Déjame llevarte con el sanador, el desactivará tu marca—propuso con media sonrisa.

—No sé si será una buena idea—se tensó al oír sus palabras.

—Por favor, sé que no te quedarás, pero dame la oportunidad de facilitarte una salida en el caso que cambies de opinión en el futuro—volvió a insistir, apretando cariñosamente sus manos, entre las suyas.

—Mi ama la activará y se dará cuenta de que su hechizo no funciona—dijo, pensando en las consecuencias.

—No lo hará, no se percatará de nada. Te aseguro que creerá que sigue siendo cien por cien efectiva—descartó, convencida.

—¿ Y eso cómo es posible?—frunció su cejas, incrédula.

—Habilidades de brujo viejo y experimentado, supongo—se encogió de hombros—. ¿Aceptas mi regalo?

—Está bien—asintió, devolviéndole el gesto con un abrazo.

—Promete que nos volveremos a ver—murmuró Rina, estrechándola con fuerza.

Era bastante más alta y Hermione en sus brazos, solo parecía una niña.

—Fuiste la mejor amiga que puede haber encontrado—confesó, suspirando con anticipada nostalgia.

—¿Fuiste? No, querida, soy una amiga genial—corrigió, haciéndola reír, separándose con lentitud—. Siempre tendrá un lugar a donde volver, lo recordarás, ¿verdad?

—Lo recordaré—aseguró.

* * *

—¡Oh, por Merlín!—exclamó Narcissa, tomándose el pecho al ver a su hermana en la sala de la mansión—. Te creíamos muerta—musitó, sin salir del trance.

—Seguro que sí—se quejó Bella, sintiendo que su cabeza y toda ella, necesitaban una cama y urgente.

—¡Ven, siéntate!—dijo la rubia, sosteniéndola del brazo para guiarla al sillón más próximo—. No sabes el alivio que siento—quiso expresar, observándola de arriba abajo—. Se organizaron unas quince búsquedas—contó en una desesperada carrera por hablar todo al mismo tiempo.

—Cuan eficiente son nuestros compañeros—ironizó Luca, el cual había sido olímpicamente ignorado, hasta ahora.

—Sí, puede ser, pero les aseguro que han hecho hasta lo imposible para tratar de ubicarlos.

—¿Podríamos dejar los detalles para otro momento? Necesito recostarme—habló Bella, sintiéndose un poco mareada.

—¡Por supuesto!—concordó su hermana—. ¿Y tú por qué sigues ahí de pie?—chilló, dirigiéndose a una aterrada Hermione que no paraba de temblar—. Lárgate a la cocina con Silvia.

—Sí, ama—obedeció al instante, apresurando su paso.

A penas cruzó el umbral que separaba la sala, unos delgados brazos la envolvieron, inesperadamente.

—Pensé que habías muerto—dijo Silvia, colgada de su cuello—. ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí!

—Sí, que bueno—repitió, pero perdida en la nueva realidad.

—¿Por qué están gritando?—preguntó Silvia, separándose de Hermione para abrir la puerta con cuidado y poder observar a la distancia.

— _Estuve a punto de morirme y a ti lo único que se te ocurre es, ¿reclamarme?—estalló Bella, levantándose del sillón—. Si no nos trasladamos antes es porque estábamos inconscientes y a punto de cruzar al otro mundo—siguió —. ¿Piensas que lo hicimos apropósito, que nos gusta el bosque para vacacionar y decidimos quedarnos por diversión?_

— _Desde luego que no, pero…_

— _Pero, ¿QUÉ?—bramó más alto, exasperada._

— _Nuestro señor querrá un informe completo de lo sucedido._

— _¡Y lo tendrá!—aseguró con firmeza._

— _¿Del grupo inicial, nadie se trasladó?—quiso saber Luca, de pie al costado de Bellatrix._

— _Scabior y otro chico joven que no recuerdo su apellido—contestó —. Contaron su versión de los hechos y cómo fue la emboscada._

— _¿Su versión de los hechos?—rechinó la azabache—. ¿Y eso que quiere decir?_

— _Que se hizo una reunión. Todos están al tanto de lo que nuestra esclava hizo, Bella. Tendremos graves consecuencias—dijo lo que había querido soltar desde el principio._

— _Pero ni siquiera estuvieron presentes cuando nos acorralaron—protestó Luca sin poder creerlo—. Es una estupidez, yo haré mi propio informe, jefa—se dirigió a Bella que lo único que hacía era mirar al frente, tratando de no perder el control —. Si no fuera por su esclava estaríamos más que pudriéndonos._

— _Sí, ya, eso lo sabemos tú y yo, pero no funcionará así cuando tengamos que dar parte—susurró, casi sin despegar los labios._

— _¿A qué se refiere?_

— _Que lo más seguro es que me den de baja por un tiempo, y eso si nuestro Lord está con un buen día—se animó a suponer, sabiendo que la situación era más complicada de lo que había pensado._

 _Casi un mes fuera…debían inclinar la cabeza y aceptar lo que se les vendría encima._

— _¿Qué hace él aquí?—ahogó la pregunta cuando vio a su sobrino bajando por las escaleras principales._

— _Estaba acompañando a mi madre, pero ya me largo—contestó este, frenándose de golpe._

— _¡Sí, lárgate antes de que se me vaya la boca!—advirtió con los dientes apretados._

— _¡Cómo te atreves!—se escandalizó Narcissa, colocándose en su campo de visión —. Es mi hijo y puede quedarse cuanto quiera, es mi casa._

— _Oh, ya veo, así están las cosas ahora. Me ausento unos cuantos días y nuestra casa se convierte en tuya._

— _No permitiré que ataques a mi hijo, Bellatrix. No sé qué te ha sucedido en ese bosque, pero no te desquitarás con él._

— _Que gracioso, yo atacando, no es así como lo recuerdo—musitó, corriéndose para ver la cara del rubio, que había comenzado a temblar ligeramente._

— _Mamá, por favor. De todos modos Pansy me espera—quiso frenar a su madre para que su tía no develara su oscuro secreto._

— _No, Draco, estoy harta—negó, enfrentando a su hermana._

— _Recién llego y ya estás harta—asintió, elevando una ceja._

— _No soportaré tus patéticas ironías. No sabes a lo que me tuve que enfrentar en tu ausencia, los reclamos y explicaciones que tuve que dar, así que no me vengas con exigencias, porque no las toleraré._

— _Perfecto, no las aguantarás….me largo yo—decidió en ese mismo momento —. Tengo una mansión más grande que está en desuso, no tengo porque soportarte. Necesito descanso y recomponerme, no a alguien que me pique el cerebro con sus ínfulas de reina madre—increpó, elevando su rostro para darle a entender que le importaba un cuerno sus palabras y su falsa preocupación….hasta un niño sabía mentir mejor que ella._

— _Si es eso lo que quieres, no tengo objeciones._

— _Bien—dijo Bella, dirigiéndose a la cocina._

— _La esclava se queda—habló Narcissa, antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo._

 _Bellatrix frenó sus pasos y quedó en suspenso por un minuto._

— _Quédatela, no me importa—se giró, volviendo a la sala y tomando la caja de polvos Flu, apretó su mandíbula, carcomida por la ira._

— _Déjeme acompañarla—pidió Luca, sosteniéndola del brazo._

 _Bella asintió. Lo más probable era que se desmayara a penas pisar su mansión, y lo sabía. Dos traslados en un mismo día era demasiado, incluso para ella._

 _En ese momento, Luca era en el único que confiaba…y en la mugrosa, reconoció. Agitó un momento la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos inútiles. Era una esclava y se merecía lo que le llegara a suceder, entonces, ¿por qué le dolía el pecho? Era el cansancio, debía dormir, concluyó, obligándose a no sacar su varita para llevarse lo que le correspondía….es una mugrosa que no vale nada, una escoria, se repitió observando con claridad el gesto de petulancia y suficiencia que su sobrino no podía reprimir, escudado, detrás de su madre._

Hermione cayó de rodillas en el frío suelo de mármol. Se sostuvo el pecho con amabas manos y sin parpadear, sus lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas , en estado de shock.

—¿¡Oye, me escuchas!?—le habló Silvia, llegado a ella y acuclillándose a su lado.

—Se va y nos deja con Narcissa.

—No, tal vez escuchamos mal…—negó con efusividad, sin querer creer la nueva situación.

Algo era claro, si aun se encontraban con vida era únicamente por la intervención de Bellatrix.

Silvia se encogió a sí misma, levantándose para sostenerse de la puerta.

Hermione escuchó el crepitar de la estufa y un fuerte estallido…su ama se había marchado, dejándola atrás.

Tuvo la oportunidad de ser libre, de tener una vida y empezar de cero…lo había desechado por ella, sólo por ella, ¿cómo había sido tan idiota?, ¿cómo pudo creer que sus actos significaban algo para aquella mujer?

Estaba sola, nuevamente sola y ahora sabía que su vida se resumiría en tres inevitables acciones: acatar sumisa, dejarse torturar hasta la inconsciencia, y recibir la muerte agradecida.

 _Hubiera sido tu esclava siempre, si con eso me llevabas contigo_ , pensó, quedándose sin lágrimas en el momento que la puerta de la cocina se abría estrepitosamente y unos ojos grises, como el acero, hacían acto de presencia.

* * *

 **Con demora, pero siempre regreso.**

 **¿De verdad? ¿400 lectores y solo 5 cometarios?, de acuerdo chicas y chicos, se que pueden hacerlo mejor. Saben que a todos los que escribimos amamos los comentarios, sobre todo para saber si la historia está tomando un buen rumbo, recibir consejos o simplemente para decir "estuvo bueno el cap, o estuvo malísimo jaja" ¡Espero contestar varios para el próximo capítulo! ¡Digan que sí!**

 **Hermione volvió a la mansión y Bellatrix se fue. Nuestra niña no para de sufrir, y aunque Bella dudó por un segundo, todavía no ha dado ese clic tan esperado. Veremos cómo se desarrolla el próximo cap.**

 **Que tengan un buen fin de semana. Muchos abrazos.**

* * *

 **SH4D0W44:** Hermione al final se negó, despidiéndose de Rina, pero prometió que se volverían a encontrar. Ahora su realidad se complicará bastante. Abrazo.

 **Shizuku Albarn:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Bella no se permitió obrar de la manera que hubiera querido…llamarlo cobardía, o simplemente negación, pero está al borde de lanzarse, le falta solo un empujoncito.

 **Guest:** Sin ninguna duda, pudo más el amor, aunque el amor muchas veces duele en el alma y Hermione lo experimentó al final del cap, sacrificó su libertad a cambio de nada…Bella se marchó, dejándola con la torturadora número uno, después de Umbridge claro jaja.

 **DualSoul:** Supusiste perfecto, Hermione no se quedó en el pueblo. Siendo sincera, a mí también me hubiera gustado escribirla como loba nueva jaja, pero quien dice…en el futuro, todo es posible, ¿no? Ahora es un momento clave, Bellatrix tendrá en sus manos una decisión, veremos cómo lo analiza esa desquiciada cabeza suya.

 **RAGNAROK** :Muchas gracias! Acertaste, no aceptó, Hermione decidió permaneces con Bella, pero ahora esta se fue, dejándola en la mansión Malfoy. Será una pesadilla para nuestra Hermione. Bella tendrá que decidir, y como está demente, será el doble de difícil :)


	22. Capítulo 22 Lejos y a salvo

Capítulo 22

 _Lejos y a salvo_

 **Un mes después.**

—¿Qué papeles serían?—preguntó Narcissa abriendo la puerta del estudio.

—La verdad que no sé. Solo me ha especificado que se trata de una carpeta azul con relieve—explicó Luca, detrás de ella.

—Será esta—concluyó, sacando un folio del primer cajón del escritorio y entregándoselo al nuevo mensajero de su hermana—. ¿Por qué no ha venido ella en persona?

—Tampoco lo sé—negó tomando la carpeta, con un asentimiento—. Pero le expresaré su preocupación—agregó correctamente, dejando que saliera primero.

Las llamas de la estufa principal crepitaron, anunciando una comunicación. Narcissa se giró para mirar a Luca y con un gesto, se disculpó.

—Enseguida regreso—avisó—. Si quiere puede pedirle a mi esclava algo para beber o quizá comer. Por ese pasillo se encuentra la puerta de la cocina—señaló, dándose la vuelta para ir a la sala.

Luca suspiró y girando en redondo, caminó hasta llegar a el umbral que separaba la cocina…el viaje le había dado sed, no era mala idea pedir un vaso de jugo.

No había visto a nadie a excepción de Narcissa. La mansión estaba en plena calma.

Cruzó la puerta y en el fondo de la inmensa cocina, una muchacha desgarbada y con un pañuelo cubriéndole el cabello, se sobresaltó a penas lo escuchó ingresar.

Silvia dio un respingo. Lo observó detenidamente, y quedó pensativa un par de segundos… _yo lo conozco, es el hombre que llegó con ama Bellatrix el día que aparecieron en la sala_ , se dijo, suspirando nerviosa. Todos sus sentidos se habían puesto en alerta….era ahora o nunca.

Luca guardó silencio, mirándola con cautela, ¿por qué se había quedado inmóvil?

—Se…señor—susurró observando en todas direcciones, antes de animarse a acortar las distancias.

Luca entrecerró los ojos y ladeando la cabeza interrogante, cubrió la puerta de la cocina con su cuerpo. Era claro que la esclava algo quería decirle. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Tenía el semblante pálido y agotado, parecía que no había dormido en días. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Silvia se cercioró una vez más que su ama Narcissa seguía en la sala principal y metiendo la mano en su delantal, sacó un pequeño trozo de pergamino doblado para extendérselo rápidamente. Lo había preparado hacía días, con la esperanza de que su ama volviera por alguna diligencia. Y ahora su oportunidad de hacerle llegar su mensaje se había presentado en la cocina, cortándole el aliento…si la descubrían estaba jodida, lo sabía perfectamente.

—Para ama Bellatrix—explicó murmurando y casi sin despegar los labios—. Por favor—agregó suplicante, con voz entre cortada.

—¿La razón?—interrogó con curiosidad—. Y por cierto, ¿dónde está tu compañera…la otra esclava?—preguntó sin más. El segundo encargo de su jefa era sin dudas el número uno, aunque no lo reconociera y enredara las cosas como siempre solía hacerlo.

—Esa es la razón, señor—dijo inclinando la cabeza para ocultar el terror de sus ojos.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?—inquirió frunciendo el ceño. Algo no iba bien. La chica estaba aterrada, ¿por qué estaba en ese estado?

—Hace dos semanas que no la veo, señor.

—Pero está aquí, ¿en la mansión?—preguntó confundido.

 _¿Narcissa la habría devuelto a Azkabán?_ Si la había matado, seguramente Bellatrix incendiaría la mansión en un pestañar, porque por mucho que se esforzara por mantenerse al margen…ahí se encontraba él, buscando unas carpetas con documentación totalmente innecesaria, solo para que su jefa se cerciorara a la distancia y por vía de un tercero que todo marchaba sobre ruedas en su ausencia.

—En la alcoba de ama Narcissa—musitó lo más bajo que pudo y estrujándose las manos para alivianar los nervios que la recorrían entera.

—Le entregaré tu nota—asintió con rotundidad.

Debía salir de ahí cuanto antes para entregarle el recado.

—Gracias, señor.

Silvia se giró para seguir con sus labores en el momento que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, tras de ella. Los pasos de ese hombre cada vez se hacían más lejanos y supo de inmediato que su carta sería entregada ese mismo día.

Luca suspiró agotado y golpeó la puerta con sus fuertes nudillos.

—¿Por qué no te has aparecido por la estufa?—preguntó Bella, extrañada y haciéndolo pasar de inmediato.

—Digamos que no me despedí de tu hermana y salí con prisa—dijo situándose en el centro del vestíbulo.

Sacó la carpeta doblada de la parte interna de su tapado negro y se la entregó.

—¿Era está?—quiso cerciorarse.

—Sí, gracias—asintió, ojeando las paginas—. ¿Y bien?—preguntó, volviendo alzar su rostro. La ansiedad nunca había sido una buena amiga.

—Esto me lo ha dado la cocinera—explicó, sacando de otro bolsillo el pequeño trozo de pergamino.

—¿Silvia?—preguntó, extendiéndolo rápidamente para leer el contenido—. Maldita hija de …

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Luca, sintiendo la tensión que rodeaba el cuerpo de Bellatrix. Su rostro se había contraído, sus ojos fijos en el papel y su respiración agitada, le decían que algo gordo había sucedido.

 _Ama Bellatrix:_

 _Temo por la integridad de Hermione. Hace dos semanas que ama Narcissa la ha alojado en su habitación. No he tenido opción de ingresar y comprobar que aun se encuentra allí. Aunque en realidad, me aterra lo peor, hace días que no se escuchan gritos, provenientes de la planta superior._

 _Sé que estoy faltando a mis deberes de esclava. Sepa disculpar mi osadía._

 _Con todos mis respetos, Silvia._

Bellatrix, arrugó en su mano el trozo de pergamino, apretándolo con fuerza y cerró los ojos un momento.

—¿Qué hará, jefa?—inquirió Luca, después de escuchar lo que decía el mensaje.

—Gracias, Luca—dijo en un susurró—. Si no tienes asuntos esta noche, me gustaría que aceptaras una cena de agradecimiento—agregó, temblando ligeramente.

Luca no insistió. Sabía que Bella estaba a punto de explotar y lo mejor era guardar distancia. Ella sabría como encargarse…Oh, sí, y era un hecho que lo haría a penas cruzara esa puerta, despidiéndose.

—Me encantaría—aceptó con una sonrisa de lado.

—Bien, ¿a las nueve?—propuso.

—A las nueve estaré aquí—asintió, prendiéndose el saco para marcharse.

—Perfecto—dijo, abriendo nuevamente la puerta.

—Que tenga buen día—saludó, saliendo de la mansión.

* * *

La densa bruma negra se desparramó en el centro del jardín trasero. Las barreras no la delataron, su hermana seguía permitiéndole la entrada…Alzó una ceja burlona. _Tonta…muy tonta, Cissy_ , desdeñó para sus adentros. Sus botas de taco fino se enterraron casi de inmediato en la húmeda tierra. Con paso firme, atravesó la porción de césped, llegando a la puerta de salida de la cocina. Tomó el pestillo con brusquedad y la abrió de par en par de un solo empujón. Entró, tensando su mandíbula, y su vista se fijó en el umbral que separaba la sala y llevaba a las escaleras. Parecía y se sentía como un animal a punto de atacar. El corazón le latía de manera escandalosa. La vena de su cuello se había sobresaltado, haciéndose palpable y visible.

—¡Ama!—exclamó Silvia, deteniendo sus quehaceres. _Había llegado, la carta había funcionado…está aquí_ , gritó su mente.

—¿Dónde?—preguntó sin mirarla, deteniéndose solo para escuchar la confirmación de lo que quería saber.

—Arriba—dijo, tragando con fuerza. La energía que despedía era demasiado densa y abrumadora…y por un momento dudó de haber actuado bien. _¿Y si mataba a todos? ¿Y si comenzaba a cruciar a lo que se cruzara por su camino?_ Bueno,…de momento ella se había salvado. No le había hecho daño _…¿Y si Hermione estaba muerta?_ Creía con demasiada convicción que nadie respiraría para volver a ver un nuevo día. Viéndola salir como endemoniada, cruzó los dedos para que su compañera aun estuviera soportando…aterrorizada aceptó que su miserable vida dependía de ello.

Bellatrix salió de la cocina, atravesando la sala, sin detenerse. Los tacos de sus botas resonaban con cada paso.

—¿Bellatrix?, ¿qué haces aquí?—exclamó Narcissa, levantándose del sillón y depositando la copa de vino, sobre la mesita, a su costado —. Pero…¿qué demonios crees que haces?—casi grito, al verse olímpicamente ignorada.

Bella pasó a su lado y siguió su camino. Su cerebro se había desconectado. Sabía que su hermana le pisaba los talones, pero sus sentidos solo podían enfocarse en una dirección y objetivo. Con paso firme y marcado, subió los escalones, dobló en el pasillo a la izquierda y lo recorrió hasta llegar a la última puerta.

—Es mi habitación…no tienes derecho—se exasperó la rubia, sabiendo lo que pasaría.

Bella apretó sus puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. Sin mover la cabeza, sus ojos se desviaron solo un instante para mirarla de reojo y sin decir una palabra, abrió la puerta de una patada.

—Perfecto, parece que no te enteras que tenemos pestillos—gritó Narcissa, entrando detrás de ella.

La alcoba estaba en penumbras, pero divisó de inmediato lo que estaba buscando. Caminó los últimos metros y sin pestañar, se frenó al borde de la camilla. Colocó un dedo por debajo de la nariz y con un suspiro interno, comprobó que aun respiraba.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?—increpó su hermana, hecha una furia, pero sin atreverse a detenerla—. Es una esclava, una maldita esclava….¿qué esperabas?

—Sí que te has desquitado—fue lo único que dijo apretando los dientes y soportando las ganas de estallar la habitación hasta sus cimientos.

Hermione, atada de pies y manos con unos brillantes grilletes, boca arriba, desnuda y arqueada sobre la camilla de madera, a penas respiraba. Su cuerpo estaba repleto de verdugones profundos. El color de su piel era extraño, no sabía decir si por las magulladuras, mezcladas con azotes o simplemente se estaba muriendo y el tinte se debía a la proximidad del final. Su cabello pegado a la cara, sudado y mugriento, le cubría gran parte de uno de sus ojos hinchados. Sino la conociera , difícilmente podría asegurar que era la misma chica que un mes antes le había salvado la vida. El labio inferior partido, justo en la mitad y su entre pierna que se encontraba semi abierta por la posición y las dimensiones de esa cama de tortura, lacerada como si hubieran forzado una acción que no quería pensar.

Bellatrix apretó los parpados un momento. Debía calmase. Respirar profundo y concentrarse en que los latidos de su corazón no se dispararan al punto de no poder frenar sus actos.

—¿A…ama?

La azabache se sobresaltó, mirándola de golpe. Había abierto a penas uno de sus ojos y la había reconocido.

—Shh…no hables—le ordenó, pero tan suave que solo ella pudo escucharla—. Ya nos vamos—le dijo sin saber porque todos sus sentidos clamaban que le diera una clase de explicación…que la contuviera de alguna forma. Era extraño, pero no para analizar en ese momento.

—Bellatrix, te lo advierto…—la señaló Narcissa, tratando de impedir que se la llevara.

—¿Me advierte qué?—bramó, girándose para mirarla, entrecerrando sus parpados peligrosamente —. Dilo, ¿me adviertes qué…?—volvió a decir, destilando todo su veneno atragantado.

—También es mía—dijo irguiéndose para parecer amenazadora, pero lo único que consiguió fue parecer una niña caprichosa, negada a perder —No puedes llevártela.

—¿No?, y tú me lo impedirás, supongo—chasqueó la lengua con gesto de suficiencia. Su hermana no levantaría la varita en su contra, y si por una absurda e incoherente razón lo hacía, no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad—. No seas ridícula, y te aconsejo que te marches mientras la desato—apremió agitando su mano para que se largara de su propia alcoba.

—Hablaré con nuestro señor—advirtió en un último y desesperado acto.

—¿Piensas que no tiene asuntos más importantes que atender?, ¿qué se preocupará, dándote una palmadita y asintiendo feliz cuando le vayas con tus absurdas peticiones? No pensé que eras tan idiota, Cissy—la insultó y con todas las ganas —. Suerte con ese reclamo. A nuestro señor le importa un soberano cuerno que hacemos o dejamos de hacer con nuestros esclavos y ella…—dijo girándose para desatar los grilletes—"también es mía, por lo tanto"—recalcó sus propias palabras—…se va conmigo.

Bellatrix cruzó el pasillo con su nueva carga y bajó las escaleras sin problemas. Sin meditarlo, sin razonarlo. Su cuerpo estaba actuando automático. Llegó hasta la sala para atravesarla, sin perder tiempo. Empujó la puerta de la cocina y asomándose solo un poco, habló con voz ronca y exigente:

—Recoge lo que tengas que recoger, tú también te vienes conmigo—alzó las cejas—. ¡Rápido!—ordenó impaciente.

Silvia no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y metiéndose a toda velocidad en su pequeño cuarto, juntó una muda de ropa, su cepillo y las únicas botas que le habían proporcionado cuando había llegado a la mansión.

—Silvia se queda—gritó Narcissa, detrás de ella, dispuesta a seguir refutando los mandatos de su desquiciada hermana.

—¿O qué?—increpó Bella, frunciendo los labios y girándose para enfrentarla. Su carga le impedía tener las manos libres, pero tenía pies para patearla, y en tal caso, si hacía falta, dejaría a Hermione en el piso para estrangularla como era debido.

—¿Qué es los que te ocurre, Bellatrix?—quiso saber histérica—. ¿Te das cuenta que estamos riñendo por unas mugrosas esclavas?—intentó que entrara en razón. Su comportamiento no tenía lógica…bueno, Bellatrix nunca había tenido lógica o coherencia.

—Bueno, digamos que me falta servicio domestico y sabes que el papeleo me aburre—contestó, haciendo un mohín de falso disgusto —. Y como estas dos, están inscriptas también a mi nombre…pues, digamos que me las llevo y punto—frunció sus hombros.

Silvia salió del pequeño cuarto y se colocó al costado de su ama.

Bellatrix asintió conforme y cabeceando, le indicó que saliera por la misma puerta que había utilizado para hacer acto de presencia, momentos antes.

Llegaron hasta el centro del jardín y con una orden mímica, Bella le hizo entender a Silvia que la sostuviera del brazo…y así lo hizo.

Narcissa, de brazos cruzados y con la sangre recorriéndole el cuerpo alborotada y frustrada, vio cuando las tres abandonaban los jardines de la mansión Malfoy en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Esto no quedará así, Bellatrix—amenazó siseando, y dándose la vuelta para terminar el vino que había dejado abandonado.

Su mansión se hizo visible. Bellatrix soltó un largo suspiro, satisfecho.

Entraron por la puerta principal y Silvia se encargó de volverla a cerrar cuando su ama ingresó despacio con Hermione en brazos.

—Sabes lo que hacer—dijo llegando a una pequeña ante sala con un espejo enorme y un solo sillón —. La cocina, en aquella dirección—cabeceó viéndose imposibilitada de señalar—. Agua caliente, trapos limpios, y cuando termines, al final del segundo pasillo,—giró su rostro para cabecear de nuevo —está el cuarto de aseo para el servicio, báñate. En el mueble encontrarás ropa limpia, jabón, una toalla. Cuando hayas terminado, avísame. Estaré en mi habitación. Necesito tu ayuda para acondicionarla.

—Desde luego, ama—se inclinó, sin poder disimular su alegría —. Muchas gracias—dijo.

—Sí, ya—apuró—. Calienta agua y treme esos trapos y luego cuando termines puedes ir a bañarte.

—Por supuesto. Regreso enseguida—contestó, dándose la vuelta con paso apresurado.

Nunca había cargado a una mujer en brazos, pero se dio cuenta, cuando la levantó de esa camilla, y la pegó a su pecho, sosteniéndola de la espalda y por debajo de sus piernas, que no pesaba ni la mitad de lo que había imaginado.

Su alcoba , a diferencia de la mansión Malfoy, quedaba en la primera planta, al final del pasillo principal. El recorrido era casi recto, sin escalones ni desviaciones. No sería problema llevarla hasta ahí en brazos, pensó iniciando el trayecto, comprobando de vez en cuando si aun respiraba. Su delicado y costoso vestido ahora estaba cubierto de mugre y restos de sangre _._

 _Irónico_ , sonrió de lado, sin detenerse… _es la primera vez que una tortura me revuelve las tripas_. _He hecho cosas peores que está_ , se dijo, observando su hinchado rostro por un segundo, _¿por qué contigo es diferente?_ , se lo preguntó con real confusión _. ¿Qué tienes tú que no haya tenido otra?_

Había salido tan deprisa de la mansión de su hermana que cubrir su desnudez no le fue posible.

De vez en cuando Hermione abría los ojos, pero inmediatamente volvía a cerrarlos, como queriendo comprobar si realmente estaba siendo cargada por su ama o era una escalofriante treta, una ilusión de escape que su mente desgastada y aturdida estaba dándole para seguir soportando los abusos en la oscuridad de esa habitación que se había convertido en su lugar desde que Bellatrix había decidido marcharse….abandonándola a su suerte.

La sostuvo con firmeza para liberar a penas una de sus manos y girando el pestillo, abrió la puerta de la alcoba. Encendió la luz y con ella en brazos se frenó torciendo los labios.

 _¿Dónde la pongo? En el piso, en la cama,_ se dijo organizando sus ideas… _¡Al demonio!_ Avanzó los últimos dos metros que faltaban, e inclinándose con lentitud, la depositó con cuidado sobre la espaciosa cama de dos plazas…su cama. _Debo estar loca…bueno, no es novedad,_ se rió mentalmente.

—Volvió…por mí—logró decir Hermione, con la lengua pastosa, a penas abriendo los ojos. No lograba enfocar, pero su perfume era inconfundible…era ella, estaba segura.

—No te creas tan importante—habló, sentándose a su lado—. He actuado por impulso, no he tenido tiempo de analizarlo.

—Gr…acias—arrastró las palabras, sintiendo como su cuerpo se amoldaba a algo suave y mullido.

—Trata de dormirte. Cuando Silvia comience la curación no será placentero—dijo complacida cuando observó que sus parpados obedecían sus palabras—. Eso es, duerme—asintió conforme. Retirándole el cabello de la cara.

Unos suaves y tímidos golpes en la puerta, le advirtieron que Silvia ya estaba lista para comenzar la recuperación.

—Adelante.

—¿Será permanente?—preguntó a penas cruzar la puerta con una olla de agua tibia y como con quince trapos descansando sobre uno de sus hombros. Necesitaba saberlo.

—Lo será—asintió Bella sin mirarla y levantándose de su propia cama para que la esclava comenzara a limpiarla. Cuando finalizara su tarea, se daría cuenta de su verdadero estado. Ahora con tanta mugre y sangre seca, era imposible cerciorarse del todo si su condición exigiría medicamentos, suturas o cualquier otra cosa.

—Tu habitación se encuentra al otro extremo de este mismo pasillo—explicó, de pie, viendo la labor.

—No sé como agradecerle, ama—expresó, comenzando a limpiar primero el rostro de su compañera.

—Solo has bien tu trabajo, con eso me basta—habló con sequedad.

—Así lo haré.

—Esta noche vendrá el señor Luca a cenar—avisó. Su nervios aun no la abandonaban, y decidió quedarse, ahí plantada y de brazos cruzados ,hasta que terminara de asearla.

—Me encargaré de cada detalle—habló, hincada al costado de la cama y enjuagando el paño para volver a repetir el proceso.

—Prepara pasta—decretó—. Hace un mes que no como algo decente.

Y Silvia sabía que esa era la manera que su ama había encontrado para expresar que había extrañado su comida. Sonriendo encantada, asintió sintiéndose aliviada.

A partir de ahora, ni ella ni Hermione tendrían que soportar los desmedidos castigos perpetrados por la lacerante mano de Narcissa. Y aunque se le encogía el pecho de tan solo pensar en Suna y Milena…estaba feliz de haber logrado salir con vida de esa mansión.

Hermione soltó un quejido cuando el paño limpió una profunda herida sobre uno de sus muslos y Silvia sonrió de lado… _"Te recuperarás, ahora estamos lejos y a salvo"_ , musitó su mente, sin detener su tarea.

* * *

 **Regresé, regresé. A Bellatrix le dio el ataque, se fue como una loca desquiciada a recuperar a Hermione y de paso se llevó a Silvia jaja. Como dijo ella: Hacía un mes que no comía algo decente. A Narcissa se le fue la mano, ya sé, ahora todos la odiamos ja, y sobre todo Bella, que aunque no reconoce que algo dentro de ella está cambiando, su cerebro actúa por sí solo.**

 **Aviso: Comencé otra nueva locura. las "Cincuenta sombras de Bellamione". será tal cual, siguiendo la trama del libro, pero modificada para nuestras protagonistas. pasen a leerla y digan que les parece.**

 **Comenten y comenten, y digan que les pareció nuestra impulsiva protagonista.**

 **Abrazos y buen fin de semana.**

* * *

 **Shizuku Albarn:** Muchas gracias! Aquí en este cap, Bella ya dio un pequeño paso. No se aguantó y fue por ella. Veremos cómo lo asimila cuando caiga en la cuenta de lo que hizo.

 **Dios17:** Uhh, ya lo hizo y así fue que salió de su mansión como una leona, buscando a su cachorro perdido jaja. En el próximo cap, veremos si Draco tocó no tocó a Hermione.

 **Wings:** Gracias por animarte a comentar, es gratificante saber que la historia gusta y que la siguen. Abrazos y espero seguir respondiéndote.

 **Guest:** Bella es un poquito…cómo decirlo? Cabezota y con letras mayúsculas jaja. Pero cuando leyó el pergamino de Silvia, ya no pudo refrenarse más.

 **Samantha S. Dracul:** Sí, definitivamente Hermione la pasó fatal. Ahora resta ver cómo será su recuperación y que tan grave es su estado.

 **RAGNAROK:** Woww, gracias por las recomendaciones. La verdad, siendo sincera jamás leí algo sobre eso, pero investigaré a ver qué tal y si me engancho con alguno jaja. Bueno, y la más acertada de tus hipótesis, supongo que fue la tercera, pero con el plus de Bella enloquecida. Abrazos.

 **Guest:** Lo mismo grité yo cuando lo escribí jaja. Pero ya regresó por ella y cómo el título dice: Lejos y a salvo.


	23. Capítulo 23 Cambio de titularidad

Capítulo 23

 _Cambio de titularidad_

Tres días durmiendo a su lado. ¿Cómo no la había matado? Ni siquiera la había arrojado de la cama de una patada.

Bellatrix se pasó la mano por el cabello, pensativa. De pie, en el medio de su alcoba y mirando fijamente a la figura acostada a la derecha de su enorme cama matrimonial, batalló con sus trastocados pensamientos. Tres días velando su sueño, pendiente de si se moría o soportaba los fuertes medicamentos. ¿Qué le ocurría? Su locura se había disparado, nublándole sus convicciones. Observó su rostro relajado, casi sin magullones y descansando sobre una de sus almohadas y en silencio tuvo que reconocerlo…aunque fuera solo para sus adentros, debía admitirlo: Su raciocinio estaba de cabeza.

—Despierta—llamó, acercándose a la cama.

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos y se paralizó. Aun seguía en la cama de su ama. El día anterior había tenido las fuerzas para ir sola al baño. Sus cuatro diarios viejos no habían aparecido. Estaba confundida. Se despejó la cara, tallándose los ojos y retirando las mantas que la cubrían, intentó levantarse para adoptar su posición, pero un agudo dolor en sus costillas hizo que se detuviera en seco.

—He dicho que te despertaras. En ningún momento dije que te quería de rodillas—se ofuscó, reprendiéndola.

—Perdón. Yo…es qué…esta es su cama y…—tartamudeó, sentándose en el borde del colchón con lentitud.

—Gracias por decírmelo. Si no me lo aclarabas, no me enteraba que esa era mi cama—ironizó, dándose la vuelta para rebuscar en su elegante armario labrado, al costado del ventanal que daba al jardín. Sacó un par de prendas, dejándolas sobre la cómoda. Y volviendo sobre sus pasos, abrió la puerta de la habitación para gritar como de costumbre:

—SILVIAAA.

La muchacha apareció en seguida, caminando con paso apresurado.

—¿Sí, ama?—dijo obediente e inclinando su cabeza.

—Lleva a mi cuarto de baño toallas y paños limpios—ordenó, sin mirarla.

—¿Quiere que aseé a Hermione en su baño?—preguntó, atónita.

—Parece que hoy es el día de las suposiciones—bufó a punto de perder la poca paciencia que conservaba.

—¿Ama?

—No, tú harás lo que te he pedido. Llevarás las toallas y los paños y te largarás a la cocina—le explicó abriendo mucho los ojos como si le estuviera hablando a una mascota para que hiciera un truco.

—En seguida—asintió, sin podérselo creer. ¿Bellatrix se había vuelto más loca de lo que ya estaba?, se preguntó mirándola furtivamente, sin darse cuenta y cayendo al instante en el error que había cometido.

—Vuelves a observarme de esa forma y te regreso con mi hermana—amenazó con frialdad.

—Ama…discúlpeme…yo no quise…—atropelló la disculpa, uniendo sus manos.

—Trae lo que te pedí, y rápido—gruñó desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Sí, por supuesto—dijo, desapareciendo en un pestañar.

—Tú vendrás conmigo—decretó, acercándose a la cama para tomar las manos de Hermione y así, ayudarla a levantarse—. ¿Puedes caminar?

—Sí, eso creo—asintió, dando pequeños pasos.

Sin apuro, Bellatrix la llevó a la otra habitación.

—Levanta los brazos—ordenó, subiendo su camisón para quitárselo—. Eso es—dijo complacida, dejando la prenda en el suelo.

Bella la sentó en una pequeña butaca y dándose la vuelta, se inclinó para llenar la honda bañera con agua caliente. Se arremangó un poco las mangas de su blusa negra y comprobó que el agua estuviera a temperatura.

—Sostente de mi brazo—le habló, volviendo a su lado y colocándose frente a ella.

Hermione lo tomó con firmeza y levantándose con dificultad, caminó hasta la bañera. Levantó su pierna izquierda e ingresó, sintiendo la calidez del agua perfumada.

—Siéntate—indicó, ayudándola.

—Ama…no es necesario—dijo, apenada.

—Tienes tres costillas fracturadas. Todo tu cuerpo está maltratado. Las cicatrices en tu espalda, recién están cerrando…creo que sí es necesario—contradijo con expresión severa—. Además soy yo la que dispone que es correcto. Y sí se me antoja bañarte…eso haré, ¿lo comprendes?

—Sí, ama—aceptó sin volver a objetar. Se sentó en el centro de la bañera. El agua humeante le cubría hasta la mitad del estomago. Levantó las rodillas y con un quejido se abrazó las piernas. En esa posición no le dolía tanto el pecho.

Bellatrix, rodeó la bañera y se puso detrás de ella, arrastrando la butaca para sentarse y quedar a su altura.

—Acércate—pidió, tomándola de los hombros.

Hermione se deslizó con lentitud hasta llegar al lugar deseado.

—Vamos a recogerte este cabello—habló, tomándolo y haciendo hábilmente un moño alto, atándolo con una coleta—. Así está mejor—susurró, comenzando a enjabonar su espalda con un trozo de lino blanco.

Y Hermione suspiró agradecida. La sensación del delicado rose de su ama le hizo olvidar por un segundo sus dolencias físicas. ¿Por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias? Su ama la estaba bañando…era descabellado…exquisitamente descabellado.

—Se siente bien, ¿no?—sonrío con perversión, enjabonando sus hombros y bajando hasta sus brazos.

—Hace tanto…ya me había olvidado lo que era—se animó a confesar, dejándose embargar por la placentera sensación.

—¿Bañarse en agua caliente?

—Sí.

—No te acostumbres—advirtió—. Como te has dado cuenta, soy un poco bipolar. Hoy te baño y te enjabono con mi gel más caro y mañana te ato a un poste en el jardín, te azoto y te follo hasta la inconsciencia.

—Lo sé—logró decir atragantándose con su propia saliva. _Te follo hasta la inconsciencia_ , retumbó en su cerebro, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara desbocado—. Pero…gracias…por todo, ama.

—¿Qué significa todo?—quiso saber con curiosidad.

—Por irme a buscar.

—Bueno, es que mi mansión es muy grande para mí sola—se encogió de hombros, sosteniéndola de un brazo para obligarla a que se diera la vuelta—. Fue un mes de lo más tedioso y monótono.

Hermione, frente a ella con sus piernas sobresaliendo del agua, bajó su vista concentrándose en el agua. Su pecho se elevaba con dolorosa dificultad. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Bella echaba un poco más de ese liquido que olía delicioso sobre la tela y lo acercaba a sus pechos. Frotó con demasiada lentitud, provocando que cerrara los ojos pidiendo a gritos silenciosos que no se detuviera. Los pezones se le endurecieron y toda su piel se erizó. Lavó cada parte de su pechó, cuello y abdomen. Era una dulce tortura. La deseaba con locura…deseaba sus manos sobre ella, la deseaba haciéndola suya. Se mojó los labios con la lengua y con todas sus fantasías retumbando en su cabeza, gimió sin poder contenerse.

—Veo que te gusta—sonrió de lado—. Abre las piernas—ordenó con un tinte de diversión en su voz. Con la mano libre descendió hasta tocar su entrada con un dedo y chasqueó la lengua, negando—. Me quieres dentro, ¿no es así?

Hermione ahogó un gemido, abriendo más sus piernas por puro reflejo.

—Si no fuera porque estás destrozada, ya te estaría follando—murmuró, mirando cada uno de sus gestos. Le urgía tomarla…¿por qué no lo hacía? Solo debía empujar la mano hacia adelante y penetrarla sin más.

—Hágalo, ama—se le escaparon las palabras.

—Niña masoquista—se rió con ganas. Su joven esclava siempre terminaba sorprendiéndola—. Estás que te mueres de dolor y aun así quieres sentirme—arrastró las palabras, acercándose más, comenzando a hacer suaves círculos, preparándola—. Supongo que esta parte también necesita ser enjabonada—alzó una de sus cejas—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Que la enjabone a fondo?—preguntó, presionando un poco, pero sin llegar a penetrarla.

—Sí…por favor—suplicó, con los ojos cerrados y elevando a penas sus caderas para que intensificara el contacto.

—¿Así?—preguntó con su mirada encendida, introduciendo de un solo movimiento su largo dedo.

—Ah…sí—jadeó, mordiéndose el labio y aferrándose a los bordes de la bañera.

—Tal vez necesites dos…¿tú qué dices?—jugó con su deseo mientras entraba y salía de su interior con lentitud.

—S…sí.

—Sí, ¿qué?—dijo, deteniendo sus movimientos para obtener la respuesta correcta.

—Sí, ama…por favor…—rogó, abriendo las piernas lo más que pudo para que reiniciara sus atenciones.

—Así me gusta. Que seas una niña buena y obediente—murmuró, deslizando no dos, sino tres dedos, arrancándole un largo jadeo desesperado—. Dilo.

—Seré…su…niña…obediente…ah…—repitió, sintiendo como el orgasmo no demoraba en llegar.

La puerta se abrió después de ser tocada dos veces.

—Ama, perdone que la interrumpa, pero…

—¡Maldita seas, Silvia!—ladró, girándose para ver a penas la morena cabellera asomarse por la puerta—. Más vale que sea importantísimo, porque que te juro…

—Creo que lo es, ama—dijo con un hilo de voz, sin mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro del cuarto de baño. Aunque, por supuesto, ya lo suponía.

—Parece que tendremos que retomarlo luego…—gruñó, retirando suavemente sus dedos y llevándoselos a la boca para saborearlos—. Mmm…

Hermione estuvo a punto de correrse de solo escuchar como saboreaba su esencia. Esa mujer la iba a matar…era un hecho.

—Trata de no ahogarte. Ya regreso—dijo, levantándose de la butaca y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Tomó una toalla de mano y secándose rápidamente, la arrojó sobre el brillante lavatorio.

 _Tiene que ser una broma_ , _estaba a nada de…_ se lamentó Hermione con sus piernas abiertas y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Levantó su cabeza y con un jadeo insatisfecho la vio abandonar el baño, dejándola con el orgasmo atragantado en la boca del estomago.

—¿Y bien?—se exasperó a punto de ahorcarla por su falta de ubicación—. ¡Suéltalo!—exigió, amenazante.

—Una lechuza, ama. Con una carta. Intenté quitársela para no molestarla, pero no me lo ha permitido—se disculpó Silvia, caminando detrás de ella, ya que Bellatrix había comenzado a sonar sus finos tacos en una sola dirección.

Bella atravesó el pasillo con extraña inquietud. ¿Una carta? ¿Una notificación? Cualquiera de las dos opciones no podían ser buenas noticias, lo intuía.

La preciosa lechuza gris esperaba paciente, sosteniendo en su reluciente pico negro un sobre con el sello del ministerio. Había sido entrenada para entregar su correspondencia únicamente a la destinataria. Bella salió con prisa al jardín. Lo tomó con brusquedad e inmediatamente lo abrió para leer el nuevo título de propiedad de… _¡No, imposible!_ , gritó mentalmente, frunciendo el ceño y tensando la mandíbula. _Debe haber un error…pero, ¿qué demonios?_

—Maldita vieja hija de…—vociferó, provocando que la lechuza se asustara y emprendiera el vuelo, aleteando frenéticamente.

La azabache giró en redondo y con Silvia pegada a sus pasos, entró nuevamente en la mansión para dirigirse a la sala.

—¿Estás disponible?—preguntó, inclinándose y hablándole a las llamas de la estufa encendida.

—Sí, ¿ha ocurrido algo?—contestó Luca al segundo, con tono preocupado y alerta.

—Trasládate—pidió, apartándose para dejarlo ingresar—. Vete a la cocina—le ordenó a Silvia que seguía de pie, esperando indicaciones.

Con un asentimiento, la muchacha desapareció por el pasillo.

Las llamas se elevaron, cambiando de tonalidades y en un pestañar, Luca se hizo presente en el living de la mansión.

—Vamos a mi estudio—habló Bella, sin perder tiempo.

Los dos ingresaron en la espaciosa habitación, exquisitamente decorada.

Bellatrix cerró la puerta e indicándole que tomara asiento, se acercó agitando el sobre en su mano.

—Ten. Léela—dijo, extendiéndoselo.

Luca frunció el ceño. Lo tomó y rápidamente sacó de él, tres extensas y bien detalladas hojas firmadas y selladas por el ministerio. Leyó por arriba la primera, con la mandíbula desencajada.

—Pero…¿Por qué su hermana le cedió su parte de propiedad justo a Dolores? No lo entiendo—negó, revisando la segunda hoja, cada vez más asombrado por las peticiones, exigencias y aclaraciones.

—Porque sabe jugar fuerte—escupió furiosa.

—¿Para qué me necesita?—preguntó, dejando de leer, queriendo saber exactamente en que podía ayudar.

—Necesito que revises cada término mientras que finalizo lo que estaba haciendo. La dejé en la bañera. Ya estará congelada—explicó, ladeando la cabeza, sin saber por qué le estaba dando tantas explicaciones—. Tiene que haber algún desliz del cual aferrarme—retomó—. Tú has trabajado un tiempo en el sector de actas. Si hay un fallo, confío que lo descubrirás.

—De acuerdo—asintió, acomodándose bien en el asiento para comenzar a leer con minuciosidad cada párrafo—. Algo vamos a encontrar—quiso tranquilizarla, pero sin éxito. Su desquicie ya comenzaba a asomarse, y sabía que si no encontraban una solución, su jefa terminaría cometiendo una monumental estupidez.

Bella salió del estudio cerrando la puerta y sin detenerse se dirigió al final del pasillo recto. Se tomó un segundo para que su rostro no delatara su malestar y giró el pestillo, ingresando nuevamente en el cuarto de baño. Hermione seguía en la misma posición y temblando ligeramente. El agua ya se había enfriado.

—Vamos a sacarte de ahí—dijo acercándose.

Agarró una gran toalla doblada que Silvia había dejado sobre la butaca, al costado de la bañera y la extendió.

Hermione se sujetó a los bordes y con todas sus fuerzas se incorporó, tambaleándose. Algo había ocurrido. Su humor no era el mismo y la energía que desprendía se podía casi palpar.

—Buena chica—asintió, sosteniéndola de un brazo mientras que la envolvía, cubriendo su desnudez. La guió hasta su habitación y haciendo que se detuviera justo al costado de la cama, la secó con brusquedad.

—¿Se…encuentra bien?—preguntó Hermione, con un hilo de voz—. ¿Hice algo mal, ama?—quiso saber con angustia.

—Si lo hubieras hecho ya te habrías enterado, ¿no crees?—habló con tosquedad, terminando lo que estaba haciendo y quitándole la toalla. Se giró para tomar lo que había escogido de su armario antes de bañarla y mirándola sería, ordenó—. Levanta los brazos.

Hermione obedeció, ignorando el dolor de las costillas mientras su ama le colocaba una remera de manga larga verde y de algodón grueso.

—Bien, acuéstate y no se te ocurra levantarte, ¿quedo claro?—exigió, apartando las mantas para que se introdujera en la cama.

—Sí, ama.

—Bébete la taza que Silvia a traído para ti y duérmete—dijo sin opción a reclamos—. Tengo una reunión que no puedo aplazar.

Hermione se acomodó de lado para beber hasta la última gota de la asquerosa bebida rehabilitante y con un suspiro de preocupación cerró los ojos. Su ama estaba preocupada, ¿qué habría pasado?, fue lo último que pensó antes de entregarse al sueño…los menjunjes de Silvia siempre daban resultado.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó impaciente, apareciendo nuevamente en el estudio.

—Nada—bufó Luca, masajeándose las sienes con ambas manos—. Narcissa es astuta—aceptó, frustrado por no haber podido encontrar ningún mísero error que pudiera ayudar.

—Estoy tratando de controlarme, pero esto está mal…muy mal, Luca. Están pasando sobre mí y es inaceptable—siseó, cerrando los parpados por un momento.

—Jefa—llamó, después de unos largos segundos en completo silencio—. Sabe que jamás la cuestionaría, pero…

—Quieres saber por qué me estoy complicando la existencia. Es eso, ¿no?—aventuró, controlándose para no patear hasta la última silla—. Pues, ¿qué quieres que diga? No tengo la maldita respuesta.

Luca se armó de paciencia. Su jefa era la mujer más terca que había conocido jamás. Por supuesto que no le daría una respuesta concreta.

—Su planilla está en revisión. La misión fue un desastre. Nuestro señor nos dio de baja por tres meses, y aunque usted, desde el inicio, fue la que siempre se mantuvo firme y a su lado…él no tolera faltas o errores—habló con calma.

—Lo sé—suspiró largamente, dejándose caer en su silla, detrás del escritorio.

—Si usted se opone a la voluntad de su hermana, levantará sospechas—soltó de pronto y sin rastro de arrepentirse. Quería ayudarla, le debía mucho y la mejor forma de hacerlo era comenzando a hablar sin pelos en la lengua. Debía aceptar las situaciones como eran. Estaba perdida por una esclava mestiza, era evidente. Y aunque lo mirara con sus ojos asesinos, sabía que no se equivocaba.

Bellatrix lo observó de golpe y con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué… insinúas?—se le cortaron las palabras.

—Yo no insinúo nada, pero claro está que la muchacha es importante para usted—dijo con tranquilidad—. No sé si no se ha dado cuenta, pero cualquiera puede tomar ventaja con esta información.

Bellatrix guardó silencio. Luca era la única persona en todo el maldito mundo mágico que se animaba a decirle las verdades en la cara. Su coraje era admirable. No tenía miedo alguno de terminar cruciado en su elegante y costosa alfombra. Lo contempló estrechando sus parpados y desistió de cualquier comentario. No podía rebatir sus palabras. Sabía que era una locura sin sentido. Su juicio se había desdibujado. La mocosa se había convertido en un molesto sarpullido que no paraba de extenderse…. _¡Importante para mí!_ , se repitió para sus adentros. Tres simples palabras y a su vez, tan descabelladamente ciertas…¿Cómo había ocurrido tal desastre? ¿Qué iba a ser a partir de ahora?

—Umbridge es peligrosa. Está sedienta de poder—agregó Luca, con su voz grave y pausada.

—Y quiere mi puesto desde que me lo asignaron—alzó sus cejas, diciendo lo que todos ya sabían—. Dolores siempre fue una asquerosa trepadora sin códigos ni respeto a sus colegas.

—Debe controlarse—aconsejó, precavido.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que aceptar gustosa que se la lleve una semana completa? ¿Has leído sus términos?—casi chilló, irguiéndose en su asiento.

—Sí—asintió.

—La matará. No tendrá contemplaciones. Conozco a esa perra—escupió, apretando los dientes y sujetando los posa brazos con sus largos dedos. Arañando la lustrosa madera oscura.

—Es lo más probable—concordó, desviando la vista, dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio—. Pero no tiene otra opción—concluyó. Lo más sensato era acatar lo encomendado.

Para el señor tenebroso, Bellatrix era sumamente valiosa, pero sus fallos y desacatos la habían colocado en una posición no muy alentadora. Faltaba solo una gota para que Voldemort se olvidara de quién era y actuara, retirándole los privilegios. No mediría su accionar. Todos eran súbditos en sus filas en la escala del poder. Si ella no estaba, siempre había alguien más para ocupar su lugar…y en este caso en concreto, ese alguien ya tenía nombre y apellido: Dolores Umbridge.

Narcissa, hábilmente había jugado sus cartas, haciendo una alianza extremadamente peligrosa. Su hermana, consciente o no, ahora se había convertido en su rival y enemiga. Si había decidido unirse a Dolores por puro capricho, no repararía en actuar, devolviéndole la gentileza.

—No, no la tengo—aceptó la azabache después de un momento, mordiéndose tan fuerte la mejilla interna que el ligero gusto a metal se extendió por toda su boca.

A partir de mañana, Hermione Granger pasaría a ser también propiedad de Dolores Umbridge. Y no solo se repartirían los días del mes, en el acta se había encargado de detallar con perversa intencionalidad cuales iban a ser sus métodos mientras la joven permaneciera bajo su cargo…

Bellatrix estaba atada…sabía que si no encontraba una solución antes de que esa arpía se presentara en su mansión tocando la puerta para ultimar detalles, se la llevaría. Estaba segura que la mocosa no soportaría una semana completa con esa mujer. No estaba en condiciones para afrontar los castigos escritos en la tercera hoja. Ningún ser humano estaba tan en forma para tolerar esa clase de tortura…Definitivamente, se la iba a matar.

* * *

 **Aquí regresé con un nuevo capítulo!**

 **Aviso: Para los que no se han dado cuenta, comencé "50 sombras de Bellamione", dense una vuelta y vean que tal.**

 **Bueno, volviendo al capítulo…Oh, no…Dolores ahora también es dueña de Hermione, ¿se lo esperaban? Narcissa resultó ser una verdadera hija de su madre. Se alió con ella solo para vengarse. Y por otro lado, los sentimientos de Bella cada vez son más fuertes. Hasta Luca se lo tuvo que decir, bueno a medias. La mocosa (como la llama ella) le importa y mucho.**

 **Espero que les gustara.**

 **Como siempre, comenten, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Wings:** A Bella se le trastocó todo. No solo la ayudó, también permitió que durmiera en su cama, se desveló por ella. Y ahora esta nueva situación le hará enfrentarse a lo que no quiere admitir. Gracias leerlo tan rápido jaja. Abrazo.

 **Dios17:** Y ahora más mala que nunca. Cissy se unió a Dolores solo para joderle la vida a Bella. Tendrá que tomar una decisión y no será fácil.

 **Guest:** Hubo un mini encuentro, pero la oportuna de Silvia tuvo que fastidiarlo…ya lo sé, me quieren cruciar jajaja.

 **Dualsoul:** Wow, muchas gracias. Espero que este cap también te gustara. Bella la está cuidando como oro y no quiere admitir por qué. Veremos cómo es el encuentro con Dolores.

 **Kouk:** OMG, no sé qué decirte jajaja. De acuerdo, sí, tengo pensado volver a poner a Rina en escena. ¿Lucas con Silvia?, no, Bella no presta nada que le pertenezca y Luca no es tan tonto como para arriesgarse.

 **RAGNAROK:** Puedo aventurar que ahora odias a Narcissa el triple, ¿no? Y sí, se lo ha ganado, aliarse con Dolores fue el colmo. Seguro se ganó el desprecio generalizado. Y Bella es una dulce de leche, hasta la bañó, vistió y cuidó.


	24. Capítulo 24 Mírame a los ojos

Capítulo 24

 _Mírame a los ojos_

—Necesito que prepares ese té que tú le haces, pero cárgalo el doble—pidió Bellatrix, mirando la puerta una y otra vez, con gesto ansioso.

—¿El doble, ama?—preguntó Silvia, frunciendo las cejas.

—Sí, quiero mantenerla dormida hasta que termine mi reunión—habló, claramente inquieta.

—Por supuesto.

—Ve a prepararlo—apuró, sin mirarla—. La maldita arpía no demora en llegar—murmuró, tensando la mandíbula—. Ah, y limítate a la cocina—le recordó, señalándola—. No te asomes para ofrecer nada, ni para interrumpir. Sea cual sea la emergencia, tendrá que esperar—finalizó.

Un chirrido exasperante retumbó por cada habitación de la mansión, anunciando la llegada de la tan indeseable visita.

Bellatrix se tomó un instante para calmarse. Debía concentrarse y estar lo más serena posible. Solo así no levantaría sospecha.

Caminó hasta la puerta de entrada, abriéndola con una enorme y falsa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—Puntual—elogió, permitiéndole ingresar.

—Por supuesto—dijo Dolores, caminando por el recibidor.

—Te ofrecería algo para beber, pero solo tengo agua de la canilla—se excusó con una sonrisa perversa e intencional—. Si estás muy sedienta, le diré a Silvia que te traiga una jarra—dijo, amagando a ir en dirección a la cocina para hacer el pedido.

—Descuida, querida—detuvo, negando—. No pretendo quedarme demasiado—avisó, quitándose el saco de franela rosa. Sosteniéndolo en su regordete brazo.

—Fantástico—expresó, abriendo la puerta del estudio. Dejándola pasar primero.

Bella, rodeó el amplio espacio y corriendo su silla, detrás del escritorio, se sentó, indicándole con un gesto que hiciera lo mismo.

—Bien…suelta todo lo que tengas para decir. Tengo un sinfín de actividades que no puedo aplazar—mintió, apurando el tramite.

La quería fuera de su mansión lo antes posible.

—De acuerdo…Veamos…—dijo, sacando de su saco una copia del acta que había traído en una horrible carpeta violeta—. Tenemos que acordar el traslado.

—No conectaré mi red Flu con la tuya—decretó, inamovible.

—Lo entiendo…—habló, cantarina—. Tendré que enviar a alguien por ella.

—Tampoco—negó, sonriendo por dentro. Complicado y repleto de obstáculos. Si quería llevársela, tendría que acatar sus negativas—. No le entregaré nada que me pertenezca a un tercero. Si ahora tú también eres su dueña…Bueno, ocúpate. Tendrás que venir por ella los días que te correspondan. Si no es así, dejaré constancia de tu falta de responsabilidad e interés.

—Inteligente, Bellatrix…muy astuta—elogió, chasqueando la lengua, pero sin dejarse amedrentar—. Aceptaré tus pautas. Vendré en persona a retirarla.

—Bien—asintió con gesto endurecido—. ¿Qué más?—preguntó, agitando la mano para que se apurara.

—Narcissa me dijo que la muchacha poseé una marca en el pecho. Una mariposa, precisamente—habló, revisando la página número dos.

—Sí, una mariposa. Aunque no sé para qué preguntas si ya lo sabes—se encogió de hombros.

—Solo repaso detalles, querida. No me gustan las sorpresas. Siempre trato de ser lo más meticulosa posible—explicó, alzando una ceja.

—Sí, ya, bien por ti—desdeñó—. Sobre la marca, podría interesarte que el hechizo se limita a nuestras mansiones. En la tuya no servirá de nada—contó.

—También lo sé. Por eso mismo, mañana cuando me la lleve, lo primero que haré es solicitar un nuevo tatuaje. Es lo adecuado. Una nueva marca que represente a quién pertenece, a partir de ahora—dijo, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa de triunfo—. En su brazo estará bien —concluyó, tamborileando los dedos sobre la lustrosa madera del posa brazos, fingiendo razonar en voz alta—. Una bonita flor de rococó, ¿tú qué opinas?

—Opino que me da igual—escupió, apretando los dientes—. Por mí, puedes ordenar que se la hagan en la frente o en la planta del pie. Es lo mismo—fingió desinterés absoluto, acomodándose en la silla, cruzando las piernas.

—¿De verdad, querida?—preguntó, ladeando la cabeza, interrogante.

—Conmigo los psicopateos mal disfrazados, no funcionan. Si quieres decirme algo, lo dices de frente y sin vueltas. Recuerda que estoy loca y no me gustan las visitas autoimpustas—habló despacio, entre cerrando los parpados.

—Te encuentro nerviosa. Sé que la situación fue inesperada, pero a partir de ahora tendremos que arreglárnosla para llevarnos bien, ¿no te parece?—siguió incitándola, riendo como si fueran amigas de la infancia.

—Pues, no. No me llevo bien con nadie. No sé porque tú deberías ser la excepción—descartó de inmediato, apretando los labios.

—Llevarnos como dos personas adultas, sería un gesto de educación y respeto mutuo. Tal vez así yo podría hacer un esfuerzo… Podría controlar mis impulsos de dañarla…no lo sé…¿Te enfadarías mucho si se me muere en la primera noche?—interrogó irónica, fingiendo estar interesadísima en la respuesta.

—Dímelo tú, Dolores. ¿Piensas que podría descontrolarme? ¿Qué crees que podría llegar a hacer si la matas? Anímate a suponer—habló sin despegar los ojos de los suyos, apoyando los codos en el escritorio.

—Entonces…¿a las seis de la tarde?—desvió el tema con una risita, chillona—. Me gusta ser puntual. Pido lo mismo—dijo, colocándose su saco, finalizando la reunión.

—A las seis, está bien—aceptó, levantándose para acompañarla a la salida.

* * *

—Ocúpate de ella. Cúrala, báñala y déjala en condiciones. Demoraré en subir—exigió Bellatrix, bebiéndose de un sorbo el tercer vaso de vino tinto —. Escoge una de mis prendas para ponerle.

—Sí, ama.

—¡Silvia!—llamó, antes de que se marchara a cumplir con lo que le había encomendado.

—¿Sí?—se frenó de golpe, girándose.

—Abres la boca y te arranco la lengua de cuajo, ¿me entendiste?—amenazó, peligrosamente bajo.

—P…por supuesto, ama—contestó, agachando su cabeza.

—Bien—asintió, conforme—. ¡Ve con ella!

Silvia recorrió el pasillo con rapidez, llegando a la habitación de su ama en menos de un minuto.

—Estás despierta—dijo, cerrando la puerta.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Hermione, irguiéndose.

Aun se encontraba un poco somnolienta y adolorida, pero con bastantes más energías que el día anterior. Era un avance. Los rehabilitantes estabas funcionando.

—No puedo—se negó, caminando hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿No puedes?—repitió interrogante, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Ella te mandó a dormirme?—interrogó, preocupada y confundida. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Silvia asintió despacio, pero sin emitir sonido.

—Por favor, dime que ha ocurrido—suplicó mientras se dejaba arrastrar al baño para una ducha rápida—. Ayyy—se quejó con una mueca.

—Lo siento—se disculpó, quitando del todo la venda usada de su muslo izquierdo—. Escúchame, Hermione—llamó, mirándola a los ojos por un momento—. Aprecio demasiado mi lengua y si te cuento…la perderé. No pretendo pasar el resto de mi vida sin ella, ¿puedes entenderlo? Me gusta hablar, y procuraré conservar esta habilidad, cerrando mí boca en este momento—finalizó con seriedad.

Silvia abrió el grifo, comprobando la temperatura del agua y seguidamente, la ayudó a que se metiera en la tina.

—Entonces…estoy en lo cierto. Ha pasado algo y bastante importante como para amenazarte—dijo alarmándose. No por nada Bellatrix actuaría de esa forma. Su ama había recurrido a Silvia para esconder algo…lo intuía. Le habían hecho ingerir un somnífero para mantenerla al margen de algo—. Solo quiero que me conteste una cosa. ¿Se trata de mí?

—Sí—aceptó, haciendo una mueca en sus finos labios—. Y no insistas, no diré ni una sola palabra más—se negó, con ojos suplicantes. Si abría la boca, la castigaría. No iba a arriesgarse.

—De acuerdo—asintió, suspirando, llena de dudas e incertidumbre.

No lograría sacarle más información. ¿Qué habría ocurrido en las horas de sueño? Ya casi estaba oscureciendo y su ama no había aparecido en la habitación. Todo era extraño y fuera de la rutina. ¿Sería grave? Se trataba de ella…pero ¿qué sería? ¿Acaso Narcissa la quería de vuelta? Y un repentino escalofrío la recorrió entera. No, no podía volver con esa mujer. La mataría. Bellatrix no se había arriesgado a salvarla para aceptar su regreso a la Mansión Malfoy, ¿o sí? El miedo se coló hasta lo más profundo. ¿Y si era sí? ¿Y si tenía que regresar allí?

Finalizando el baño, Silvia la envolvió con una toalla grande. Con paso lento, la trasladó nuevamente a la habitación. Cambió sus vendajes, la peinó y la dejó en condiciones para cuando su ama regresara.

—Lista—dijo, después de colocarle una especie de remera estirada de algodón a rayas, negras y grises—. Te traeré de comer.

—¿Me ayudarías a sentarme allí?—pidió, señalando el lugar en cuestión —. Por favor.

—¿En su sillón?—casi chilló, a la vez que se giraba hacia la puerta, cerciorándose que su ama no entraba corriendo para ahorcarla. Hermione estaba completamente loca. Si se enteraba que estaba a punto de usurpar su bonito asiento aterciopelado, las dos lo pagarían caro.

—Me dijiste que por el momento ella no regresaría. No te preocupes, no se enterará—animó para que la llevara—. Estoy acalambrada de estar acostada. Necesito erguirme un poco—le explicó, haciendo un puchero.

—Está bien….está bien. Pero si se entera, explícale que fue tú idea…no la mía—advirtió, sentándola en el condenado asiento.

—Lo haré, gracias—sonrió, complacida.

—¿Puedo darte un sano consejo?—preguntó, antes de desaparecer rumbo a la cocina.

—Claro.

—Trata de mantenerte en la línea. No la cruces, Hermione.

—Gracias, pero es tarde. Ya la crucé hace rato—confesó, alzando una ceja, con gesto entristecido.

Había perdido su raciocinio hacía tiempo. Era muy tarde para poder recuperarlo. Una esclava enamorada de su ama…el peor cuento de todos, sin dudas. Una verdad ilógica, estúpida, pero absolutamente irreparable.

—La prefiero a ella de ama mil veces, pero no lo olvides…es una desquiciada. Siempre ha sido así, y no cambiará por nada, ni por nadie. Recuérdalo—quiso hacerle ver, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Lo sé. De verdad, lo tengo presente cada día—murmuró.

—No te muevas, volveré con la comida.

—Prometo no escaparme corriendo—bromeó, lanzándole una sonrisa divertida.

—Muy chistosa—reprendió, burlona—. Ya regreso—dijo, cerrando la puerta de la alcoba.

Después de comer un suculento plato de sopa y verduras cocidas, decidió permanecer un rato más en el sillón, observando el paisaje. A Silvia casi le había dado un ataque de histeria. Antes de marcharse derrotada y extremadamente preocupada por su integridad, había querido convencerla de que se acostara, argumentando que no le daría el tiempo suficiente de llegar a la cama si Bellatrix aparecía de pronto. Tenía razón, pero estaba harta de estar acostada. Necesitaba despejar la mente, por lo menos mirando las copas de los arboles. Los últimos eventos seguían a flor de piel, retumbando en su cerebro. Todo su ser clamaba por un poco de tranquilidad y olvido…sí, no pensar en nada, solo estar de cara a ese enorme ventanal y disfrutar del atardecer.

—¿Bellatrix?—dijo al verla salir por la parte trasera, hecha una estampida—. Pero…¿Qué hace?, ¿a dónde va?—se preguntó preocupada, inclinándose lo más que pudo hacia el cristal, procurando no forzar sus costillas.

El sol se había ocultado, dejando a su paso una fina estela rosácea, bordeando el horizonte.

Hermione agradeció en silencio que el jardín estuviera tenuemente iluminado por antorchas, colocadas estratégicamente en los muros que rodeaban la gran mansión. Desde ese sillón, tenía una visión privilegiada.

¿A dónde se dirigía?, se interrogó, al verla caminar sin pausa al muro más alejado.

Bella llegó a una pequeña porción de adoquines que separaban los límites del amplio terreno y de espalda se detuvo, quedando estática, observando a la nada.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Y en ese momento pudo ver como estiraba su mano, tocando las barreras mágicas. ¿Estaría asegurándolas? De pronto se acuclilló, descansando sus brazos en los muslos. Se la notaba intranquila, como decidiendo su próximo movimiento. Un nervio le atravesó todo el cuerpo…Su ama estaba teniendo un ataque de histeria, podía sentirlo.

¿Si se daba la vuelta podría verla desde la distancia?, se removió inquieta por la posibilidad de que la descubriera husmeando lo que no debía.

La observó girando en círculos, con las manos en la cintura. ¿Qué buscaba? Miraba en todas direcciones, alterada.

Y ladeando la cabeza, con su vista fija en esa oscura figura en el jardín, se animó a cuestionar sus contradicciones…¿Cómo podía ser tan aterradora y a su vez tan magnífica a la vista?

Bellatrix frenó su búsqueda. Sacó de los pliegues de su vestido la varita y colocándose en guardia, arremetió sin piedad contra un enorme árbol, haciéndolo estallan en pequeñas astillas.

 _Sí, definitivamente es peligroso permanecer aquí,_ se dijo Hermione, saltando en su sitio. Y con cuidado se levantó del sillón para regresar a la cama.

Los hechizos retumbaban tan fuertes que podían sentirse aunque la habitación estuviera cerrada. Algo grave había ocurrido. Estaba segura. Ahora la pregunta era: ¿Qué había pasado en sus horas de sueño para que Bellatrix se encontrara destrozando un árbol, en la mitad de la oscuridad de la noche?

¿Cuánto había permanecido acostada, solo contemplando el techo y pensando en lo que había presenciado?

Sintió ruidos de pisadas. Su ama por fin había terminado de mutilar cada árbol del jardín, suspiró aliviada.

¿Qué hora serían? ¿Las once…tal vez las doce?, se preguntó al sentir como las firmes botas se acercaban cada vez más hacia la puerta.

Bellatrix la abrió de un movimiento, con gesto endurecido. Estaba alterada…peligrosamente agitada.

Oh, eso no podía ser bueno.

—¡Desvístete!—ordenó, a penas pasó llave al cerrojo—. Corre las mantas y abre las piernas—exigió, quitándose las botas y arrojándolas a un costado.

Hermione tragó con fuerza. Incorporándose con lentitud, obedeció. Se quitó la remera, dejándola en el borde del colchón. Apartó las mantas, ante la atenta mirada de su ama y temblando por dentro, abrió las piernas como se lo había ordenado.

Desde que había llegado a la mansión para ser de su propiedad, jamás le habían proporcionado bragas….por lo tanto, lo único que cubría su cuerpo en ese momento eran los vendajes. El de sus costillas y el de su muslo que aun no se recuperaba de un profundo corte.

Bella se quitó el vestido, lanzándolo sobre el sillón. Y sin perder tiempo, también se deshizo de su ropa interior. Se acercó a la cama y lentamente trepó por el cuerpo de Hermione, atrapándola debajo de ella. Unió sus labios con los suyos, con desesperación. Los mordisqueó con rudeza, introduciéndole la lengua en la boca, explorándola. Tomó su nuca para afianzar su dominio mientras que con la otra mano, apretaba uno de sus pechos, masajeándolo con tortuosa lentitud.

Hermione cerró los ojos por puro intento. La boca del estomago se le contrajo dolorosamente…le ardía. Sus besos eran embriagadores. Con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo , apretó las sabanas. Quería abrazarla, pero sabía que debía contenerse.

—¿Alguna vez te han besado…aquí?—preguntó, llevando sus dedos a su centro. Rozándolo levemente.

—N..no, ama—jadeó, elevando sus caderas.

—Mmm…así qué…nadie te ha probado…—se relamió, chupando con fuerza la vena expuesta de su cuello—. Será divertido lanzarte a ese precipicio.

—¿Lo hará?—preguntó, abriendo los ojos de golpe y en medio de un gemido.

—¿Sientes vergüenza?—interrogó con una sonrisa de lado, besando la mariposa que descansaba sobre su pecho.

—Sí.

—Cierra los ojos y no los abras—ordenó.

Bellatrix comenzó a descender, depositando pequeños besos por su torso. Pasó su nariz por la parte interna de su piernas abiertas y sin aviso o introducción pasó su lengua por todo su sexo.

Hermione gimió, sorprendida. Un fuerte espasmo la hizo querer cerrar las piernas, pero su ama la sostuvo, inmovilizándola. La sensación era demasiado intensa. Nunca había experimentado algo similar. Levantó su cabeza para verla torturando su entrada, haciendo marcados círculos. Quería enredar los dedos en su cabello. Quería decirle a los gritos que le encantaban su atenciones, pero dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando y con los ojos en blanco.

—A…ama….

—Quiero oírte—habló en un susurro mientras succionaba su clítoris, sin piedad —. ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta lo que hago contigo?

—M…mucho…Ahhh….—dijo, ahogada y arqueando su espalda.

—¿Me deseas?

—Sí…ama…—logró decir, mordiéndose el labio—Oh…ya…creo…—ahogó, respirando sonoramente.

—No, todavía no—dijo, dejando de lamer su entrada, palpitante—. ¿Me quieres dentro?

—Sí…por …favor…—asintió, fervientemente, abriendo las piernas lo más que pudo.

Bella se llevó tres dedos a la boca y chupándolos un par de veces, los posicionó justo en su entrada abierta. Los introdujo despacio, ascendiendo por su cuerpo hasta llegas a sus labios.

—¡Mía!—afirmó, embistiéndola una segunda vez—. Solo mía—susurró.

—Solo suya…Aaaa…—gimió, sintiendo como la llenaba una y otra vez.

—¡Mírame!—exigió.

—¿Qué?

¿Acaso había escuchado mal? ¿Le había pedido que la mirara?

—Que me mires a los ojos—repitió, mordiéndole el labio inferior—. Hazlo, no te golpearé—animó, esperando a que lo hiciera.

Y como en cámara lenta, Hermione abrió sus ojos, encontrando su intensa y ardiente mirada. Conectando por primera vez. Oh, era demasiado para su deseo que no paraba de subir a borbollones.

—Eso es—habló bajito, acelerando sus movimientos—. Quiero verte cuando te corras…No los cierres…

—Ya…ya…estoy…

Bella pasó la lengua por sus labios, recorriéndolos y con una fuerte e intensa arremetida, logró que se derramara en su mano, gimiendo enloquecida. Le sostuvo la mirada mientras lo hacía. A penas pestañó cuando el clímax la atravesó, invadiendo su delgado cuerpo. Le gustaba que fuera obediente y acatadora.

—Buena chica—aduló, retirando los dedos de su interior y desplomándose a su costado.

—¿Y…y usted?—preguntó, aun temblando por los resquicios del orgasmo.

—Hoy no me apetece. Solo quería hacerte mía. Nada más—contestó secamente, acomodándose de lado para observarla.

Hermione permaneció boca arriba, sintiendo la intensa mirada de su ama…¿Cómo podía amarla tanto? ¿Cómo había ocurrido? Su cuerpo solo era un objeto con el cual satisfacía sus necesidades…solo eso. ¿En qué momento había perdido su alma, entregándosela a una persona que jamás la recibiría gustosa? ¿Por qué justamente ella? Enamorada de la mujer más inhumana, psicótica y demente del mundo mágico…de Bellatrix Lestrange, la asesina de Sirius y de incontables conocidos que batallaron a su lado….Su realidad era tan desquiciada que sintió sus recuerdos como algo tan lejano e inalcanzable que inclusive los creyó de otra vida. Dos años en Azkabán y casi seis meses sirviendo a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. Maltratada, golpeada, pero aun así, cuidada y protegida. La había rescatado de las garras de Narcissa. Se había enfrentado a su propia hermana para sacarla de ese infierno. La había cuidado, curado y alimentado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias? Su corazón le pedía a gritos ser engañado, aunque fuera ridículo. ¿Lo había hecho porque le importaba? ¿Por qué la quería de alguna forma? No. La respuesta era un no rotundo. Bellatrix solo la había salvado porque odiaba compartir sus pertenencias. Se había arriesgado porque Narcissa estuvo a punto de robarle lo que ella creía que le pertenecía. Su vida y a consecuente, su deceso también. Ese era el único motivo. No existía un doble accionar…aunque su corazón clamara a gritos porque así fuera, era imposible….Bellatrix Lestrange, era inalcanzable.

—Reacciona—murmuró con voz firme.

—Perdón..yo ..solo…—abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Cuándo los había cerrado?

—¿Pensando?—interrogó, ladeando la cabeza.

—Sí—se limitó a contestar, boca arriba y sin moverse.

—¿Sabes que a los esclavos que piensan se les considera altamente peligrosos?

—Yo..no lo sabía, ama—negó confundida, atreviéndose a acomodarse de lado para aliviar sus costillas. Estaban a un palmo. Bajó su cabeza todo lo que pudo, enfrentándola.

—¿Y qué ocupaba tu mente para tenerte tan concentrada?—quiso saber con curiosidad.

—En lo que ha ocurrido recién—contó, mordiéndose la mejilla interna. No era del todo mentira.

—¿Y bien?

—Temo contestarle con sinceridad—dijo murmurando y conteniendo la respiración.

—Tendrás que hacerlo. Sabes que no tolero las mentiras—advirtió, apoyando la cabeza en su mano para observarla con más detenimiento.

—Lo sé…—asintió, despacio —. Me duele…aquí—confesó, tocando su pecho con las yemas de sus dedos —. Creo que usted no es consciente de lo que provoca…Me refiero a que soy su esclava, debo servirla sin objeciones. Pero cuando me…toma, por un instante me hace olvidar…—dijo, enmudeciendo al instante…

¿Había dicho lo que había dicho? ¿Le había confesado su debilidad, exponiéndose? _¡Eres una verdadera estúpida, Hermione Granger!_ , se reprendió en silencio, esperando el alarido de desaprobación.

—¿Olvidar?

—Sí…simplemente es usted y..yo—explicó lo mejor que pudo, con voz temblorosa y entre cortada.

¿Y seguía embarrándola? Pero… ¿qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Quería que la matara a golpes?

—Tú y yo…—recitó, frunciendo el ceño. Analizando lo que había escuchado—. Peligrosos pensamientos—concluyó, sentándose en la cama, buscando su ropa interior.

—Yo no quise…Oh, ama. Discúlpeme. Fui una estúpida—dijo a la carrera, completamente apenada. Pero, ¿cómo se le habían soltado las palabras?—. Olvide lo que he dicho. No sé que me ocurrió—quiso disculparse, con gesto angustioso.

Debía solucionarlo. Ahora sus más profundos sentimientos estaban desparramados en una bandeja, expuestos y esperando a ser destrozados como a su ama mejor le pareciera…pero, ¿qué podía decirle? No iba a retractarse…Su irrefrenable instinto de ser amada, sería el culpable de su incierto futuro. _¡Maldita sea!_ , se maldijo por dentro, enfurecida. _¡Soy una idiota!_

—No puedo obligarte a no pensar…pero ten cuidado, no soy la persona adecuada. Soy tu ama, eres mía. Pero recuerda…lo eres por propiedad, no por elección—zanjó, levantándose y rodeando la alcoba.

—Ama…¿a dónde va?—se atrevió a preguntar, con voz temblorosa.

No la había golpeado. ¿Por qué no la había golpeado por su falta de respeto?

—A reorganizar mis ideas—suspiró sonoramente—. El whisky me ayudará a encontrarle sentido—dijo, mientras sacaba del armario una bata larga, negra y finamente bordada para cubrir su desnudez—. No debes sentirte mal por no entender ni una sola palabra— se giró un momento, acomodando su cabello—. Tú no me entiendes, yo tampoco me entiendo…nadie lo hace. Y mañana, de seguro todo el maldito mundo mágico pensará justamente eso… Mi próxima jugada será mi ruina…. Trata de descansar.

¿Su ruina? ¿Su jugada? ¿De qué estaba hablando?, se preguntó viéndola salir de la habitación, dejándola en completa soledad con un millón de preguntas sin respuestas.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo! Bellatrix con un dilema existencial, Dolores acordando los días, y Hermione, no enterándose de nada. Bueno…voy a soltarlo sin más…Faltan solo cuatro capítulos para terminarla, quería avisarles para que ya se vayan haciendo la idea (cara de tristeza absoluta) Pero en algún momento tenía que finalizar, ¿no? Lo sé, recibo crucios de colores y a diferentes distancias…**

 **Comenten, y comenten, abrazos y buen fin de semana.**

 **Eledina:** En el próximo capítulo veremos que planea Bellatrix, y que es lo que la tiene tan mal.

 **SHA4D0W44:** Dolores se presentó en la mansión destilando su veneno y Bella por poco no la estrangula.

 **Dios17:** Ya está por llegar el protagonismo de Hermione. Falta muy poco para verla como la conocemos.

 **Saori-san02:** Muchas gracias. Espero que este capítulo también te gustara. Abrazo.

 **RiverKinsey:** Alagadísima! Bellatrix ya tiene un plan. Veremos qué es lo que ideó. La reunión salió como ella había supuesto.

 **Wings** : En un principio estaba ideada en mi cabeza para finalizar con un trió, pero a medida que avanzó me di cuenta que el rumbo era un Bellamione bien marcado. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios en "Cierra tus ojos y Dos rosas negras".

 **Geralove:** Muchas gracias. Y qué bueno que la leyeras otra vez y la re descubrieras. Hermione entrará en acción…Oh, sí.

 **Guest:** Jajaja, ya lo sé, soy perversa. Y ahora con el notición de los últimos cuatro capítulos, creo que quieren matarme, ¿no?

 **Yaomi Lovesyuri:** Wow, que lindas palabras. Muchas gracias. Es reconfortante saber que mis historias gustan y son seguidas. Un abrazo grande.

 **DualSoul:** Es verdad, Hermione siempre está pendiente de un hilo. Pero su destino se fijará en el próximo capítulo. Espero que te agradara este nuevo acercamiento…dato curioso e importante: Se miraron a los ojos por primera vez…Bella se lo permitió. Sus barreras ya están por el piso.


	25. Capítulo 25 Lejos de mí

Capítulo 25

 _Lejos de mí_

La cabeza le martillaba. Ahora le parecía que haber bebido whiskey por dos horas ininterrumpidas había sido una estupidez. Bellatrix se tomó el café de un solo trago y haciendo un repele, se sacudió entera. El café amargo era un verdadero asco. Eso tendría que ser suficiente para aclarar sus ideas o por lo menos para darse el valor suficiente para enfrentar lo que vendría.

 _Las tres de la madrugada_ , murmuró con una sonrisa perversa, observando el antiguo reloj que descansaba en la pared detrás de su escritorio. Luca la iba a matar… _¡Qué se joda!_ , masculló, alzando una ceja.

Sería su fin, y ¿por qué su cara no paraba de sonreír como si estuviera por acudir a al mundo muggle para asesinarlos en masa? Sería el whiskey o el simple hecho de que estaba completamente loca, más de lo normal… ¿de verdad lo haría? Sí, estaba decidido. No había otra salida. Lo había pensado por horas….Nunca había sentido tantos nervios acumulados. Se frotó el rostro tratando de aliviar esa desesperante sensación de ansiedad que no paraba de extenderse como peste. Había perdido el juicio, o mejor dicho, el poco que le quedaba.

Inhaló con fuerza, inflando su pecho e inmediatamente dejó salir todo el aire de golpe. _¡Bien…vamos a hacerlo!_ , se dijo saliendo del estudio.

Antes de hacer el llamado tendría que solucionar un detalle. Necesitaba completa calma y privacidad. Cero interrupción, ninguna clase de distracción.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo de su tapado negro y se dirigió al pasillo opuesto de su habitación. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se adentro en penumbras. Conocía su mansión como la palma de su mano, era ridículo encender las luces. Llegó a la puerta en cuestión y abriéndola con delicadeza, ingresó apuntando al bulto acurrucado en la cama.

—¡Petrificus Totalus!—pronunció y al instante una luz azulada y resplandeciente dejó inmóvil al cuerpo , debajo de las mantas—. Lo siento, Silvia. Necesito privacidad—se disculpó con un susurró.

Definitivamente, el whiskey le había sentado pésimo. Se estaba disculpando con una esclava petrificada...absurdo.

Media hora chistando a las llamas como una desquiciada, pero había logrado su cometido. Su compañero no estaba feliz. Bueno, nadie podría estarlo si lo sacan de la cama a las tres y media de la madrugada, sin explicación alguna.

La sala estaba helada. Se giró sobre sus talones y avivó la estufa con un movimiento de muñeca. Por lo menos le haría esa visita forzosa un poco más confortable.

—Hay café en la cocina—le ofreció Bella a un Luca adormilado y con gesto osco—. No demoraré demasiado—informó con una mueca de disculpa.

Se había convertido en su único apoyo. Nunca había contado con nadie y se sentía un poco menos abrumada al saber que su compañero estaba ahí, para lo que necesitara.

—Vaya y haga lo que tenga que hacer. Estaré esperándola—animó con un cabeceo.

Desde que lo habían asignado a las misiones y desde que su jefa le había salvado esa fatídica noche cuando lo secuestraron y torturaron hasta la inconsciencia, juró que siempre estaría para ayudarla en lo que necesitara. Y eso incluía estar ahí sentado en el sillón, tallándose los ojos repetidamente para obligarse a despertar, y esperar a que reapareciera en la sala. Sin cuestionar, ni preguntar de más. Así era como siempre se habían relacionado y esa noche no era diferente…Aunque sabía con demasiado convicción que se trataba de la esclava…últimamente todo giraba en relación a la joven muchacha. Con un bostezo la vio desaparecer rumbo a su habitación…sí, se tomaría un café, decidió caminando con pesadez rumbo a la cocina.

Bellatrix con el pestillo en la mano y sin moverse aun, cerró los ojos. No sabía por dónde iba a empezar… ¿Qué le diría? Bueno, daba igual si se lo decía todo. Al final nada habría ocurrido, por lo menos no en su cabeza. Con la mano libre apretó ligeramente el frasco que llevaba en el bolsillo y sonrió con ironía _._

 _La primera vez en mi vida que seré sincera y solo lo haré porque le arrebataré mis palabras…una a una. Es un hecho, estoy demente._

Abrió la puerta con seguridad y la cerró detrás de sí. Por supuesto, Hermione estaba despierta. No esperaba otra cosa. El café se le subía hasta la garganta, peligrosamente. Prepararía sus cosas. Eso la calmaría hasta que se decidiera a hablar.

Hermione se sentó con cautela. Su ama estaba extraña, inquieta. No había podido dormir después de su ausencia. Sin levantar su cabeza del todo vio como se dirigía al armario y lo abría de par en par. ¿Qué buscaba con tanta determinación? Su característico aroma a perfume estaba mezclado con alcohol. El olor era fuerte y penetrante ¿Por eso estaba así? ¿Por qué había bebido? Un miedo irracional se apoderó de su entendimiento. ¿Qué estaba buscando? ¿Sería algo para castigarla? ¿Había hecho algo mal por eso no le había dirigido la palabra?

—¿Ha… bebido?—preguntó entrecortado con la intención de analizar su timbre de voz y así descartar cualquier accionar. Capaz estaba divagando y su ama solo estaba buscando un par de botas…¿En la madrugada? Bueno, era Bellatrix. Podía esperar cualquier cosa viniendo de ella.

—Sí, pero descuida. No te colgaré del techo excusándome por una borrachera. Jamás cruzo ese límite, y ya me tomé cuatro cafés. Lo único que tengo en este momento es una jaqueca de los mil demonios—dijo sin mirarla, concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo—. Trata de no fastidiarme—agregó un poco más bajo.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarla…—ofreció con la intención de levantarse—. Si me dice que busca, puedo hacerlo por usted.

—No, quédate en la cama—detuvo, observándola fugazmente—. Ya tendrás que levantarte. Así qué permanece donde estas, hasta que yo te lo ordene—habló con firmeza.

 _¿Ya tendré que levantarme? ¿A qué se refiere?¿Ya no dormiré en su cuarto? ¿Ha decidido que ya soy una molestia? ¿Me hará dormir en el jardín o tal vez en el hall de entrada?,_ una catarata de posibilidades se agruparon en su cabeza. Su ama se había hartado de ella y su pecho no pudo evitar sentirse oprimido por la angustia.

—Este bolso es demasiado pequeño—descartó Bella, lanzándolo lejos—. ¿Dónde esconde mis cosas esta inútil?—se quejó, arrojando sobre su hombro unas diez sabanas, zapatos en desuso, pequeñas cajas con joyas…—. Tendría que haberle preguntado antes de dormirla ¡Maldita sea!—gritó, tomando de un solo movimiento todos sus vestidos perfectamente colgados para arrancarlos de las perchas. Los arrojó al sillón y volvió a acuclillarse con el armario despejado.

—¿Durmió a Silvia?—preguntó sin darse cuenta, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—La petrifiqué, para ser más específica—contestó, despreocupada—. ¿En qué momento he juntado tantas porquerías?—gruñó con gesto de fastidio absoluto, mirando aquel sinfín de cosas inservibles.

—¿P…por qué lo hizo? ¿Ella está bien?—quiso saber con un hijo de voz.

—Aquí está—exclamó, encontrando entre el desorden el bolso que buscaba. Era amplio y con varios bolsillos. Serviría a la perfección—. Este estará bien—aprobó con un asentimiento dejándolo a un costado, volviéndose a poner en pie para seguir rebuscando entre sus prendas en los estantes de la segunda puerta—. Veamos…sí. Esto va…esto también…—dijo, colocándose la ropa sobre el hombro.

—Ama…¿qué está pasado? ¿Se encuentra bien?—se animó a preguntar. Algo le ocurría. Estaba alteradísima. Ella no se comportaba de esa forma.

—Te vas. Eso ocurre—soltó, eligiendo la última prenda.

—¿C…cómo…qué …me…voy?

—Te vas esta noche—informó como si hablara del clima. Dejando sus emociones a un lado y comportándose como la maldita que acostumbraba a ser—. Por eso estoy juntando todo esto…Necesitarás un bolso. Ropa, medias, un saco abrigado…¿Qué más? ¿Qué más?—repitió en voz alta, tratando de pensar que otra cosa le haría falta—. Sí, unas botas—dijo, buscando unas que no le quedaran tan grandes.

—¿Ama? ¿De qué está hablando?—se levantó de la cama, temblando de arriba a abajo.

—Ah, sí…casi lo olvidaba—dijo, dándose la vuelta. Introduciendo su mano en el bolsillo izquierdo, sacó una lustrosa varita tallada—. Cedro. veintiocho centímetros. Fibra de corazón de dragón. Bastante temperamental, pero estoy segura que podrás con ella. Pudiste soportarme a mí, esta varita no tiene por qué ser un gran reto—descartó, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Una varita?...¿Me dará una varita?...¿Qué está ocurriendo? Me está asustando—exclamó con los ojos a punto de salírseles de las orbitas. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Su ama se había vuelto loca.

—Es una varita no registrada—informó, ignorando las preguntas y el hecho de que estaba a punto de desplomarse por la incertidumbre—. Sé que no me atacarás. Así qué, tómala—animó—. Sostenla para ver si no te rechaza. Si no tendré que ir por otra—se la extendió para que la agarrara.

—No, no la sostendré—se negó, mirándola incrédula y respirando agitadamente—. Tiene que explicarme. Por favor, no entiendo que pretende. ¿Por qué de pronto viene y me quiere entregar una varita? ¿Por qué está preparando un bolso? ¿Por qué dice que tengo que marcharme? ¿Tiene otra misión y quiere que la acompañe…con una varita? ¡No lo comprendo!—negó con efusividad, completamente desencajada.

—Contigo nada puede ser sencillo, ¿no? Veamos…preguntas esto y yo no te azoto, preguntas aquello y yo no te golpeo, hablas sin permiso en cada momento ¿ y yo que hago?…pues, nada…te dejo, y aquí estoy nuevamente…escuchándote y cediendo—rumió, reprendiéndose en voz alta. Haciendo catarsis con gestos incluidos —. Era un plan fácil. Entraba a la habitación y se suponía que tú no abrías la boca—la señaló—. Pero claro que no. En mi mente la escena era otra—se quejó, bufando.

—¿Ama?—rogó, aterrada.

—Quiero que me dejes hablar y no me interrumpas hasta que yo lo permita, ¿entendido?—se colocó frente a ella, llenando sus pulmones de aire para controlar lo que diría a continuación…era el momento. Lo soltaría sin más con la mínima información. Eso tendría que bastar para que dejara de preguntar.

Hermione asintió despacio. Y sin volver a emitir sonido, aguardó desconcertada.

—Narcissa le cedió los derechos de propiedad a Dolores Umbridge. Ya no solo eres mía, también de ella…

Hermione se tapó la boca para ahogar un lamento. Ahora todo cobraba sentido…bueno, no del todo.

—Tuvimos una reunión. Acordamos que nos repartiríamos los días. Ella llegará a las seis de la tarde de hoy—frotándose el rostro, hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir—. No te entregaré. Prefiero dejarte marchar antes de que ella te mate en la primera noche…ya me lo sugirió y no pienso permitírselo…

—¿Por qué?—se vio preguntando sin autorización, ante tanta sinceridad. Jamás le había hablado así. ¿Qué le ocurría a su ama? ¿Por qué de pronto se mostraba tan abierta al dialogo y a las explicaciones?

—¿De verdad lo estas preguntando?—frunció las cejas, mirándola interrogante

—Yo…es qué…—se le trabaron las palabras…¿Bellatrix estaba sugiriendo lo que creía, o estaba delirando? No, no podía ser verdad.

—Sabes la respuesta. ¿También harás que lo diga?

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando—habló con la voz cortada y con mil preguntas en su mente—. Ama…yo…¿De verdad me dejará marchar? ¿Usted está haciendo esto por mí?

—¡Maldita sea! ¿En qué momento se fue todo al cuerno?— escupió, pateando el bulto de ropa que se encontraba en el suelo.

—Sino puede darme la respuesta. Yo le daré la mía…

—Ni se te ocurra. No quiero escucharlo—frenó desacatada, adelantándose dos pasos quedando a escasos milímetros de su cuerpo—. No, bastante bien lo estoy sobrellevando. Me estoy comportando para no hacer volar las cosas por los aires y estallar las paredes en mil pedazos. No me quiero terminar de desquiciar. Si lo dices estaré perdida, ¿no te das cuenta?—murmuró auto convenciéndose. No podía cruzar ese límite. Debía ponerse un freno. No estaba en sus planes preparar su propio bolso. Porque si seguía empujándola como lo estaba haciendo terminaría largándose con ella, y lo sabía.

Hermione quedó en blanco. Lo había pensado cada noche, con mil escenarios distintos. Quería pellizcarse y comprobar por ella misma que realmente estaba sucediendo.

—¿Se lo puedo decir mentalmente?—susurró casi inaudible y sin lograr que sus extremidades reaccionaran por si solas.

¿Sería un sueño? ¿De verdad su ama estaba insinuando aquello que su mente pedía a gritos? Tal vez el menjunje de Silvia, que había tomado en la mañana, seguía en su organismo y estaba dormida.

Bella torció sus labios, dubitativa. _¡Al demonio!_ , se dijo para sus adentros, acortando el escaso paso que las separaba.

—Sí, puedes hacer eso—suspiró largamente, sosteniéndole el rostro para pegar sus frentes. Estaba perdida…jodidamente perdida por una mocosa mestiza que podía ser su hija. Su vida se había convertido en una pesadilla ¿Cómo no lo vio venir cuando la sacó de Azkabán…cuándo la vio de pie, , frente a ella con esa entrega y sumisión absoluta? Tendría que haberlo intuido y devolverla en la primera oportunidad…ahora era tarde…tarde para lo que sentía, pero sobre todo para lo que había decidido hacer—. De acuerdo…basta de cursilerías. Yo no soy así y no comenzaré ahora—se separó rápidamente para alejarse y obligarse a mantener una distancia.

Hermione, se quitó una lágrima furtiva con la manga de su remera. Estaba sucediendo. No era una ilusión. Bellatrix se lo estaba demostrando…como podía y como le salía. Pero ¿qué haría ahora?...y decidió que lo primero sería sincerarse.

—Mi mariposa…lo que quiero decir es que la marca…está desactivada—confesó, con su mentón tocándole el pecho.

Mordiéndose el labio y apretando fuertemente los parpados, esperó el estallido…

—¿De verdad pensabas que no me enteraría?—inquirió, irónica—. ¿Qué no me daría cuenta? Te creía más lista—chasqueó la lengua sin darle mayor importancia.

—¿Lo sabía? ¿P…por qué no dijo nada?—alzó la vista de golpe, pero sin llegar a mirarla de frente.

—No lo sé. Tal vez en un principio para saber hasta dónde querías llegar y cuáles eran tus fines. No te escapaste, nunca intentaste hacerlo. Así qué, supongo que después, simplemente no dije nada porque estaba confiada de que no te irías—se encogió de hombros, analizando su propia respuesta—. No lo sé. Ahora que lo digo en voz alta, suena ridículo, tendría que haberte castigado.

—Tendría que haberlo hecho—concordó, pero con una sonrisa de lado. Sabía que su ama estaba bromeando a pesar de su tono frío y grave.

—Vístete con esto—le extendió sobre la cama un pantalón de algodón grueso, color azul marino. Un buzo largo y ancho, gris topo. Un par de calcetines y unas botas altas, con cordones cruzados —. Está bastante fresco afuera. La ropa es abrigada—la animó para que comenzará a vestirse.

—¿De verdad me iré? Pero…

—Sí, de verdad te irás—asintió, viéndola vestirse.

 _Aun me obedece…bueno, es un alivio_ , se rió de sí misma.

—He preparado algo para ti—habló cuando estuvo completamente vestida—. Un desmemorizante.

—¿Qué?—exclamó.

—Sí, no pienso permitir que vayas por ahí, pensando como estropear lo que he decidido…Ahora… tómatelo—dijo, enseñándole el pequeño frasco.

—Por favor, no me obligue—suplicó, poniéndose de rodillas—. Sé que puede encontrar otra solución—rogó, estallando en llanto.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te entregue a Dolores? ¿Qué la mate con mis propias manos para evitar que te lleve? Me enjuiciarían y a ti te regresarían con Narcissa. ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tus días con mi hermana?—se exasperó.

—Por favor, ama. No estropearé nada, no me los quite—imploró de cara al suelo.

—Este frasco es tú única salida…y la mía. No voy a negociarlo—dijo con rotundidad.

—La olvidaré…para siempre. No lo haga. No después de…— sollozó, queriendo encontrar otra salida. ¿Cómo aceptar marcharse y beber ese liquido blanquecino cuando por fin algo en su realidad comenzaba a tener sentido y coherencia? Su vida ya no le pertenecía y no porque un título lo determinara. Bellatrix era su ama, pero también era su dueña…dueña de lo que sentía y había elegido aceptar. ¿Cómo entrelazar lo ilusorio con lo verdadero y tangible? Tenía que haber otro camino, otra alternativa…no podía irse sin más, dejando todo esto atrás…no podría, no lo haría.

—No me olvidarás. Solo borrará está noche—contó, pero sin lograr tranquilizarla—. No me lo pongas más difícil—soltó a punto de arrancarse la cabellera completa.

—Ama…

—No hay otra salida. Sabes que tengo razón—suspiró con cansancio—. No permitiré que te lleve. Pero tampoco permitiré que recuerdes lo que te he dicho…no es justo para ti. Y yo no puedo cargar con todo—negó.

—Deje que conserve mi memoria.

—Es muy peligroso. Estoy convencida que harías una estupidez cuando te deje marchar. No voy a arriesgarme—determinó—. Hazme el favor y levántate—ordenó.

—¿Qué pasará con usted?

Bellatrix rió tratando de parecer despreocupada. Sería su fin. Eso pasaría con ella.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?—inquirió, alzando una de sus cejas.

—Necesito saberlo—dijo, poniéndose en pie nuevamente.

—Bien, qué más da. En unos minutos no recordarás nada—resopló, sentándose un momento en el sillón. Aunque debían actuar con rapidez, concluyó que unos minutos más no harían la diferencia—. Esta misma tarde cuando Dolores se entere de que tú no estás más bajo mi techo se presentará en el ministerio para informar sobre mi presunta traición. Dará parte y exigirá una investigación. Después de ahí se abrirá un expediente. Luego, y podría asegurar que casi de inmediato, mi señor ordenará mantener mi mansión vigilada hasta no llegar a una resolución…Pasaré a estar presa en mi propia casa…bueno, es mejor que Azkabán, ¿no? Tú lo sabes—levantó la vista con una sonrisa sardónica—. Y el final será glorioso. Una ostentosa gala de nombramiento para la muy arpía. Sentada a la derecha, donde siempre quiso estar…y con respecto a mí, creo que no es necesario que te diga como terminaré. No eres tonta—finalizó.

—No. Esto no es correcto—expresó, sintiéndose desbordada.

—Tienes una curiosa idea de lo que es correcto y lo que no—reconoció, torciendo los labios—. ¿Recuerdas que yo soy del bando oscuro? ¿Qué asesiné a más personas de las que te puedas imaginar? ¿Que soy una mortífaga cruel y despiadada?

—No conmigo…nunca ha sido así conmigo—dijo rápidamente.

—Pero con el resto del mundo sí y eso tendría que ser suficiente para que lo aceptaras sin más—habló sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando —. Y te estás mintiendo a ti misma. ¿Acaso te olvidaste de tu primera noche en mi alcoba?

—No, no la he olvidado, pero fue la única vez que me hizo daño—contestó—. Me ha alimentado, cuidado y ha estado pendiente de mi salud. Me fue a buscar a la mansión de su hermana...

—Casi te mato, he dejado en tu espalda cicatrices que llevaras contigo el resto de tu vida y ¿aun así tú me justificas?…Eres la chica más desconcertante que he conocido—expresó con verdadera confusión y asombro. ¿Acaso era de otro planeta? ¿Por qué en vez de culparla como era debido siempre encontraba un segundo camino para excusarla? Su esclava no era normal—. Todo lo que has dicho es cierto, he cuidado de ti. Así es, pero no tengo que decirte que siempre ha sido para mi beneficio personal, lo sabes—le hizo ver, aunque turbada. No todas sus acciones se habían resumido a sus necesidades, pero eso era algo que prefería callarse. Ella no tenía porque saberlo.

—Lo sé, pero usted ha estado para protegerme—dijo, apresurada. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto verlo de la manera que ella lo hacía _? De acuerdo…porque es Bellatrix Lestrange. Asesina y torturadora de gente inocente. Su mundo de por sí era un caos, ¿por qué con ella debía ser diferente?_ , pensó con obviedad—. Tiene que haber otra salida. No la pueden castigar por mi culpa—retomó con angustia.

—Oh, querida. Lo harán—asintió con seguridad—. Eres mi esclava. Mi responsabilidad. Firmé un acta que así lo dispone. Es muy sencillo de analizar…si yo te dejo libre estoy violando las leyes. Recuerda…los esclavos de guerra no pueden ser liberados bajo ningún concepto. Ni por sus amos ni por nadie. Así se dispuso cuando mi señor tomó el poder.

—Ama…—llamó con tono decidido—. Lo haré…iré con esa mujer.

—De ninguna manera—chilló con el rostro contracturado, levantándose del sillón. No le estaba dando a elegir…¿qué pretendía demostrar?—. No está en discusión. Tú te tomarás el maldito líquido que he preparado para ti y comenzarás otra vida en la loma de los duendes o donde sea que quieras.

—No quiero dejarla. No quiero que le pase nada—ahogó, tratando de que cambiara de parecer.

—Es necesario—zanjó, cerrando el bolso y colgándoselo al hombro—. Y entiende esto…yo no te estoy liberando, solo te estoy dejando marchar. Hay una enorme diferencia…Sigues siendo mía—acentuó, dejándolo en claro.

—Lo soy—contestó de inmediato.

—Y yo lo sé.

Hermione quedó inmóvil por unos segundos. No podía convencerse de que se trataba de una despedida…se iría y no la volvería a ver. Un nudo lastimoso se alojó en su garganta. Amaba a esa mujer. La amaba a pesar de todo. Con su locura y actitudes crueles. Con sus cambios de humor y con sus demostraciones poco claras…la amaba con desesperación, y ahora estaba a punto de marcharse para no regresar jamás.

—Vamos, ponte tu saco. Tomaras el líquido en la barrera—habló más bajo de lo que pretendía, dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta de la alcoba —. Luca estará consumido por los nervios. No quiero que mis preciosas ventanas estallen antes de tiempo.

—¿Luca está aquí?—preguntó, sorprendida.

—Desde luego. Necesito un respaldo por más poderosa que sea—carcajeó despectiva, intentando sonar como siempre.

—Él…¿estará bien? Si la está ayudando, también es cómplice. ¿Tienen como descubrirlo?—quiso saber, preocupada.

—No lo permitiré. Yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad. Él estará bien—le hizo saber, agitando su mano para que saliera de la habitación de una vez por todas.

El trayecto fue demasiado corto. Y Hermione con cada paso sentía que sus rodillas no soportarían la presión. No quería irse. No quería apartarse de su lado.

El extenso jardín trasero estaba casi a oscuras.

Luca las acompañaba en completo silencio. Como había supuesto…todo se trataba de la esclava.

—Bien…llegamos—Bellatrix alzó las cejas, extendiendo la mano para desactivar la barrera.

—Ama…no quiero hacerlo. No quiero dejarla, por favor—lloriqueó al ver como la protección traslucida desaparecía frente a sus ojos. Ya era la hora…iba a suceder. La dejaría libre y no volvería a verla.

—Luca, sostenla—ordenó, mordiéndose internamente. Era lo correcto. Si la quería viva, debía dejarla libre.

—No, no, suélteme. No lo haga. ¡No!—gritó, forcejeando al sentir los brazos del hombre, rodeando su cuerpo.

—Solo será un segundo…—murmuró Bellatrix, sosteniéndole el mentón y obligándola a abrir la boca. Destapó el frasco y sin perder más tiempo, hizo que tragara hasta la última gota —. Eso es…ya está hecho—habló con la voz quebrada, girándose rápidamente.

Hermione se desmayó en el acto en los brazos de Luca. El efecto solo era por cinco minutos. Tiempo suficiente para dejarla al otro lado.

—Se cuidadoso—pidió.

Luca la sostuvo con delicadeza y traspasando los límites, la depositó en el césped con cuidado. Acomodó su saco y dejó el bolso a su costado.

—¿Y ahora?—preguntó, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

—No podrá vernos. Tendrá que irse. Es su única opción—informó. Había modificado las barreras. Un pequeño truco que le serviría para hacérselo más sencillo. No tendría tentaciones y su objetivo seguiría su curso.

Le había llevado cinco minutos despertar. Hermione aleteó sus pestañas, centrándose en enfocar su vista _. Pero…¿Dónde estoy?_ Se sentó de golpe, mirando en todas direcciones. _¿Por qué estoy acostada en el medio de la nada?_ , se preguntó, completamente perdida. Su cuerpo se tensó y un sentimiento de terror la invadió de repente. _Algo está mal_ , se dijo, levantándose y mirando su atuendo. Estaba vestida como para un viaje…pero, _¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?_ , formuló sacudiendo la cabeza como queriendo reorganizar sus ideas. Lo último que le llegaba a la mente era estar esperando a su ama, después de tener relaciones _¿Qué está pasado? …_ Su respiración se agitó involuntariamente _. ¿Qué hace ese bolso ahí?_ …Tocó su vestimenta y notó algo extraño. Una protuberancia en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Llevó la mano con rapidez a ese lugar en especifico y… _¿una varita? ¿Cómo que una varita? ¿Por qué demonios porto una varita?_

—Esta aterrada—dijo Luca con preocupación, al verla abrir el bolso para arrojar todo su contenido en el pasto.

—Es fuerte. Estará bien—aseguró, convencida. Los brotes de furia llegaban como se iban…solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo, eso era todo.

—¿Y usted?

—No es uno de mis momentos más alegres, pero sobreviviré—sonrió de lado, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Me quedaré. No tiene que enfrentarlo sola—se ofreció, captando su atención.

—No, has hecho demasiado—se negó, agradecida.

—Sigue siendo mi jefa. Mi lealtad está aquí, con usted.

—Y te lo agradezco. Pero estaré más tranquila si te marchas. Este es el momento de Dolores y pienso permitírselo. En definitiva, no tengo demasiadas opciones—se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que su día recién comenzaba.

—No es justo—despotricó con impotencia.

—Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con lo que hacíamos. Seguir a nuestro señor, bajo cualquier condición. Sin miramientos ni oposición. La que fallé, fui yo—dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz. Como si su mundo no estuviera derrumbándose frente a sus ojos—. ¿Quién iba a decirlo?—se rió, negando —. Una esclava arruinando mi entera existencia. Irónico, ¿no?

—La muchacha es especial. Más allá de su linaje. Nos salvo el trasero sin pensarlo—expresó con sinceridad.

—Lo hizo—asintió, observando como Hermione descubría la carta que había ocultado en el bolsillo del saco, media hora antes.

Con manos temblorosas rasgó el sobre y leyó en silencio, alumbrando el papel con la varita. El corazón le bombeaba con velocidad. Era la confirmación a sus sospechas. Su ama lo había hecho intencional:

 _He decidido dejarte marchar._

 _Si te casas y tienes hijos, procura ser cuidadosa. No querrás que me entere. Te lo mencioné tiempo atrás: Mis acciones no modifican los títulos…_

 _Sigues siendo mía._

 _Bellatrix Lestrange._

Luca estuvo tentado por preguntar de qué se trataba la carta, pero era una falta de respeto. No era de su incumbencia. Lo que sí era evidente que su jefa había marcado la distancia, podía estar seguro. La miró de reojo, disimuladamente. Seguía con su vista al frente, imperturbable para los que no la conocían. Luego volvió a posar sus ojos en la expresión de pánico de la joven, al otro lado de la barrera. Le temblaban las manos. Sostenía el papel, a la vez que daba círculos, como buscando una solución que no llegaría. El robusto hombre suspiró con opresión, apretando los labios dejándolos en una fina línea…No todo se reducía a un blanco impoluto o al más profundo de los negros, o de buenos y malos en el papel de extremistas. Los matices existían, estaban ahí para recordarles que a pesar de haber cometido atrocidades, eligiendo el camino del régimen dictado, podían sentirse libres de saberse grises….y no era una revelación que le había surgido en ese instante de píe, al costado de Bellatrix, siendo participe de aquella escena…la vejez te daba la ventaja de ver la realidad con otra perspectiva. _Sí, ya es tiempo de comenzar a delegar_ , se dijo convencido. Había renunciado a demasiado al servicio de su señor…le había entregado los mejores años de su vida…era momento de dar un paso al costado.

El llanto desesperado se hizo más leve y silencioso.

—Eso es, buena chica—suspiró Bellatrix, aliviada al verla juntar el desparramo de ropa para, seguidamente, acomodarla en el bolso.

Hermione se aproximó a la barrera, guardando la carta en el bolsillo del saco, y como si supiera que al otro lado estaba ella, musitó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas:

—Me quitó mis recuerdos. Sé que lo hizo…Me iré, pero eso no significa que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados—dijo con una fuerza interior que hacía años creía enterrada.

—Inteligente…demasiado—susurró Bella a centímetros de ella, pero completamente invisible a sus ojos—. Y sé perfectamente que buscarás respuestas. Cruzaré los dedos para que nunca las encuentres y puedas comenzar una nueva vida…lejos de mí.

* * *

 **Capítulo recién terminado y recién arrancado de mis neuronas que quedaron exhaustas jaja! ¿Qué puedo decir? Cada vez falta menos y me estoy poniendo melancólica. Bellatrix la dejó marchar, arriesgándose a lo que se le vendrá encima. Hermione sin recuerdos de la charla y las explicaciones, sin lograr recordar que su ama, prácticamente, le dijo lo que sentía. Pero nuestra niña es lista…confiemos en ella.**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Negesis25:** En un principio fue la idea, pero a medida que avanzaba ya era demasiado marcado el Bellamione. Lo siento!

 **Eledina:** Bella estuvo a nada de hacer un bolso para ella y largarse a toda velocidad con Hermione. Pero sabía que era una estupidez. Logró controlarse y la dejó irse para rehacer su vida….veremos qué pasa a partir de ahora. El quiebre ya está hecho.

 **SH4D0W44:** La dejó ir. Ahora tendrá que enfrentar lo que se le viene. Dolores la denunciará y Voldemort no es la clase de persona que tiene consideración. Sea Bellatrix o cualquier otro. Como ella le explicó a Hermione: abrirán un expediente en su contra y tendrá todos los ojos apuntándole a la nuca.

 **Dios17:** Sé que quieren cruciarme. Y ahora solo faltan tres. Bella dejó libre a Hermione, y ahora esta se valdrá por sí sola. Ya no es una esclava, confiemos en ella. Es sumamente inteligente y ama a Bellatrix, veremos si es suficiente.

 **Saori-san02:** Estuviste en lo correcto. Bella la dejó escapar. No encontró otra solución. Tampoco tenía demasiado tiempo para idear algo más complejo. Veremos que hace nuestra mocosa, tendremos que confiar en ella.

 **Yomi Lovesyuri: (** Cara de agradecida y feliz de que leyeras casi todas mis historias) Muchas gracias y espero colmar las expectativas con el cierre…una jarra de café y varias pausas, eso necesitaré jaja.

 **Wings:** No, Dolores no apareció y para el suspiro colectivo…Hermione no estuvo ni un segundo en sus manos. Bella la salvó como mejor pudo y a su vez cavó su propio pozo.

 **DualSoul:** Me encantó tu comentario largo jaja. ¿Si tengo algo en mente? Ufff, diré que sí, desde luego. Hace un año que tengo una idea rondando, que va tomando forma, pero necesito terminar algo para iniciarla. Me voy a terminar de desquiciar si sigo escribiendo y no finalizo ninguna jajaja.

 **Jaz:** Tienes razón, prácticamente todo está dicho. Faltaba el tema de la marca desactivada y ya lo han hablado. Aunque Hermione no recuerde nada.

 **Guest:** Espero que no te atrasaras con tus tareas (cara de culpabilidad) Y sí, Bella es terca y cabezota, pero por primera vez en la vida actuó como debía.

 **GgiLestrangeBlack:** Bella la dejó marchar. No encontró otra solución al problema. Dársela a Dolores era impensado.

 **RAGNAROK:** Jajaja, no pudimos ver lo que a todos nos hubiera gustado que le pasara a Dolores, pero bueno, por lo menos Hermione no cayó en sus manos.


	26. Capítulo 26 Llegaré a ti

Capítulo 26

 _Llegaré a ti_

Uno, dos, tres pasos. La oscuridad no era del todo asfixiante. A pesar de la espesura de los arboles, la luna hacía que su desdicha fuera más llevadera. El conocido sendero se iluminaba lo suficiente como para no tropezar con sus propios pies o con alguna rama caída. Era un alivio.

Solo el crujido de las hojas secas, aplastadas por sus propios zapatos. Solo el arrullo de la brisa nocturna, colándose hasta llegar a su rostro. Estaba sola, y completamente vacía.

Giró su vista, deteniéndose solo para cerciorarse. Allí estaba la cabaña de madera añejada, y a su costado el precioso y extenso lago. El agua inmóvil parecía plata líquida. Había extrañado ese sitio. Y reconoció que se hubiera sentido extasiada si las circunstancias no fueran una completa desgracia.

 _He vuelto_ , suspiró tristemente. Un traslado limpio y sin problemas, atravesando las barreras como le había dicho Rina que sucedería si regresaba.

El ambiente estaba helado y húmedo.

 _¿Cuánto faltará para que amanezca?_ , se preguntó Hermione, fijándose en el despejado cielo nocturno. _No mucho_ , supuso, subiendo los tres chirriantes escalones de madera.

La cabaña estaba igual a como la habían dejado. El olor, los escasos utensilios descansando en el mismo sitio. Las últimas vendas sin usar que había conseguido para su ama... Nadie había entrado en su ausencia. El lugar parecía congelado en el tiempo. Inamovible, como esperando su regreso.

Cerró la puerta tras ella. Se quitó el bolso del hombro, dejándolo en el suelo y caminando hacia la tosca cama tendida, se sentó permitiendo que el abrumador sentimiento de abandono se adentrara hasta lo más profundo.

 _¿Y ahora qué haré?,_ se cuestionó en la oscuridad de aquella sala.

Gracias a la varita que ahora portaba había sido capaz de llegar hasta ahí. En definitiva, no tenía a otro sitio al cual ir. Era su primera y única opción. Ese lugar en el medio de la nada se había convertido en su ruta de escape.

Frunciendo el ceño, con la vista fija, apretó sus puños hasta sentirlos entumecidos. Estaba convencida de que su ama lo sabía, y por eso se la había proporcionado, dándole la oportunidad de volver como una mujer libre. Pero…¿por qué?

 _Bellatrix_ …, murmuró ahogada y con el corazón estrujado. Demasiado tiempo en cautiverio, perteneciéndole y siendo sujeta a sus demandas. Ya no recordaba cómo era ser dueña de sí misma e independiente. La necesidad en su pecho se extendía con cada bocanada de aire. La necesitaba, quería estar a su lado. A pesar de que se tratara de su cruel captora, su demente y atemorizante señora…La amaba con el alma…esa era la única verdad. Su lugar era junto a esa mujer que jamás imaginó pertenecer, no ahí, en esa cabaña en completa soledad.

Se masajeó las sienes tratando de reorganizar sus ideas. Era frustrante. Le había arrancado sus recuerdos, pero no su instinto y sentimientos. Esos seguían intactos, gritándole enloquecidos que debía actuar para reunirse nuevamente. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Bellatrix la había dejado marchar. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que tomara semejante decisión? No lo entendía. No podía ni imaginárselo siquiera.

 _¡Maldición!_ , maldijo, furiosa. Ese no era su sitio, por lo menos no sin ella.

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la carta perfectamente doblada y con lentitud pasó la yema de los dedos por la estilizada caligrafía. Cerró los ojos un momento. Era completamente inútil llorar y dejarse arrastrar por la angustia, pero se le hizo imposible no derramar unas cuantas lágrimas caprichosas. Su cuerpo se sentía derrotado y perdido.

Rompiendo el silencio que la rodeaba, suspiró sonoramente, limpiándose las mejillas con decisión. Debía ser fuerte. Obtendría las respuestas. Y cuando las hallara, podría visualizar el camino que la conduciría nuevamente hacia ella. Encontraría la solución.

¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí, sentada, absorta en sus pensamientos? El resplandor del amanecer ya atravesaba las desiguales cortinas, color verde musgo.

Se levantó para abrirlas y mirar al exterior. Sí, sería un esplendido día.

La cabaña era un desastre, reconoció con una mueca, fijándose en cada rincón iluminado. Ahora contaba con magia para poder arreglarla como era debido, pero no lo haría en ese momento. Iría al pueblo…su única posibilidad se encontraba allí en una pequeña tienda de suministros.

A medida que avanzaba el sol resplandeciente se filtraba por las tupidas ramas de los arboles. El silencio, la paz y la hermosura de ese lugar no se comparaba con nada que haya conocido o visto jamás.

Hermione no se detuvo en ningún momento. Faltaba poco para llegar y estaba nerviosa. Cuando se había ido, pensó que nunca volvería. Pero ahí estaba, a punto de llegar al pueblo para verla de nuevo.

Unos cuantos saludos y asentimientos de cabezas, reconociéndola. Hermione con una sonrisa educada correspondió cada uno de ellos, avanzando por la calle principal, cubierta de tierra desprendida.

Se detuvo solo un instante antes de abrir la puerta rechinante, haciendo que la conocida campanilla sonara anunciando su presencia.

—No…puedo…creerlo—ahogó, Rina, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos—. ¡Hermione!—chilló emocionada, detrás del largo mostrador. Quitándose el delantal, lo rodeó rápidamente para envolverla en un abrazo apretado y cariñoso—. ¡Escapaste, estás aquí!—dijo, apartándose un poco para sostenerla de los hombros—. Pensé que nunca volvería a verte—confesó con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—No escapé—negó con un nudo en la garganta, sin poder devolverle el mismo entusiasmo.

—¿No lo hiciste?—interrogó, confundida y estrechado las cejas—. Entonces…¿cómo…?

—Me dejó ir—contó, mordiéndose el labio, tragándose el impulso de romper en llanto.

—¿Te dejó ir?—casi chilló, pasmada, acercándose a la puerta para cerrarla con tranca. Aun era temprano y la situación requería privacidad. No quería despachar a algún cliente inoportuno—. ¿Tu ama te dejó marchar?—volvió a preguntar con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Ten—le extendió la carta—. Léela—asintió para que así lo hiciera.

Rina la tomó en su sus manos y leyó su contenido sin perder tiempo:

 _He decidido dejarte marchar._

 _Si te casas y tienes hijos, procura ser cuidadosa. No querrás que me entere. Te lo mencioné tiempo atrás: Mis acciones no modifican los títulos…_

 _Sigues siendo mía._

 _Bellatrix Lestrange._

—¡Oh!—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. La carta era corta , pero contundente—. Ven, siéntate aquí—le dijo, tomándola de la mano y con la otra, acercando una silla—. No lo entiendo—negó, volviendo sus ojos al pergamino.

—Ni yo. Me robó los recuerdos—contó, aceptando el asiento—. Supongo que utilizó una poción—se encogió de hombros. Era la respuesta más lógica. Un tónico para extraer un momento preciso—. Algo ocurrió en el medio para que ella decidiera dejarme ir—dijo, analizando la posibilidad en voz alta como queriendo descifrar sus últimas veinticuatro horas.

—Una ama que libera a su esclava…es grave—murmuró, escuchando cada palabra y sacando sus propias conjeturas—. Está desacatando sus propias leyes. No sé como juzgarán esa clase de infracciones, pero lo que es seguro es que tendrá que rendir cuentas.

—Lo sé—dijo con angustia. Bellatrix se había expuesto, y Voldemort no era la clase de persona que permitía errores. A pesar de que su ama fuera del círculo más cercano, tendría que dar explicaciones—. Por eso mismo debo saber que pasó en esas horas.

—Hermione…eres libre—habló con lentitud. Podía sentir su inquietud y agobio, pero esa mujer le había dado la mayor oportunidad de todas. Volver a tener una vida.

—No, no lo soy—contradijo, negando con seguridad, estrujándose las manos.

—Es tu oportunidad de empezar de cero—quiso que entendiera la enorme posibilidad que tenía a partir de ahora, frente a sus narices.

—No puedo hacerlo—susurró con rotundidad, evitando mirarla directamente.

—Si ella te liberó, es más que evidente que quería que rehicieras tu vida. Lo dice aquí mismo—le hizo ver, devolviéndole la carta, prolijamente doblada.

—Ella es mi vida—murmuró, dejando que su corazón hablara por ella.

—Muy bien—suspiró, esperando que corrieran unos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?—preguntó con seriedad.

—Creía que tú podías ayudarme—la miró, implorándole silenciosamente.

—¿Tienes alguna idea?

—No, no lo sé—confesó, tomándose el rostro, frustrada.

—¡Escúchame!—pidió, Rina, acuclillándose frente a ella—. Tienes que tranquilizarte—dijo, sosteniéndole el mentón para que alzara su cabeza.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¡Estoy atada!—soltó, con angustia reprimida.

—Casi todos te conocen—dijo, alzando una ceja—. El sanador ya sabe quién eres. Podemos ir a probar suerte con él—propuso.

—¿Me ayudará?

—Sabes que sí—suspiró, tranquilizándola.

—¿Y si el sanador se rehúsa?—expresó, con el pánico reflejado en sus gestos.

—Si no le preguntas, no lo sabremos. No especules antes de tiempo—cortó, acariciando su mejilla—. Pero primero debes comer algo. Luces fatal—bromeó, cinchándole con cariño un mechón de pelo suelto.

—Gracias, Rina—agradeció, sosteniéndole las manos.

—Ni gracias, ni nada. Vamos, te vendrá bien una buena comida—dijo levantándose para preparar un suculento desayuno.

La choza del sanador era una de las más pequeñas del pueblo. Las ventanas desalineadas y las tejas torcidas. La última vez que había estado allí, el amable anciano le había desactivado la mariposa en su pecho. Sin dudas un hombre con muchas habilidades.

—¿Lista?—preguntó Rina, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí—contestó, adelantándose, llegando a la puerta de entrada.

—¡Adelante!—se escuchó la voz del anciano, grave y pastosa.

—Señor, Rickon—saludó Rina, entrando primero después de tocar la puerta dos veces—. No sé si se acuerda, pero ella…

—La esclava a la cual le desactivé la marca. Desde luego que lo recuerdo—detuvo con una sonrisa, de pie y apoyado en una fina vara de madera lustrada—. Pasen y tomen asiento—ofreció, indicando un tablón sostenido por dos troncos de la misma altura, el cual parecía cumplir la función de sillón improvisado.

Hermione se sentó en la esquina y cuando abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar el sanador alzó su mano:

—Sé porque está aquí—dijo.

—¿Lo sabe?—inquirió, asombrada.

—Soy eficiente,—se jaqueó—pero lamento decirle que no tendrá la respuesta que quiete oír.

—¿Cómo sabe lo que necesito?

—Usted quiere traspasar barreras sin ser detectada. Para una poción efectiva necesitaría ingredientes que no poseo—se lamentó, observando su estantería casi vacía—. Podría conseguirlos, pero sé que el tiempo es esencial. No conseguiré elaborarla con la urgencia que amerita la situación—explicó.

—¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

—Seis meses—dijo, evaluando las posibilidades. Eso si todo salía bien.

—¿Seis meses?—chilló, poniéndose de pie—. No, es demasiado. No puedo esperar tanto—se le agitó la respiración.

—La partida de exploradores salen cada dos semanas—siguió explicando con tranquilidad, como si la chica no estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

—¿Partida de exploradores?—logró preguntar, mirando a Rina.

—Desde luego. ¿Sino cómo crees que subsistimos?—se encogió de hombros.

—Ellos podrían traer las hierbas, pero demoraremos en reunirlas a todas—quiso hablarle con sinceridad.

Hermione quedó en suspenso. ¿Cómo el anciano sabía cada detalle? ¿Por qué se estaba ofreciendo tan libremente a colaborar?

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué me está ayudando?—preguntó, sin poder contenerse.

—El futuro es desconocido, aunque no para algunos—sonrió a penas.

—¿Usted ve el futuro?—preguntó, estrechando las cejas. Nunca había creído en la adivinación.

—Fragmentos. Ya es mucho decir—se rió de sí mismo, acercándose al desgastado escritorio para sacar del cajón una pluma, tintero y un trozo de pergamino—. Una virtud para la mayoría. Para los que la poseemos, una responsabilidad repleta de encrucijadas y continuas pesadillas.

Hermione lo observó mientras escribía con letra desgarbada una especie de lista en el pergamino.

—Yo quisiera preguntarle algo más—habló, dudosa—. Tal vez usted podría…

—No puedo regresarte los recuerdos—descartó, haciendo un gesto de disculpa—. Aunque sí puedo decirte que los motivos que la empujaron a hacerlo fueron verdaderos y sinceros. Obró para protegerte—aseguró.

La castaña enmudeció. Aunque en su interior lo sabía, la confirmación del anciano le había colmado los sentidos. Bellatrix la dejó marchar para salvarla.

—No puedo ver el pasado, y mucho menos lograr que tú lo visualices, pero si podría crear un puente—ofreció, acercándose unos pasos—. Una brecha en tu mente para llegar a la de ella—explicó lo más simple que pudo para que lo entendiera—. Tu ama no lo sabrá, no sentirá nada, pero podrá ver a través de sus ojos. Es lo único que puedo ofrecerle—finalizó , esperando su respuesta.

—¿Puedo verla? ¿Ahora? ¿Justamente en este momento?—preguntó, atónita.

—Así es—asintió, despacio.

Hermione se levantó de inmediato. Desde luego que lo haría.

—¿Estás segura?—detuvo Rina, sosteniéndola del brazo con suavidad.

—Lo estoy—aseguró, caminando hacia el sanador.

—Muy bien—habló el hombre—. Siéntese aquí—dijo, colocando una silla en el centro de la habitación, prácticamente vacía—. Sentirá un ligero cosquilleo en las extremidades, pero manténgase relajada.

El sanador colocó otra silla, frente a la de Hermione y apoyando las manos en sus sienes, lentamente y de ojos cerrados, la transportó recitando palabras intangibles.

 _Era extraño. Era ella, pero no se sentía como ella misma. No podía focalizar. Todo era demasiado brillante. No percibía su cuerpo, estaba como adormecido._

 _Concéntrate, Hermione, se dijo para infundirse ánimos._

 _Lentamente los objetos comenzaron a tomar forma y color._

 _Podía sentirse más alta. Lo había logrado…la que estaba de pie, mirando por esa enorme ventana no era ella, era su ama._

 _Un molesto ruido invadió la habitación. Algo no andaba bien._

 _Bellatrix dudó por un momento y luego caminó imponente hacia la puerta de entrada de la mansión. La abrió solo lo suficiente para comprobar de quién se trataba._

— _Dolores—dijo, inexpresiva._

— _¿Y, bien?—preguntó esta, impaciente—. ¿Dónde la tienes?—interrogó, elevando la nariz con gesto petulante —. No la tienes, ¿no es así?—chilló, retadora._

 _Hermione estaba en shock. Dolores Umbridge la había ido a buscar a ella. Su ama la liberó para que esa mujer no pudiera llevarla. No podía creerlo._

— _La verdad es que no sé donde está…creo que se ha ido—ironizó, satisfecha de haber logrado desencajarla._

— _¿Sabes lo que has hecho?—gritó, furiosa._

— _No sé, dímelo tú—se encogió de hombros, fingiendo estar despreocupada._

— _Firmaste tu ruina, Bellatrix—dijo, envenenada—. Y estaré encantada de ser la principal espectadora cuando te hundas—la señaló._

— _No lo dudo. Inclusive, cuento con ello._

— _Daré aviso y la encontraremos—aseguró con la mirada fija en la de ella—. Y cuando así suceda, yo en persona me aseguraré de que reciba la atención que se merece—sonrió, sádicamente._

— _Suerte con ello….ahora si no te importa, despéjame el hall—despidió, cerrándole la puerta en la cara._

Su cerebro se desconectó de golpe y saliendo del trance, abrió los ojos como si le hubieran lanzado un balde con agua helada.

—¡Dolores!—exclamó, horrorizada—. Seis meses es demasiado tiempo. No está a salvo. La matarán por traición. Me dejó escapar para que no me llevara—buscó la mirada de Rina que seguía sentada, al costado de la entrada.

—Tómese esto. La ayudará a recobrar la energía que perdió—le dijo el anciano, dándole un pequeño frasco rojizo.

—Debo regresar por ella—atropelló las palabras. Las manos le sudaban y le temblaban al mismo tiempo.

—No puedes. Seguramente ya te estén buscando. Darían contigo en un pestañar—se animó a suponer.

—Saldré un momento—avisó el sanador, caminando hacia la puerta—. Las visualizaciones siempre me marean—dijo, desapareciendo de la choza para tomar aire.

—Conviérteme—suplicó Hermione, levantándose para enfrentar a Rina —. Me dijiste que lo harías si te lo pedía. ¡Pues hazlo!—pidió, enloquecida, acuclillándose a su costado.

—No es la solución al problema.

—La es—asintió, convencida—. Los lobos pueden atravesar las barreras de protección sin ser detectados. Tienen habilidades que un mago común no posee. Siendo una de ustedes, podré ingresar en su mansión y traerla aquí—le explicó su punto de vista.

—¿Traerla?—exclamó, tomando su rostro—. ¿Tú crees que ella lo permitiría? ¿Crees que el pueblo la aceptaría? No me parece una buena idea, Hermione. A pesar de que se arriesgara para salvarte la vida, sigue siendo una mortífaga. Una asesina, conocida por todos.

—Lo sé, Rina—aceptó la verdad en sus palabras, pero no podía desistir. Si existía una miserable oportunidad de reunirse con ella, imploraría hasta obtenerla—. Te rogaré de rodillas, si es necesario—suplicó, esperando una respuesta—. Por favor, ayúdame.

—Sé que la amas. Como también sé que estás loca de remate—esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, a la vez que negaba, derrotada. Se dio cuenta que no la convencería de lo contrario. Hermione estaba decidida y nadie la haría cambiar de parecer—. ¿Y si te encuentran? ¿Y si te capturan? ¿Estás dispuesta a correr el mayor riesgo de tu vida por…la que aun es tu ama?—preguntó una última vez.

—Absolutamente—dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Mi esencia cambiaría. Ellos buscarán a una esclava, no a una loba.

—En efecto—asintió de acuerdo—. Pero, ¿te das cuenta que si logramos una transformación exitosa, de igual manera tardarás en controlar tu nueva realidad?—quiso que entendiera que no era soplar y ver sus problemas solucionados—. No lograrás dominar al lobo de la noche a la mañana. Es imposible. Es un proceso de aprendizaje. Tomará tiempo.

—¿Seis meses?—preguntó.

—No, tal vez lo logres en cuatro—aventuró, razonándolo por un momento. Era fuerte y con un entrenamiento intensivo podría superarse para acortar el plazo mínimo.

—¡Hagámoslo!—asintió con renovadas esperanzas.

Llegaría a ella. Se esforzaría al máximo. Rogaría a todos los magos para que Bellatrix pudiera soportarlo. Su ama era una mujer poderosa. Estaba segura que resistiría…y no, no podía permitirse pensar que la matarían antes de que llegara… Cuatro meses era mucho tiempo, pero confiaba que lo lograría.

Estaba aterrada….aterrada de no llegar, de no volverla a ver, pero…

 _El miedo no congenia con la paciencia y disciplina_ , se reprendió mentalmente para centrarse en su objetivo _. Dos cosas fundamentales que necesitaré para reunir nuestros caminos… ¡Sopórtalo, Bellatrix. Porque te lo juro…llegaré a ti, cueste lo que cueste!._ Prometió en silencio, preparada para lo que vendría a continuación….una transformación que llevaría días sanar.

* * *

 **Regresé! Me he tardado una eternidad, lo sé. Problemitas de salud, pero aquí estoy nuevamente.**

 **Hermione volvió al pueblo de los lobos. Se rencontró con Rina y gracias al sanador pudo ver a través de los ojos de Bella. Nuestra niña se convertirá en lobo para rescatar a su ama… ¿Qué les ha parecido?** **¿Lo imaginaron?**

 **Comenten** **y comenten.** **Como siempre, un abrazo y recuerden…solo quedan dos capítulos para terminar. Muy buena semana para todos y gracias por la paciencia.**

* * *

 **Wineny:** Gracias, volví y espero que también te gustara este. Abrazo.

 **SHAD0W44:** La liberó y ahora es el momento de Hermione.

 **Wings:** Sí, va a volver con Bella, mejor dicho, va a ir por ella.

 **Voru:** Gracias! Me hace muy feliz saber que gusta. Abrazo.

 **Sherry24:** El sanador no pudo devolverle los recuerdos, pero Hermione sabe que tiene que ir a buscarla.

 **Eledina:** Hermione tenía todas las pistas. El pergamino, la varita, saberse con los recuerdos robados. Ahora irá por ella.

 **Negesis25:** Lo siento, Narcissa ya no aparecerá. Tal vez una pequeña mención.

 **Dualsoul:** Hermione vio a través de Bella y esa fue la confirmación de que lo había hecho para salvarla. Hará el sacrificio, se convertirá para buscarla. Ahora…,¿qué hará Bella cuando la vea? Y encima transformada en lobo.

 **Saori-san02:** Cuatro meses, ¿podrá Bellatrix soportar ese tiempo? ¿Cuál será el castigo? Hermione se esforzará para llegar a ella en un tiempo record.

 **Geralove:** Hermione la salvará, aunque tendrá unos cuatro meses durísimos.

 **GigiLestrangeBlack:** Jaja, no llores. El final ya se acerca y casi todo se solucionará.

 **Kouk:** Muchas gracias. La verdad es que no soy muy fan de los juegos, paso dos o tres pantallas y me aburro jaja.

 **Jaz: ¡** Gracias! Qué bueno que te gustara. Y también quiero agradecerte tu comentario en "Con la oscuridad de cómplice". Abrazo.

 **Guest** : Espero que este también te gustara. Y me tomé medio en serio lo de la actualización jaja, me demoré un montón. (Carita de disculpa)


	27. Capítulo27 Aprendiendo a amar juntas

Capítulo 27

 _Aprendiendo a amar…juntas_

 _ **Cuatro meses y medio después.**_

—Me odiará—se rió Rina, nerviosa.

—Por supuesto que lo hará. Te detestará a penas te vea—concordó Hermione, mirándola tentada.

—Será interesante—alzó una ceja, pensando en diversos y posibles escenarios.

—Ya lo creo—asintió.

Pensar en positivo la ayudaba a serenarse. Volvería al pueblo con Bellatrix, no podía ser de otra manera. Primero tenía que ir por ella, y luego solucionaría el ataque que le daría cuando conociera a Rina. Su amiga era increíblemente hermosa y su ama se desquiciaría…era un hecho.

El camino húmedo y pegajoso, emparejaba el cielo nocturno cubierto por densas nubes. No se podía apreciar ni una sola estrella. El bosque estaba silencioso y oscuro, pero no suponía problemas. Ambas mujeres sabían el trayecto de memoria.

Avanzaron en silencio por varios minutos, antes de llegar al límite.

—Bien…aquí estamos—murmuró Hermione, frenándose al costado de un enorme árbol. El mismo que significaba el final del trayecto.

—Ni se te ocurra morirte, ¿lo entiendes?—advirtió Rina, abrazándola sorpresivamente, estrujándola y aprisionándola contra su pecho—. Estaré en el camino, esperándote—le recordó, besando su mejilla y aflojando el agarre.

Había llegado el día y no podía negarlo…estaba ansiosa y preocupada.

—Gracias, Rina—sonrió, sintiendo como la adrenalina comenzaba a embargarle el cuerpo.

Jamás lo hubiera logrado sin su ayuda y dedicación. Habían sido unos meses durísimos, pero por fin se sentía lista y confiada, y todo era gracias a ella. Era una amiga genial y le debía todo.

—¿Segura que no quieres un saco o un buzo grande?—preguntó una vez más, un poco dudosa—. Hace un frío del demonio—expresó, sacudiéndose por un escalofrío repentino.

—¿Y donde los llevaría?—rió, alzando las cejas.

La conversión rasgaría cualquier prenda que llevara, pero eso, Rina ya lo sabía.

—Sí, lo sé. Estoy preguntando pavadas—negó, regañándose—. Estoy nerviosa, no me hagas caso—descartó, agitando una de sus manos.

—Estaré bien—tranquilizó—. Ya encontraré algo para cubrirme cuando llegue—dijo, confiada.

Ir en completa desnudez era el menor de sus problemas.

—Haz despliegue, querida—animó, colocándole un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Estaba lista. Su aprendizaje había sido asombroso, y estaba orgullosa—. Y recuerda, mantente enfocada—le volvió a repetir. Era fundamental que no perdiera la compostura.

—Lo haré—aseguró, suspirando profundo para tranquilizar sus nervios.

 _¡Merlín!_ , musitó Hermione, silenciosamente. ¿Cómo lo había soportado? Los cinco meses más largos de su vida. Esa noche la volvería a ver y si tenía que arrasar con una horda completa de mortífagos para llegar hasta ella, lucharía con todas sus habilidades. Lo haría…había llegado el momento. Iría por Bellatrix. Nada la detendría.

Colocándose en posición, al costado del camino, sostuvo con fuerza la varita entre sus dedos. Se quitó la manta que la cubría y se la entregó a Rina.

—Lo harás estupendo—animó su amiga con una esplendida sonrisa.

—Llegaré antes de que amanezca, lo prometo—dijo bajito, cerrando los ojos y desapareciendo en el acto, dejando el espacio vacío.

Un corto e imperceptible zumbido, agitando suavemente las hojas de los arbustos cercanos.

Rina tenía razón. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

Hermione se acuclilló al costado de un árbol y esperó, paciente. Le castañeaban los dientes. Su desnudes no ayudaba, si permanecía demasiado tiempo a la intemperie se congelaría.

Las luces de la planta baja de la mansión de Narcissa estaban encendidas. No era tan tarde. A la distancia no se observaban movimientos, pero sabía que su antigua ama estaba allí.

El plan era simple. Cruzar la barrera, correr por el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta trasera de la cocina e ingresar sin ser descubierta. Encontrar a Silvia y hallar respuestas sobre el paradero de Bellatrix. Las visiones del sanador, día tras día, solo le habían mostrado un agujero oscuro y carente de pistas útiles. Al mes de su llegada al pueblo la habían apresado. La sensación de culpabilidad, mezclada con frustración aun se extendía, logrando que se le cristalizaran los ojos. Y aunque se había esforzado al máximo, después del encarcelamiento, no pudo visualizar su ubicación exacta…necesitaba ayuda para llegar a ella. Toda la ayuda posible.

Preparada y poniéndose en pie, dejó su varita en el tierra. Había llegado el momento.

Un suspiró. No era demasiado tiempo. Una gran bocanada de aire y su tersa piel blanca había quedado cubierta por un precioso pelaje color chocolate. Jadeó, sacudiendo la enorme cabeza, y olfateando, tomó de la tierra la varita con sus filosos dientes perlados, sin apretar demasiado. Sus brillantes ojos ámbar se enfocaron en el trayecto a recorrer. Y en tres limpias y ágiles zancadas atravesó las barreras protectoras sin ser detectada. Una transformación que duró unos segundos. Los suficientes para volver a estar de pie, desnuda y con todo el cabello alborotado, frente a la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Había logrado el primer obstáculo, aunque la noche recién comenzaba.

El corazón le iba a mil, algo que aun no controlaba del todo. Tomando el pestillo con delicadeza empujó la puerta, sorprendida de encontrarla sin seguro. Un alivio. La abrió con suavidad y con los pies descalzos ingresó con lentitud. No se escuchaba nada, solo un lejano tintineo de un posible rose de copas o botellas. Sin perder tiempo abrió la puerta de servicio y tomó a la carrera una bata simple, colgada al costado de la entrada. Se conocía esa casa de memoria. Ajustó el lazo a su cintura y se adentró en el pasillo.

La puerta corrediza que daba a la sala estaba abierta. La luz era tenue y sí, definitivamente el único sonido que había escuchado al ingresar, provenía de allí.

No iba a demorarlo. Lo haría sin más. Caminando con decisión, se hizo visible, encontrando a Narcissa sentada en el sillón único, con una copa en su mano.

—¡Tú!—exclamó ésta, levantándose de golpe, y dejando caer el cristal de su mano. Inclinándose con velocidad, tomó la varita que descansaba en la mesa, frente a ella.

—¡Expelliarmus!—pronunció Hermione, antes de que la apuntara.

La varita salió despedida, llegando a su mano libre. La había desarmado en un pestañar. Lo había conseguido. El factor sorpresa siempre era una ventaja.

Narcissa quedó paralizada. La esclava le había arrebatado su defensa en un movimiento. No, no podía estar sucediendo. Era incomprensible. ¿Cómo había ingresado?

—¡SILVIAAA!—gritó Hermione a todo pulmón, sin dejar de apuntar a Narcissa a una distancia prudente.

Estaba segura que Silvia se encontraba allí. La mansión de Bellatrix estaba en desuso. Y en la requisa, el paradero de la chica se le hizo una obviedad. No tenía dudas, tenía que estar ahí.

—¿Cómo te atreves?—bramó la rubia, pero sin adelantarse—. En mi propia casa.

La castaña la ignoró olímpicamente. No pretendía cruzar palabra. Tenía un objetivo, no iba a perder el tiempo.

—¡SILVIAAA!—volvió a gritar, haciendo que su voz retumbara por cada rincón de la mansión.

—¿Hermione?—exclamó la esclava, llegado a la carrera y frenándose de golpe al ver la escena…la descabellada e ilógica escena. ¿Su compañera atacando a su ama? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—No descansaré hasta verte muerta, ¿me escuchas?—amenazó Narcissa, con el rostro enrojecido y con gesto asesino —. No podrán salir. Las protecciones no lo permitirán—le advirtió con la vena del cuello a punto de explotar.

—¡Desmaius!—pronunció, apuntándola directamente al pecho—. ¡Por todos los magos! ¿Lo único que sabe hacer es amenazar sin descanso?—dijo, viendo como se desplomaba en la alfombra, con un ruido seco. Ya estaba hecho.

—¡Hermione!—ahogó Silvia, llegando a ella en cámara lenta y con gesto demacrado—. Te creía muerta—confesó temblorosa, animándose a abrazarla—. ¡Oh!, pero… ¿qué has hecho? Nos matarán por atentar contra nuestra ama. ¿Y por qué estás en bata?—reaccionó, mirándola de arriba abajo, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Hermione había atacado a Narcissa? Era una sentencia a muerte…asegurada y firmada. No, esto debía ser un sueño descabellado…no podía estar ocurriendo.

—¡Silvia, mírame!—pidió, sosteniéndola de los hombros—. Vine por ti. Necesito que me ayudes. Voy a rescatar a Bellatrix—explicó como pudo, considerando el tiempo que tenía.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás demente?—se apartó, espantada. ¿Rescatar a Bellatrix? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Por favor, Silvia, reacciona—se aproximó nuevamente. La sostuvo del rostro e hizo que focalizara—. Debemos irnos y ahora. Tienes que ayudarme.

—¿Y …y las barreras?—inquirió sintiéndose en un trance absurdo, sin saber realmente lo que había preguntado.

—Lo verás cuando lleguemos al límite. Debemos irnos. Por favor, ven conmigo—rogó, sacudiéndola un poco para que saliera de la burbuja de pasmo.

—De…acuerdo—aceptó, recobrando de apoco los sentidos. Hermione venía por ella…a sacarla de ese sitio… _¡Despierta, Silvia! ¡No tendrás otra oportunidad!_ , se cacheteó mentalmente—. Sí, lo haremos. Puedo hacerlo—se animó, irguiéndose.

—¡Genial!—asintió, satisfecha a la vez que veía a su compañera dar la vuelta para trotar en sentido contrario—. ¿Qué? No, ¿a dónde te diriges?—chilló.

—Las guarda en el estudio. Las vi hace un tiempo—dijo, revolviendo los cajones, encontrando exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Dándose la vuelta, le mostró un puñado de varitas.

—¡Oh, excelente!—aduló, en el umbral de la puerta—. Bien pensado—felicitó, volviendo sobre sus pasos para salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Silvia las guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saliendo del estudio, corrió sin detenerse.

—Pero…¿y ahora a dónde demonios vas?—se quejó Hermione exasperada, viéndola desaparecer por las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras. No había tiempo.

Siguiendo su carrera, descendió los oscuros y desiguales escalones.

—No me iré sin ellas—dijo, llegando a la entrada del estrecho corredor.

Hermione guardó silencio. En su locura de querer salir de ahí a toda velocidad, había olvidado por completo que su compañera no era la única en aquella mansión.

En la última celda, dos respiraciones se agitaron. Una mano sostuvo una varita desconocida y una esclava volvió a rencontrarse con su esencia perdida.

—¡Bombarda Máxima!—gruñó desde lo más profundo, apuntando con decisión, y en la oscuridad del pestilente pasillo de piedra.

—¡Silvia!—dijeron las dos voces al unísono.

Suna y milena se corrieron en el momento justo cuando la pesada reja salió despedida, acompañada por piedras y bisagras.

—¿Hermione?—preguntó Milena.

—Rencuentro de esclavas, pero no hay tiempo para explicar la situación—se asomó Hermione para apurarlas—. ¡Hola muchachas, luego hablaremos, ahora nos vamos!—agitó su mano para que salieran de una vez.

—¿Nos vamos?—ahogó Suna.

—¡Sí, nos vamos!—apremió Silvia, revisando su bolsillo—. ¡Tomen!—dijo, extendiendo su contenido.

—¿Va…ri…tas?—se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—No se asombren. Tal vez no salgamos vivas—intervino Hermione, ya en la escalera—¡Apúrense!

—¡Incendio!—pronunció Suna, incinerando los dos catres hasta sus cimientos, descubriendo que su nueva adquisición la había aceptado estupendamente.

—Eso sí que es una despedida digna—sonrió Silvia, dándole paso.

—Si es nuestra última noche, que sea a lo grande—dijo con la adrenalina corriendo enloquecida.

—¡Bien dicho!—concordó Milena, saliendo y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, detrás de Hermione.

Las cuatro chicas se frenaron en la sala, donde Narcissa seguía tumbada en la alfombra y boca arriba. Suna y Milena no preguntaron nada, aunque se vieron tentadas a hacerlo.

—¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? ¿Usaremos la red Flu?—interrogó Suna, dirigiéndose a Hermione.

—¿Estás loca? Se dispararían todas las alarmas—obvió Milena, antes de que nadie contestara.

—Lo importante es como encontraremos a Luca, no como saldremos de aquí—habló Hermione en voz alta, tratando de encontrar una solución rápida.

—¿Al señor, Luca? ¿Al compañero de misiones de ama, Bellatrix?—se extrañó Silvia, frunciendo las cejas.

—El mismo. Debemos dar con él—contestó, asintiendo.

Silvia se tomó el rostro. ¿Cómo iban a dar con ese hombre? ¿Era estrictamente necesario? Daba igual… si ese era el camino a la libertad, encontrarían una solución.

—En el estudio, capaz haya algún documento. Alguna pista de donde encontrarlo—se le ocurrió decir—. ¿Estás segura que es la única posibilidad?—interrogó.

—Si damos con él, nos dará su ubicación. Estoy segura—contestó sin dudarlo.

—¿La ubicación de quien?—quiso saber Milena, no entendiendo nada de lo que estaban discutiendo.

—De Bellatrix—dijo Hermione, mirándola fugazmente.

Suna y Milena, palidecieron. ¿Acaso habían escuchado bien? ¿Querían encontrar a Bellatrix? ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Para qué querían dar con ella?

—Luego les explico—tranquilizó Silvia, estrechando las cejas en cámara lenta…Sí…eso mismo…a pesar del tiempo, estaba casi segura—. Espera…Espera un minuto…—detuvo, alzando una de sus manos.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Hermione, acercándose a ella.

—¿Te alcanza con la dirección?

—Por supuesto que me alcanza—se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Creo que recuerdo cual es. Lo escuché un par de veces al marcharse—sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Excelente!—expresó con efusividad, besando una de sus mejillas—. Salgan por el jardín y espérenme en el límite. Tengo que hacer algo antes de marcharnos—hizo una mueca indescifrable, desviando su mirada al cuerpo inerte de Narcissa y luego hacia arriba.

—¡De acuerdo, vamos!—asintió Silvia, comprensiva, llevándose a las dos chicas con ella, sabiendo perfectamente que pretendía hacer. Podía entenderla. En su lugar hubiera obrado igual o peor. La maldita se merecía todo lo que le ocurriera a partir de ahora.

* * *

—¿Cómo.. es.. posible?—se le atragantaron las palabras a Silvia, viendo la transformación con los ojos a punto de salírseles.

¿Habían atravesado las barreras solo con un cantico y tocando el pelaje de un…lobo? ¿De Hermione, convertida en lobo? ¿Desde cuándo Hermione era…? ¿Cómo lo habían logrado?

—¿Eres un lobo?—jadeó Suna, respirando con dificultad—. ¿Un lobo enorme?

—¡Por todos los magos! ¡Es un lobo!—exclamó Milena, cubriéndose la boca por el asombro.

—Sí, soy un lobo. ¿Pueden hacer silencio?—reprendió, quitándole a Silvia de las manos la bata que le había entregado momentos antes, para cubrir su desnudez.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?—preguntó su compañera a la carrera, sin hacer una pausa—. Por eso la bata—murmuró, sin pestañar.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para mirarla, inquisidora.

—Perdona, tienes razón—se disculpó de inmediato. No era el momento—. Supongo que ya tendremos tiempo para ponernos al día.

—La traslación será a suerte y verdad. Esperemos que funcione—dijo Hermione, pronta para realizarla.

Si Silvia estaba en lo correcto, en segundos aparecerían en la casa de Luca.

Tomándose de las manos y sin decir ni una sola palabra más, desaparecieron, abandonando los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy.

—Estás segura que es aquí, Silvia. No parece haber nadie—se preocupó Hermione.

La casa estaba a oscuras y en calma. Incluso no parecía habitada.

—No lo sé—reconoció, mordiéndose el labio. Su memoria era buena, pero…no podía asegurarlo a un cien por ciento. ¿Y si estaba llena de mortífagos? ¿Y si lo había recordado mal y era una guarida de caza? Los escenarios eran infinitos.

—No tiene barreras… ¿No tiene barreras?—se percató Milena, con el corazón a mil por hora.

—Quédense aquí. Yo no estaría tan segura de que no existen barreras—habló la castaña, adelantándose unos pasos—. No se muevan—se giró para indicarles con la mano un grupo de arbustos.

La amplia porción de césped era aun más sospechosa. Hermione avanzó con cautela. Podía sentirlo vibrando debajo de su piel, como un hormigueo. Era una trampa sofisticada. Sí, las protecciones estaban allí.

Una bruma negra se hizo presente antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Extendiéndose, frente a ella, ocupó toda su visión. Hermione contuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Dando dos pasos hacia atrás, se preparó para lo peor.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—bramó Luca, desencajado—. Se supone que debías largarte—reaccionó de pronto, observando a todos lados. ¿Había venido sola? ¿Cómo?—. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Hermione soltó el aire, aliviada. Era él. Lo había conseguido. Era su casa. Ahora solo restaba convencerlo.

—¡Por favor, escúcheme!—imploró Hermione, sin perder tiempo, y respetando la escasa distancia—. Liberaré a Bellatrix, pero no puedo hacerlo sola. Necesito información y usted es el único al cual puedo acudir—explicó, rogándole con la mirada.

—¿Qué tú quieres hacer qué…? ¡Es imposible!—descartó sin pensarlo siquiera—. No lograremos llegar a ella.

¿De verdad la esclava de Bellatrix estaba en su patio trasero…en bata? No había tomado tanto esa noche como para estar delirando por una borrachera.

—Llegaré, puedo asegurárselo—trató de hacerle ver—. Sé que usted sabe donde la han encarcelado. Será mucho más fácil si va conmigo, pero de no ser así, por lo menos guíeme—suplicó, desesperada.

Era su única opción. Si Luca no aceptaba ayudarla, no lograría llegar a ella en una noche…demoraría semanas. Tiempo que no podía dejar pasar. Bellatrix estaba en peligro. Y cada día que pasaba, las visiones del sanador eran confirmadas…la matarían por traición.

—Por supuesto que me encantaría poder hacer algo. Sé donde la tienen—confirmó—. Pero no tenemos posibilidades. Nos matarán a penas ingresemos al pasillo del recinto.

No lo convencería si no se lo enseñaba. Luca era un hombre testarudo y desconfiado, sin contar que era un Mortífago al servicio del señor tenebroso. Ante sus ojos ella seguía siendo una esclava, y por supuesto que no se fiaría de su palabra. A pesar de que le hubiera salvado la vida, no conseguiría lo que buscaba sino le mostraba su nueva realidad.

Hermione se desprendió la bata. Y bajo la atenta y atónita mirada de Luca, la dejó caer.

La tierra húmeda bajo sus enormes patas marrones. Un sacudón y un profundo gruñido, aterrador, fueron suficientes. Era consciente que estaba malgastando sus energías, pero sin su ayuda no lo conseguiría.

—Oh…está bien—susurró Luca, tomándose el pecho. Jamás había presenciado una transformación de tal magnitud. Y mucho menos a cuatro pasos de distancia. "Increíble", era todo lo que su cerebro podía procesar—. Veo la ventaja—sonrió en cámara lenta, como deduciendo sus posibilidades—. Lo haremos, sí que podremos—dijo ya convencido, cambiando de parecer y sin ningún atisbo de antiguas lealtades—. Es bueno enterarse que no malgastaste el tiempo. Es una transformación impecable—felicitó, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

Hermione volviendo a su forma humana, sonrió.

—Gracias. He traído compañía—dijo, agachándose para recoger la bata del suelo. Colocársela con rapidez, hizo un simple lazo en su cintura para sujetarla—. Están esperando al otro lado de ese grupo de arboles—señaló con su brazo.

—Me recuerda a las misiones— dijo con la mirada iluminada—. Es excitante tener algo que hacer a parte de beber y esperar la resolución de mi seguimiento—confesó entusiasmado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—¿Está sobre seguido?—preguntó, frunciendo las cejas, impactada.

—Por supuesto—asintió con una mueca burlesca—. Siempre fui el más cercano a Madame Lestrange. Después de apresarla, la lechuza no se hizo esperar—torció sus finos labios, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo siento—expresó, sincera.

—No tienes por qué—cortó, convencido—. Hoy esa notificación cobrará el sentido correcto. Si soy un traidor…pues, ya es hora que se note, ¿no?—rió profundo, abotonándose su tapado para emprender la marcha.

Hermione sonrió, entusiasmada y completamente agradecida. Con Luca a su lado las probabilidades de finalizar la noche con buenos resultados habían crecido más de, lo que en un comienzo, había creído conseguir. Solo faltaba llegar a ella….y bueno, que no la matara por desobedecer sus deseos, por supuesto.

—¡Vamos por Bellatrix!—habló con decisión, comenzando a atravesar el amplio jardín trasero.

* * *

—Qué no veamos a nadie, no quiere decir que no esté vigilada—dijo Luca, acuclillado, de cara a la entrada del extenso y oscuro pasillo.

A diferencia de Azkabán, el recinto: donde alojaban a Mortífagos sobre seguidos, solo tenía dos pisos, pero se extendía a lo largo como una gran muralla de piedra oscura.

—¿Y si no es aquí?—se preocupó Silvia, preguntando lo que todas estaban pensando.

—Tengo contactos. Es aquí. Estoy seguro—contestó sin perder de vista cada posible obstáculo a atravesar.

—A mí todas las entradas me parecieron iguales—habló Milena, no queriendo sonar pesimista.

—¿No es extraño que no haya guardias?—dijo Suna, observando en todas direcciones.

—¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tengamos?—inquirió Hermione.

—Cinco minutos—aventuró Luca—. Tal vez menos.

—¿Podrá desactivarlas?—quiso estar segura.

A penas pisaran ese pasillo, el alerta se extendería más rápido que una ráfaga de viento.

—Solo cuando comiencen a sonar. Antes, no.

Cinco minutos para convencer a Bellatrix de que se fuera con ella. No estaba segura de poder lograrlo. ¿Y si la sacaba a patadas? Su ama era la mujer más complicada que había conocido. Su reacción podía costarles la vida.

—Confía—animó el robusto hombre, deduciendo sus pensamientos—. Recuerda que terminó en este mugriento agujero por ti.

Las silenciosas alarmas se dispararon en el momento que pisaron dentro del establecimiento. La cuenta regresiva había comenzado.

El pasillo congelado y en completa oscuridad era increíblemente amplio. No había celdas, solo piedra, olor a humedad y silencio.

Suna y Milena, cinco metros detrás de ellos, advertirían cualquier percance. Silvia había decidido quedarse en la entrada del recinto.

—Es aquí—dijo Luca antes de que preguntara.

Hermione siguió avanzando hasta que pudo divisar, gracias a su varita, una jaula única, al final del recorrido.

 _¿Es ella? Sí…_ , contuvo el llanto. _¡La encontré!_ Por primera vez en cinco meses las preocupaciones desaparecieron, permitiéndose abrazar por imperiosa necesidad de encuentro…y no el imaginario, al que ese aferraba cada noche…el contacto real, el que estaba por suceder en segundos.

Acurrucada en uno de los rincones, Bellatrix parecía dormida.

—¿Ama?—llamó despacio para no espantarla.

Luca aguardó unos pasos detrás de ella.

—¡Pero!…—Bella levantó la cabeza a penas reconoció la voz…esa dulce voz que recordaba a la perfección y solo habitaba en su conciencia—. ¿Qué demonios?—se le atragantaron las palabras—. ¿Qué haces aquí?— musitó sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Estaría alucinando? —. Tendrías que estar a kilómetros de distancia. No, no puedes estar aquí—negó, refregándose los ojos para obligarse a despertar. Estaba soñando, su esclava no estaba ahí. Tenía que estar delirando.

—Vine por usted…

—¡Lárgate!—rugió desde el oscuro rincón, negada a lo que ocurría.

Suna y Milena llegaron al final del trayecto, pero permanecieron a una distancia prudente.

—¿Qué es este tumulto? ¿Cómo has hecho para liberarlas?—inquirió, desacatada y fuera de sí, al ver que no estaba sola.

—Es largo de explicar. Básicamente, fui primero a lo de su hermana, Narcissa—explicó, acercándose a la reja.

—Jefa…vinimos a sacarla de aquí—intervino Luca, haciéndose visible y desintegrando el hierro que los separaba con un complicado, pero eficaz encantamiento.

—¡Tú! ¡Desde luego!—desdeñó, apretando los dientes—. ¡Vuelve a poner esos mugrosos barrotes! Estoy recluida, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Por favor…—rogó Hermione, ingresando en la celda.

—Debí suponerlo. No te quedarías en paz, ¿no?—la encaró, pero sin levantarse.

—Ama…—se le cortó la voz. Hacía casi cinco meses que no la veía. Moría por abalanzarse a sus brazos. Besarla y decirle lo tanto que la había extrañado.

—¡Llévatela!—bramó, dirigiéndose directamente a Luca.

—No me iré—dijo Hermione, acercándose dos pasos.

—Soy tu ama. Te estoy dando una orden directa… ¡Vete!—gritó enfurecida, señalando al exterior.

—No lo haré. No me iré sin usted—volvió a repetir, sin mover un solo músculo. No se iría sin ella…no era una opción a aceptar—. Vine a sacarla de aquí y si no colabora…no me moveré de su lado.

—Debe reconocerlo. Es obstina y decidida—habló Luca, asomando la cabeza para sonreírle a su jefa.

—Estúpida y suicida. Lo único que puedo observar—contradijo en un gruñido. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había vuelto?, se preguntó sin poder dejar de mirarla. Algo había cambiado…estaba distinta. No era algo físico…su esencia, su energía viajaba distinta. ¿Por qué simplemente no la había olvidado?

—Usted sabe la respuesta—murmuró Hermione, intuyendo lo que estaba pensando.

Bellatrix, ahogó un suspiro. Sí, sabía la respuesta, pero aceptarla significaba admitirlo. Un nudo en el pecho la hizo tensar la mandíbula…no se sentía preparada para afrontarlo.

—¿Están enamoradas o lo estoy imaginando?—le susurró Milena a Suna.

—Eso parece…—murmuró con la mandíbula desencajada.

El sonido de pasos acelerados, retumbó haciendo que todos se giraran en esa dirección en concreto.

—Alguien viene—avisó Silvia, jadeando. Llegando en una enloquecida carrera por el oscuro corredor—. Son demasiados—informó, recuperando el aire—. Piensen en algo, porque terminaremos todos muertos.

—¿Silvia también?—exclamó Bellatrix, saliendo del trance—. ¡Esto es de no creer!—negó, exasperada—. ¿Se robaron a Silvia?—chilló.

—Liberar, suena mejor—corrigió la nombrada.

—¡Ya están aquí!—gritó Suna, viendo como un grupo de sombras se acercaban a toda velocidad.

—No lo permitiré—dijo Hermione, con rotunda seriedad—. Antes tendrán que matarme—alzó una ceja, dándose la vuelta para quedar de cara a la entrada de la celda—. ¡Detrás de mi espalda! ¡Ahora! ¡Todos!

Los cuatro obedecieron sin pensarlo, colocándose detrás de la castaña.

Bellatrix, aun sin moverse, observaba la escena sin entender que estaba a punto de suceder.

La bata se rasgó, liberando a la increíble bestia.

—P..pero…—tartamudeó Bella, alucinada—. ¿Cómo…es…posible?

—Magnífica, ¿no?—sonrió Luca de lado, viéndola como en su forma de lobo inclinaba todo su cuerpo para el ataque, afirmando sus patas traseras.

Bellatrix enmudeció, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Admiración. Nunca había sentido tal cosa por nadie. Era nuevo, aterrador e inesperado. ¿Un lobo? ¿Cómo había hecho tal transformación en tan poco tiempo?

Unos pocos metros y el enfrentamiento comenzaría.

Hermione gruñó, completamente lista. El primer Mortífago avanzó, dudando solo un instante.

Lo conocía, tenía el rostro descubierto…¿Cómo era que se llamaba el desgraciado? Si, ya lo recordaba…Oscar Waller. Era él, no tenía dudas. El mismo que la había elegido en varias ocasiones, el encargado de arrastrarla y golpearla cuando abandonó la celda de Azkabán. Era su noche de suerte. Una justa devolución de gentileza. Agachó su ancho cuello y gruño con más fuerza, mostrando todos sus dientes, preparada para lanzarse a su cuello.

El impacto de un hechizo hizo que sus patas traseras se tambalearan, peligrosamente. Y fue entonces que sintió una presencia, a su costado. Una energía conocida y asfixiantemente oscura.

—Le despeinas un solo pelo del lomo y será lo último que hagas—rugió Bellatrix, poniéndose en pie para colocarse al costado del enorme animal, con asombrosa rapidez.

Silvia no perdió tiempo. Sacó de su bolsillo una de las varitas y se la entregó. Si Hermione confiaba en ella, y habían hecho hasta lo imposible para liberarla….la necesitaban armada.

Bellatrix sonrió de lado, tomándola entre sus dedos. No era la suya, pero serviría.

Luca, al otro costado de Hermione, lanzó maleficio, tras maleficio.

—¡Corre! ¡Da aviso!—gritó uno de ellos, cubriendo su huida.

—¡EXPULSO!—rugió Bella, apuntándolo directamente en el pecho, al momento que intentaba escapar. El cuerpo impactó en la pared, haciendo que cayera aparatoso e inconsciente—. De nuevo a la acción—siseó, colocándose en guardia.

Hermione, saltó, aterrizando encima de uno de ellos, haciendo que callera de espalda. Inmovilizándolo, mordió su brazo, rasgándole la piel hasta el hueso. Los alaridos de dolor, fusionados con los de los hechizos lanzados, se hicieron ensordecedores.

—Querida, trata de no arrancarle la cabeza a nadie—rió la azabache, perversa—. Si los matamos, mí plan no funcionará.

—¿Tiene un plan?—preguntó Luca, tomándose un momento para mirarla, a pesar de estar en duelo.

—Siempre tengo un plan. Me extraña tu asombro—ironizó, desarmando a un tercero e invocando unas gruesas cuerdas para sujetarlo.

Hermione, giró su enorme cabeza para acatar su mandato…Y en su estado consciente, la observó embelesada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imponente y aterradora después de casi cinco meses de cautiverio? Había soportando toda clase de castigos y aun así era la mujer más temible de todo el mundo mágico. Solo ella podía lograrlo… Su ama era única.

Veinte minutos. Considerando la cantidad de oponentes, no había estado nada mal. Rasguños, ropa rasgada y algún golpe, pero nada grave. Pero lo más importante, ningún Mortífago había muerto. Todos y cada uno de ellos, descansaban en el suelo, inconscientes y con heridas leves.

—Deberíamos matarlos. Ellos lo harían en nuestro lugar—soltó Silvia, secándose el sudor de la frente.

—No, los necesitamos vivos—zanjó Bellatrix.

—¿Jefa?

—¿Dónde podremos conseguir a un certificante, considerando la hora?—le preguntó de pronto.

—¿Un certificante?—frunció la frente. ¿Qué estaba planeando?

—Tenemos que dar con uno esta misma noche. Así qué, piensa, Luca—apremió, con tono hiperactivo.

—Creo que sé a quién recurrir—dijo por fin, después de pensar a toda velocidad.

—¡Pues, ve a buscarlo!—ordenó—. Estaremos en la mansión de mi hermana—le dijo.

—¿Volveremos con ama, Narcissa?—exclamó Milena, aterrada.

—No sin antes acomodar a estos bastardos—cabeceó, observando a la veintena de hombres desparramados—. Con un Obliviate bastará—concluyó —. Y tú…No hay ropa, por lo tanto ni siquiera pienses en transformarte. Aguanta hasta llegar a la mansión—se dirigió a Hermione, que aun se encontraba en su forma de lobo.

* * *

La mansión se encontraba en absoluto silencio.

Silvia, Suna y Milena, esperaron en la cocina, mientras Hermione(Ya en su forma humana) y Bellatrix atravesaron la habitación para dirigirse a la sala principal.

—Me dará un ataque y empezaré a matar a todos si no te cubres—siseó peligrosamente, a un palmo de su rostro—. Muy genial el lobo y tu despliegue de habilidades, pero lo digo de verdad…No lo soportaré. Todos te han mirado—dijo, tensando la mandíbula—. No me obligues a arrancarle los ojos…Tienes dos segundos para encontrar algo y envolverte antes de que esto se convierta en un reguero—advirtió, sin pestañar.

Hermione no discutió. Con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta para desaparecer rumbo a la habitación más cercana, pero antes de hacerlo, Bellatrix la detuvo un momento. La tomó con suavidad del brazo e hizo que la mirara.

—¿Le has prestado tu antigua cama?—preguntó. No había por qué especificar. Sabía a qué se refería.

—Sí—contestó.

—Bien, ve a vestirte…Ahora—le susurró en el oído, dándole una nalgada.

—El certificante vendrá en diez minutos—habló Luca, llegando detrás de ella, con claro gesto de agotamiento.

—Perfecto, bien hecho—felicitó, subiendo las escaleras—. Te necesito en el pasillo. Sígueme.

La lustrosa puerta de madera, estaba cerrada. Bellatrix tomó el pestillo e ingresó, atravesando la habitación.

—¿Bella?—preguntó Narcissa, tratando de girar su cuello todo lo que le permitía la posición en la que se encontraba—. ¿Qué haces aquí…? ¿Cómo…?—exclamó en un hilo de voz. ¿La habían liberado? No, era imposible. ¿Se habría escapado? ¿La impura estaba involucrada? Las ideas corrían imparables dentro de su cabeza—. No importa,—se sacudió para verla avanzar hacia ella— menos mal que estás aquí. ¡Tienes que soltarme!—dijo, por fin visualizándola claramente—. La maldita de tu esclava me atacó. Tenía una varita y se atrevió a levantarla contra mí—contó a la carrera, suplicando que le quitara los grilletes que apresaban sus muñecas y tobillos.

—Lo sé—dijo con voz ronca y pausada, colocándose al costado de la cama de tortura.

—¿Lo sabes?—se extrañó, no entendiendo la actitud que estaba adoptando. ¿Acaso no pretendía hacer nada?—. ¿Cómo que lo sabes? Bella…¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez! ¡Ya no aguanto!

—Descuida, Cissy. Lo haré—sonrió de lado y con sorna—. Pero primero…—chasqueó la lengua un par de veces, destapando un frasco conocido.

—¿Qué es eso?—rugió la rubia, horrorizada—. ¡No! ¡No puedes obligarme!—se sacudió con todas sus fuerzas—. Detente, por favor—suplicó, ya desesperada —. Bella, ¿te volviste loca?

—Hace tiempo. No es novedad el título que mencionas—arrugó la nariz, burlona—. ¿Disfrutaste al enterarte de mi encarcelamiento?—preguntó murmurando, inclinándose un poco sobre ella para verla directamente a los ojos.

—Yo…yo…—tartamudeó con la garganta reseca.

—No lo niegues. Sé que así fue. Que suspiraste cuando te llegó el informe—dijo negando y torciendo los labios en señal de desaprobación—. Querías que me pudriera en ese agujero y no te culpo. Siempre fui una desgraciada…inclusive contigo—aceptó sin drama, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo—. Pero aquí estoy, invirtiendo los rolles. Será divertido ponerte en mis zapatos.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!—advirtió en un patético intento de frenarla—. ¡Lo descubrirán!

—Claro que lo descubrirán, pero para entonces ya no estaré para ser juzgada—contó, susurrando como si fuera un terrible secreto.

—¡Reconsidéralo!—pidió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lo haría…sabía que ya nada podría hacerla cambiar de parecer—. Estás a punto de cometer la estupidez más grande de tu vida—sollozó, intentando que entrara en razón.

—Lo sé—concordó—. ¡Luca! ¡Necesito otro par de manos!—llamó con voz imperiosa.

—¡NO, NO LO HAGAS!—gritó al ver al hombre ingresar en la habitación.

—¡Inmovilízala!—pidió para que le sostuviera los hombros.

—Sí, jefa—actuó de inmediato, fijando su cuerpo para que no se moviera.

—Eso es…abre la boca y trágatelo todo—alentó, vertiendo el contenido, no sin antes colocar uno de sus propios cabellos dentro del frasco—. Y te cuento para que te hagas la idea. Está modificado…el efecto durará cuatro días, bueno…más o menos—besó su mejilla, comprobando que la poción multijugos ya había hecho su trabajo.

—Perdón por interrumpir, ama, pero llegó un hombre. Espera en la sala—irrumpió Silvia.

—Dejémosla aquí mientras solucionamos ese detalle—le habló a Luca, apartándose de la camilla.

—¡NO LO LOGRARÁS, BELLA!—rugió desesperada.

—Ya lo hice, Cissy—contradijo, cerrando la puerta.

—¡Madame Lestrange!—saludó con una educada inclinación de cabeza un hombre bajo, de bigotes gruesos y un portafolio debajo del brazo.

—Dígame por qué no debería matarle en este preciso instante—exigió Bellatrix, elevando el rostro, haciendo despliegue de su conocida desconfianza.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse por mi lealtad. Mientras el pago sea el acordado, este encuentro y posterior ayuda, será un recuerdo que no obtendrán buscando entre mis memorias—contestó el hombre, sin amedrentarse y con asombrosa calma.

—¿Estás seguro, Luca?—preguntó girando su vista para encontrar la de su compañero.

—Es de confiar—dijo convencido.

—Bien—aceptó, abriendo la puerta del estudio—. Comencemos, entonces. Tú entras con nosotros—le dijo a Hermione, haciéndola pasar primero.

La puerta se cerró y Silvia, Suna y Milena se pegaron a las paredes. Aunque las voces se sentían lejanas, parte de la conversación llegó a sus oídos.

— _En tres traslados—propuso Bellatrix._

— _Sí, creo que podré llevarlo a cabo—habló Luca con su profunda y áspera voz._

— _Firme aquí y aquí también, por favor—pidió el certificante._

— _¿Está segura de lo que está a punto de hacer, ama?—preguntó Hermione, en tono de sorpresa._

— _Si comenzaré una nueva vida, por lo menos que mi fortuna sirva para algo—contestó._

— _Es lo más sensato que ha dicho nunca—intervino Luca, generando un sonoro bufido._

* * *

—Bellatrix, no lo hagas—suplicó Narcissa, viéndose arrojada dentro de una pestilente celda…la misma que por cinco meses había alojado a su hermana—. Lleguemos a un acuerdo. Haré un informe para eximirte de los cargos en tu contra—propuso con desesperación —. Podemos solucionarlo—aseguró, arrodillada.

—Yo creo que no. Fuiste tú la que dio el primer paso. Lo hubieras pensado mejor antes de aliarte con la arpía de Dolores—soltó.

—Bella, por favor. No me dejes aquí—suplico desesperada, arrastrándose lo más que pudo —. Lo siento, no lo pensé. Estaba equivocada—gimoteó con la respiración a punto de fallarle.

—Lo estabas—concordó, ya en el umbral de la entrada—. Adiós, Cissy—se despidió, mirándola una última vez—. Asegúrate que quede bien sellada, Luca—le dijo a su compañero, dándose la vuelta.

Los gritos de Narcissa hacían ecos en las paredes. Lamentos repletos de incoherencias….palabras absurdas, proveniente de Bellatrix Lestrange. Así lo verían todos. Una poción multijugos modificada, y uno harapos para no levantar sospechas. Nadie imaginaría que la mujer que lucía exactamente igual a la azabache era Narcissa Malfoy. Cuatro o cinco días, tiempo suficiente para desaparecer…un plan brillante, ejecutado a la perfección.

—Creo que ahí vienen—avisó Silvia, estrujándose las manos.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Hermione, ansiosa.

—Está hecho—confirmó Bellatrix—. ¿Nos vamos?—apuró.

—Desde luego—dijo la castaña, suspirando—. Dentro de nada amanecerá—observó el cielo que, poco a poco, iba tiñéndose de color azul claro.

—¿A dónde nos vamos?—preguntó Suna.

—Te encantará—le sonrió Hermione.

—Tres días—habló Luca, separándose del grupo de mujeres.

—Estaré en el límite de su casa para trasladarlo. Cuente con ello—se despidió la castaña.

—Si ves que se complica. No te arriesgues, saca lo que puedas y no regreses. Es una orden—dijo Bellatrix, con seriedad.

—Sí, jefa—aceptó, desapareciendo en un remolino de bruma negra.

* * *

—¡Hermione!—exclamó Rina, corriendo a recibirla—. ¡Lo lograste!—la abrazó con fuerza, liberando la tensión acumulada.

—Te lo dije. No te librarías de mí tan fácilmente—rió, recibiendo la muestra de afecto, encantada.

Un carraspeó hizo que ambas mujeres se soltaran, rápidamente.

—Bienvenida, señora—saludó, Rina, extendiéndole la mano a Bellatrix.

Bella, dudó unos segundos. Estudiándola de arriba abajo, con gesto altanero y petulante, correspondió el saludo sin decir una palabra.

—Mi nombre es Rina—dijo, sonriéndole a las otras chicas—. Síganme, por favor. De los nervios que tenía, he preparado una olla de sopa y un enorme pan fresco—contó, dándose la vuelta y emprendiendo el viaje hasta la cabaña de Hermione.

—¿Pan fresco? ¿Escuché bien?—casi chilló Suna de la emoción, a punto de desmayarse —. Pellízcame, Milena. De seguro estoy teniendo un sueño de lo más lucido—pidió.

—¿Usted también es un lobo?—interrogó Silvia, con enorme curiosidad.

—Lo soy—asintió, contenta de generar una charla con las recién llegadas—. Y por favor, no me trates de usted—rogó, ofreciéndole la mano al llegar a una desviación de ramas caídas.

Silvia aceptó, nerviosa. Y tragando con fuerza, focalizó la vista en el camino, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Ella te ha convertido, ¿no es así?—interrogó Bella, posicionándose a su lado.

—Sí, fue ella—contó, caminando con lentitud.

—¿Te has quedado todos estos meses con… como se llame?—preguntó, claramente disgustada.

—Su nombre es Rina—le recordó, aunque sabía la intencionalidad de sus palabras—. Y no, ocupé la cabaña que nos alojamos cuando la traje aquí. La he arreglado. Ha quedado bastante bien.

—No me gusta esa mujer—soltó, mirándola al frente, conversando con las chicas.

—Lo sé, ama—sonrió imperceptible. Estaba esperando que lo dijera—. La respuesta es no—se adelantó a las suposiciones que estaba inventando en su cabeza.

—¿No?—repitió, girándose para mirarla.

—No estuve con Rina, no me acosté con ella y jamás lo haría. Solo es una muy buena amiga, nada más—aclaró, recalcando cada una de sus palabras.

Bellatrix la sostuvo de la mano e hizo que se detuviera. Daba igual que el grupo siguiera adelante, luego las alcanzarían.

—Te robé tus recuerdos, pero no desististe—le dijo, acercándose.

El amanecer iluminaba sus rostros, haciendo posible descifrar las emociones no expresadas.

—Nunca—murmuró Hermione—. Estos meses fueron los peores de mi vida—confesó con el corazón golpeando su pecho.

 _Merlín_ …deseaba decirle tantas cosas. Que la había extrañado con locura, que por ella sus días habían sido un suplicio, repletos de entrenamientos sin descanso. Que cada noche imaginaba su cercanía, su contacto…el sonido de su voz.

—Volviste por mí…dos veces—habló más bajo de lo normal—. ¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó, aturdida—. Ya no eres mi esclava.

—Pero le pertenezco, eso decía la carta—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando la confirmación de sus miedos internos.

—Es cierto…—asintió, alzando una ceja—. Me perteneces—acarició su mejilla con increíble sutileza.

—¿Ama…?—llamó con desespero. Había aceptado a acompañarla, a abandonar todo por ella, pero…

—Bellatrix… Creo que lo más coherente es que comiences a llamarme por mi nombre—corrigió, pareciéndole lo más lógico.

—Be…Bellatrix—la nombró, temblorosa.

—No sé cómo hacerlo—confesó—. Por primera vez en mi vida, me siento abrumada—inhaló profundo, controlando el torrente de emociones.

—Aprenderemos juntas—se animó a proponer.

—Juntas—repitió, pensativa—. Deseas escucharlo, ¿no es así?—aventuró, escrutando sus gestos.

—Solo si uste…si tú lo deseas—se corrigió, sintiéndose extraña.

Tanto tiempo siendo su esclava que el proceso no se daría de la noche a la mañana…para ninguna de las dos.

—Me enamoré de ti…de mi esclava—murmuró, buscando reflejarse en sus ojos —. Destruiste todo lo que valoraba y ansiaba con desespero. Aun no puedo creer que este aquí, contigo.

—Y yo me enamoré de mi ama—habló bajito y con los ojos vidriosos. Estaba sucediendo y no era uno de los tantos sueños recurrentes…estaban juntas y a salvo—. Y sí, estás aquí conmigo—siguió, expresando con palabras lo que tanto tiempo había albergado en su interior—. Entré a tu servicio pensando que moriría al día siguiente…y aquí estamos. Fugitivas, en un pueblo repleto de lobos.

—Podríamos escribir un libro—bromeó Bella, permitiéndose sentir los primeros indicios de tranquilidad y confianza.

Ex mortífaga, fugitiva, traidora…una gran lista que su entendimiento, en ese momento, era incapaz de analizar.

—Sería una historia terrorífica, pero estupenda—rió.

Un largo y angustioso camino, pero todo había valido la pena.

—No la quiero cerca de ti—dijo de pronto, contracturando su expresión y cambiando radicalmente la postura.

—Pero es mi amiga—contestó, tratando de no sonreír.

Bellatrix era y seguiría siendo escalofriantemente posesiva y dominante…eso no cambiaría a pesar de la disolución de títulos.

—Me importa un cuerno—despotricó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hizo sopa y pan fresco, ¿no comerás?—trató de convencerla.

—No—negó, impasible.

—Soy tuya, siempre he sido tuya—aseguró, hablándole con el corazón extasiado de dicha.

—Y como eres mía, la próxima vez que te abrace de esa forma, dile que se queda sin brazos—advirtió con gesto amenazador.

—Te amo—susurró, acortando las distancias, quedando a un palmo de su rostro, endurecido.

Unos meses atrás la hubiera abofeteando, hasta arrancarle todos los dientes. Con sus manos temblorosas e inseguras, la había sostenido de la cintura con suma suavidad. Mirándola a los ojos, como nadie lo había hecho jamás. La mocosa, frente a ella, había arruinado su vida…una vida miserable y repleta de dolor.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de hacer los más cursi y horrendo que su trastornada cabeza hubiera imaginado…estaba perdida, atrapada por esos ojos chocolate que no paraban de mirarle el alma…La amaba, ya era ridículo negarlo.

—Yo…también—correspondió, por fin, tomándola del rostro para atraerla a sus labios.

* * *

 **¡Oh…por…Merlín! ¡Treinta paginas! No sé como terminé este capítulo larguísimos. Nuevamente juntas. Pasó de todo y más. Hermione haciendo de lo imposible, posible. Rescatando a una Bella que en un principio no quería ser rescatada. Luca, Silvia, Suna y Milena, todos trabajando juntos…y por supuesto, Rina, la cual Bellatrix odió a penas conoció. Juntas en el pueblo de los lobos, a salvo y alejadas del dictamen del señor tenebroso. Recuerden, un capítulo más y esta historia se termina…Ya estoy melancólica de ante mano. (Cara de lagrimear en cualquier momento)**

 **Como siempre, comenten como poseídos y muchos abrazos.**

* * *

 **SH4D0W44:** Hermione se lució.

 **Saori-san02** : Bellatrix reaccionó como mejor sabemos. No quería ser rescatada. Ella ya había aceptado su destino y jamás imaginó que Hermione volvería por ella. Ahora, a construir una nueva vida juntas, lejos de todo.

 **Eledina:** La misión tuvo como ochocientas partes, ¡dioses! casi me da algo con el entrevero de escenarios jaja. Y el lobo, quise hacerlo bello, no como lo conocemos en las películas. Bella quedó impactada cuando la vio transformada.

 **Wings:** El encuentro más trabajoso que escribí jaja. Espero que les gustara.

 **Sherry24:** Bellatrix sobrevivió al encarcelamiento. Es una mujer poderosa y Hermione se esforzó para llegar antes de su último juicio por traición.

 **Jaz:** Exacto. Hermione no necesitó sus recuerdos para saber que Bellatrix la amaba. Ahora juntas y comenzando una nueva vida.

 **Guest:** Pasó de todo, pero a buen puerto. Juntos trabajaron impecable. Lograron lo imposible. Nuestras protagonistas consiguieron su segunda oportunidad.


	28. Epílogo

Epílogo

 _ **Cinco años después…**_

—¡Un día! ¡Un desgraciado día que no nos invadas la cocina!—se quejó Bellatrix, exasperada, conteniéndose para no arrojar la silla por los aires—. ¿Acaso esta mujer no se entera que ya no es una esclava?—preguntó al viento dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Hermione se frotaba el rostro como todas las mañanas.

 _¡Merlín! ¡Ahí vamos otra vez!_ , suspiró la castaña, mentalmente.

—Me entero, pero me gusta cocinar. Me gusta hacer panes y me gusta como los prepara tu cocina Muggle—enumeró Silvia, sin inmutarse, espolvoreando harina sobre las fuentes listas y en mantecadas—. ¡Hermione, llévatela, por favor!—suplicó, mirándola solo por un momento, y abriendo la puerta del horno—. Llévatela al lago o a caminar. Vayan a visitar a Luca…No lo sé, pero sácala a dar una vuelta—rogó, agachándose para comprobar la temperatura.

—Rina tiene una cocina el doble que la nuestra. Un gigantesco mostrador para amasar. No sé por qué no estás en tu casa, ayudando a tu mujer con la tienda—despotricó Bella, zapateando, frustrada.

—¿Si preparo un pudín de chocolate y nueces, dejarás de fastidiarme el día?—preguntó, tomándose un segundo para asegurarse que tenía todos los ingredientes necesarios.

—¿Te das cuenta que no hace tanto hubieras terminado atada y estrangulada por dirigirte a mí de esa forma?—la señaló, apretando los dientes con todas las ganas de cachetearla.

—Bien dijiste, años atrás—chistó cómicamente, limpiándose las manos en el delantal.

—Vamos, Bella. Dejémosla cocinar en paz—dijo Hermione, sosteniéndola del brazo para arrastrarla a la salida.

—¡Gracias a todos los magos!—suspiró Silvia, con un gesto de alivio—. ¡Por favor, demoren!—rogó.

—Con coco. Ponle coco rallado—gritó Bella, asomando la cabeza nuevamente para hacer la petición.

—¡Sí, ama!—bromeó con el antiguo apelativo, haciendo una reverencia teatral, viendo como por fin la puerta de la cabaña se cerraba.

El día estaba precioso. El sol brillaba sobre las copas de los árboles.

Al final, gracias a Silvia y sus panes, disfrutarían de la mañana a la orilla de lago antes de empezar con sus rutinas diarias.

—Ven. Recuéstate en mi pecho—dijo Bella, sentándose a los pies de un gran tronco.

Descansó su espalda en la corteza del árbol y acercó a Hermione de la cintura para que quedara entre sus piernas, de cara al lago.

—¿Cuanto hacía que no teníamos una mañana completa para nosotras?—interrogó la azabache, pensativa.

—Hace bastante, pero no puedo quejarme…Amo dar clases—expresó sonriente, dejándose envolver en un abrazo cariñoso.

—Como yo las misiones—asintió de acuerdo—. Aunque si seguimos a este ritmo, hasta yo tendré que ofrecerme como maestra. Esos niños necesitan educación. Si no buscamos alternativas, en unos años tendremos un montón de adolecentes inservibles—aseguró, imaginando el futuro caos que supondría sino encontraban más voluntarios capacitados.

—¿Tú… de maestra? ¿De maestra de niños pequeños?—carcajeó sin poder controlarse.

—Soy excelente duelista, y también en Legeremancia. No sé de qué te ríes—espetó con falsa ofensa.

—Lo eres, pero…vuelvo a repetir…son niños—volvió a decir, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Sí, tal vez tienes razón. La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes—aceptó, dándole la razón con un gruñido.

A la primera desobediencia se desquiciaría…era cierto. Lo suyo siempre habían sido las misiones. Mortífaga o no, adoraba la adrenalina que generaba en su cuerpo. Por supuesto, ahora sus objetivos estaban completamente distantes a sus inicios.

Cinco largos años y repletos de cambios emocionales. Aun costaba, no había sido fácil. Y aunque Hermione siempre estaba ahí cuando su antiguo instinto florecía, las misiones fueron la causa de su apaciguamiento. Mantener su mente entretenida había sido fundamental para no pasarse de la línea.

Y de pronto, se vio sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón el pequeño librito de tapa oscura.

—¿Puedo?—preguntó Hermione, mirándolo.

—Desde luego—asintió, dándoselo con una mueca.

—¿Por qué no está tachado?—señaló, delineando con su dedo el nombre de una de sus antiguas pesadillas…Draco Malfoy.

—Porque la noche que irrumpimos en su mansión, no logré hallar lo que buscaba—explicó, besando su cuello—. Destruí cada rincón sin poder encontrarla.

—¿Y qué era?—preguntó, curiosa.

—Mi varita—dijo con gesto de añoranza—. Estoy segura que mi hermana se la dio cuando me encarcelaron—analizó como tantas veces—. Le entregaron mis pertenencias. Lo sé.

—¿Por qué lo crees?—estrechó las cejas.

—Revisamos la mansión de Narcissa. Allí no estaba—contestó.

—Aunque la que me diste me responde excelente, extraño la mía—alzó las cejas, comprensiva—. Así qué, lo entiendo—acarició los brazos que la rodeaban, protectoramente—. ¿Volverás allí?—quiso saber.

—Sí, cuando las misiones me den un descanso, pienso hacerlo. La mansión está en ruinas, pero confío que lograré hallarla—afirmó, convencida.

—Son muchos—murmuró, leyendo en silencio cada renglón.

Una lista interminable a pesar de los años transcurridos. Siempre surgía alguien más…alguien a quien agregar.

—La mayoría ya no están—dijo, cerrando los ojos un momento, deleitándose con el dulce aroma frutal que desprendía su cabello suelto—. Aunque sí, siguen siendo muchos—aceptó, después de unos segundos.

—Harold Hoss—nombró Hermione, leyendo ese nombre en concreto. Había sido uno de los primeros. La tercera misión de Bellatrix. Y la primera en generar pesadillas colectivas.

—Como me gustó degollar a ese mal nacido—escupió, viendo el nombre del desgraciado, ya tachado.

—Cuando llegaron con esos niños, pensé que jamás lo superarían—confesó con un escalofrío—. Nunca podré quitarme de la cabeza la expresión de Luca, sosteniendo al más pequeño. Fue espantoso.

—Son niños. Tienen la facilidad de olvidar . Ahora son felices—le hizo ver.

Sí, había sido horrible. Una de las misiones más peligrosas que enfrentaron, recordó Bella. Eran demasiados esclavos para trasladarlos de una sola vez y en su mayoría niños pequeños. Pero habían salido victoriosos, sin bajas y con el mínimo de recursos. Ahora la situación era diferente. El pueblo había crecido notoriamente y cada vez eran más. Lobos y magos trabajando juntos en unión y cooperación. Construyendo casas. Centros para refugiar a los que rescataban, un completo y bien administrado hospicio…

Bellatrix sonrió de lado. Si le hubieran dicho años atrás que terminaría sus días rescatando esclavos de guerra y ayudando a reconstruir un mundo sumido en el caos, se hubiera muerto de la risa…literal.

—Sí, lo son—asintió Hermione, con una sonrisa.

Todo el esfuerzo valía la pena. Trescientos once hasta la fecha. Niños que no superaban los catorce años. Nietos, hermanos e hijos de capturados, de mestizos y traidores a la sangre…Ahora a salvo, y preparándose para los años venideros.

—Sigo pensando que si tuviéramos más mortífagos de nuestro lado…

—Lo dices por Severus, ¿no? Lo necesitamos como informante—dijo en voz baja, muy cerca de su oído—. El ochenta por ciento de las misiones son gracias a él. Si no fuera por sus informes jamás hubiéramos podido emprender tal desafío.

—Sí, lo sé. Aunque sería esplendido contar con él en su totalidad—reconoció.

—Ese día llegará.

Hermione bajó su mirada. ¿Cuándo llegaría el día?, se interrogó tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Si aun se encuentra con vida, tarde o temprano lo encontraremos—murmuró con cariño, sabiendo perfectamente quién albergaba en sus pensamientos.

Bellatrix guardó silencio, expresando con su abrazo lo que no podía decirle con palabras. Sabía que sufría y en parte, le era inevitable sentirse responsable. Si tan solo hubieran acudido antes a su rescate. El informe aseguraba que lo habían trasladado semanas antes del gran asalto a la Mansión Umbridge. Debían ser optimistas y no dejar de confiar. Darían con su paradero. Esa noche, cuando irrumpieron, arrasando todo a su paso, no habían podido rescatar a nadie. Ni un esclavo en las mazmorras. La desgraciada había preparado anticipadamente el escenario…aunque jamás imaginó enfrentarse a treinta lobos, con ella al frente…No, ni sus aliados pudieron evitar la matanza y posterior incendio. Un gran logro, pero con sabor agridulce. La incertidumbre del destino de los doce esclavos, incluido Ronald Weasley, seguía latente, día tras día _…¿Cómo era posible que la arpía de Dolores, incluso después de muerta, siguiera fastidiándoles la vida?_ , se preguntó, mentalmente.

—A veces pierdo las esperanzas—susurró Hermione, observando las casi imperceptibles ondulaciones del agua.

—Lo sé—torció los labios—. El destino es caprichoso. Recuerda cuando llegamos con tu otro compañero de estudio. Era impensado que siguiera vivo, y aun así logramos dar con él y salvarlo—animó, acariciando su cabello.

—El día que te vea atravesar las barreras con Ronald…

—Y llegará, tienes que confiar—besó su cabello.

—¿Crees que algún día lograremos…?—preguntó a medias.

—¿Derrotarlo?—finalizó la frase—. Sí, estoy convencida. No será fácil, y probablemente nos costará más que años, pero sí.

—¿Te das cuenta que si no hubiera sido por ti esto jamás habría sucedido?—le preguntó con una sonrisa, orgullosa, girándose para mirarla a los ojos.

Tres traslados. Luca lo había ejecutado a la perfección. La autorización, firmada por el certificante había sido fundamental para llevarlo a cabo. Había vaciado la bóveda de Bellatrix antes de que explotara la bomba de su escape.

Si en su momento los habitantes del pueblo habían tenido dudas de dejarla ingresar, cuando vieron que todo aquello sería destinado a reconstruir y generar una esperanza, ya olvidada…palidecieron. Sí, el poderío de Bellatrix Lestrange había salvado a innumerables vidas. Irónico, considerando de quién se trataba. Una asesina, una ex mortífaga que había servido gustosa al ser más cruel del mundo mágico. Y no, no era algo que pudiera o quisiera ocultar. Su marca tenebrosa aun seguía en su brazo, recordándole cada día su antiguo estatus.

—Mi madre estaría orgullosa—carcajeó, imaginando su rostro—. Se estará revolcando en su tumba. Su fortuna en manos de mestizos, lobos y traidores a la sangre. El combo perfecto para sentirse extasiada—bromeó—. Pero no fue gracias a mí—contradijo, dejando de reír para besar su mejilla.

—Sí, lo fue.

—No, fuiste tú—dijo con seriedad—. Tú volviste por mí convertida en una hermosa loba, color chocolate—le recordó.

—Y tú estuviste tentada a echarme a patadas de esa celda—agregó con falso reproche.

—Cierto, pero no fue así como terminó la historia—sonrió de lado.

—¿Algún día me dejarás convertirte?

—No—negó, fijando la vista en el lago y descansando el mentón en su hombro.

—Serías la loba más impresionante de todo el pueblo—dijo, disfrutando del abrazo e imaginando a su hermosa mujer corriendo a su lado, transformada en una enorme loba, negra como la noche.

—Puede ser, pero no habría habitantes para admirarlo. Los mataría en la primera noche. Lo sabes. Sería un riesgo.

—Estoy segura que podrías controlar tu instinto—opinó, confiando plenamente en la mujer que ahora la abrazaba, demostrándole un amor que jamás imaginó recibir.

—Yo no estoy tan convencida—contradijo—. Aun no es el momento—descartó la idea.

—Gracias…

—¿Por?

—Por dejarme amarte.

—En ese caso, tendría que ser yo la agradecida—habló en su cuello—. Una vieja demente con serios problemas psicológicos, con unos incontrolables instintos asesinos y graves tendencias a la manipulación y tortura. El paquete completo y con moño—enumeró, haciendo una mueca graciosa—. De verdad que eres única en el mundo. ¿En serio no quieres replantearte tu elección? A pesar de que esta vieja te ame con locura, aun te está dando la posibilidad de salir corriendo.

—Jamás—dijo, acomodándose de lado para acariciar su mejilla y colocar un bucle detrás de su oreja—. Dejé de ser tu esclava hace mucho tiempo, pero mi corazón sigue y seguirá en cautiverio…te pertenezco.

—Y yo a ti—sonrió de lado, atrayéndola para unir sus labios.

—¡Señora!

Un joven, de no más de veinte años, corría a toda velocidad con un papel en la mano.

—¡Señora! ¡Es urgente!—jadeó el chico, llegando a destino, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

—La tranquilidad duró poco—bufó Bellatrix, sin moverse de su cómoda posición.

—Como todos los días—rió Hermione, tentada, al verle la cara de fastidio absoluto.

—Llegó la carta que esperaban—comunicó el muchacho, extendiéndole el sobre, perfectamente sellado.

—Aquí lo tienes…Necesitamos a Snape—miró de reojo a su mujer—. Gracias. Avisa que llegaré en diez minutos, Collin—agradeció la azabache, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se retirara.

—Sí, señora—asintió, dándose la vuelta para regresar al pueblo.

—¿Y bien?—interrogó la castaña, al ver que Bella leía el contenido de la carta con el ceño fruncido.

—Sospechoso…—expresó un poco confundida—. La mansión de Mercett.

—¿De quién?

—Mercett, un maldito que siempre se encargó de la comercialización de creaturas mágicas. Un completo bastardo, al igual que toda su familia—contó, ensimismada.

—¿Y qué tiene de sospechoso?

—Hace cuatro meses estuvimos a unos pocos kilómetros de allí. En ese entonces supusimos que toda la zona estaba deshabitada. Evidentemente, nos equivocamos—dijo un tanto preocupada. ¿Cómo se les había pasado por alto? Algo no cuadraba.

—Por favor, Bellatrix…

—Lo sé. Tendré cuidado—contestó con rapidez, quitándole importancia y guardando el sobre—. De todas formas, estaré rodeada de lobos—le recordó—. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Cinco minutos en silencio antes de que la rutina las obligara a comenzar el día.

—¡Escúpelo!—soltó Bella, con gesto cómico.

—¿El qué?—chilló Hermione, haciéndose la desentendida.

—¡Oh, vamos!…conmigo no te hagas—negó, chasqueando la lengua.

—Chocolate—murmuró, arrugando la nariz, esperando la aprobación.

—¿Chocolate?...Bueno…veré que puedo hacer—suspiró, pero accediendo.

—No corras riesgos innecesarios, Bella. Lo digo en serio—le habló con firmeza.

La conocía, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Y odiaba quedarse la madrugada en vela, esperando su regreso.

—Siempre corro riesgos innecesarios—ironizó—. Llegaré tarde. Trata de dormir—la señaló, levantándose y alzando a Hermione en el proceso.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo—gruñó.

Le pediría a Silvia que le preparara otro pudín. _Sí, era una buena idea_. Comiendo la noche sería más llevadera.

* * *

—¿Está vacío?—murmuró Gabo, avanzando con cautela sobre los abundantes trozos de vidrio que cubrían la mayoría de la entrada.

La gigantesca sala estaba en ruinas y en completo desuso.

—Esto no tiene sentido—negó Rolly, un veterano de guerrera, de gran cabellera plateada.

—No, no lo tiene, pero la dirección es la correcta—habló Bellatrix, al frente, apuntando su varita a cada roca sospechosa.

—Es evidente que aquí no hay nadie—intervino Dan, el más joven del grupo.

—¿Qué hacemos, jefa?—preguntó Luca, posicionándose a su costado.

—Severus nos dio el dato por algo—analizó la situación. No por nada le había mandado el informe. Debían revisar ese sitio hasta los cimientos—. Bajemos a las mazmorras—dijo, adelantándose.

La mansión Mercett era realmente espeluznante. Su tamaño y composición la hacía una de las más tétricas que habían visitado.

 _Una familia de cinco para semejante estructura_ , pensó Luca, a medida que bajaba por los ennegrecidos escalones.

Bellatrix dejó de avanzar en seco, haciendo que todos se frenaran a su espalda.

—¡Escuchen!—detuvo para que ninguno emitiera sonido.

—Sí, como un gorgoteo—asintió Rolly, detrás de Luca.

El grupo descendió los últimos escalones y atravesó el largo pasillo, hasta llegar a un espacio sin barrotes. Un gran semi circulo de piedra, completamente a oscuras.

Bellatrix apuntó su varita, iluminando, para darse cuenta que ya no había más pasillo que recorrer. No había nada, a excepción de un cajón de madera de sospechosas dimensiones.

—Estoy seguro que el ruido viene de ahí—señaló Luca, agudizando el oído.

—¿Y si es una criatura peligrosa? ¿Una ilegal? ¿Y si nos ataca?—preguntó, Dan, a la carrera.

—Que alguien me recuerde por qué lo incluimos en las misiones—ironizó Bella, alzando una ceja—. Atrás. Voy a abrirla—avisó al mismo momento que hacía estallar el gran candado de hierro.

Bellatrix se aproximó con cautela, y acuclillándose, tomó con ambas manos las azas. Cinchó con fuerza, logrando levantar la tapa maciza.

El aire en sus pulmones se esfumó de golpe. No podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos veían. Y como una contestación silenciosa un llanto a coro invadió cada rincón de la mazmorra.

—¿Lloran? ¿Qué es lo que llora? ¿Qué es?—se adelantó Gabo—¡No! ¡Pero…!—ahogó con los ojos a punto de salírseles.

—¡Por todos los magos!—se sumó Rolly—. ¿Qué pretendían hacer con unos bebés tan pequeños?—preguntó al aire, ya que ninguno emitía sonido —. No, mejor no quiero enterarme—se retractó con un escalofrío.

—No lo creo—negó Dan, tomándose el pecho.

—¿Jefa?—llamó Luca, al ver que Bellatrix estaba congelada, mirando al interior del cajón.

—¡Oh por Merlín!—expresó Gabo, animándose a levantar la sucia manta que los cubría —. No…no parecen heridos. Tal vez hambrientos, sucios y algo desnutridos, pero no heridos—confirmó después de unos segundos.

El llanto era incesante. Debían reaccionar y actuar de una buena vez.

—¿Alguna vez pensaron en ser padres?—habló Bellatrix sin pestañar y en la misma posición.

—¿Eh?—dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Yo ya tengo dos y gracias—dijo Rolly, alzando ambas manos.

—Iré a dar una ronda. No sea que nos estén vigilando para atacarnos—se excusó Gabo, saliendo de la celda más rápido que un relámpago.

—A mí ni me miren—negó Dan, horrorizado—. Tengo veinticuatro años. No sé cocinarme para mí, menos voy a saber cómo ocuparme de un bebé—descartó.

—Soy un viejo soltero y con un carácter del mismísimo infierno—dijo Luca al sentirse observado.

—No eres peor que yo—aseguró Bellatrix con convicción.

—Usted la tiene a ella, yo estoy solo—contestó, con una mueca de lado.

—Ahí lo tienes…es tú oportunidad de formar una familia—le hizo ver, con gesto de obviedad.

—¿De verdad lo está sugiriendo?—inquirió con voz ronca y cortada—. No sé cómo…Nunca me plantee semejante posibilidad—negó, sintiéndose en una nebulosa de confusión y replanteamientos.

—Son tres niños, Luca. Tres bebés que necesitan un hogar como corresponde. No el centro que tenemos en el pueblo, repleto de adolecentes hormonales—habló, razonando en voz alta.

Ese sitio no podía alojarlos acordemente. No estaba en condiciones para ingresarlos. Eran demasiado pequeños y requerían atenciones. Las encargadas del lugar estaban saturadas de trabajo.

No había opción. Tendrían que solucionarlo internamente.

—Oh…no pudo creer que lo haré—susurró Luca, caminando hacia el cajón para mirar al interior.

Tres bebés. Uno al lado del otro, llorando a mares. Ninguno superaba los cuatro meses de vida.

Luca se agachó y con manos temblorosas, sostuvo al primero de la derecha. Un pequeño varoncito de grandes ojos, color verde musgo.

—¡Lo ves! ¡No es tan complicado!—animó Bella, complacida.

—Shh…Shh…Shh...—arrulló, pegándolo a su pecho con extremo cuidado, logrando que se calmara.

Luca levantó su vista, anonadado. ¿Lo había logrado? ¿A la primera? ¿Había dejado de llorar, aceptándolo sin más? No podía creerlo. Y un sentimiento antes desconocido se instaló para quedarse…propósito. El propósito de dar y recibir amor incondicional, a pesar de los errores cometidos. Ese niño no lo estaba juzgando, no conocía su pasado. Era la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva etapa. Un nuevo camino, repleto de incertidumbre y tropiezos. Porque sí, ser padre sería la misión más complicada de su vida.

—Bien hecho—sonrió la azabache con un pequeño asentimiento—. Hazme el favor de elegirle un lindo nombre.

—Silentius. Así lo llamaré—decidió de inmediato, sosteniendo la cabeza del pequeño, repleta de cabellos castaños.

—Una guerrera que cambia su nombre…por el que has elegido—recitó la azabache, divertida—. Sé de qué se trata. Me gusta leer—le confirmó.

—Así es, una guerrera , llamada Bellatrix—alzó una ceja.

—Cursi, Luca…muy cursi—reprendió, pero con una gran sonrisa—. Gracias, es más de lo que merezco—. Muy bien…—dijo después de unos segundos, acercándose al cajón.

—¿Usted se encargará de los dos?—preguntó Dan.

—No, se me ha ocurrido que…

—¡Ay Merlín!—ahogó Luca, atragantándose—. ¿Está pensando lo que creo que está pensando?

—A esa mujer le dará un ataque—opinó Rolly, con cara de espanto.

—Ya sé que mañana no tenemos almacén—gritó Gabo, asomando la cabeza desde las escaleras.

—¡Vámonos de aquí!—rió Bellatrix, acomodando a sus dos protegidos, uno en cada brazo.

* * *

—¡Be…lla…trix!—tartamudeó Hermione, aproximándose a toda velocidad.

—¿Sorpresa?—frunció los labios—. Sé que querías un chocolate, pero bueno…¿lo suplanta? Tiene los ojos del mismo color que el chocolate. Algo es algo—se encogió de hombros, al mostrarle el pequeño paquete que traía entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás de broma?—exclamó, apartando la mantita para verla en su totalidad—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿De dónde ha salido esta bebé?—pregunto, queriendo saber todo a la misma vez.

—No solo esta bebé…tres bebés—contó Bella, cerrando la puerta de la cabaña e ingresando con la niña profundamente dormida.

—¿Cómo que tres bebés? ¿Y qué ha pasado con ellos? ¿Dónde están?—interrogó, acercando una silla para que su mujer se sentara.

—Silvia y Rina…Bueno, hasta que me vine, Rina seguía desmayada, no creo que se enterara del todo de la nueva situación. En cambio Silvia, estaba enloquecida. Ya la conoces—sonrió.

—¡Oh…Merlín!—se tapó la boca con ambas manos—. ¿Y…y el otro bebé? Dijiste que eran tres.

—Luca.

—¿De verdad?—inquirió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Si alguien se merecía una segunda oportunidad…era él.

—Así es—asintió.

—Será un padre estupendo—opinó feliz.

—Lo mismo pienso—concordó, acomodando a la bebé en su pecho.

—¿Bella?

—¿Qué?

—¿La has traído para criarla…juntas? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Madres?—quiso cerciorarse—. ¿Estoy entendiendo bien?

—Tú no la has visto, pero hasta tiene tus ojos—contestó, estirando su brazo derecho para que le tomara la mano.

—Y tu color de piel. Eso sí puedo verlo—sonrió llena de ternura—. Es hermosa—acarició su pequeña carita con las yemas de sus dedos—. Eres una mujer maravillosa—buscó su mirada.

—No es cierto. Lo dices porque estás emocionada. Eso es todo—descartó, bromista.

—Lo digo porque lo siento—aclaró, besando sus labios—. Te amo. Y seremos unas madres terribles—puso cara de espanto total.

—Ni que lo digas—apoyó sin dudarlo—. Será la niña más consentida de todo el pueblo.

—Le arrogará cosas a la gente. Cuando crezca, se nos escapará y hará lo que se le venga en gana—agregó, observando cada detalle del diminuto rostro.

—¿Estás diciendo que no soy un buen ejemplo?

—Estoy diciendo que vengas y te recuestes conmigo—propuso, ayudándola a levantar y guiándola hacia la cama.

—Escógele un nombre. Estuve todo el camino pensando, pero no he podido encontrar ninguno que no me pareciera horrendo—habló mientras se acostaba de lado dejando a la bebé en el medio de las dos.

—Creo que tengo uno…—dijo Hermione sin poder dejar de mirar a la pequeña—. Liberi, ¿qué opinas?—buscó la aprobación.

—Liberi... Es bonito y acorde…me gusta—sonrió Bella.

—¿Una familia?

—Una familia.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó la castaña al ver ese brillo característico.

—Bien aterrada, pero sin duda alguna, mejor que Luca—contó en tono grave.

—Serán un trío de malcriados—se rió de tan solo imaginarlo.

—Y nosotros, una banda de viejos perseguidores. Ya puedo presentirlo—ahogó un bufido—. ¿En qué piensas?—quiso saber.

—En cuando me fuiste a buscar a Azkabán. Desde el primer minuto supe que serías mi perdición—contestó, acariciando el suave cabello de la bebé.

—Perdóname—pidió como tantas veces.

—Shh…no hay nada que perdonar. Ahora podré modificarla—sonrió encantada. La mariposa en su pecho ya no era una carga. El sanador había logrado quitarle la N. Ahora era el momento para aprovechar esa ala vacía—. Las tendré a las dos conmigo. La L de Liberi, nuestra niña—explicó.

—Nuestra niña—repitió Bella, embelesada, mirando a la pequeña.

Amor…una palabra corta, pero que resumía todo lo que habían transitado. Una palabra que pudo con barreras firmes y conceptos arraigados. Un sentimiento que desdibujó títulos y derrumbó lealtades. Que les dio la posibilidad de actuar más allá de lo que se cría correcto y arriesgarse, a pesar del peligro que suponía. El amor en todas sus formas y facetas. En el dolor atravesado y en el nuevo comienzo, lleno de dicha. Aceptación, reconocimiento y perdón…Tan simple de comprender, pero en ocasiones, tan complicado de asumir…

Una magia poderosa que no se ocultó detrás de máscaras talladas, de túnicas oscuras o de dictadores crueles, destinados a ser derrotados…Una magia que nació y se extendió, sin ser capaces de frenar. Porque al fin de cuentas, de eso se trató siempre, y ellas lo sabían…Ama y esclava, antiguos apelativos que no olvidarían. No los dejarían a un lado, omitiendo esa parte de la historia. Porque ese tortuoso camino las había llevado a ese momento…

A mirarse al los ojos y reconocer el verdadero amor.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Alphania Hodel**_

* * *

 **¡Qué decir! Solo palabras de agradecimiento. Para los que llegaron hasta aquí conmigo, para los que soportaron mis actualización tardías. Favoritos, seguidores, y sobre todo a los que capítulo, tras capítulo se tomaron un momentito de su tiempo para escribir un comentario. Infinitas gracias. Espero seguir interactuando con ustedes en mis otras historias…abrazos y ahora sí puedo decir que después de dos largos años, Esclava…llegó a su final feliz.**

* * *

 **Wings:** Bella, a pesar de la insistencia de Hermione, no quiso que la convirtiera. Me pareció lógico, ya que el cambio, a pesar de ser notorio, es algo paulatino. Muchos abrazos.

 **Jaz:** ¡Muchas gracias! (cara de alegría) Y por suerte pude encontrarles un lindo final feliz. Muchos abrazos.

 **Guest:** Ahora tendrán una vida completa. Y a pesar de que Voldemort sigue en el poder, poco a poco, ese mundo destruido se irá recomponiendo. Muchos abrazos.

 **Eledina:** Dolores tuvo su merecido. Bellatrix le dio muerte en una de las misiones. Aunque quedó la interrogante de Ronald, seguirán en la búsqueda, rescatando esclavos. Muchos abrazos.

 **SH4D0W44:** Sí, terminó, pero con un final feliz, considerando las circunstancias. Hasta Luca tuvo su segunda oportunidad. Al igual que Rina y Silvia. Si recordarán, Rina había perdido a su familia en la primera guerra. Muchos abrazos.

 **DualSoul:** Este epílogo cerró el ciclo y unió los cabos sueltos. Creí adecuado que cada personaje tuviera su digna mención. Silvia y Rina, que tanto habían sufrido. Como Luca, que siempre estuvo al pie del cañón, apoyando a Bellatrix. Espero que les gustara. Muchos abrazos.

 **GigiLestrangeBlack:** ¡Muchas gracias! Y terminó, pero con final feliz. Muchos abrazos.

 **Saori-san02:** A pesar de que Bella no es lobo, volvió a lo que a ella la completa…las misiones. Ahora rescatando esclavos y arriesgándolo todo para recomponer un mundo, que irónicamente años atrás ella ayudó a destruir. El amor es la magia más poderosa. Muchos abrazos.


End file.
